La Amante
by yet-chan
Summary: La sociedad londinense puede mostrarse sumamente cruel en sus temporadas sociales, pero que una mujer irrumpa en las fiestas afirmando ser la amante del misterioso Ichigo Kurosaki, conde de Masters, incitaba su efímera curiosidad por tan atrevida criatura. ¿Quién es realmente la viuda Orihime Inoue y por qué su presencia le afecta como ninguna otra lo ha hecho? -Adaptación-
1. Prologo

_Konichiwaaaaaaaaaa! bueno... decir que soy nueva en la comunidad sería una mentira, he visitado fanfiction toda mi vida otaku pero nunca me había atrevido a escribir nada. Soy amante de los libros romantico-erotico y hay unas historias fascinantes por aqui a las cuales me declaro asidua seguidora, y también tengo a mis escritoras consentidas y unos libros predilectos pero esa no es la cuestion.__  
_

_Por fin me animé a subir esta historia que me encantó y me recordó mucho a nuestra Orihime, está de más decir que soy amante del IchiHime pero lo gritare: AMO A ESTA PAREJA!, mucho más que al sasusaku (oups no me maten pero dicen que lo que más dificil se da, es lo que mas atesoramos y ellos dos valen la pena). Támbien tengo historias de mi autoría pero a veces creo que no tengo la capacidad y me da penita o/o_

_La siguiente historia es una adaptación de la gran autora: Amanda Quick, cuyo titulo es el mismo: La Amante_

_Bleach no me pertenece, sino a Kubo Tite, si lo fuese Ichigo y Orihime ya habrían hecho muuuuuuuuuuuuuuchas cosas :3_

_sin más, las dejo con el prólogo... enjoy it!_

**Prólogo**

-Su última amante es toda una sensación en Londres, querido Masters. Todos la encuentran terriblemente atractiva -comentó Mizuiro Kojima, que sentado frente al hogar, bebió un sorbo de coñac y miró a su anfitrión con expresión socarrona-. Ya que, por alguna extraña razón, a usted le ha dado por encerrarse como un ermitaño aquí en el campo, justo en plena temporada social, creí que le gustaría saber lo que está sucediendo en la ciudad.

-Es muy considerado por su parte hacer este viaje sólo para informarme de los últimos acontecimientos sociales.

-No es para menos, teniendo en cuenta que su nombre está en boca de todos. Sé cuánto le molesta eso. -Kojima, hombre ya aburrido y disoluto a pesar de sus treinta años, hizo una pausa dejando traslucir un atisbo de emoción.

-Se equivoca, Kojima. Me importa un rábano lo que esa gente hable a la hora del té-. Kojima se sintió molesto, pero siguió su plan de provocación.

-Debo admitir que, como todo el mundo, siento curiosidad por saber la razón por la cual usted deja a su amante comportarse de una manera tan osada. Todo el mundo sabe que usted siempre insiste en que sus amantes mantengan una gran discreción respecto a sus relaciones. Creí que ese requisito era una de sus famosas reglas.

Ichigo Kurosaki, conde de Masters, hizo girar lentamente la copa de coñac entre sus grandes y curtidas manos. Estudió pensativo el brillo de las llamas cuyo reflejo quedaba encerrado en el cristal de la copa profusamente tallada.

Hacía varios meses que estaba interesado en las curiosas propiedades de la luz y el cristal, lo que le había llevado a realizar innumerables experimentos con prismas y espejos, y en consecuencia había nacido su presente pasión por los telescopios. La astronomía le resultaba tan fascinante que decidió abandonar Londres en plena temporada social a fin de proseguir con sus experimentos en una de las remotas propiedades que poseía en el campo. Los cielos nocturnos de Yorkshire eran puros y cristalinos, a diferencia del aire enrarecido de la ciudad que le impedía ver a través de su nuevo telescopio.

Ya desde niño, a la par que crecía en las fincas de su familia en Yorkshire, se había sentido infinitamente atraído por temas de naturaleza mecánica, técnica o científica.

Desde los muelles de un carruaje hasta los relojes, desde las cajas de música hasta las estrellas, sentía pasión por todos los descubrimientos e inventos, además de una necesidad de comprender las reglas y leyes que dictaminan la forma en que funcionan las cosas.

A Ichigo le gustaban las reglas, en especial las suyas propias. Tenía un conjunto personal de preceptos que él había formulado hacía varios años y de los cuales jamás se desviaba. Éstos eran simples y directos:

Jamás volver a casarse.

Jamás hablar del pasado.

Jamás dar explicaciones de sus actos a los demás.

Jamás dejar de lado un objetivo o alterar una decisión.

Jamás involucrarse con solteras vírgenes o con mujeres casadas.

Ichigo levantó la mirada de la copa de coñac. Nunca le había prestado atención ninguna a Kojima. Era un ejemplo más de tantos hombres autocomplacientes y libertinos, cuyas reglas personales les permitían atacar a aquellos que eran inocentes o cuya escala social estaba por debajo de la suya.

-Cuénteme qué ha estado haciendo esa dama para provacar tales comentarios -dijo Ichigo con un tono deliberadamente desinteresado.

La mirada de Kojima se iluminó llena de malicia.

-Los rumores dicen que ella lo ha rechazado y que ahora anda en busca de otro amante. Todo Londres se siente lleno de curiosidad.

-No me diga.

-La señora Inoue hizo su aparición en sociedad hace quince días y la ha asaltado como un vendaval. Nadie puede creer que de verdad usted haya permitido que su amante le abandone. Desde luego, es bastante extraordinario, dada su, digamos, notoria reputación...

Ichigo sonrió levemente, pero no dijo nada. Insatisfecho con esa reacción, Kojima intentó otra estrategia.

-Usted sabe muy bien que está considerado como uno de los hombres más misteriosos y tal vez más peligrosos de todo Londres.

-Tal como ocurre con la belleza, Kojima, el misterio y el peligro están en los ojos de quien losmira.

-Los rumores que corren sobre su pasado hacen de usted una leyenda, Masters. Es evidente que cualquier mujer que tenga la osadía de rechazarlo está destinada a provocar comentarios y especulaciones.

-Naturalmente.

Kojima entrecerró los ojos.

-Debo admitir que la dama es algo excepcional, incluso para un hombre como usted, señor. ¿Dónde, si puede saberse, ha descubierto a una viuda tan encantadora?

-¿La ha visto usted?

-Por supuesto que la he visto -dijo Kojima haciendo una mueca-. A la señora Inoue se la ve en todas partes. No hay baile ni fiesta que sea un éxito sin su presencia. Su querida es sin ninguna duda la criatura más fascinante que haya visto la sociedad en años.

-¿Cree usted que es fascinante, Kojima?

-Desde luego. Tanto es así que la llaman lady Estelar.

-Oh, ¿sí?

Kojima mostró indiferencia.

-No es que sea una gran belleza, usted lo sabría mejor que nadie. Sin embargo, hay algo en ella que atrae todas las miradas, ¿no le parece? Supongo que el apodo proviene de su forma de vestir.

-Ah, sí, claro, sus vestidos.

Kojima sonrió lleno de malicia.

-Imagínese, la actual amante del caballero más notorio entre la clase alta aparece ataviada con el más puro de los blancos, como si se tratara de una virgen. Una total osadía.

Ichigo dejó de hacer girar el coñac en su copa y miró a Kojima.

-¿Aún sigue vistiendo de blanco?

-Jamás usa otro color -le aseguró Kojima-. Verdaderamente original. Por cierto, ese ridículo carruaje blanco y dorado que tiene es la envidia de todas las mujeres de la ciudad. Apuesto a que le costó una fortuna. ¿Le importa si le pregunto cuánto?

-No lo recuerdo en este momento -Masters miró el fuego.

-Creo que usted le ha comprado tantas chucherías y caprichos que el carruaje blanco y los excelentes caballos que tiran de él deben de ser una minucia, ¿no cree?

-No presto mucha atención a esas cuestiones.

Kojima profirió un gemido.

-Debe de ser placentero ser un hombre rico. Bueno, sin ánimo de ofenderle, señor, pero es obvio que ella clavó profundamente en usted sus pequeñas garras antes de decidirse a buscar otro amante.

-Las viudas a menudo heredan enormes sumas de sus maridos.

-Se corre la voz de que el finado señor Inoue era bastante mayor que ella y llevaba una vida muy recluida en algún lugar de Devon. -Kojima miró a Ichigo con ojos mezquinos-. Es posible que heredara algo de dinero, pero todo el mundo sospecha que ha sacado bastante buen provecho de usted, Masters.

-Usted sabe cómo son estas cosas, un hombre debe pagar por los placeres que recibe.

Kojima sonrió levemente, y después con coraje atacó con toda la artillería.

-¿Cómo se siente uno al haber sido seducido por una amante especuladora que ahora está decidida a encontrar a otro hombre para reemplazarle a usted en su cama?

-La sensación que experimento en este momento es difícil de describir, Kojima.

-Apuesto a que casi no existe hombre que no diera una fortuna por sustituirle a usted en su salón privado.

-Desde luego que sí.

-Ciertamente a todos sus conocidos, en especial aquellos que juegan de vez en cuando con usted a las cartas, se los ve rondándola casi todas las noches -continuó Kojima-. Kan'onji, Shiba, Yasutora y Asano suelen agruparse a su alrededor. Y hay varios mequetrefes y caballeretes, tales como Ishida, que se dedican a divertirla, para poder ser vistos en su compañía.

-Algunos hombres harían cualquier cosa para estar a la moda.

-Hablando de moda -agregó Kojima-, el conocimiento que posee esa mujer de antigüedades clásicas ha atraído a una cantidad de señoras a su círculo de admiradores. Usted sabe que en estos días todas las mujeres de la sociedad están ansiosas por redecorar sus casas al estilo clásico. Cada una de ellas desea que su decoración sea más auténtica que la de su vecina.

-Antigüedades -repitió suavemente Ichigo.

-Sí, ahora están en auge y su señora Inoue parece saber mucho sobre el tema. Aparentemente pasó un año buscando antigüedades en Italia. -Kojima meneó la cabeza-. Debo admitir que yo no me siento atraído por las mujeres que están dotadas de esa naturaleza intelectual.

-Es comprensible, dada su propia naturaleza.

Kojima no se dio cuenta de la insinuación.

-¿Significa algo para usted esta osada conducta?

-La encuentro... -Ichigo se detuvo, buscando la palabra justa-, interesante.

-Interesante. ¿Es eso todo lo que se le ocurre? En este preciso instante en que su ex amante lo está sometiendo a una humillación en algunos de los mejores salones de Londres.

-Es posible que no sea todo lo que pueda decir, pero, desde luego, es todo lo que tengo intenciones de decir. ¿Ha terminado con sus noticias, Kojima?

Kojima miró ceñudo.

-Sí. Creo que esto ha sido suficiente.

-Lo es. Sin duda, usted desearía estar ya de regreso. -Ichigo miró la puerta-. Pronto se hará de noche y la posada más cercana queda a cierta distancia de aquí.

La boca de Kojima se tensó. Si había abrigado la esperanza de obtener una invitación para pasar la noche en Cloud Hall, ahora era el momento de sentirse profundamente decepcionado.

Se levantó.

-Buenas noches, Masters. Creo que tendrá en qué pensar esta noche. Me siento complacido de no estar ahora en su lugar. Es terriblemente comprometedor que la amante de uno vaya por ahí haciéndole quedar como un tonto.

Kojima se dio media vuelta y, a grandes pasos, salió de la biblioteca.

Ichigo esperó a que la puerta se cerrase tras su visitante. Luego, se levantó y cruzó la habitación para ir a apoyarse junto a la ventana.

El cielo estaba claro y sin nubes, brillante de naranja y oro, las tonalidades pálidas propias de un día de primavera. Sería una buena noche para observar las estrellas con su telescopio.

Tenía la intención de pasar el resto del mes en Yorkshire. Pero ahora debería hacer algunos arreglos para regresar a Londres más temprano de lo que había creído.

Su curiosidad, fuerza que en él era tan poderosa como su deseo sexual, se vio profundamente excitada.

En realidad, a pesar de lo que los chismosos de Londres creían, él actualmente no tenía ninguna amante.

No se había comprometido con ninguna mujer desde hacía casi cuatro meses. Él y su última amante, una hermosa viuda de casi treinta años, hacía tiempo ya que se habían separado. La ruptura se produjo después de que la dama finalmente aceptara el hecho de que Ichigo no tenía intenciones de violar sus reglas y volver a contraer matrimonio. La adorable viuda decidió jugar otras cartas.

Ichigo no pudo evitar preguntarse quién era la misteriosa señora Inoue. Sin embargo, lo que más lo intrigaba aún era la osadía de esa mujer.

Cualquier mujer que poseyera el sobrecogedor coraje de hacerse pasar por su amante en los niveles más altos de la sociedad prometía ser, desde luego, interesante. Casi tan interesante como las estrellas.

espero les guste la trama y espero que lean, me he pasado por muchos foros y me molesta no encontrar fics o adaptaciones del Ichihime asi que me decidí a a aportar algo a esta linda pareja C=

see you!


	2. El Encuentro

El conde Kurosaki no estaba muerto como creía Orihime Inoue, que casi se desmaya por primera vez en su vida, cuando el conde entró al iluminado salón de baile. Todo lo que la rodeaba comenzó a girar lentamente mientras luchaba por reponerse de aquella emoción. Lo último que había esperado descubrir en su vida era que Kurosaki estaba vivo.

La impresión fue cediendo poco a poco, mientras una embriagante sensación de alegría inundaba su ser. Aunque jamás lo había visto, había pasado dos semanas ardientes aprendiendo todo lo que le fue posible sobre el conde, antes de introducirse en la sociedad disfrazada de su amante.

Lo más inquietante que había descubierto durante el curso de su estudio fue que aquel era el hombre de sus sueños: un hombre que ella podría haber amado como jamás hubiera amado a otro: era su hombre ideal.

Había esperado que él permaneciera para siempre como la figura de sus más íntimas fantasías. Pero allí estaba él, un ser real y lleno de vida. Y cuando él supiera quién era ella y lo que había hecho, con seguridad la despreciaría.

-Dios mío, no lo puedo creer -murmuró lord Madarame-. Kurosaki está aquí.

Orihime observó en silencio al hombre de poderosa musculatura que descendía por la escalera alfombrada de azul luciendo una natural arrogancia. Una parte de ella se sintió anonadada al darse cuenta de que era sencillamente tal como ella lo había imaginado, de cabellos naranjas vibrantes, un orgullo distante, un hombre que vivía según sus propias reglas. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Tampoco podían creerlo los demás. La escena en el salón de baile permaneció en total quietud durante un segundo. La multitud allí reunida interrumpió su conversación. A Orihime le parecía como si aquellas damas engalanadas con brillantes vestidos y aquellos hombres tan elegantes se hubieran visto atrapados dentro de una gota de ámbar líquido que por un momento se hubiera endurecido, aprisionándolos a todos. Aun las llamas de las enormes velas que pendían de la imponente araña de cristal parecieron quedar rígidas por un instante.

Un segundo después, el ámbar se tornó líquido otra vez y liberó a sus cautivos. Tras este estado de inmovilidad, las relucientes criaturas comenzaron a revolotear como insectos brillantes, y una incontenible emoción iluminó sus ojos expectantes.

Orihime sabía qué provocaba tanta expectativa en aquellos que la rodeaban. Esperaban una escena, un escándalo del que se hablaría durante días. Sabía además que la sorpresa de la multitud allí reunida provenía del hecho de que nadie esperaba a Kurosaki aquella noche. Se suponía que estaba fuera de la ciudad, en uno de sus largos viajes para visitar sus propiedades.

Desde luego, nadie pensó que él aparecería allí para enfrentarse con su ex amante.

Sólo Orihime y aquellos que estaban a su lado creían que estaba muerto. La nota del chantajista lo había afirmado. Aquella misiva había dejado claro que la tía de Orihime, Nelliel, lady Odelschwanck, sería la próxima en morir si no cumplía las órdenes de ese villano.

Pero allí estaba Kurosaki en persona y no existía duda de que no sólo estaba vivo, sino que aparentaba estar en plena forma. Irradiaba la peligrosa vitalidad propia de un gran animal de presa.

Estaba claro que el chantajista había mentido. A fin de aterrorizar a la pobre Nelliel, se había aprovechado con inteligencia de la circunstancia de que Kurosaki no estuviera en Londres.

Con el espíritu dividido entre la euforia y la desesperación, Orihime observó cómo Kurosaki, implacable, se acercaba y se dio cuenta de que todos sus cuidadosos planes habían quedado de pronto reducidos a un total caos.

Una nueva clase de desastre la amenazaba, un desastre que la afectaría a ella y a aquellos que vivían a su lado y la amaban. A Kurosaki no le gustaría nada saber que tenía una amante a quien jamás había conocido. Una amante que, además, había dejado que todos creyeran que iba a la caza de un sustituto.

Pensó que Kurosaki destruiría los disfraces de aquella farsa, reduciéndolos a trizas y dejándola a ella expuesta ante todos como el fraude que en realidad era. El corazón de Orihime latía enloquecido mientras escuchaba las conversaciones en voz baja que mantenía el grupo de caballeros que esaba a su lado.

-¡Kurosaki tiene siempre tanto coraje! -Lord Madarame, con rostro espectral y tan delgado como un cadáver, se llevó con torpeza la copa de champaña a la boca y la vació de un solo trago-. Jamás creí que se presentaría en ningún salón donde estuviera lady Estelar. Es terriblemente humillante.

-Por Dios, esto se presenta interesante. -Barragan, hombre de cincuenta años, cuyo prominente vientre no quedaba bien oculto bajo su chaqueta mal cortada, echó una mirada especulativa a

Orihime.

Uryu Ishida se inclinó hacia ella con gesto tan protector que resultaba tierno. Sus ojos azules que en general estaban siempre alegres mostraban preocupación.

-Pienso que esta situación podría resultar un poco incómoda. Los generales de los ejércitos no inventaron la extremadamente útil táctica de la retirada sin tener una buena razón para ello, mi querida señora. ¿No le gustaría emplearla? Como siempre, yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarla.

Orihime luchó por encontrar la compostura. Era difícil para ella lograr una respiración acompasada. No podía estar sucediendo aquello, debía de haber algún error. Sus dedos, que levemente descansaban sobre la manga de Uryu, temblaban.

-No sea ridículo, señor Ishida. Kurosaki no hará ninguna escena para que toda esa chusma se divierta.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro. -Uryu estudió la ola de emoción que embargaba a la multitud a medida que Kurosaki avanzaba cruzando el salón-. Uno nunca sabe qué es lo que hará: ese hombre es un enigma.

Orihime se sonrojó. A pesar de la situación desesperada en que se hallaba, sintió la urgencia de defender al conde.

-El no es ningún enigma. Lo que sucede es que prefiere mantener su intimidad, lo que es perfectamente razonable.

-Bueno, usted lo ha puesto en ridículo y le ha robado su preciosa intimidad, ¿no le parece, mi querida señora?

Uryu, por desgracia, tenía razón, como siempre. Orihime le echó a su amigo una mirada inquisitiva.

Uryu estaba mucho más familiarizado que ella con las intrincadas formas de la sociedad londinense. Había nadado en esas impredecibles aguas durante los últimos dos años.

Desde que, hacía dos semanas, se habían hecho amigos, ella había aprendido a apreciar el valor de sus juicios. Uryu parecía saber quién era quién. Comprendía todos los caprichos de la conducta que había que mantener en ese mundo de privilegios, desde el simple desaire hasta el desprecio.

En términos de rango social, Uryu era un pez de los pequeños en el gran estanque de Londres. Pero pertenecía al grupo de los caballeros galantes que rondaban la treintena que eran tan indispensables para los anfitriones como para las madres ansiosas.

Hombres como Uryu se mostraban deseosos de bailar con las muchachas que siempre se quedaban mirando o de beber té con las señoras de más edad. Buscaban gustosos copas de champaña a las mujeres cuyos esposos estaban ocupados en las salas de juego. Conversaban amablemente y con soltura con las damiselas nerviosas que hacía poco habían hecho su presentación en sociedad. En síntesis, resultaban francamente útiles y, por lo tanto, siempre podían lograr una invitación para los mejores bailes y fiestas de la ciudad.

Uryu tenía treinta y cinco años. Un rostro agradable, mejillas alegres y ojos azules marino ocultos tras unos lentes finos. Sus modales eran amables e inofensivos. Su cabello abundante y de color negro estaba cortado y alisado a la última moda. El chaleco amarillo, que quedaba un tanto suelto en su talle y la corbata anudada con gran meticulosidad representaban la vanguardia de aquellos tiempos.

A Orihime le gustaba Uryu. Era uno de los pocos hombres que no parecía tener interés en intentar tomar lo que todos imaginaban era el lugar de Kurosaki en su vida. Se sentía cómoda en su presencia. Él disfrutaba conversando sobre temas de arte y arquitectura, y ella respetaba los consejos que éste le ofrecía en materia social.

Pero incluso Uryu, que rara vez se sentía pérfido respecto a la respuesta adecuada que debía darse en cualquier situación social, parecía torpe esa noche. Obviamente, no sabía cómo manejar la inminente catástrofe.

Orihime abrió su abanico de encaje blanco mientras trataba de poner en orden sus conmocionados pensamientos. Lo único que la podía salvar del desastre era su propia inteligencia, que como ella bien sabía era una de sus mejores armas.

-Kurosaki es, por encima de todo, un caballero. No existe razón por la que él me avergüence a mí o a sí mismo.

-Lo que usted diga, querida. -Uryu arqueó una de sus tupidas cejas, mostrando asentimiento-. Le aseguro que no hay necesidad de que me dé detalles de su relación con Kusoaki. Todos en la ciudad tienen plena conciencia de la clase de amigos que fueron ustedes.

-Desde luego. -El tono de voz de Orihime mostró una nota de reserva, típicamente empleada por ella siempre que alguien se ponía demasiado atrevido en el tema del conde. Casi nunca era necesario usar ese tono con Uryu porque, en general, era más discreto.

Casi no podía quejarse de las suposiciones que, Uryu y los integrantes de la alta sociedad hacían con respecto a la naturaleza de sus relaciones con Kurosaki. Todos habían llegado precisamente a las conclusiones a las que ella deseaba que llegaran.

Tales suposiciones eran parte de su gran plan para ganar la entrada en el exclusivo círculo de conocidos de Kurosaki. Aquel esquema había funcionado hasta esa noche.

-Independientemente de su pasada relación con Kurosaki -dijo Uryu-, la pregunta que todos se hacen esta noche es qué pasará después. Se nos indujo a creer que usted y él habían tomado rumbos distintos, mi querida señora. Sin embargo, la presencia de Kurosaki aquí esta noche indica lo contrario.

Orihime no le prestó atención a aquel tono interrogante en su voz. Era casi imposible que pudiera darle una respuesta cuando ni ella misma la tenía.

Incapaz de pensar en nada más que hacer en medio de aquella crisis, Orihime decidió hacer lo único que era posible. Se mantuvo firme en la historia que ella misma había inventado cuando se embarcó en tan peligrosa aventura.

-Kurosaki sabe muy bien que nuestra relación se ha acabado, a menos que él decida disculparse por la desavenencia que él mismo provocó entre nosotros dos -dijo con tono desprovisto de emoción.

-Uno nunca usa la palabra imposible cuando se trata de Kurosaki -dijo Uryu-. Pero en este caso, creo que está permitido hacerlo. Es sensato decir que nadie aquí y ahora puede concebir que el conde se disculpe con una dama que lo ha humillado delante de todo el mundo.

Orihime se sintió horrorizada.

-Pero yo no he hecho tal cosa, señor Ishida.

-¿No?

Orihime se abanicó con presteza. Se sentía terriblemente acalorada.

-Yo simplemente indiqué que él y yo ya no nos debíamos nada el uno al otro.

-Y que todo fue culpa de él.

-Bueno, sí -Orihime tragó saliva-. Desde luego que él tuvo la culpa de todo. Pero yo no quise humillarlo delante de sus amigos.

Uryu la miró extrañado.

-Vamos, mi señora. Seamos honestos entre nosotros. Usted ha dado a entender que hubo una violenta discusión entre Kurosaki y usted, tan violenta que llegó a destruir una amistad tan íntima. No puede decirme que no buscaba venganza cuando hizo su aparición en sociedad. Todos creen que usted anda a la búsqueda de un sustituto adecuado.

-Eso no es cierto -Orihime se aclaró la voz-. Lo que quiero decir es que el conde me debe una disculpa, pero jamás he tenido la intención, digamos, de obtener nada de él. -«Nadie recibe disculpas de los muertos», pensó.

-Cualquiera que sea su intención, usted ha dejado claro lo que todos comprendieron, que fue usted la que cortó la relación. Creen que usted en verdad tuvo la osadía de decirle adiós a Kurosaki.

El transformarse en una furia instantánea a los ojos de los adinerados había sido parte de su plan, pero Orihime no podía explicarle eso a Uryu.

-Con respecto a ese malentendido...

-¿Malentendido? -Uryu la miró con lástima-. Durante las dos últimas semanas, nadie ha podido averiguar si usted es la dama más osada de Londres o simplemente una candidata al manicomio.

-Estoy comenzando a preguntarme eso yo misma -murmuró Orihime entre dientes. Debía de haber estado loca para llegar a esta situación.

-Usted sabe que todo el mundo ha estado sobre ascuas para ver cómo Kurosaki responde a su venganza.

-Ya le he dicho, señor Ishida, que yo no tengo en absoluto ningún interés en vengarme. Lo que hubo entre nosotros fue una pequeña riña, eso es todo. Requiere una disculpa, nada más.

-De modo que ahora se trata de una pequeña riña. Antes se había referido a esa situación como una discusión mayúscula.

-Estas cosas se agrandan fuera de toda proporción bajo la influencia de los chismosos, ¿no cree?

-Desde luego que es así, mi querida señora. -Uryu le dio una palmada en la mano para animarla-. Pero no tema. Yo permaneceré a su lado, listo para ayudarla si Kurosaki se pone desagradable.

-Una idea estimulante, claro que sí-. Sin embargo, no era de ningún modo estimulante. Kurosaki de alguna manera había regresado del mundo de los muertos y sería terrible el coste que habría que pagar.

La reacción de Uryu a la situación confirmaba todo lo que Orihime había aprendido acerca del notable conde. La sociedad lo creía deliciosamente peligroso e impredecible.

Corrían rumores de un duelo que había tenido lugar hacía unos años en el cual él casi había matado a su contrincante. También se rumoreaba que él podría ser en realidad el responsable del asesinato de su ex socio, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Era un hecho que después de la muerte de Kurotsuchi, Kurosaki había asumido el control del beneficioso fondo de inversiones que su socio manejaba.

Muchos declaraban que aquel lucrativo fondo no era lo único con lo que Kurosaki se había quedado después de la muerte de Kurotsuchi. Se decía que había mantenido una larga relación con la viuda de éste, Unohana, y que la relación continuaba hasta el presente, aun cuando ella se había vuelto a casar y era ahora lady Kenpachi.

Nadie sabría jamás la verdad acerca de esos incidentes o de muchos otros, ya que Kurosaki jamás hablaba de ellos. En realidad, él tenía una regla acerca de hablar de su pasado o del de los otros. Se trataba de un hombre infinitamente reservado que nunca daba explicaciones sobre sus actos.

Definitivamente Kurosaki no era la clase de hombre que toleraría una humillación de ningún tipo.

Orihime recordó que había estado en otras situaciones más difíciles. El último año en el extranjero, durante el cual ella y su prima Tatsuki habían recorrido las ruinas de Italia, no había estado desprovisto de incidentes. Se había producido aquel desagradable enfrentamiento con un ladrón en las calles de Roma y otro encuentro, de igual forma peligroso, con un bandido durante el viaje a Pompeya.

Aun así, Orihime tenía plena conciencia de que jamás había tratado con un hombre cuya reputación fuera de las proporciones que caracterizaban a la del conde.

El secreto estaba en mantener la calma y el control, pensó Orihime. Se estaba enfrentando con un adversario potencialmente peligroso, pero sabía por sus investigaciones que Kurosaki era un hombre de gran inteligencia. Con algo de suerte, decidiría tomar la inminente confrontación de una manera racional y fría.

Por la información que ella había recabado acerca de él, estaba casi segura de que no dejaría que sus emociones lo dominaran en los minutos siguientes.

«Casi segura», pensó.

Orihime miró con intranquilidad cómo Uryu fruncía el ceño, mientras observaba a la multitud. Oyó un sonido seco, bajó la mirada y vio cómo, por accidente, había quebrado las espigas de su abanico.

En aquel momento, el grupo de gente que estaba delante de ella se abrió. La risa nerviosa de una mujer se oyó para luego apagarse repentinamente. Los hombres se hicieron a un lado. Incluso Uryu dio uno o dos pasos hacia atrás.

Orihime de pronto se encontró allí sola en medio del atestado salón.

Ichigo Kurosaki, conde de Masters, se detuvo directamente delante de ella. Como Orihime había estado mirando su abanico recién destrozado, lo primero que observó en el conde fueron sus manos.

Era el único hombre del salón que no llevaba guantes.

En un mundo donde en los hombres se admiraban las manos suaves, elegantes y con gracia, Ichigo las tenía curtidas por el aire. Grandes y fuertes, aquellas eran las manos de un hombre que se había abierto camino en el mundo solo.

Orihime de pronto recordó que hacía cinco años escasos que él había recibido su título de nobleza, herencia de una bancarrota. No había nacido en la riqueza y en el poder. Él solo había creado aquellos atributos.

Con dificultad apartó la mirada de aquellas manos musculosas y levantó los ojos con rapidez. Ichigo poseía un rostro que podía haber sido grabado en una moneda de oro: fuerte, arrogante y atrevido hasta el punto de ser duro; era el rostro de un conquistador antiguo.

Él la observó con sus ojos color chocolate, llenos de inteligencia. El cabello era muy peculiar, casi naranja y lo tenía peinado en desorden.

Orihime se encontró con aquellos ojos brillantes y una impresión de profunda conciencia y reconocimiento la traspasó. Algo que se había estado gestando muy profundamente en su ser durante semanas, salió de pronto en llamas a la superficie.

Éste era el hombre del cual ella se habría enamorado y que jamás había soñado que un día conocería en persona. Era exactamente tal y como se lo había imaginado. Orihime sabía que todos los presentes esperaban sin aliento para ver su reacción.

-Mi lord -susurró Orihime tan débilmente que sólo él pudo oírla-. Me siento tan complacida de ver que usted está vivo.

Con una plegaria en el corazón para que tuviera razón respecto a la suposición de que la curiosidad del conde dominaría su reacción, cerró los ojos y cayó en forma liviana de disimulo desmayo.

Ichigo la tomó antes de que alcanzara el suelo.

-Muy inteligente de su parte, señora Inoue -murmuró para que sólo ella lo escuchara-. Me preguntaba cómo saldría usted de este enredo.

Orihime no se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Se sintió alzada en vilo hasta dar contra el pecho de Ichigo. Sus brazos eran fuertes y firmes y sintió que estaba extrañamente segura y a salvo en aquel abrazo. El perfume de él avivó una curiosa sensación en su interior. Se asombró del placer inesperado y profundamente sensual que la invadía.

Jamás había experimentado nada parecido al sentimiento que la embargaba en aquel momento. Levantó las pestañas lo suficiente para ver cómo las ligeras faldas de su vestido blanco de seda caían en cascada sobre la manga negra de la chaqueta de Ichigo.

Ichigo la acompañó sin esfuerzo a través del salón, hacia la puerta.

-Apártese, si no le molesta -ordenó a cada cual que encontró en su camino-, mi buena amiga necesita algo de aire fresco.

La multitud le abrió paso. Murmullos de asombro y especulación siguieron la espectacular salida de Orihime del atestado salón de baile. Ichigo la condujo hasta salir de la gran mansión. Sin hacer ningún alto, a grandes pasos bajó los anchos escalones hasta el reluciente carruaje negro, tirado por dos caballos también de tono azabache.

El lacayo, ataviado con una librea negra, abrió la puerta del carruaje; Ichigo introdujo a Orihime en el interior y la puerta se cerró. El carruaje negro partió en medio de la noche por las calles de Londres.


	3. El gato y el ratón

_buenas noches!... digo buenas noches porque aqui en acapulco ya son la 1:01am y mis ojitos me reclaman cerrarse para descansar ._

_hoy subi 2 caps y este es claramente más largo que el otro, al principio pensé que una adaptación no demora mucho tiempo pero me equivoque! es algo complicado ser fiel a la personalidad del personaje del manga como al personaje del libro T.T asi que hay ciertas modificaciones del taxto original porque... son mejores los del anime C=_

_lamento haberme demorado tanto pero he aqui la continuación._

_*Bleach no me pertenece, es obra de Tite _

_*La Amante es obra original de Amanda Quick_

* * *

-Supongo que tendrá algunas preguntas que hacerme, mi lord.

-Ya que usted lo menciona... -Ichigo se acomodó en su asiento. Observó cómo Orihime estaba sentada con su espalda muy erguida, cómo se alisaba la pluma blanca que le adornaba el cabello y cómo agitaba inquieta la falda de su vestido.

-Es lo que estaba esperando y las contestaré complacida -dijo ella-. Pero primero deseo darle las gracias por no haber descubierto el juego hace unos momentos. Tengo plena conciencia de que usted debe de haber encontrado toda esta actuación un tanto extraña.

-Todo lo contrario, señora Inoue. Se lo aseguro, la encontré ciertamente fascinante.

Orihime sonrió e Ichigo se sintió por un momento transfigurado. De pronto se dio cuenta de cómo había cautivado ella a la mayoría de sus conocidos.

-Sabía que usted querría descubrir de qué se trataba todo esto. -Los vívidos ojos gris plata de

Orihime mostraban una expresión de satisfacción-. Estaba segura de que usted se comportaría de una manera inteligente, perceptiva, coherente y astuta sin hacer nada precipitado hasta que no hubiera investigado la cuestión a fondo.

-Aprecio la confianza que me tiene. Le aseguro, sin embargo, que también poseo suficiente inteligencia como para que sus encantadoras palabras no me distraigan completamente del asunto que estamos tratando.

Orihime se sintió sorprendida.

-Pero yo no lo estoy adulando, señor. Creo cada una de las palabras que le he dicho. He hecho un profundo estudio de su naturaleza y he llegado a la conclusión de que usted posee una gran Inteligencia.

Ichigo la miró, por un momento, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Admira usted mi inteligencia?

-Desde luego que sí -dijo ella con genuino entusiasmo-. He leído todos sus escritos de _El depositario técnico y científico, _y me sentí de lo más conmovida. El que trata sobre el potencialde la máquina de vapor me pareció particularmente muy inspirador. Sin dejar de lado supropuesta sobre la trilladora mecánica, que también resulta sumamente interesante.

-Maldición.

Orihime se sonrojó.

-Le confieso que no tengo mucho conocimiento sobre temas técnicos y mecánicos. Personalmente, soy una estudiosa de las antigüedades clásicas. La mayor parte de mi tiempo la dedico a ese campo de estudio.

-Ya veo.

-Pero me complazco en decir que pude llegar a entender la mayoría de los principios mecánicos sobre los que usted habla en sus escritos. Usted escribe muy claro, mi lord.

-Gracias. -Se había precipitado cuando dijo que poseía suficiente inteligencia como para no caer víctima de la adulación, pensó Ichigo con ironía. Por un momento se sintió extasiado. Jamás ninguna mujer había mostrado admiración por sus escritos sobre ciencia y técnica, y menos aún por su inteligencia.

-Escribió además una obra bastante instructiva sobre técnicas de construcción que me despertó especial interés -continuó Orihime. Dicho esto se lanzó a recitarle los puntos más significativos del artículo.

Ichigo la escuchaba maravillado. Se acomodó contra el respaldo de la esquina de su asiento de terciopelo negro, cruzó los brazos y estudió el rostro de Orihime a la pálida luz de la lámpara del carruaje. Quien quiera que fuera la mujer que había esperado encontrar en el salón de los Arisawa, reflexionaba Masters ahora, no era desde luego Orihime Inoue.

Mizuiro Kojima se había equivocado cuando quiso dar a entender que esta viuda aventurera representaba una parodia de castidad y pureza con su inclinación a vestirse con virginales atuendos blancos.

Orihime Inoue, de alguna manera, se las arreglaba para dar la impresión de que su virtud intachable e inmaculada era real. Todo en ella resultaba claramente desconcertante. El efecto que producía no sólo lo lograba con aquel atuendo de vestido, guantes y zapatos de angelical blancura, sino que sus virtudes parecían emanar de la profundidad misma de su ser.

Había algo en su mirada clara, inteligente, directa, en su cautivadora nariz y en aquella boca suave y gentil que hablaban de virtud. Tenía el cabello de color castaño matizado de naranja. Poseía una gran belleza, se trataba para Ichigo la mujer más interesante que jamás había conocido.

Tenía además un tentador aire de sensualidad muy femenina, a pesar de que no había decidido enfatizarlo con su manera de vestir. El corte de su vestido era sorprendentemente sencillo. Otro toque inteligente, tuvo que aceptar Ichigo en su interior. La imaginación de un hombre era una herramienta poderosa y Orihime sabía cómo hacer uso de ella.

Las curvas de los pechos de Orihime, grandes, altos y redondeados, no desbordaban el corpiño de su vestido. Estaban cubiertos con discreción por volantes de seda blanca. Esos pechos no estaban hechos para ser acariciados con crudeza, pensó Ichigo, sino que habían sido creados para un conocedor de objetos finos, para un amante con las manos delicadas y sensibles de un artista.

Distraídamente flexionó sus propias manos toscas y curtidas. El hecho que poseyera esas manos no significaba que no le gustara tocar objetos finos y delicados. Orihime era pequeña y delgada. Las faldas de su vestido de talle alto caían en cascada sobre su cintura claramente menuda. La vaporosa seda casi no disimulaba la embriagante forma femenina de sus caderas y sus muslos redondeados. No era de extrañar que hubiera capturado la fantasía de tantos hombres, pensó Ichigo. Estaba claro que ahora ella atraía toda su atención.

Se sentía intrigado por la misteriosa señora Inoue, más de lo que se había sentido hacia otras mujeres, por más que tratara de recordar alguna de ellas. Además, de pronto, se dio cuenta, de que se sentía algo excitado por la presencia de aquella mujer. Sentía en su masculinidad el sordo dolor que su deseo despertaba. Quizás esto no era de sorprender. Hacía ya cuatro meses que no tenía una relación íntima con una mujer, y Orihime había estado en su mente durante los dos últimos días. Durante todo el tiempo que duró su viaje de regreso a Londres no había pensado en otra cosa que no fuera en su amante desconocida. Se le ocurría ahora a Ichigo que si se hubiera propuesto encontrar una nueva amante que despertara todo su interés, no podía haber encontrado nadie mejor que Orihime Inoue.

-Perdón, mi lord -dijo Orihime, obviamente turbada por el largo comentario que había hecho sobre su artículo-. Espero no estar aburriéndole. Hablo como si usted no estuviera perfectamente familiarizado con sus propias teorías referentes al uso de pilotes de madera en las bases de una construcción.

-Tal vez deberíamos volver al tema principal que nos preocupa –dijo Ichigo ocultando su emoción-. Pero primero debe darme su dirección, para que pueda instruir a mi cochero.

Orihime se aclaró la voz.

-¿Mi dirección?

-Sería útil, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que es mi intención en este momento acompañarla a su casa.

-¿De veras que lo hará?

-Dado el papel que usted ha hecho creer a todo el mundo que yo juego en su vida -dijo Ichigo- me parece que lo más natural es que la lleve a su casa después del baile.

-Pero...

-Es eso lo que se espera -enfatizó Ichigo.

-¿Usted está muy seguro de que eso es lo normal en este caso?

-Totalmente seguro.

-Oh. -Orihime se mordió el labio inferior, mientras consideraba por un instante el asunto. Por fin, tomó la decisión-. Muy bien. Vivo en una casa de la ciudad, en Morning Rose Square, número cinco.

Ichigo se mostró ligeramente interesado al saber ese detalle. -Morning Rose Square hace poco que terminó de construirse, ¿no es así? El arquitecto hizo un trabajo soberbio al combinar elementos clásicos con un diseño cómodo y adaptado al clima inglés. Las casas están bien construidas y se vendieron rápidamente, si mal no recuerdo.

Orihime se mostró sorprendida. -Parece que sabe mucho del tema.

-El proyecto despertó mi curiosidad, ya que generó dinero. -Ichigo se levantó y golpeó la trampilla del carruaje-. No se hacen grandes inversiones de ese tipo. He conocido a personas que se embarcaron en ese tipo de aventuras financieras y que terminaron en la bancarrota.

La trampilla se abrió.

-¿Sí, señor? -preguntó el cochero.

-Morning Rose Square, Dinks, número cinco.

-Muy bien, señor. -Dinks dejó que la trampilla volviera nuevamente a su sitio.

Ichigo volvió a sentarse en su asiento.

-Tal vez deberíamos concentramos ahora en sus explicaciones, señora Inoue.

-Sí, por supuesto. -Orihime enderezó los hombros-. ¿Por dónde empezamos? Primero, permítame decirle lo terriblemente aliviada que me siento al descubrir que usted está vivo, mi lord.

Ichigo la estudió por un momento con los ojos entrecerrados. -Usted mencionó algo por el estilo en el salón de los Arisawa. ¿Tenía alguna duda al respecto?

-Oh, sí. Una terrible duda. Supusimos que lo habían asesinado.

«¿Asesinado?», se preguntó a sí mismo si no se había topado con una loca.

-Exactamente, asesinado. Ésa fue la razón por la que yo decidí tomar la desesperada medida de hacerme pasar por su amante.

-Y dígame, ¿quién cree usted que es el responsable de mi muerte? -preguntó con frialdad Ichigo-. ¿ Alguno de sus amigos íntimos?

Ella lo miró impresionada. -Por supuesto que no, mi lord. ¡Oh, Dios mío, esto es tan complicado! Le aseguro que yo no tengo la clase de amigos que serían capaces de cometer un crimen.

-Me siento aliviado al oír eso.

-Mi tía Nelliel es un poco exagerada por naturaleza y mi prima Tatsuki es un poco depresiva, pero puedo asegurar que ninguna de ellas jamás asesinaría a nadie.

-Tomo su palabra, señora Inoue-.

Orihime suspiró. -Me doy cuenta de que todo esto debe ser extremadamente confuso para usted.

-Haré todo lo que pueda para comprenderlo. Tal vez mi excelente inteligencia me sea de alguna ayuda.

Ella le dedicó una brillante sonrisa de aprobación. -Dadas las circunstancias, usted lo está haciendo muy bien, mi lord.

-Yo había llegado a esa idéntica conclusión-.

Orihime se sobresaltó por el sarcasmo de aquella contestación. -Ah, sí. Sí, desde luego. Bueno, entonces, digámoslo de una vez. Nosotros creímos que el chantajista lo había matado.

-¿Chantajista? Esto parece más absurdo todavía. ¿Qué chantajista?

Aquello le dio a Ifigenia la oportunidad de hacer una pausa. -¿Usted me quiere decir, señor, que no está siendo presionado por un chantajista?-.

Esa pregunta le irritó. -¿Le parece que soy la clase de hombre que cedería ante un chantajista, señora Inoue?

-No, por supuesto que no, mi lord. Y es por ello que creí que lo habían asesinado, porque usted rehusó pagar.

-Continúe, señora Inoue -le ordenó Ichigo sin emoción-. Tiene bastante todavía que explicar para que esto quede aclarado.

-Mi tía recibió una nota de ese villano que nos informaba que lo había matado a usted para que sirviera de lección a otros que se negaran a pagar. La nota daba a entender que era sólo una cuestión de tiempo que la sociedad se diera cuenta de que usted no se encontraba pasando un mes en una de sus propiedades, sino que, en realidad, había desaparecido para siempre.

-¡Dios mío!

-Bueno, debe admitir que justo usted desapareció de la vista en el momento culminante de la temporada social, señor. Lo que no deja de ser inusual.

-Me encontraba en la propiedad que poseo en Yorkshire -respondió Ichigo-. No en la fosa oscura de una tumba sin nombre. Señora, esto es ridículo. Ya he tenido bastante de este juego. Quiero saber la verdad y deseo saberla antes de que lleguemos a Morning Rose Square.

Orihime frunció el ceño. -Lo que intento es relatarle la verdad, señor, no hay necesidad de ser grosero por su parte. Ahora, le pido que tenga la amabilidad de no interrumpirme. Tal como le he dicho, mi tía tenía todas las razones para creer que usted había sido asesinado, y que si no cumplía con las demandas del chantajista, ella sería la siguiente víctima.

-¿Ha pagado algo al chantajista? -le preguntó exigente Ichigo.

-Naturalmente. Estaba bastante asustada. Yo me enteré de todo el asunto un día después de que realizara el pago. Acababa de llegar a Londres después de un viaje de un año por el continente. Mi prima Tatsuki vino conmigo. Visitamos a la tía Nelliel y descubrimos la tragedia que estaba viviendo. De inmediato, inventé un plan para encontrar al chantajista.

Ichigo ahora se sentía más que asombrado. -¿Esperaba usted encontrarlo haciéndose pasar por mi amante?

-Exacto. -Orihime le ofreció otra brillante sonrisa de aprobación-. Llegué a creer que no sólo estaba detrás de un chantajista, sino de un gran villano que era capaz incluso de asesinar. Puede imaginarse mi preocupación.

-No estoy muerto, señora Inoue.

-Es evidente -dijo ella con tono paciente-. Eso confunde el tema, ¿no le parece?

-Espero que no lo haga excesivamente.

-A los ojos del mundo me he transformado en su amante para poder mezclarme con sus conocidos. Mi plan era hacer algunas discretas averiguaciones sobre ellos para decidir quién podría haberle asesinado.

-Muy inteligente por su parte tratar de perseguir al villano que me había asesinado.

-Debo admitir que no iba a quedar decepcionado por no vengarlo, mi lord.

-Me siento conmovido.

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron por la consternación. -No quise parecer cruel y sin sentimientos, señor, pero debo recordarle que cuando me enteré de ese supuesto crimen yo no sólo no lo conocía, sino que ni tan siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de estudiar su naturaleza.

-Eso, supongo, explicaría su falta de sentimientos.

-Pero a mí no me faltan sentimientos, señor -repuso rápidamente ella-. Por el contrario. Le aseguro que me sentí terriblemente apenada de que usted hubiera tenido un final tan horrendo.- Orihime dudó y después agregó en un arranque de honestidad-: Creo que a grandes rasgos puede usted apreciar lo que quiero decir.

Con esfuerzo, Ichigo reprimió una sonrisa. -Le estoy agradecido por su compasión. Hay muchos que no hubieran sentido ni la más mínima pena al enterarse de mi muerte.

-Tonterías. Estoy segura de que cuando la gente se hubiera enterado de que a usted lo habían asesinado, todos se habrían sentido sumamente conmovidos por el hecho.

-Le aconsejaría no hacer grandes apuestas sobre el particular. ¿Qué demonios creía que averiguaría haciéndose pasar por mi amante?

Orihime se inclinó hacia delante. Ahora se mostraba llena de entusiasmo. -Pensé que el chantajista debía de ser alguien cercano a usted, mi lord. Alguien que conociera un secreto tan terrible como para esperar que usted pagara antes que permitir que éste se hiciera público.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja. -Y esa misma persona también estaría en conocimiento de algo grave que le hubiera pasado a su tía. ¿Es eso lo que pensó?

-¡Qué intuitivo es usted, mi lord. Ésa fue precisamente mi conclusión. Pero yo avancé un paso más y me di cuenta de que quien conociera esos secretos tan íntimos sobre su pasado y sobre el de mi tía, también debía de conocer sus planes para ausentarse de la ciudad este mes.- Orihime hizo una pausa significativa-. La última nota llegó el mismo día en que usted desapareció de la ciudad.

Ichigo sintió el viejo y conocido acicate de la curiosidad. Por un instante le nubló el sentido común de una forma tal como jamás había permitido que ninguna pasión física lo hiciera. -Usted pensó que no podría haber demasiadas personas que tuvieran vínculos tanto conmigo como con su tía, ¿no es así?

-Precisamente. -Orihime lo miró sin tratar de ocultar su admiración-. Usted es, desde luego, muy, pero muy rápido, mi lord, justo como pensaba.

Esta vez Ichigo rechazó de plano ser seducido por aquel admirable respeto hacia su intelecto. Se mantuvo firme con el tema que estaban tratando. -De modo que usted se hizo pasar por mi amante a fin de lograr la entrada en mi círculo de amistades.

-Dadas las circunstancias, me pareció lo único que podía hacer, aunque admito que de alguna manera me sentí demasiado abrumada por la tarea que me impuse a mí misma.

-Encuentro eso difícil de creer, señora Inoue -dijo Ichigo secamente-. No puedo concebir que usted se sienta abrumada por nada ni por nadie.

-En la mayoría de los casos -consintió ella-. Pero en este caso, sabía que no podría esperar mantenerme a la altura de las expectativas que la gente tendría respecto a mí.

-¿Expectativas?

-Usted sabe muy bien a qué me refiero, señor. Por lo que pude averiguar, sus últimas amantes fueron viudas adorables que poseían un cierto, digamos, ¿estilo? -Una expresión melancólica apareció en los ojos de Orihime-. Todo el mundo decía que eran mujeres deslumbrantes.

-¿Todo el mundo?

-Mi tía Nelliel está al tanto de los últimos comentarios. No fue difícil descubrir un número considerable de detalles relativos a sus anteriores amoríos.

-Ésa es la clase de noticia que podría quitarle a un hombre el sueño de noche.

Orihime lo miró avergonzada. -Yo no estaba segura de poder competir.

Ichigo estudió el inmaculado vestido blanco. No había necesidad de informarle de que las habladurías siempre fueron exageradas tanto respecto al número de amoríos como al de las cualidades exóticas de sus amantes.

-De modo que usted se dispuso a crear una ilusión que tomaría por sorpresa a la gente y que dio pie a nuevas especulaciones.

-Yo deseaba crear una imagen que fuera tan atrevida que hiciera que sus amigos y conocidos utilizaran su imaginación para convertirme en una criatura mucho más misteriosa y deslumbrante de lo que en realidad soy.

-Mis felicitaciones, señora Inoue, parece que lo ha conseguido.

-Hasta aquí mi pequeño engaño ha funcionado bastante bien -Orihime admitió con obvio orgullo. Si ella estaba haciendo algún esfuerzo por mostrarse modesta, no lo había logrado en lo más mínimo, apreció Ichigo.

-Me siento impresionado, más bien deslumbrado.

Orihime debió de descubrir la fría diversión en su tono de voz. El breve instante de orgullo que había sentido hacía un momento se disolvió de repente y dio paso a una mirada de descontento.

-Me doy cuenta de que ante sus ojos soy un completo fracaso en mi papel de amante.

-Yo no diría eso.

Ella bajó la mirada, clavó los ojos en su discreto vestido blanco y se sonrojó. -Sé que no soy la clase de mujer con la que usted suele tener relaciones.

-Mi querida señora Inoue, tal como cualquiera le diría, yo jamás favorecí lo común, prefiero lo que no lo es.

-¿Está seguro de que debería llevarme a mi casa? -preguntó Orihime mirando la noche con ojos intranquilos.

-Usted sabe muy bien qué es lo que debe hacer un caballero. Acompañar a su pareja después de haber pasado una noche en sociedad. Se consideraría extraño si no lo hiciera.

-Supongo que sí.

-Si usted fuera una joven señora sin marido en busca y captura de otro, la situación, por supuesto que sería otra. -La observó detenidamente-. Pero usted es viuda y sin compromisos, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-No sea ridículo, mi lord. -Orihime se concentró en mirar las oscuras calles que recorrían-. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser yo?

-Exacto. -Ninguna inocente o respetable solterona que intentara proteger su reputación se atrevería a llevar adelante una farsa tan sorprendente como ésta, pensó Ichigo-. Aun cuando usted no pretendiera ser mi amante, no habría nada que me impidiera acompañarla a su casa esta noche.

-No, pero...

-Las viudas de los adinerados son las damas con mayores privilegios, ¿no le parece? Económicamente independientes, libres del estorbo de un marido celoso, pueden establecer cualquier tipo de relaciones que deseen tener, siempre y cuando sean razonablemente discretas.

-Soy consciente de que una viuda posee mucha mayor libertad que una mujer soltera, mi lord. Desde luego que yo no discuto ese punto. Pero se trata de...

-¿Sí? ¿De qué se trata?

Ella lo miró una vez más con una expresión resuelta.

-Se trata de que yo he puesto mucho esfuerzo en crear una imagen y forma parte de ella presentar un cierto aire evasivo.

-Así me han contado.

-Mi lord, hasta esta noche jamás he permitido que ningún caballero me acompañe a mi casa.

-Ah. -Se preguntó para sí por qué se sentía tan complacido de conocer ese detalle.

-He mantenido esa costumbre durante todo el tiempo que pretendí ser su amante.

-Lady Estelar.

Orihime se mostró molesta. -¿Perdón, qué ha dicho?

-Me dijeron que la llaman la intocable e inalcanzable lady Estelar. Usted parece una reluciente estrella en la noche que tienta y atrae, pero se mantiene fuera del alcance de todos, en tanto busca un nuevo amante.

Orihime abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar, para después volver a abrirla. Su voz, cuando finalmente pudo pronunciar una palabra, se oyó agitada, sin aliento, como si hubiera estado corriendo una gran distancia.

-Usted sabe cómo es la gente de sociedad a la hora de poner etiquetas a las personas, señor. Llamarme lady Estelar es exagerado, se lo aseguro. Sin embargo...

-Sin embargo, en este caso el apelativo me parece bastante apropiado.

Ella se mostró desconcertada por un breve instante. -¿Usted cree?

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que se estaba divirtiendo. Estaban jugando al ratón y al gato y él debía ser el gato.

-Definitivamente, sí. A propósito del tema, hace poco hice un estudio de las estrellas evasivas e intocables. Hay formas de capturar su luz: si un hombre es inteligente, puede tenerlas en la palma de la mano.

-No comprendo, señor.

-No, supongo que aún es pronto. Mientras tanto, señora Inoue, debe permitirme retener algo de ese aire de misterio por el cual se me conoce.

Ella lo miró con ojos interrogantes. -Va a resultar usted difícil, ¿me equivoco?

-Ya veremos.

-Me lo temía. ¿Le importaría decirme si de verdad está muy enojado por mi interpretación, mi lord?

-¿No puede decidirlo usted misma?

-No, realmente, no puedo. Se dice que usted es un ser con un profundo carácter. Estoy empezando a comprender lo que todos quieren decir con eso. Después de mi costoso estudio sobre su naturaleza, aún creo que es mucho lo que ignoro sobre usted.

-Supongo que debería sentirme agradecido por ese pequeño cumplido -murmuró.

-No es necesario el sarcasmo -dijo ella con aire herido. A la luz dorada de las lámparas del carruaje, Ichigo pudo ver que, aunque ella intentaba disimularlo, en realidad estaba bastante ansiosa.

Orihime estaba sentada muy rígida y sostenía el abanico blanco muy apretado entre sus manos, sus enormes ojos grises plata pestañeaban con frecuencia mientras miraba por la ventanilla. Ichigo pensó que ella comprobaba si realmente seguían el camino hacia su casa. Ichigo se sintió satisfecho de que Orihime no fuera tan fría y compuesta como trataba de aparentar. Rehusó sentir compasión por ella. Teniendo en cuenta lo que había hecho se merecía sufrir un poco. Al día siguiente, serían el bocado más sabroso de conversación en todas las mesas de desayuno y de todos los clubes privados de St. James.

-Vuelvo a felicitarla, señora Inoue -dijo Ichigo con una burlona inclinación de cabeza-. No cualquier mujer habría logrado engañar a todo el mundo haciéndoles creer que es mi amante más reciente.

Orihime se mordió el labio inferior. -Gracias.

-Un logro fascinante, desde luego.- Él jamás olvidaría la primera vez que la vio en el salón de los Arisawa. Ante sus ojos, Orihime había logrado que todas las demás mujeres del salón parecieran bien sobrecargadas con sus atuendos o todo lo contrario. Ichigo no podía comprender exactamente la razón de su perfección, pero había estado en el mundo lo suficiente como para reconocer a una mujer que tuviera un intuitivo sentido artístico del estilo. Eso no tenía nada que ver con sus vestidos o accesorios, sino que dependía de la forma en que los lucía.

-La elección del blanco virginal en su ropa fue una brillante idea -continuó Ichigo-. Extravagante, pero brillante.

Orihime dudó, como si no supiera con seguridad si él se estaba burlando de ella. Después le sonrió trémula. -Una de las razones por las que decidí usar el blanco es porque se dice que a usted le gusta el negro, tanto para su atuendo como para otras de sus muchas posesiones personales. Con la mano enguantada en delicado blanco, Orihime señaló el elegante carruaje negro lleno de accesorios color ébano-. Como puedo apreciar, los rumores están en lo cierto.

-¿Trabajó usted sobre la hipótesis de que yo me sentiría atraído por mi opuesto?

Orihime consideró aquello con mucha seriedad. -Personalmente no estoy convencida de esa teoría. Creo que se atraen las personas que tienen mentes similares, no opuestas. Pero sabía que la gente llegaría a la conclusión equivocada, ya que creen que son las naturalezas opuestas las que se atraen entre sí.

-Y eran ellos los que debían estar convencidos.

-La tía Nelliel temía que mi plan no funcionara, pero yo le aseguré que era nuestra única esperanza.

-¡Ah, sí! Su pequeña estratagema para atrapar al chantajista, casi me había olvidado de ella. -Orihime lo miró con enojo.

-Usted no cree una sola palabra de lo que he dicho, ¿no es así, señor? Sabía que era usted muy inteligente y estaba orgulloso de ello, pero no me había dado cuenta de que fuera tan testarudo.

Ichigo decidió pasar por alto tal observación. -Hábleme de su tía Nelliel.

-¿Qué es lo que desea saber?

-Hay una gran cantidad de mujeres como ella en la sociedad. ¿Cuál de ellas es su tía?

Orihime frunció el entrecejo. -Se trata de lady Odelschwanck. Debo advertirle que las dos hemos mantenido nuestra conexión familiar en secreto. Creí que sería más fácil llevar a cabo esta farsa si nadie sabía la verdad. Si la gente supiera que yo soy su sobrina, eso daría lugar a que todos hicieran demasiadas preguntas sobre mí.

-Por supuesto -murmuró Ichigo-. Era esencial que usted siguiera siendo un misterio para el resto del mundo.

-Esencial en extremo, señor. Una pregunta pronto conduciría a otra y podría haber sido descubierta antes de lograr mi objetivo. Por lo pronto el chantajista se habría dado cuenta de que yo no era su amante.

-Ya veo.

-La sociedad cree que Nelliel y yo somos amigas, pero nada más. Ello nos proporciona una excusa para estar juntas con frecuencia.

Ichigo recorrió mentalmente la lista de gente que se movía en su mundo. Tenía una memoria excelente. Estaba casi seguro de que jamás había conocido a Nelliel, lady Odelschwanck.

-Me parece recordar que un cierto lord Odelschwanck perteneció a uno o dos de los clubes que frecuento, creo que murió hace un año.

-La tía Nelliel es la viuda de Odelschwanck.

-No creo haber tenido el placer de conocerla.

-No. Eso es lo curioso del caso -dijo Orihime rápidamente-. La tía Nelliel me contó que ustedes dos jamás habían sido presentados. Ella lo ha visto a usted en fiestas y bailes y Odelschwanck mencionó alguna vez su nombre de una manera casual, pero eso fue todo.

-Sin embargo, el chantajista declaró que los dos estábamos en su lista de víctimas.

-Sí. Algo extraño, ¿no cree?

-Sí, creo que toda esta situación es bastante extraña.

-Mi lord, le juro que no se trata de una broma o de un juego. Existe en verdad un chantajista ahí suelto en algún lugar, y está amenazando a mi tía. Yo llegué a la conclusión de que debe de haber alguna conexión entre su círculo de amistades y el de mi tía.

-Se olvida usted de una cosa, señora Inoue -dijo tranquilo Ichigo-. Yo no fui presionado por el chantajista.

Orihime se sintió molesta. -¿Está usted seguro de eso, mi lord?

-No se trata de la clase de asunto que uno dejaría pasar por alto.

La suave boca de Ifigenia se mantuvo firme. -No, supongo que no. Pero ¿por qué el chantajista se refirió a usted cuando amenazó a mi tía?

Ichigo miró las ajetreadas calles. -La referencia, si fue hecha, fue obviamente un ardid destinado a aterrorizar a su tía y convencerla de que pagara el dinero de la extorsión.

-La referencia se hizo, señor -insistió Orihime.

-Cuénteme hasta dónde ha llegado usted en la investigación.

-Bueno, en cuanto a eso, estoy haciendo avances considerables -dijo ella con ansiedad-. Ya pude revisar con éxito los escritorios del señor Kan'onji y de lord Yasutora.

-¿Que usted hizo qué?

Orihime giró la cabeza y lo miró con ojos burlones. -He dicho que tuve la oportunidad de revisar los escritorios de Kan'onji y Yasutora. Aproveché las invitaciones que recibí para asistir a las fiestas que daban en sus respectivas casas; en el curso de la velada pude escabullirme sin que me vieran y registré sus escritorios.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio. -¿Ha perdido usted la razón o qué? No puedo creerlo. ¿Para qué desea buscar algo en los escritorios? ¿Qué espera descubrir?

-Cera negra y un sello con el grabado de un ave fénix -dijo ella sucintamente-. Los dos elementos se utilizaron para sellar las notas extorsivas que recibió tía Nelliel.

-Demonios. -Ichigo estaba anonadado de ver la audacia de los actos de aquella mujer. Ello evitó que pensara con claridad durante los segundos que siguieron. Finalmente, se recompuso- La cera negra para los sellos no es nada especial, yo mismo la utilizo.

-Lo sé, pero usted no la utiliza normalmente para su correspondencia rutinaria, mi lord. Y debe admitir que el sello con un ave fénix no es común. En realidad, el uso de un sello, cualquier tipo de sello, en sí mismo es algo distintivo. Cualquiera pensaría que un chantajista normal utilizaría una simple oblea para cerrar sus cartas.

-¿Existe algo definible como un chantajista normal, como usted dice?

-Hablo en serio, señor. La cera negra y el sello con el grabado del ave fénix constituirían una prueba seria contra él.

-¿De modo que usted está buscando las dos cosas? -Resultaba demasiado fantástico para poder creerlo. La señora con seguridad mentía, cosa que él había sospechado desde el principio. Ésa era la única explicación, concluyó Ichigo. Y pensar que él creyó estar dotado de talento, pensó con ironía; sin embargo, Orihime Inoue podía darle lecciones.

-Desafortunadamente, aún no he tenido la oportunidad de revisar los escritorios y las bibliotecas de los otros.

-¿Quiénes son esos otros?

-Los hombres con quienes usted juega con frecuencia a las cartas, por supuesto.

-¿Tiene intenciones de revisar los escritorios y los estudios de todos los hombres que han jugado conmigo a las cartas? -Ichigo mostró curiosidad al ver lo elaborada que era la maraña de mentiras.

-No, tan sólo los de aquellos que también tenían la costumbre de jugar a las cartas con Odelschwanck cuando estaba vivo -dijo airadamente Ifigenia-. Sosuke, Kan'onji, Ichimaru y Yasutora: Son los cuatro hombres que vinculan la casa de mi tía con la suya, señor.

-¿Por qué se supo que ellos jugaron a las cartas alguna que otra vez conmigo y con Odelschwanck?

Orihime suspiró. -Es el único vínculo que pude descubrir entre su círculo y el de mi tía. Llegué a la conclusión de que alguien que conoció a lord Odelschwanck, de alguna manera, se enteró del secreto de Nelliel. Quizá por un sirviente, alguien que también sabía mucho sobre usted.

-Pero no un secreto que fuera digno de una extorsión -señaló Ichigo-. Ya le dije que a mí no me han chantajeado.

-Tal vez no, mi lord, pero el chantajista estaba lo suficientemente relacionado con usted como para saber que tenía intenciones de salir de la ciudad durante algún tiempo.

-Eso tampoco era un secreto.

-¿No? -Orihime lo miró desafiante-. En definitiva, todo lo que usted hace es un secreto para la mayoría de la gente, señor. Vuelva a pensarlo. ¿Cuánta gente en realidad conocía sus planes de ir a una de sus propiedades a pasar un mes allí?

-Un gran número de personas -respondió Ichigo rápidamente-: mi hombre de confianza, por ejemplo, mis sirvientes...

-¿Y los hombres con quienes jugó usted a las cartas poco antes de que dejara Londres? - preguntó Orihime con suavidad.

-Maldición. -Ichigo experimentó un doloroso sentimiento de admiración. Aquella mujer era sin duda inteligente-. Ha hecho usted un profundo estudio de mi vida, ¿me equivoco?

-No se equivoca, soy muy buena investigando. Entre otras cosas descubrí de inmediato que usted jugó a las cartas con Sosuke, Kan'onji, Ichimaru y Yasutora un día antes de dejar Londres.

-Y lady Odelschwanck confirmó que también habían jugado algunas veces con su difunto marido.

-No sólo eso -dijo Orihime con gran satisfacción-, sino que jugaron asiduamente, durante casi veinte años antes de que él muriera, señor. Esa cifra es importante porque el gran secreto de mi tía tiene dieciocho años.

Ichigo lentamente esbozó una sonrisa. -Brillante, señora Inoue, absolutamente brillante. Usted ha inventado un cuento verdaderamente sorprendente para explicar su desconcertante conducta. Me llena de admiración por su inventiva y originalidad.

El rostro de Orihime se ensombreció. -¿Cree usted que todo esto ha sido una invención?

-Sí, señora, eso creo. -Ichigo levantó una mano-. Pero no deje que eso la detenga. Le aseguro que estoy disfrutando muchísimo de este juego. Usted es una actriz cautivante de excepcional talento. Me siento privilegiado de tener un papel, aunque sea menor, en esta obra.

Los ojos de Orihime reflejaron confusión y cansancio. -Aunque usted no me crea, espero que no esté enfadado conmigo.

-Para ser honesto, en realidad no sé con certeza qué siento respecto a este asunto.

-Ya veo -murmuró ella-. ¿Se toma en general mucho tiempo antes de decidir cómo se siente ante una situación?

Él sonrió debido a la nota de aspereza que descubrió en su voz. -Habla como una institutriz que exige una respuesta de un alumno lento. La respuesta es que yo tengo una norma que no me permite alterar una decisión una vez tomada. Pero el corolario a esa norma es que yo primero examino todos los pormenores antes de tomar una decisión.

Ella se alegró. -Tengo pleno conocimiento de sus famosas normas, señor. ¿Puedo imaginar que aún está reuniendo datos para su decisión?

-¿Por qué no?

-Eso representa un gran alivio para mí, señor -dijo la señora Inoue ofreciéndole una de sus más brillantes sonrisas-. Tengo fe en su naturaleza intelectual. Sé que una vez que usted se dé cuenta de que estoy diciendo la verdad se sentirá feliz y me ayudará en mi esfuerzo para descubrir al chantajista.

Ichigo sintió que el carruaje se detenía. -Téngalo por seguro, señora Inoue, tendré el placer de conocer todo lo que haya que saber sobre esta situación.

-Por supuesto. -Ella ahora parecía maravillosamente despreocupada-. Ésa es su naturaleza.

-Como debe saber -Ichigo observó cómo el cochero abría la puerta del carruaje-, no creo que nadie se haya tomado jamás el trabajo de estudiar mi naturaleza. ¿Lo encuentra usted una tarea interesante?

-Oh, sí, mi lord. -Los ojos le brillaban mientras permitía que ayudara a bajar a la calle-. Es tan fascinante como las ruinas de Pompeya.

-Es bueno saber que puedo compararme con una ruina clásica. -Ichigo bajó del carruaje y la tomó del brazo. Miró a Dinks-. Estaré de vuelta dentro de un rato.

Dinks, que había estado a su servicio durante años, asintió con aire complaciente. -Sí, mi lord. Lo estaré esperando.

Orihime miró pensativa a Ichigo mientras subían los escalones que conducían al número cinco de Morning Rose Square. -¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Usted sólo tardará un momento.

-Venga, mi querida señora. Con seguridad usted tendrá intenciones de invitarme a un coñac. -Ichigo miró con aprobación las nuevas luces de gas que habían sido instaladas frente a cada una de las casas de aquella calle.

-No sea ridículo, señor. -La voz de Orihime se elevó con sorpresa-. No tengo ninguna intención de permitirle entrar en mi casa a esta hora.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, señora Inoue, y no puedo pensar en otro lugar ni momento más conveniente que éste para nuestra conversación. -Ichigo levantó una mano para tomar el llamador.

-No, espere, no llame -dijo Orihime de repente-. Le di instrucciones al ama de llaves para que no me esperara levantada. Tengo la llave en mi bolso.

Ichigo extendió una mano para tomar la llave. Ella dudó y después se la dio. Él la tomó sin decir palabra y abrió la puerta. Orihime lo precedió con rapidez entrando en una sala oscura. Tomó una vela que había sido dejada sobre una mesa, la encendió con presteza y se volvió para enfrentarse a Ichigo.

-Señor, en realidad no creo que sea correcto que usted entre en mi casa.

Ichigo colocó un pie en el umbral deliberadamente y sonrió. -Si usted desea que la ilusión continúe soportando el escrutinio de la gente -dijo con suavidad-, entonces, me temo que debe permitirme entrar aquí esta noche y a esta hora. Es lo que se espera, como puede usted misma apreciar.

-¿Se espera? -Ella clavó los ojos con esperanza-. ¿Quiere decir que desea permitirme continuar con la farsa de que soy su amante?

-¿Por qué no? -Ichigo entró y cerró la puerta con un golpe firme-. Difícilmente podrá llevar adelante sus investigaciones si ahora queda al descubierto su identidad. Si usted es desenmascarada, será rechazada por la alta sociedad y no habrá forma de volver a ingresar en ella.

-Muy cierto, señor, no sé cómo decirle lo agradecida que estoy. Me doy cuenta de que usted aún no cree en mis explicaciones. Deseo que sepa que admiro la atención que dedica a esta situación. Confirma la idea que me había hecho sobre usted.

-Está bien, señora Inoue. Siento deseos de continuar con esta farsa por un tiempo, al menos hasta que haya satisfecho mi curiosidad. ¿Es ésta su biblioteca? -Ichigo abrió la puerta que estaba a la izquierda del recibidor.

-Sí. -Orihime recogió su falda y lo siguió presurosa-. Mi lord, es de verdad muy generoso de su parte.

-Lo sé. -Ichigo no podía ver nada, sólo unas formas oscuras. Se dirigió hacia lo que supuso era el hogar.

-Como en apariencia usted no es, después de todo, una de las víctimas del chantajista, en realidad no tiene obligación alguna de ayudarme en mis investigaciones.

-Hace años que dejé de hacer cualquier cosa por obligación. No le veo el sentido. Sin embargo, en ocasiones, hago las cosas porque me invade un terrible sentimiento de curiosidad... Maldición.- Ichigo apretó los dientes cuando su pie tropezó con un objeto grande y duro.

-Por favor, tenga cuidado, mi lord. -Orihime levantó la vela-. Esta habitación está en este momento atestada de objetos.

-Ya veo que así es. -La vela proyectó sombras danzantes por una recámara llena de estatuas rotas, máscaras funerarias, urnas de extraño diseño y enormes jarrones. Los muebles eran aún más extravagantes. Cerca de las ventanas había sillas con las patas en forma de garra y brazos con cabezas de animales mitológicos. Un enorme sillón de estilo griego, tapizado en terciopelo verde y borlas doradas estaba situado con grandeza delante del hogar. A la luz de la vela todo adquiría un aire sensual y pagano. Las mesas, a ambos lados del sofá, estaban decoradas con cabezas de leones y esfinges.

-Le dije que hace muy poco mi prima y yo regresamos de un viaje de lo más instructivo por el continente -dijo Orihime-. Compré gran cantidad de antigüedades en este viaje.

Ichigo miró el gran trozo de mármol que había arruinado el brillo de sus botas de cuero. La vela que Orihime sostenía en la mano iluminaba lo suficiente como para ver que se trataba de un fragmento de una estatua, que representaba una bestia alada.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?

-Lo compré en un establecimiento de Roma. -Orihime colocó la vela sobre el escritorio. Se oyó algo que raspaba mientras encendía la lámpara-. ¿Fascinante, no le parece? En ese mismo lugar hice otras adquisiciones igual de interesantes. Siento una especial inclinación por este centurión romano.

El centurión, observó Ichigo, estaba desnudo, salvo por el casco, la espada y el escudo. -Es como si usted hubiera transportado unas ruinas arqueológicas a su biblioteca -dijo Ichigo.

-Sí, me siento complacida por ello. -Orihime miró a su alrededor con satisfacción. Con adoración pasó su mano enguantada por el brazo del centurión desnudo-. Estas piezas excitan los sentidos y a su vez estimulan las facultades intelectuales. ¿No le parece?

Ichigo no podía quitar los ojos de los dedos de Ifigenia que recorrían los músculos de la figura de mármol. Sintió un efecto instantáneo y dramático en su órgano masculino ya excitado. A diferencia del centurión, reflexionó, él no estaba hecho de piedra.

-¿Qué intenta hacer con todo esto, señora Inoue?

Orihime se apoyó pensativa contra la estatua, con un codo sobre el hombro del guerrero. Descansó la barbilla sobre la palma de su mano. -Aún no estoy muy segura. Por el momento simplemente estudio los objetos y hago bosquejos de ellos.

-¿Los estudia? -Ichigo observó las faldas del vestido de Ifigenia que pasaban por encima del muslo desnudo de la estatua. Casi podía sentir la seda sobre su propia piel.

-Mi objetivo es hacer un libro de motivos y diseños antiguos que pueda usarse como guía de decoración, tanto para el interior como para el exterior de las casas -le confió. Tenía los ojos brillantes por el entusiasmo que despertaban sus palabras. Inconsciente del efecto que sobre Ichigo estaba provocando, apoyó de forma muy íntima una cadera contra la estatua.

-Ya veo. -Una intranquilidad sobrecogedora se apoderó de Ichigo. En un vano intento por aliviarla, se desató la corbata y respiró profundamente para aclararse los pensamientos. Pero por desgracia sintió un halo del perfume de rosas que llevaba Orihime y sus sentidos se vieron más nublados todavía.

-Mucho de lo que en estos días se toma como diseño arqueológico a menudo está mal enfocado o con frecuencia es falso -dijo ella.

-Ya me he dado cuenta.

-¿Es eso cierto? -Ella lo miró complacida.

-Sí. -La mirada de Ichigo se deslizó por la gentil protuberancia del muslo de Orihime que, cálido, se apoyaba contra el frío mármol de la estatua. Hacía años que no se había visto a punto de perder el control.

-Mi libro sobre diseños clásicos estará inspirado directamente en observaciones reales y en bosquejos de ruinas genuinas como éstas. -Orihime pasó su grácil mano para señalar el conjunto de objetos extraños que llenaban la habitación-. Esa gente a la que le gusta estar a la moda pero que desea decorar de una manera antigua estará así segura de que los arquitectos y decoradores sigan la versión original de cualquier objeto de estilo clásico que elijan, sea griego o romano, egipcio o etrusco.

-Suena como un proyecto ambicioso, señora Inoue.

-Lo es, y estoy deseosa de hacerlo. Me he pasado todo el año coleccionando estos objetos y, como podrá imaginar, estoy ansiosa por ponerme a trabajar en mi libro de diseños.

-Naturalmente. -Ichigo estudió el color lechoso de la piel de Orihime a la luz de la lámpara y se preguntó qué sabor tendría. Comenzó a avanzar hacia ella.

-Pero antes debo dedicarme a otro tema. -Orihime se separó del centurión-. Debo ocuparme del problema de extorsión de mi tía antes de comenzar con mi proyecto. ¿Está usted seguro de que mi representación no le provocará algún problema indebido?

-Todo lo contrario, estoy seguro de que no me causará ningún problema. -Ichigo extendió las manos y la tomó por los hombros desnudos. Su piel era increíblemente cálida y suave debajo de sus manos duras y curtidas. Ella no se conmovió ante aquel contacto. Aunque por un momento pareció hechizada.

-¿Ichigo? Quiero decir, ¿mi lord? -Se tocó el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua-. No deseo causarle problemas. -Nuevamente parecía sin aliento. Sus ojos eran como dos estrellas brillantes, profundas y tentadoras.

-Estoy preparado para ponerme a su entera disposición, señora Inoue.

-Muy amable de su parte, señor. ¿Puedo preguntarle por qué está tan deseoso de ayudarme si no cree para nada en mi explicación acerca del chantajista?

-Como es evidente, tengo necesidad de una amante.- Bajó la cabeza y su boca se posó sobre la de ella. La besó como si hubiera estado deseando hacerlo desde la primera vez que la vio en el salón de los Arisawa.

La emoción se apoderó de Orihime con la fuerza del rayo que surca la nube. No podría haber sentido más asombro si el centurión de mármol hubiera cobrado vida de pronto y la hubiera tomado en sus brazos. Se sentía tan sorprendida por la sensación de tener la boca de Ichigo sobre la suya que se quedó completamente rígida por unos segundos.

Ichigo la estaba besando. Sus fuertes y potentes manos descansaban sobre la piel de sus hombros desnudos, haciendo que escalofríos de emoción le recorrieran la columna vertebral. Ese hombre de notoria reputación a quien había llegado a conocer tan íntimamente y a quien admiraba tanto, ese hombre que había invadido sus sueños, todas las noches durante casi un mes, le iba a hacer el amor justamente aquí, en la biblioteca de su casa.

Desde que regresó a Londres, Ichigo había ocupado cada momento lúcido de su vida. Había pasado sus días estudiándolo para poder llegar a creer en la ilusión de ser la mujer con quien él hacía el amor en secreto. Ella había recogido rumores, cuentos y unos pocos hechos reales de cuantas fuentes tuvo disponibles. Había leído todo lo que él había escrito, había pasado horas contemplando los más mínimos detalles que conocía de él, haciendo un esfuerzo por comprenderle y hacer que pareciera más real.

Durante ese proceso fue creando para sí una fantasía muy íntima, una fantasía que no había compartido con nadie, ni siquiera con Tatsuki o la tía Nelliel. Al final del día, después de una larga noche llena de tensiones, representando el papel de amante, se había quedado despierta imaginando cómo debía de ser la verdadera amante de Ichigo, la mujer que durmiera con él, la mujer que él amara.

La mujer que él amara. Hacía mucho tiempo que en silencio había llegado a la conclusión de que ella no era la clase de mujer que pudiera experimentar una gran pasión o inspirarla en un hombre. Había llegado a aceptar aquella realidad, diciéndose a sí misma que era demasiado intelectual, demasiado práctica como para llegar a enamorarse. Sin embargo, a pesar de ese convencimiento, había tejido una red de fantasías en torno a Ichigo. Todo le había parecido inofensivo, ya que el hombre en cuestión estaba muerto. Pero esa noche él había salido de sus sueños para aparecer en su vida. Y resultaba más fascinante en carne y hueso de lo que había sido en sus sueños.

-Usted es de lo más inusual, Orihime. No es el tipo de mujer que yo había esperado encontrar. - La voz de Ichigo, oscura y sombría, estaba cargada de gran sensualidad-. Sin embargo, usted es exactamente lo que yo deseo esta noche.

Ella no podía responder, no sólo porque él había vuelto a besarla sino porque estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies. Los brazos de Ichigo se apretaban alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras la mordía suavemente al principio, después de forma persuasiva y luego más insistente. Las manos se apretaban cada vez más sobre sus hombros.

Ella buscó aire, abriendo los labios y él respondió invadiéndole la boca con la lengua. La rigidez momentánea, que al principio se había apoderado de ella, se evaporó, dejando en Orihime un sentimiento increíblemente cálido y dócil. El calor se acumuló en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Era una sensación extraordinaria. Orihime emitió un gemido ahogado que pareció complacer a Ichigo. Los dedos de él se clavaban en su piel y otra oleada de deliciosos escalofríos la recorrieron. Levantó las manos y tomó los extremos de la larga corbata que Ichigo se había desatado hacía unos momentos.

-Esto es asombroso, mi lord.

-Sí, ¿no es maravilloso? -La besó en el mentón y en la punta de la nariz-. Y le aseguro que yo no me siento menos asombrado que usted.

-Mi lord...

-Llámame Ichigo.

-Oh, Ichigo. -Consumida en las llamas de su excitación, ella le quitó la corbata y se abrazó con fuerza a su cuello.

Su cuerpo se puso en contacto más íntimo con el cuerpo de Ichigo. Orihime se apretó fuertemente contra él y sus pechos se aplastaron contra el amplio y potente pecho de Ichigo. Pudo sentir el bulto sorprendentemente duro de su masculinidad que hacía presión debajo de los pantalones de montar. Los largos dedos de él acariciaban la nuca de Orihime. Ella en respuesta dio un grito apagado. Entre sus piernas sintió que empezaba a mojarse. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el brazo de Ichigo y los labios de él encontraron su garganta.

-Ichigo. Dios mío. -Los dedos se clavaron en el cabello de él. Los sentidos ahora giraban en frenesí. Ya no podía pensar.

-Creo que serás la más excelente de las amantes, mi dulce señora. -Ichigo dio un paso hacia el amplio sofá verde y dorado. Llevó consigo a Orihime. Orihime oyó el sordo golpe de una bota que chocaba contra uno de los fragmentos tirados de mármol.

-Maldición.

-Oh, querido. –Orihime comenzó a separarse- Ten cuidado, mi lord. Puedes lastimarte.

-Sin duda, pero creo que valdrá la pena. –Ichigo sorteó la piedra y se dejó caer en el sofá. Mantuvo un pie en el suelo y suavemente hizo que Orihime cayera sobre él. Ella se tendió sobre aquel cuerpo duro, musculoso y quedó cautiva entre los muslos de él. Las vaporosas y livianas faldas de su vestido de seda se movieron por unos momentos como si protestaran. Después quedaron acomodadas entre las piernas de Ichigo con un suave murmullo de derrota.

El calor que provenía del cuerpo de Ichigo amenazaba con quemar a Orihime. Ella jamás había sentido nada tan intenso. Ichigo tomó su rostro entre las manos y acercó la boca a la suya. El hechizo quedó roto por la expresión horrorizada que provenía de una puerta cercana.

-Orihime. ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Asombrada por la pasión de Ichigo, Orihime levantó la cabeza. -¿Tatsuki?

-Maldición -protestó Ichigo-. ¿Qué diablos sucede?

-Déjela ya. ¿Me oye? En el nombre de Dios, suéltela ya.

-Tatsuki, espera. Detente. -Orihime se ayudó con las manos para levantarse y volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta entreabierta. Vio a Tatsuki, vestida con una bata de algodón estampado, el cabello oscuro suelto, que corría a través del conjunto de estatuas y muebles que había en la habitación.

-Tatsuki, no te preocupes. -Orihime se esforzó por sentarse. Tatsuki hizo una pausa, pero sólo lo suficiente como para tomar uno de los atizadores del hogar. Lo levantó de manera amenazante y miró con odio a Ichigo.

-Déjela de inmediato, bastardo, o le abriré la cabeza. Juro que lo haré.- En un solo movimiento lleno de agilidad y eficiencia, Ichigo apartó a Orihime, rodó hasta el borde del sofá y se puso de pie. Extendió la mano y compulsivamente arrebató el atizador de la mano de Tatsuki, antes de que ésta pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

El grito de horror de Tatsuki fue como un gemido grave y penetrante.

-Tatsuki, cálmate. -Orihime torpemente se puso de pie, pasó junto a Ichigo y rodeó con sus brazos a su descorazonada prima-. Cálmate, primita. Estoy bien. Él no me estaba lastimando, te lo aseguro.

Tatsuki levantó la cabeza y miró a Orihime sin comprender. Después se volvió para clavar la mirada en Ichigo. -¿Quién es? ¿Qué hace aquí? Sabía que este plan sería peligroso para ti. Supe que tarde o temprano algún hombre iba a tratar de aprovecharse de ti.

Orihime le dio unas palmaditas de afecto. -Tatsuki, permíteme presentarte al conde de Masters. Mi lord, ésta es mi prima, la señorita Tatsuki Kinomoto.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja y dejó a un lado el atizador. -Es un placer conocerla.

Tatsuki lo miró boquiabierta. -Pero suponía que estaba muerto.

-Eso me han contado. -Ichigo torció la boca levemente con gesto irónico-. Pero parece que continúan apareciendo pruebas en contra.

Tatsuki se volvió para dirigirse a Orihime. -El chantajista después de todo no lo mató.

-Aparentemente no. –Orihime se sonrojó y con prisa trató de acomodar su vestido. Advirtió que una de las plumas estaba en el suelo junto a la bota de Ichigo-. Representa un gran alivio saber que no nos enfrentamos con un asesino, ¿no te parece?

Tatsuki entrecerró los ojos llenos de sospecha al mirar a Ichigo. -No estoy segura de eso. ¿Qué es precisamente lo que estamos haciendo aquí?

-Excelente pregunta. Está claro que no soy un fantasma. –Ichigo se agachó y tomó la pluma blanca y se la alcanzó a Orihime-. Será un placer ayudarle a contestar la pregunta con mayor detalle, señora Inoue. Pero como se hace tarde y el clima de esta noche se ha visto interrumpido, creo que es hora de retirarme.

-Sí, por supuesto, mi lord. –Orihime le arrebató la pluma de la mano-. Pero usted habló en serio cuando dijo que me permitiría continuar con la farsa de ser su amante, ¿no es verdad?

-Cada una de mis palabras fue verdad, mi querida señora Inoue. -Los ojos de Ichigo brillaban a la luz de la lámpara-. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ayudar a crear una ilusión que sea tan cierta que nadie pueda distinguir entre la verdad y la mentira.

-Es muy amable de su parte, señor. –Orihime sintió una oleada de gratitud-. ¿Es su curiosidad intelectual lo que lo empuja a consentirme, mi lord, o su natural caballerosidad?

-Sospecho firmemente que no es caballerosidad lo que me lleva a ayudarla, señora.

-Entonces debe de ser su naturaleza intelectual -dijo ella con complacencia.

Ichigo la miró divertido mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. -¡Usted me conoce tan bien!

-Debería de conocerlo. –Tatsuki lo miró con odio-. Ha hecho un estudio muy profundo de su persona, mi lord.

-Me siento honrado. –Ichigo salió al recibidor. Hizo una pausa, mientras posaba sus ojos pensativos en Orihime-. Asegúrese de cerrar la puerta con llave cuando me vaya.

Orihime sonrió. -Por supuesto, mi lord.

Ichigo salió y cerró la puerta. Se produjo en la biblioteca un silencio breve pero cargado de tensión. Momentos después, las ruedas del carruaje negro del conde sonaron contra el empedrado de la calle.

Tatsuki se volvió para enfrentarse a Orihime. Intentaba controlarse, pero sus suaves ojos castaños aún estaban cargados de restos de un viejo temor. Tenía veintiséis años, un año más joven que Orihime. Era menos agraciada que ella, con rasgos finamente marcados, cabello oscuro y ojos de excelente belleza. Pero había en ella un rasgo de distanciamiento que la hacía aparecer austera e inalcanzable.

-Pensé que te estaba forzando -susurró Tatsuki.

-Sé que fue así. Comprendo tu preocupación. Pero, a decir verdad, simplemente me estaba besando, Tatsuki.- Orihime era la única persona con quien Tatsuki alguna vez había confiado los detalles de la terrible experiencia que había tenido que soportar hacía ocho años, cuando era una institutriz de dieciocho.

La madre de Tatsuki había muerto al dar a luz a su hija y el padre de Tatsuki, profesor, pero de pobre condición económica, la había criado. Fue la persona que le dio lo único que podía brindarle en abundancia, una educación. Cuando su padre murió, el pequeño fondo del cual habían vivido Tatsuki y él, se vio de pronto interrumpido. Enfrentada a la tarea de abrirse camino en el mundo, Tatsuki había hecho lo que incontables jovencitas que poseían una buena educación pero no dinero: se presentó para un puesto de institutriz.

Tatsuki fue violada por el amo de la casa, un hombre apellidado Cifer. Su esposa apareció en escena sólo momentos después de que Cifer hubiera terminado con su asalto y la mujer, escandalizada, despidió a Tatsuki. La violación no sólo le costó a la empobrecida Tatsuki el puesto de trabajo que tanto necesitaba, sino que hizo imposible que lograra otro. La agencia que la había enviado a la casa de los Cifer, donde fue tan brutalmente atacada, rehusó encontrarle otro puesto. En la agencia le informaron de que ella ya no era considerada suficientemente respetable para trabajar en una firma que se enorgullecía no sólo de tener una clientela exclusiva y del carácter intachable de sus institutrices y damas de compañía que abastecían a las mejores familias.

Orihime sabía que en el fondo de Tatsuki había quedado la profunda herida de aquella terrible noche y que jamás había cicatrizado.

-¿Permitiste que te besara? –Tatsuki meneó la cabeza con gesto sorprendido-. Pero es un extraño. En realidad, se suponía que era un extraño que debería estar muerto.

-Lo sé. –Orihime se dejó caer en una silla de estilo romano. Miró distraídamente la pluma que tenía en la mano-. Pero no siento que él sea un extraño. ¿Sabes cuál fue mi primer pensamiento cuando lo vi entrar en el salón de baile de los Arisawa?

-¿Cuál? -preguntó Tatsuki con tono de cansancio.

Orihime sonrió. -Pensé que tenía el mismo aspecto que yo había imaginado.

-Tonterías. Has pasado demasiado tiempo concentrada en lo que tú suponías que era su naturaleza.

-Muy probable.

Tatsuki preguntó con enojo. -¿Apareció así por las buenas en el salón de los Arisawa?

-Sí. A todo esto no sabe nada del chantaje. Afirma que él no ha sido una de las víctimas.

-Buen Dios. ¿Y no te delató delante de los demás?

-No, obviamente había escuchado los rumores que nosotros contribuimos a dispersar por el ambiente. Podría decirse que los dos reconciliamos nuestras diferencias delante de toda la gente allí reunida.

-Me pregunto para qué sigue él adelante con todo esto -musitó Tatsuki.

-Masters es un hombre muy inteligente, con un agudo sentido de curiosidad y una mente maravillosamente abierta. Obviamente tomó una decisión muy razonable al no delatarme hasta descubrir de qué se trataba todo. Orihime sonrió irónicamente. -Un hombre con tal intelecto naturalmente posee una naturaleza racional y práctica. No es del tipo que llega a conclusiones apresuradas.

-No tiene sentido -espetó Tatsuki-. No me gusta todo esto. Apuesto a que él tiene otra razón entre manos para mostrarse tan cooperativo.

-¿Qué razón podría tener?

-No me sorprendería si hubiera decidido que sería divertido convertirte en su verdadera amante.

Orihime contuvo la respiración. -Oh, en verdad no creo...

-Precisamente. –Tatsuki la miró con tristeza-. Tú no has pensado con cordura desde que todo esto comenzó. ¡Bah! ¿Por qué demonios no está muerto como se suponía que debía estar?

-Estaba en una de sus propiedades del campo y sólo regresó a la ciudad cuando se enteró de lo mío.

-Entonces la nota que tu tía Nelliel recibió, en la que le decían que Masters había sido asesinado porque se había negado a pagar la extorsión fue un complot para asustarla.

-Aparentemente es así. Esto es muy extraño, Tatsuki.

-Todo el plan, desde el mismísimo comienzo, me ha parecido muy extraño.

-Sé que no lo apruebas -dijo Orihime-. Pero creí que estaba funcionando bastante bien.

-Hasta que Masters regresó de la muerte. Algunas personas no tienen consideración. ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora?

-No tengo otro camino que continuar simulando ser la amante de Masters. -Orihime se tocó los labios con el dedo enguantado-. Mi plan original es aún el único que tenemos y creo que aún sigue siendo bueno. Si se revela mi verdadera identidad, perderé el derecho a ingresar en el círculo social de Masters.

-Si me pides una opinión, no creo que sea una gran pérdida -protestó Tatsuki.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Como la misteriosa señora Inoue, amante del conde de Masters, puedo ir a cualquier lugar y hablar con cualquiera.

-Pero como la señorita Inoue, solterona, literata y ex propietaria de la Academia Inoue para jóvenes, te verías confinada a un círculo mucho más reducido de amistades. ¿Estoy equivocada?

Orihime hizo un mohín de disgusto. -Me temo que no. Es verdad que ahora poseo mucho dinero, gracias a nuestra buena fortuna con las inversiones en propiedades...

-Querrás decir gracias a tu muy agudo conocimiento de la arquitectura y los talentos del señor Asano como hombre de finanzas -corrigió Tatsuki.

-Y a tus habilidades en materia financiera -agregó Orihime-. No olvides tu contribución al proyecto.

-Sí, bueno, pero ése no es el tema.

Orihime sonrió melancólica. -Como antes dije, independientemente del estado de mis finanzas, como la señorita Orihime Inoue, carezco de los contactos sociales y del estilo que necesito para moverme en los círculos de Masters.

-¿Y aún estás convencida de que quien quiera que sea el que se mueve detrás de la amenaza extorsiva, se mueve también en el mundo de Masters, así como en el de la tía Nelliel?

Orihime acarició la larga pluma blanca. -Estoy segura de ello. Está claro que quien quiera que sea, sabía mucho sobre los planes del conde para esta temporada. Pudo sincronizar el envío de la amenaza a tía Nelliel de forma muy precisa.

-Sí, lo sé, pero...

-Y él sabe el secreto del pasado de la tía Nelliel. La única conexión entre Masters y tía Nelliel es ese grupito de hombres que jugaba a las cartas con Odelschwanck y que ahora de vez en cuando lo hace con Masters.

-Pero Odelschwanck jamás conoció el secreto de Nelliel.

- Odelschwanck estaba tan borracho la mayor parte del tiempo que ni siquiera podía ganar a las cartas, menos aún percibir lo que sucedía delante de sus narices. Pero alguien cercano a él bien podría haber adivinado lo que sucedía entre Nelliel y lord Ukitake, y decir que dos y dos son cuatro, cuando Yachiru nació.

-¿Y tratar de extorsionarla con esos hechos dieciocho años más tarde?

-Sí. No olvides que la noticia de que Yachiru es en realidad la hija de lord Ukitake y no la de

Odelschwanck no valía mucho hasta que el conde de Sheffield pidió su mano en matrimonio hace unos pocos meses.

Orihime no tuvo necesidad de entrar en detalles. Ambas sabían que si existía un escándalo relacionado con el nombre de Yachiru, Sheffield no dudaría en retirar su oferta de matrimonio. La familia Sheffield estaba en un escalón social muy alto. Era muy probable que ellos ya sintieran dudas respecto del beneficio de que su heredero se casara con alguien como Yachiru. Era cierto que ella tenía una respetable fortuna, a pesar de que no era demasiado grande. Aunque era adorable, no se podía negar que no pertenecía a una familia distinguida. Sheffield podría haber apuntado más alto y todos lo sabían. Su alianza con Yachiru era por amor y el amor estaba considerado una razón frívola para formar un matrimonio entre gente rica.

-No sé, Orihime -dijo Tatsuki después de un instante-. Este plan era lo suficientemente peligroso cuando pensamos que el conde estaba muerto. Pero ahora que él está vivo, siento que todo es mucho más complicado.

-Sí. –Orihime miró al centurión desnudo-. Pero debo decirte que estoy contenta de saber que está vivo, Tatsuki.

-Ya puedo verlo. -La boca de Tatsuki se cerró tensa cuando se puso de pie-. No me causa sorpresa que te hayas enamorado de él en las últimas semanas.

Orihime sintió que tenía el rostro muy caliente. -Exageras.

-Te conozco mejor que nadie. Incluso más, creo, que tu hermana o la tía Nelliel. Jamás te he visto reaccionar con un hombre como con él. Ni siquiera con Shunsui Kyōraku.

Orihime hizo una mueca cuando se mencionó el nombre del marido de su hermana. -Te lo aseguro, jamás encontré a Shunsui tan... -luchó por encontrar la palabra adecuada- ...interesante como a lord Masters.

-¿Ni siquiera cuando él te hacía la corte? -le preguntó Tatsuki con suavidad.

-Shunsui en realidad jamás me cortejó -dijo Orihime despreocupada-. Yo no comprendí bien sus intenciones durante un tiempo. Fue un terrible malentendido, pero el error pronto fue corregido.- Para profundo disgusto de Orihime había sido a su hermana Lisa y no a ella a quien en realidad quería Shunsui.

-Tú no fuiste la única que interpretó mal sus frecuentes visitas -dijo Tatsuki-. Todos lo hicimos. Si deseas saber la verdad, aún estoy convencida de que él se fijó en ti al principio, y después cambió de parecer al ver que Lisa se transformaba en una gran belleza.

-Eso es injusto, Tatsuki. Shunsui no es una persona superficial.

-No estés tan segura. Y te diré algo más: jamás le habría propuesto matrimonio a Lisa, si tú no hubieras destinado una gran parte de la herencia para ella. Sus padres jamás habrían dado su consentimiento si no hubieran creído que ella aportaría algo de dinero a la familia.

-Tienes razón en ese punto. –Orihime frunció la nariz en un gesto de disgusto. A ella jamás le habían gustado los padres de Shunsui.

Orihime conocía a Shunsui de casi toda la vida, tenían la misma edad. Los Kyōraku y los Inoue habían sido vecinos del pequeño pueblo Deepford en el condado de Devon. El hacendado Kyōraku y su esposa jamás habían aceptado plenamente a los padres de Orihime. Las personas de naturaleza artística y desinhibida siempre levantaban sospechas en los pueblos pequeños dominados por reglas no escritas respecto al decoro y a la conducta. Sin embargo, a Orihime siempre le había gustado Shunsui y él siempre había sido amable con ella, en especial, durante el difícil tiempo que pasó cuando sus padres fallecieron en el mar.

Cuando se recuperó del impacto del primer desastre de su vida, Orihime se encontró sola con una hermana de nueve años a la que mantener. Desafortunadamente, los Inoue les habían dejado muy poco en herencia. La madre de Orihime jamás había ganado mucho dinero con sus pinturas. Su padre, un arquitecto dotado, careció de agudeza para los negocios, y no pudo convertir en realidad sus diseños clásicos y elegantes. Los inesperados costes de la construcción, el deficiente talento de su padre para conseguir buenos socios para sus negocios y la cantidad infinita de problemas inherentes a la construcción de casas, se combinaron para hacer que las ganancias de los Inoue se evaporaran.

En aquella situación, los padres de Orihime se habían sentido más interesados en renovar su espíritu artístico haciendo frecuentes viajes para visitar las ruinas de Egipto, Italia y Grecia que en hacer dinero. Los Inoue habían viajado muchísimo, sintiendo poca preocupación por la guerra que devastó distintos puntos del continente durante años. Orihime y su hermana a menudo los acompañaban en aquellos viajes. Sin embargo, se quedaron en su casa cuando los incansables Inoue partieron en el que sería su último viaje. La noticia de la muerte de sus padres en alta mar había causado un golpe devastador en sus dos adoradas hijas.

Enfrentada a la responsabilidad de mantenerse a sí misma y a Lisa, Orihime había dado un arriesgado paso en la vida. Reunió todo el dinero que le fue posible con la venta de las pinturas de su madre y el libro de diseños de su padre y utilizó aquella pequeña suma para abrir una academia para señoritas. Ésta fue todo un éxito desde el comienzo. Shunsui la había ayudado al convencer a su familia de que le alquilara una casa para abrir aquella academia. El muchacho se había asegurado de que el alquiler fuera el apropiado. También había ido más allá realizando otras acciones solidarias. Incluso convenció a su madre para que recomendara la academia de Orihime a sus amigas.

Orihime siempre sintió gratitud hacia Shunsui y se sentía especialmente atraída hacia él, que era apuesto, amigable y de buenas maneras. Sin embargo, sabía que no habría sido el mejor marido para ella. Él parecía que había llegado a la misma conclusión antes que ella. La verdad fue que habría sido demasiado triste para Orihime el tener que pasar el resto de sus días en Deepford. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto la habían obligado a reprimir su naturaleza exuberante, independiente, aventurera e intelectual, hasta que había abandonado el pueblo hacía un año.

Era como si hubiera vivido encerrada en un capullo y después se hubiera transformado en una criatura alada. El último año en Deepford Ifigenia descubrió que había heredado en gran medida la sensibilidad artística no convencional que había caracterizado a sus padres. Hubiera pasado momentos difíciles haciendo las veces de una aplicada esposa de un hacendado terrateniente. Su hermana, por el contrario, estaba enteramente cómoda con la estructura rígida de Deepford. A Lisa incluso parecían gustarle sus nuevos padres políticos.

-¿Orihime?

Orihime salió de repente de sus recuerdos. -¿Sí?

-Estoy muy preocupada por el nuevo desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-La situación es peligrosa.

-Tonterías. Encontraremos al chantajista y todo saldrá bien.

-Yo no estoy hablando del chantajista. –Tatsuki la miró pensativa-. Hablo de tu situación personal. Este asunto de la farsa de mostrarte como una viuda aventurera conlleva muchos riesgos. Mira lo que ha sucedido aquí esta noche.

Las mejillas de Orihime se encendieron. -Tatsuki, en realidad, sólo se trató de un beso.

Tatsuki la observó con ojos horrorizados. -Por tu propio bien, te ruego que tengas mucho cuidado en no permitir nunca más esos abrazos imprudentes. Masters no es ningún hacendado inofensivo a quien puedas controlar con una palabra o con un gesto. Es un hombre poderoso, acostumbrado a obtener lo que desea.

-Es un caballero -observó Orihime.

-Los hombres de su posición toman lo que desean y no se cuidan de quién sale lastimado en el proceso.

Orihime no sabía qué contestar. Tenía plena conciencia de que Tatsuki hablaba por su dolorosa experiencia. En los peligrosos días que tenía por delante, debía tener bien presente que ella en realidad no era la señora Inoue, la emocionante y exótica viuda, la misteriosa amante del conde más notorio de la alta sociedad. Ella era la señorita Inoue, soltera, estudiosa del arte clásico. Y tenía como misión atrapar a un chantajista.

Es fascinante, pensó Ichigo mientras subía la escalinata de su residencia en la ciudad. Inteligente, apasionada y tan deliciosamente diferente del común de las mujeres. Sería la amante más interesante que hubiera podido hallar para el resto de la temporada. Tal vez, por más tiempo, si tenía suerte.

Ichigo experimentó una sensación que sólo podía ser descrita como esperanza. Sería un enorme alivio para él establecer una relación cómoda, estable y duradera con una mujer inteligente; una mujer que aceptara sus normas y no lo molestara con el matrimonio o lo sometiera a rabietas infantiles y a escenas irritantes; una mujer que comprendiera las exigencias de sus intereses intelectuales; una mujer que no buscara constantemente distraer su atención del libro que él estuviera estudiando o de cualquier proyecto sobre el que estuviera trabajando; una mujer con quien pudiera conversar de verdad después de que las demandas de la pasión hubieran sido satisfechas temporalmente.

Aburame abrió la puerta justo cuando Ichigo llegaba al escalón superior. -Buenas noches, señor. Una noche agradable, creo.

-Una noche interesante, Aburame. –Ichigo se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio junto con el sombrero a su mayordomo.

La expresión de Aburame, generalmente impasible como si se tratara de una máscara egipcia, registró un instante de sorpresa. -Me siento feliz de oír eso, señor. No suele regresar de una reunión social con tanto, digamos, entusiasmo.

-Tengo plena conciencia de eso, Aburame. Los asuntos de esta noche fueron de una naturaleza fuera de lo común -dijo Ichigo cruzando la biblioteca. Sus botas resonaron contra el piso de mármol negro-. Puede irse a dormir, ya me ocuparé yo de las luces.

-Gracias, señor. –Aburame con delicadeza hizo una pausa-. Tengo una noticia que darle.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Su hermano llegó esta noche temprano. Se fue hace una hora. Creo que ha ido al club.

-¿Toshiro está en Londres? –Ichigo frunció el ceño-. Se suponía que estaba con unos amigos de visita en Escocia.

-Sí, mi lord, lo sé.

-Bueno, ya hablaré con él por la mañana. –Ichigo entró en la biblioteca-. Buenas noches, Aburame.

-Buenas noches, señor. –Aburame cerró silenciosamente la puerta.

Ichigo cruzó la habitación hasta una pequeña mesa que estaba en un rincón de la estancia. El delicioso coñac francés brillaba a través del cristal del botellón, proyectando una sombra color ámbar en la pared. Ichigo se sirvió una copa y se acomodó en un gran sillón. Distraído inhaló los embriagantes vapores que emanaban de la copa, mientras consideraba el hecho de que estaba a punto de involucrarse en otra relación amorosa.

Lo asombroso de aquella situación era que se sentía embargado de un profundo sentimiento de expectativa. Todo resultaba de lo más extraño. Siempre le habían disgustado los aspectos desagradables que acompañaban el inevitable fin de la relación. Últimamente, sin embargo, se había encontrado a sí mismo desdeñando la inversión de tiempo y esfuerzo que suponía formar una nueva pareja.

Era difícil tener entusiasmo por el proyecto cuando se sabía cómo iba a terminar. Incluso había adquirido la buena costumbre de predecir exactamente cuándo todo llegaría a su fin. Se había permitido que los períodos entre relación y relación se dilataran cada vez más, hasta que la presión de sus necesidades físicas se hacía demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla. La dificultad radicaba en que él se encontraba presionado por los comunes deseos masculinos. Cuando estaba pasando por un período particularmente melancólico, se preguntaba a veces cómo se sentiría si se viera libre de sus pasiones. Entonces, podría abandonar el sombrío mundo de las relaciones románticas y dedicarse por completo a satisfacer sus ansias intelectuales.

La idea le hizo esbozar una sonrisa. Si esa noche había descubierto algo, era que no existía probabilidad inmediata de que su cuerpo le permitiera ignorar la pasión. Aún sentía en su masculinidad las garras de un deseo insatisfecho. Sin embargo, el aspecto más interesante de la situación era que no temía el trabajo de seducción que se le presentaba. A decir verdad, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, lo deseaba con fervor.

Todos sus instintos le decían que con Orihime las cosas serían nuevas y diferentes. Para empezar, no podía vislumbrar el inevitable fin de aquella relación, en la que por una vez entraría en una relación sin saber cómo ni cuándo terminaría. Sólo eso ya era suficiente como para acrecentar su apetito.

Ichigo dio un sorbo e imaginó los placeres de una relación apasionada que prometía sorpresa e imprevisión. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo se mantendría fiel ella a aquella descabellada historia del plan para atrapar al chantajista. Le otorgaba a la dama en cuestión una nota alta por su creatividad. Había logrado una manera inteligente de ingresar en los niveles más altos de la sociedad. Ella no había dudado que él permanecería lejos de Londres durante todo un mes, lo cual le habría dado tiempo suficiente para encontrar un amante adinerado. O tal vez había hecho aquello para capturar su atención.

Eso último era una idea que además de intrigarle le adulaba.

Ichigo hizo girar su copa. Le permitiría continuar con su farsa de perseguir al chantajista, tanto tiempo como quisiera. No le hacía daño a nadie y sería divertido ver cuánto tiempo podría ella sostener esa parodia. Pero, mientras tanto, él tenía otros juegos, más interesantes, en los que participar junto con Orihime Inoue.

Una sensación desagradable de humedad hizo que Marcus bajara la mirada hacia su chaleco. Profirió un insulto cuando vio la mancha oscura que se extendía sobre la tela. Se puso de pie, se lo quitó y tomó algo de su bolsillo. Sacó un objeto metálico de allí y lo miró desilusionado. Estaba claro que su último diseño depluma portátil con depósito hidráulico que contenía la tinta, necesitaba algún ajuste; aquél era el tercer chaleco que estropeaba en las últimas dos semanas.

* * *

_en verdad lo siento si se me paso el cambio de nombres pero mis ojos ya no me dejan terminar..._

_hasta pronto!_


	4. Una Reunión desesperada

A la mañana siguiente, Ichigo acababa de servirse una porción de huevos de una de las fuentes que estaban sobre el aparador, cuando Hitsugaya entró triunfal en el salón.

-Buenos días, Ichigo.

-Buenos días. Aburame me dijo que regresaste a Londres. No te esperaba. -Ichigo echó una mirada a su hermano, comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa para luego abrir los ojos asombrado-. Maldición. ¿Qué le ha sucedido a tu cabello?

-Nada. -El rostro atractivo de Hitsugaya mostró un gesto de enojo. Fue hasta el aparador y comenzó a levantar las tapas de las distintas fuentes que allí había-. Es la última moda.

-Sólo entre Byakuya y su tropa. -Ichigo estudió el lacio de la cabeza de su hermano. El blanco platinado cabello de Hitsugaya era rebelde, como el de Ichigo-. Recuérdale a tu ayuda de cámara que tenga cuidado con la plancha de alaciar. Te quemará la cabeza si no lo hace.

-Eso no tiene gracia. ¿No hay tostadas?

-En la última fuente, creo. -Ichigo volvió a llevarse a la mesa un plato repleto de comida y se sentó-. Pensaba que tenías intenciones de pasar todo el mes en Escocia con tu amigo Stark y su familia.

Hitsugaya mantuvo su atención concentrada en la fuente de tostadas. -Creí que tú pasarías todo el mes en Yorkshire.

-Cambié de parecer.

-Bueno, yo hice lo mismo.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. -¿Sucedió algo para cambiar tus planes?

-No. -Hitsugaya estaba concentrado por completo en servirse huevos de otra fuente. Ichigo miró la espalda de su hermano con una sensación de intranquilidad. Conocía demasiado a Hitsugaya. Él jamás había tenido secretos con su hermano mayor, algo malo sucedía.

Desde la muerte de su madre hacía dieciocho años, Ichigo había criado solo a su hermano. En realidad, el padre de Ichigo aún vivía en aquel momento, pero Isshin Kurosaki no mostró nunca mucho interés por ninguno de los hijos. Isshin prefería sus perros de caza, sus cacerías y los amigos de la taberna del lugar antes que el arduo trabajo de llevar adelante una familia.

No había habido nadie más que se ocupara de criar a Hitsugaya, de modo que Ichigo asumió esa responsabilidad, así como también -a una edad incluso más temprana-, la de tener que trabajar en las tierras de su familia. Las ganancias provenientes del campo aumentaron de forma constante a lo largo de los años, gracias a los exitosos experimentos que Ichigo había hecho con diversas herramientas, fertilizantes, cosechadoras y técnicas de cruce de animales.

Su padre había utilizado gran parte de esos ingresos para comprar mejores perros de caza y caballos de hípica. Cuando la madre de Ichigo tímidamente sugirió que a Ichigo se le permitiera asistir a Oxford o a Cambridge, Isshin rechazó de plano la idea. No tenía intenciones de privarse de los ingresos producidos por el mejor hacendado del distrito.

En ocasiones Isshin palmeaba el hombro de Ichigo y hacía alarde de haber tenido un hijo tan productivo. Una vez, muy de vez en cuando, lo asaltaba la idea de levantar a Hitsugaya por el aire con gesto de afecto.

Isshin con frecuencia observaba con satisfacción que era afortunado de que sus hijos hubieran heredado su excelente constitución física y repetía que una enfermedad crónica, tal como la que sufría la señora Kurosaki, era una molestia deleznable. Pero sólo hasta ese punto llegaba su interés paternal por las vidas de sus hijos.

La madre de Ichigo, cuyos problemas de salud eran vagos y presentaban síntomas tales como melancolía y fatiga, contrajo una fiebre terrible el año en que Ichigo cumplió los dieciocho años. Murió en cuestión de pocas horas. Ichigo había estado a su lado, con su hermano de dos años en brazos. Su padre mientras estaba en la cacería del zorro. Isshin sobrevivió sólo un año a la muerte de su mujer, que había notado más por el hecho de que había interferido en sus planes de caza que por un verdadero sentimiento de pérdida. Pero once meses después de que su mujer por largo tiempo olvidada hubiera muerto a causa de unas fiebres, él terminó con el cuello quebrado al caerse de su nuevo caballo que no pudo sortear una valla.

Ichigo estaba trabajando en el campo con sus hombres la mañana en que el vicario le informó de que su padre había muerto. Había estado estudiando la efectividad de las modificaciones que hacía poco había practicado en la nueva máquina segadora. Aún recordaba la curiosa sensación de lejanía que experimentó cuando escuchó las palabras de condolencia del vicario.

Un año antes había llorado solo después de la muerte de su madre. Pero en la mañana en que su padre murió, no pudo derramar una sola lágrima. Su principal emoción después de aquel sentimiento de lejanía había sido una furia breve y sin sentido. No comprendía la razón de aquella rabia interior, de modo que rápidamente la enterró en algún lugar muy profundo de su ser y jamás había permitido que ésta saliera a la superficie.

El joven Hitsugaya se mostró en definitiva ajeno a la ausencia de su padre. Había concentrado su atención y afecto en una sola persona, que era una verdad constante en su vida, su hermano mayor Ichigo.

Ichigo hizo a un lado aquellos recuerdos y observó cómo Hitsugaya se paseaba frente a la mesa de desayuno.

-Stark y yo nos aburríamos en Escocia -explicó Hitsugaya-, y decidimos regresar a Londres para la temporada alta.

-Ya veo. -Ichigo extendió una loncha de jamón sobre una tostada-. Creía que habías dicho que era un aburrimiento.

-Sí, bueno, eso fue el año pasado.

-Por supuesto.

El año anterior Hitsugaya casi tenía diecinueve años. Justo acababa de llegar de Oxford, lleno de entusiasmo por la política y la poesía. Había mostrado desdén por la frivolidad de la temporada social. Ichigo lo introdujo en un club poblado de otros jóvenes que sentían pasión por los nuevos poetas y las últimas teorías políticas y Hitsugaya se mostró contento.

Ichigo se sintió en aquel momento complacido de ver que su hermano ya no era de los que son arrastrados por los entretenimientos superficiales de la gente rica: Oxford había hecho su trabajo.

Ichigo no lo había enviado allí para que le educaran. Por el contrario, había cuidado de que su hermano tuviera en su propio hogar una educación de primerísima calidad a cargo de un excelente maestro y de su propia biblioteca, que estaba siempre en constante expansión.

Un joven no iba a Oxford o a Cambridge sólo para estudiar, sino para obtener prestigio social y para relacionarse con los jóvenes con los que más tarde harían los negocios durante el resto de sus vidas. Fue allí para entablar amistades con los hijos de las mejores familias, familias de entre las cuales en definitiva seleccionaría una esposa adecuada para casarse.

Ichigo estaba decidido a que su hermano no fuera como él, un hacendado inocente y burdo que no sabía nada del mundo más allá de los confines de sus campos. Ichigo había pagado un alto precio por su propia falta de conocimiento mundano y no deseaba que Hitsugaya sufriera el mismo destino. Un hombre necesitaba alcanzar sus ilusiones y sus sueños lo más pronto posible, si quería evitar ser una víctima de esta vida.

Mordió la tostada y dijo: -¿Adónde fuiste ayer por la noche?

-Stark y yo fuimos al club -dijo Hitsugaya sin entusiasmo-. Después Stark sugirió que nos pasáramos por algunos de los bailes.

-¿Por cuáles?

-No recuerdo con precisión. El baile de los Muguruma fue uno, creo. Y creo que también estuve un rato en el de los Kuna.

-¿Te divertiste?

Hitsugaya se encontró con los ojos de Ichigo por un instante y después desvió la mirada. Se encogió de hombros.

-Podríamos decir que sí.

-Hitsugaya, ya he tenido suficientes evasivas. Si algo va mal, dímelo.

-Nada va mal. -Hitsugaya lo miró con enojo-. Por lo menos no conmigo.

-¿Qué diablos se supone que quieres decir con eso?

-Muy bien, Ichigo, iré directo al grano. Tengo entendido que diste un espectáculo ayer por la noche.

-¿Un espectáculo?

-Maldición. Dicen que prácticamente llevaste en volandas a tu nueva amante cuando saliste con ella en brazos del salón de los Arisawa. Por el amor de Dios, todos hablan de que hiciste una escena.

-Ah, así que ése es el problema. -La mano de Ichigo se tensó sobre el mango del cuchillo. Cortó la salchicha con grave precisión-. ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

-Ichigo, ¿pasarás el resto de tu vida escandalizando a la sociedad con tu extraña conducta?

-Claro que te avergüenzo. -Ichigo tomó un bocado y lo masticó meditativo-. Trata de no tomártelo tan a pecho, Hitsugaya. La gente ha visto cosas peores.

-Ése no es el tema. -Hitsugaya untó con mantequilla una tostada-. El tema es que un hombre de tu edad debe comportarse con corrección.

Ichigo casi se atraganta con la salchicha. -¿Un hombre de mi edad?

-Tienes treinta y seis años y ya hace tiempo que deberías haberte vuelto a casar y poner manos a la obra para llenar la casa de niños.

-¡Maldición! ¿Desde cuándo surge este repentino interés por tener niños? Tú sabes muy bien que no tengo intenciones de volver a casarme.

-¿Y qué me dices de tu obligación de tener un heredero para tu título?

-Estoy contento de que el título recaiga en tu persona.

-Bueno, particularmente yo no lo quiero, Ichigo. Es tuyo y debería heredarlo un hijo tuyo. -Hitsugaya protestó con obvia frustración-. Lo que debes hacer es atender a tus propias responsabilidades.

-Percibo que mi actuación de ayer por la noche está claro que te ha humillado -dijo secamente Ichigo.

-Debes admitir que es muy extravagante tener un hermano mayor, un conde soltero de treinta y seis años que no tiene reparos en ser tema de conversación de todo el mundo.

-No es ésta la primera vez.

-Es la primera vez que haces una escena en medio de un salón donde está reunido lo más selecto de la sociedad.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja. -¿Cómo te enteraste? Si casi no pierdes el tiempo con acontecimientos sociales.

-La señorita Toushiro me contó todo -respondió Hitsugaya con cierto regodeo.

Ichigo se quedó rígido. -¿Yuzu Toushiro?

-Tuve el privilegio de bailar con ella ayer por la noche -murmuró Hitsugaya.

-Ya veo.

-Siempre que dices «ya veo» con ese tono significa generalmente que no das tu aprobación. Bueno, será mejor que no digas nada desagradable de la señorita Toushiro, Ichigo. Es una hermosa mujer, de una sensibilidad muy refinada y que jamás soñaría en verse involucrada en una escena de escándalo.

-Es ésta la segunda temporada social de Yuzu Toushiro -dijo sombrío Ichigo-. Debe asegurarse un marido esta vez, ya que los Toushiro no pueden afrontar una tercera temporada para ella. ¿Me comprendes, Hitsugaya?

-Tratas de hacerme una advertencia para que me aleje de ella, ¿no es así? Pues no funcionará. Ella es un parangón sin rival de femineidad y estaré eternamente agradecido de que me permitiera estar en su compañía ayer noche.

-Sin duda ahora estará agradeciendo a su estrella la suerte que ha tenido de que tú te hayas fijado en ella. Aparecerá en todos los bailes a los que vayas esta noche.

-¡Maldición! Ella no es del tipo de mujer que hace planes de este estilo. Es demasiado inocente, gentil, de una naturaleza tan dulce como para poder hacer una maquinación de ese tipo.

-Está maquinando un plan en este preciso instante. Créeme.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Es la hija de Toushiro, y yo conozco a Toushiro. Está desesperado por casar a Yuzu con alguien de mucho dinero. Y su madre desea un título en la familia con tanta desesperación que haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo. -Ichigo señaló con el tenedor a Hitsugaya y entrecerró los ojos-. Tú eres un candidato de primera en el mercado matrimonial, Hitsugaya. Eres rico y hay posibilidades de que recibas el título nobiliario. Debes estar muy atento.

Hitsugaya arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa. -Esto es un ultraje. La señorita Toushiro no es la clase de mujer que se preocupa por los títulos o por el dinero.

-Si de verdad crees eso, entonces eres infinitamente más inocente de lo que yo pensaba.

-Yo no soy inocente. Pero tampoco de una naturaleza tan fría y tan rígida como la tuya, Ichigo. Y desde luego no te exhibas con mujeres tan extravagantes como la señora Inoue.

-Hablarás de la señora Inoue con respeto o no mencionarás su nombre para nada, ¿has comprendido?

-Ella es tu amante, por el amor de Dios.

-Es tan sólo una buena amiga.

-Todos saben lo que eso significa. Tú has tenido la osadía de criticar a la señorita Toushiro y tu señora Inoue podría tomar algunas lecciones de decoro de ella, si me lo preguntas.

Ichigo golpeó la taza de café sobre el platillo. -Nadie te lo ha preguntado.

La puerta del salón se abrió. Aburame entró con sigilo. Tenía en su mano una bandeja de plata.

-Un mensaje para usted, mi lord. Acaba de llegar. Ichigo frunció el ceño cuando tomó la nota de la bandeja. La leyó rápidamente y en silencio.

K:

Debo verte inmediatamente. Muy urgente. El parque. A las diez en punto. La fuente. Tuya.

U.

Ichigo miró a Aburame. -Que ensillen a _Zeus _y que lo tengan listo para las nueve y media. Creo que iré a dar un paseo por el parque esta mañana.

-Sí, mi lord. -Aburame salió del salón.

-¿Quién envió la nota? -preguntó Hitsugaya.

-Un amigo.

-La señora Inoue, supongo.

-No, a todo esto, no es de la señora Inoue.

La boca de Hitsugaya se tensó. -Jamás te he visto tan interesado por ninguna de tus amantes.

-Ella es mi amiga. -Ichigo dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se puso de pie-. No olvides eso, Hitsugaya.

Cinco minutos antes de las diez, Ichigo montó a _Zeus, _un musculoso caballo negro, y se dirigió al parque. Tomó el sendero de grava que conducía hacia el centro de un vasto sector profusamente arbolado. Era ése uno de los lugares menos transitados.

Unohana, lady Kenpachi, lo estaba esperando en un pequeño carruaje cerrado, vestía un traje de montar de color castaño oscuro. El cuello alto y aflautado acentuaba la línea grácil de su figura. Aquel adorable rostro estaba oculto bajo el velo de un sombrero del mismo color del vestido.

-Ichigo. Gracias a Dios que has venido; -Levantó el velo y lo miró con los ojos cargados de ansiedad-. He estado sobre ascuas durante días. Esta mañana, cuando me enteré de que estabas en la ciudad, envié la nota de inmediato. Temía que no pudieras verme si te avisaba con tan poco tiempo de antelación.

-Sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto para ti, Unohana. -A Ichigo no le gustaba el gesto tenso de aquellos delicados rasgos o las sombras que teñían la piel bajo aquellos ojos azul grisáceo. Unohana tenía veintinueve años, estaba casada con un hombre de fortuna, lord Kenpachi, y hacía poco había tenido un hijo.

Hacía siete años había quedado viuda y en su nuevo matrimonio, que había tenido lugar hacía tres años, parecía sentirse muy feliz. Ichigo se alegraba por ella. Pensó que los días de terror habían quedado atrás, pero esa mañana reconoció la vieja expresión de pánico en aquellos ojos tan familiares.

-¿Qué sucede, Unohana?

-Me están extorsionando -dijo en un susurro. El rostro estaba descompuesto por la desesperación-. Oh, Ichigo, alguien sabe todo.

Ichigo no se movió. -Eso es imposible.

-No, es verdad. -Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos-. Oh, Dios, él lo sabe, ¿no me comprendes? Sabe cómo se murió Mayuri, sabe que yo lo maté.

-Unohana, mantén la calma. ¿Me estás diciendo que alguien te ha exigido dinero?

-Sí. Cinco mil libras. Ya las pagué. Me vi forzada a empeñar unas joyas.

-¡Maldición!

-Temo que haya más exigencias.

-Sí. -Ichigo golpeó con la fusta las botas de montar-. Creo que podemos pensar que habrá más peticiones. Siempre las hay cuando uno está en tratos con un chantajista.

-Dios mío, tengo tanto miedo, Ichigo.

-Unohana, escúchame con atención. ¿Cuándo recibiste la primera petición de dinero?

-Hace seis días. Te habría enviado un mensaje enseguida, pero no sabía adónde te habías ido. Sólo sabía que te ibas a ausentar de la ciudad por una larga temporada.

-Estaba en Yorkshire Hall.

-Me sentí absolutamente desesperada. No he dormido durante días. Kenpachi está cada vez más preocupado y me pregunta todo el tiempo qué es lo que sucede. Desea que llame a un médico. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Nada por el momento -dijo Ichigo con suavidad-. Yo lo arreglaré todo.

-¿Pero qué puedes hacer tú? Ichigo, ¿me oyes? Esa persona sabe que yo... que yo soy la asesina.

-Silencio, Unohana. Cálmate. Tú no mataste a Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Lo que tú hiciste fue en defensa propia. No olvides eso jamás.

-Nadie me creerá. ¿Qué es lo que dirá Kenpachi si alguna vez conoce la verdad?

-Sospecho que tu marido se mostraría mucho más comprensivo de lo que tú crees –dijo Ichigo. No era la primera vez que había intentado convencer a Unohana de que le dijera la verdad a su marido. Pero Unohana se mantenía terca en su posición de no hacerlo.

-No me atrevo a hablarle, Ichigo. Jamás aceptaría el saber que está casado con una mujer que en realidad mató a su primer marido. ¿Cómo actuarías ante tal revelación si fueras él?

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. -Sabiendo lo que sé de Mayuri y cómo te trataba, te felicitaría por haber tenido tanta puntería.

Unohana lo miró horrorizada. -Por favor, te lo ruego, no te burles.

-No me burlo, es la verdad. Creo que subestimas a tu esposo.

-Yo lo conozco mejor que tú. Él cree que soy un modelo de mujer. Simplemente no puedo decirle la verdad.

-Aparentemente el chantajista sabe eso, también -observó Ichigo-. Interesante.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Creo que tendré una larga conversación con alguien que aparenta saber sobre esta situación más de lo que yo en un principio creía.

-¿De qué estás hablando, dímelo, por favor? -dijo Unohana quejumbrosa-. Ichigo, no debes contarle esto a nadie.

-No te preocupes, no revelaré tu secreto. Pero sí tengo intenciones de buscar algunas respuestas a preguntas que ayer por la noche no hice.

-No comprendo.

-Me parece que fui algo apresurado. Hice algo que rara vez suelo hacer: llegar demasiado rápido a una conclusión. -Ichigo tranquilizó al inquieto caballo-. Creí que se me estaba engañando con una historia fantástica.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No importa. Es una larga historia y no tengo ahora tiempo para contártela. Tranquilízate, Unohana, que de inmediato me pondré a trabajar en este asunto. Y no pagues ni una moneda más al chantajista sin consultármelo primero, ¿me comprendes?

-Sí. -Los elegantes dedos de Unohana, enfundados en guantes, se tensaron sobre las riendas que sostenía-. Me siento tan aliviada de haber podido hablar contigo, me estaba volviendo loca.

-Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

Unohana esbozó una velada sonrisa. -Eso fue lo que tú me dijiste la noche en que me ayudaste a deshacerme del cadáver de Mayuri.

-Y tuve razón, ¿o no?

Ella lo miró con ojos cargados de duda. -Mantuviste mi secreto, pero a un gran precio para ti mismo. Sabes muy bien que aún hay gente que dice que tú asesinaste a Mayuri a sangre fría para obtener el control de su fondo de inversión.

Ichigo sonrió. -Nadie podrá jamás probar que no lo maté de una patada y eso es todo lo que importa. Los chismes me tienen sin cuidado, Unohana, estoy acostumbrado a ellos.

En la boca de Unohana se dibujó una mueca irónica.

-A veces creo que no te molesta nada. -Dudó-. He leído los diarios de la mañana. No pude evitar ver algo sobre un pequeño escándalo en el baile de anoche en casa de los Arisawa.

-¿Ah sí?

Unohana lo miró interrogante. -Vamos, Ichigo. Tú y yo somos viejos amigos. Puedes confiar en mí. Ambos sabemos que tú no eres el tipo de hombre que se embelesa fácilmente con una mujer. ¿Llevaste de verdad en brazos a la señora Inoue?

-Ella se desmayó.

-Jamás te has mezclado con alguien que hace ese tipo de escenas, Ichigo. Eres famoso por exigir absoluta discreción a tus amantes.

-La señora Inoue no es mi amante -dijo Ichigo fríamente-. Es una buena amiga. Ella se desmayó y yo cuidé de que tuviera algo de aire para que se recuperara. Eso fue todo.

Unohana suspiró. -Hoy tienes un humor un tanto extraño. -Levantó las manos para bajarse el velo y cubrirse el rostro-. Perdona mi intromisión. Tu relación con la señora Inoue es sólo asunto tuyo.

-Sí.

-Ahora debo irme. Le dije a Kenpachi que esta mañana iría de compras.

Ichigo suavizó el tono de voz. -Trata de no preocuparte más de lo debido por ese chantajista, Unohana. Yo me ocuparé del asunto.

-Gracias. -Volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa triste en los labios-. Tengo mucha suerte de contar con un amigo como tú. -Azuzó a los caballos y se alejó por el sendero de grava.

Ichigo miró la fuente ensimismado durante largo rato, y después hizo girar a _Zeus _y se dirigió hacia la entrada oeste del parque.

-Pero se suponía que estaba muerto. -Se lamentó lady Nelliel-. ¿Por qué no lo está?

-Silencio, tía Nelliel. -Orihime echó una mirada rápida a la sala de exposiciones de las tapicerías Hornby y Smith. Afortunadamente nadie pareció haber oído el lamento de Nelliel-. No sé qué decirte, pero es algo estupendo, ¿no crees?

-Si me lo preguntas, creo que el hecho confunde toda la situación -declaró Nelliel.

Tatsuki, vestida con un vestido de bombasí, asintió. -Tu tía tiene razón. Todo este asunto resulta muy turbio, no me gusta nada.

-Por favor, bajad las dos el tono de voz. Alguien puede oíros. -Orihime miró ansiosa a su alrededor.

Los propietarios del negocio estaban detrás del mostrador, en la parte trasera del establecimiento. El señor Smith era un hombre ancho y regordete vestido con un chaleco de color rosado y unos pantalones a rayas última moda. Hornby, macilento, encorvado y calvo, vestía un chaleco de vivos colores, que contrastaba con su chaqueta color violeta. Hornby miró con ansiedad hacia donde se encontraban Orihime, Nelliel y Tatsuki hojeando un catálogo. Claramente estaba esperando la oportunidad para ir a atenderlas. Había sido rechazado ya dos veces, pero Orihime sabía que estaba a punto de hacer otro intento para ofrecer sus servicios.

Las paredes del gran salón estaban forradas con dibujos y diseños que mostraban sugerencias para la decoración de ambientes a la última moda. Muestras de los más recientes estilos en sillas y mesas estaban dispuestos en el centro del local. Los catálogos que contenían dibujos de ricos interiores decorados estaban en exposición en varias mesas.

Orihime, Nelliel y Tatsuki actuaban como si estuvieran estudiando un diseño para decorar una biblioteca combinada con un salón de estatuas. Pero la razón verdadera por la que ellas se habían reunido en Hornby y Smith esa mañana era para hablar de los últimos acontecimientos.

-Obviamente el chantajista mintió sobre el asesinato de Kurosaki -dijo Orihime-. Lo que intentaba era asustarte, tía Nelliel, para que tú cedieras a sus exigencias.

-Lo consiguió. ¡Cinco mil libras! -murmuró Nelliel-. Es de verdad demasiado. Por fin había vuelto a tener el control de mi dinero después de pasar varios años viendo cómo Odelschwanck lo gastaba en mujeres y caballos. Pero ¿qué sucede ahora? Un asqueroso chantajista intenta volver a quitármelo.

-Te entiendo muy bien, tía Nelliel. Lo descubriremos y pondremos fin a todo esto, te lo prometo- murmuró Orihime comprensiva. A Orihime le gustaba mucho su tía y tenía intenciones de hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para liberarla de las garras de ese villano.

A los cuarenta y cinco años, Nelliel era una mujer llena de energía, vivaz y con estilo. El cabello, que una vez fue un tono de peculiar verde aqua, se encontraba ahora atractivamente matizado de plata. Poseía el perfil perfectamente tallado que caracterizaba a las mujeres de la rama Inoue de la familia.

Veinticinco años antes, Nelliel no sólo había sido una belleza sino también poseedora de una importante herencia. La bonita suma que sus cariñosos padres habían fijado para su única hija atrajo a lord Odelschwanck. Nadie lo descubrió hasta que fue demasiado tarde: Odelschwanck no poseía un chelín. Para entonces, Nelliel estaba ya casada y su marido había obtenido el control legal de su herencia.

Habiéndose asegurado el dinero que tanto codiciaba, Odelschwanck pronto perdió el interés por su flamante esposa. Afortunadamente, no fue un idiota total, ya que se las había arreglado para no despilfarrar toda la herencia de Nelliel. Sin embargo, había comenzado a gastar capital y hacer varias correrías con él, hasta que sufrió un ataque cerebral muy conveniente.

Como una vez Nelliel le había dicho a Orihime, era característico de Odelschwanck humillarla siempre que le era posible, lo hizo incluso en el acto de partir de esta vida mortal, pues murió en un prostíbulo.

Nelliel dejó que todos supieran que el único beneficio que ella había recibido del matrimonio era su adorable hija, Yachiru. Se sentía ahora dichosa de su reciente compromiso con el apuesto y, tal como Nelliel se había cuidado de asegurarse, acaudalado Hisagi Shuuhei.

Durante los largos años de su infeliz matrimonio con el aborrecible Odelschwanck, Nelliel había encontrado consuelo en su relación con lord Ukitake. Ukitake se había dedicado a ella desde el momento en que fueron presentados. Jamás se casaron. Sin embargo, el hecho de que él era el verdadero padre de Yachiru había sido un secreto bien guardado hasta que el chantajista de alguna forma lo descubrió.

Yachiru, una encantadora y cálida jovencita, quería muchísimo a Ukitake. Lo trataba como si fuera su tío favorito y Ukitake la adoraba.

Después de la muerte de su esposo, Nelliel, como muchas viudas lo hacen, había retornado finalmente la posesión de sus bienes. Lo primero que hizo fue reunir lo que quedaba de su herencia e invertirlo todo en el primer negocio inmobiliario que hizo Orihime, Morning Rose

Square.

Cuando los primeros ingresos de la inversión dieron sus frutos un año atrás, Nelliel de pronto se vio con una bonita suma para la dote de Yachiru. Ella y su hija reemplazaron todos los vestidos modestos y pasados de moda que había en sus guardarropas, por prendas nuevas diseñadas por modistos elegantes con acento francés. Cuando todo estuvo listo, Yachiru fue presentada en sociedad. La oferta de Hisagi vino poco después del primer baile de Yachiru.

La boca de Nelliel se tensó, mientras estudiaba unas ilustraciones para la biblioteca.

-Ukitake dice que es muy probable que pronto haya más demandas. Dice que los chantajistas son como las sanguijuelas. En general, vuelven una y otra vez hasta que logran desangrar a sus víctimas hasta la última gota.

Orihime se estremeció. -Qué horrorosa analogía. Por lo que he oído, tiene razón. -Frunció el ceño mientras miraba una de las ilustraciones, con la mente puesta en el problema de su tía-. Es desafortunado que Kurosaki crea que todo este asunto es simplemente una farsa para divertirme.

-¿Crees que no te creyó una palabra? -preguntó Nelliel.

-Me dejó claro que cree que yo inventé todo esto a fin de explicarle mi pretensión de ser su amante.

Nelliel se quejó. -¡Qué situación tan desastrosa! Aún no puedo creer que de verdad haya consentido permitirte continuar fingiendo que eres su amante.

-Bueno, lo ha aceptado y nosotras debemos estar agradecidas. Eso me permitirá continuar revisando los estudios y bibliotecas de los sospechosos.

-Estoy comenzando a pensar que todo es una pérdida de tiempo -dijo Nelliel-. Hasta ahora no te has enterado de nada.

Orihime golpeó suavemente sus dedos enguantados contra una de las ilustraciones. -Yo no diría eso. Ya he eliminado a Kan' onji y a Yasutora de la lista de sospechosos.

Nelliel suspiró. -No lo sé. Todo suena tan vago...

-No tenemos nada mejor por el momento. -Orihime se calló cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que una chaqueta color violeta se acercaba-. Oh, hola, señor Hornby. Estábamos estudiando esta ilustración.

-Por supuesto. -Hornby, incapaz de resistirse a la tentación de animar a posibles clientes se acercó más-. Tal vez pueda serIes de alguna ayuda. -Miró a Orihime, Nelliel y Tatsuki con una expresión servil en el rostro.

Orihime pensó a toda prisa. -En este diseño la decoración de la chimenea sale de los cánones normales, señor Hornby.

Hornby sonrió. -Es la copia exacta de una sepultura antigua, señora. Le otorga a la biblioteca una atmósfera seria y sobria, bastante ajustada al uso característico que se le da a una estancia destinada para tal fin.

-Ya veo -dijo Orihime.

-Muy interesante. -Nelliel miró con más detenimiento la ilustración-. ¿Qué son esas extrañas criaturas que sostienen las lámparas?

-Esfinges, señora. Es el último grito de la moda en este momento. Van muy bien con un papel de pared con jeroglíficos egipcios.

-Sí, por supuesto que sí.

Tatsuki frunció el ceño. -¿Qué es esa tela que cuelga del techo, señor Hornby?

-Los colgantes de una capa turca, señora. Le dan un aire exótico que asombra a los invitados.

-Desde luego que sí -murmuró Orihime. Estudió con mayor detenimiento la figura-. La habitación parece contener una colección de jarrones antiguos.

-Todos son copia exacta de antigüedades de estilo etrusco, señora. Muy a la moda.

Orihime decidió no señalarle que los jarrones no eran más etruscos en cuanto a diseño que su chaleco de vivos colores. -¿Dónde tiene pensado colocar los libros?

-¿Los libros? -El señor Hornby se mostró asombrado.

-Se trata de una biblioteca, ¿no es así? -dijo Orihime.

Hornby asumió un aire de superioridad, sin olvidarse de mostrarse amable. -La señora tal vez no sabe que es poca la gente que hoy utiliza una biblioteca con el propósito de leer.

Orihime ocultó una sonrisa. -Por supuesto. No sé en qué pensaba cuando mencioné el tema de los libros.

-Muy bien, señora -dijo Hornby-. Es precisamente el deseo de evitar tales errores en la decoración lo que trae a las personas con gusto a una firma como Hornby y Smith.

Tatsuki frunció el ceño. -Señor Hornby, obviamente usted es consciente de que la señora Inoue es una experta en el tema del diseño clásico.

Los ojos de Hornby se abrieron. -Ah, no. No, no lo sabía. Perdóneme, señora. No me había dado cuenta.

Orihime hizo un gesto con la mano como para restar importancia a la disculpa. -Está bien.

Sus conocimientos en antigüedades habían sido uno de los elementos más útiles en la parodia que estaba manteniendo. Nelliel pronto había alimentado el molino de rumores con la noticia de que la misteriosa señora Inoue era una estudiosa del estilo antiguo, la última palabra en materia de decoración de casas.

Orihime de inmediato se había convertido en el éxito de todos los bailes, ya que no era poca la gente que deseaba hablar con ella de los planes de decoración que tenía en mente para sus casas. Tener una casa a la moda era algo tan especial como el vestido.

Antes de que Hornby pudiera seguir con sus disculpas, las campanillas de la puerta tintinearon discretas. Una voluptuosa mujer de casi cincuenta años entró al salón. Parecía una aparición envuelta en varios metros de muselina blanca llena de fruncidos y volantes.

Su atuendo se complementaba con una chaquetita blanca y un enorme sombrero también blanco que estaba engalanado con flores del mismo color. Llevaba consigo una sombrilla de encaje blanco y una carterita, también blanca, por supuesto.

-Dios mío -Nelliel murmuró cuando vio boquiabierta a la recién llegada-. Lady Matsumoto parece una blanca aparición fantasmal.

-No es por mi culpa -susurró Orihime.

Tatsuki arqueó una ceja. -Desde luego que lo es. La llaman la moda lady Estelar. Muchas mujeres están decididas a adoptarla.

-Oh, señora Inoue -dijo contenta lady Matsumoto-. Creí ver su carruaje en la calle. Qué suerte he tenido; deseaba tanto hablar con usted. ¿Tiene un momento?

-Buenos días, lady Matsumoto-. Orihime se encontraba con la excéntrica y voluptuosa lady Matsumoto en una gran cantidad de reuniones sociales. Aunque el marido de aquella mujer estaba en la lista de Orihime de posibles chantajistas, a ella le gustaba bastante esa señora. -Permítame presentarle a mi amiga, lady Nelliel y a mi prima, la señorita Tatsuki.

-Encantada. -Lady Matsumoto sonrió amablemente a Nelliel y a Tatsuki-. Supongo que estarán buscando el asesoramiento de la señora Inoue en materia de estilo clásico, lady Nelliel. Eso es precisamente lo que deseo hacer yo.

-En realidad, vine para pedirle consejo a la señora Inoue sobre cómo utilizar unos jarrones antiguos para lograr que luzcan en mi casa de la ciudad -dijo sin emoción Nelliel.

Lady Matsumoto sonrió entusiasmada. -Se sabe muy bien que la señora Inoue es toda una autoridad en estilos arqueológicos. Yo misma, deseo consultarla sobre mi Templo de Vesta.

Eso llamó la atención de Orihime. -¿Está usted construyendo un templo antiguo, lady Matsumoto?

-En realidad, ya lo tengo hecho -dijo lady Matsumoto, no sin un dejo de orgullo-. Son unas maravillosas ruinas situadas al aire libre, en los terrenos de nuestra casa de campo de Hampshire.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene la construcción? -preguntó Orihime.

-Casi treinta años. El padre de Ichimaru lo mandó construir. Lo cierto es que no estoy muy segura de que los detalles sean muy precisos. Me gustaría restaurarlo de forma adecuada.

A pesar de las preocupaciones acuciantes del momento, Orihime se sintió cautivada por el proyecto de examinar la réplica de los Ichimaru.

-A propósito de ello, cuando estuve en Italia, yo personalmente hice unas mediciones y unos bosquejos de las ruinas auténticas del Templo de Vesta. Me sentiría feliz de compararlas con su construcción, lady Matsumoto. Podría hacerle algunas sugerencias sobre cómo reproducir una copia lo más precisa posible.

-Maravilloso, maravilloso. Daré la semana que viene una pequeña recepción en mi casa. Ya le enviaré la invitación. Nuestra casa queda sólo a un día de viaje de Londres.

-Muy amable por su parte. Me encantará poder asistir.

Era una oportunidad perfecta, pensó Orihime alegremente. La fiesta le daría la posibilidad de revisar la biblioteca de la casa de campo de lord Ichimaru, para ver si él tenía escondidos en alguna parte lacre negro y el sello del ave fénix. Al mismo tiempo, podría ver el Templo de Vesta. Así mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Las campanillas del establecimiento de pronto volvieron a sonar, con tal fuerza que una de las más pequeñas cayó al suelo, emitiendo un sonido agudo. Después todo quedó en silencio. Los presentes se volvieron para ver quién abría la puerta: era Ichigo que irrumpió en el salón, vestido con un traje negro de montar y unas botas de color de ébano. No llevaba sombrero y su cabello estaba despeinado.

Sus ojos castaños se fijaron en Orihime con una expresión de frialdad. Comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, moviéndose con una fuerza peligrosa, a través de las elegantes muestras que adornaban los muebles del salón.

Un profundo sentido de intranquilidad recorrió el cuerpo de Orihime. Se dio cuenta de que algo decididamente malo sucedía. No era así el hombre indulgente y divertido que la había besado la noche anterior.

Fue lady Matsumoto la que rompió el tenso silencio que se había establecido en el lugar desde el momento en que apareció Ichigo.

-Kurosaki -exclamó-. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa! Estaba conversando con su buena amiga, la señora Inoue.

-¿Oh, sí? -Ichigo no quitaba los ojos de Orihime-. Yo mismo iba a hacerlo también.

Orihime se estremeció por el tono de su voz. Vio que Tatsuki entrecerraba los ojos. Inconsciente de lo que sucedía, lady Matsumoto sonrió feliz a Ichigo y lo miró con ojos comprensivos.

-He invitado a la señora Inoue a una pequeña reunión que haré en mi casa de campo la semana que viene. ¿Tal vez usted quisiera venir a visitarnos? Sé que no le gustan mucho esta clase de fiestas...

-No.

-Pero tal vez esté interesado en ésta, mi lord. -Lady Matsumoto arqueó una ceja-. Estoy segura de que usted y la señora Inoue disfrutarían de unos días en el campo. ¡Hay tanta intimidad allí!

Pocos segundos le llevaron a Orihime comprender el sutil énfasis que lady Matsumoto puso en la palabra «intimidad». Cuando lo hizo sintió que se sonrojaba. Lady Matsumoto daba por sentado que Ichigo y su amante tendrían una buena oportunidad para estar juntos en la casa de campo.

Los ojos de Ichigo se separaron sin ganas de Orihime para posarse sobre la femenina figura de lady Matsumoto.

-Muy amable por su parte, lady Matsumoto, tendré en cuenta su invitación.

Lady Matsumoto pareció radiante de triunfo. -Estoy encantada de oír eso, mi lord. Estoy ansiosa por que la señora Inoue examine mi Templo de Vesta. Deseo tener su opinión sobre la exactitud arqueológica de la réplica.

Ichigo miró a lady Matsumoto como si de pronto descubriera que ella misma era un objeto arqueológico.

-¿El Templo de Vesta?

-Con seguridad usted está familiarizado con el estilo, mi lord -murmuró dispuesta Orihime-. Existe un ejemplo muy fino en Tívoli. Es una encantadora estructura circular. Se dice que las vírgenes vestales encendían y cuidaban allí la llama sagrada.

-Las vírgenes -dijo Ichigo-, nunca me han interesado.


	5. ¿Puedo confíar en tus secretos?

-Llevaré a la señora Inoue a su casa -dijo Ichigo mientras acompañaba a Orihime, Nelliel y

Tatsuki a la puerta de Hornby y Smith-. Ella y yo tenemos que hablar de un par de asuntos en privado.

Nelliel y Tatsuki se miraron entre sí y después a Orihime.

-No os preocupéis -dijo Orihime rápidamente-. Tomad mi carruaje. Os veré más tarde.

-¿Estás segura? -Tatsuki clavó los ojos en Ichigo, fríos como una piedra.

-Sí, Tatsuki. -A Orihime le preocupaba tanto como a Nelliel o a Tatsuki el tono áspero de la voz de Ichigo. Sin embargo lo pensó mejor, y no quiso hacer una escena justo allí en medio de Pall Mall.

-Muy bien. -Nelliel miró intranquila a Ichigo y después le hizo un gesto a Tatsuki-. Vamos.

Ichigo observó a Tatsuki y a Nelliel dirigirse al delicado carruaje de Orihime. El gracioso vehículo estaba adornado con detalles dorados y tiraban de él dos caballos blancos, cuyas crines trenzadas estaban engalanadas con plumas también blancas. Los brillantes arneses relucían con el sol primaveral. El cochero vestía una librea blanca con botones dorados.

-¿Supongo que es ése su carruaje? -dijo Ichigo a Orihime.

-¿Cómo lo ha adivinado?

-Parece salido de un cuento de hadas.

-Creí que sería perfecto para contrastar con el suyo. Por lo que me habían contado, me lo imaginaba como un vehículo terrorífico conducido por un gnomo malvado.

-¿Un gnomo malvado? ¿Y usted qué es, mi querida señora Inoue? ¿Una princesa encantada?

-Le aseguro que yo no soy ninguna princesa encantada.

-¡Gracias a Dios! -Ichigo apretó el brazo de Orihime con su mano y comenzó a caminar a grandes pasos por la acera bordeada de elegantes establecimientos de moda-. Ya tengo en este momento bastantes problemas.

Orihime paró en seco. -Si desea hablar de sus problemas conmigo, lo que creo es su intención, deberá aminorar el paso, mi lord. No tengo intención de ir al galope todo el tiempo.

Ichigo se mostró molesto, pero aminoró el paso. -Ya está bien de tanta tontería. ¿Quién es usted y qué demonios cree que está haciendo?

-¿Perdón? -Orihime se ocupó por el momento de abrir su sombrilla de encaje blanco.-. No comprendo ni de lo que me habla ni el tono con que lo hace. Le di toda clase de explicaciones ayer por la noche.

-Ayer por la noche -dijo Ichigo-, creí que estaba jugando a algún jueguecito inteligente a fin de lograr un lugar para usted en la alta sociedad.

-Sí, ya sé que fue eso lo que usted creía.

-Esta mañana me veo obligado a pensar que usted está involucrada en algo muy distinto a una simple parodia. Deseo saber qué es lo que tiene entre manos.

Orihime trató de ser paciente. -Ya se lo dije, señor. Intento descubrir a la persona que extorsiona a mi tía. Nada ha cambiado. ¿Qué es lo que le perturba a usted esta mañana?

-No estoy perturbado. Habla como si yo estuviera echando humo. Me siento realmente furioso.

-¡Oh!

Ichigo le echó una mirada helada. -¿Es todo lo que tiene que decir?

Orihime lo pensó. -Si no fuera mucho pedir, mi lord, me gustaría saber qué es lo que lo ha enfurecido tanto.

Ichigo dudó; le costaba decidir qué debía contarle a ella. -Acabo de enterarme de que una amiga íntima mía ha sido extorsionada.

Orihime lo miró fijamente, asombrada. -¡Santo cielo! ¿O sea que hay otra persona que le pasa lo mismo que a mi tía? Esto es muy interesante, mi lord.

-¿Le parece?

-Señor, no comprendo su sarcasmo. Creo que usted se siente alarmado por saber que lo que le conté puede ser verdad y que su amiga es también víctima de ese chantajista; ¿por qué está entonces tan enfadado conmigo?

-Le sugiero que usted misma elabore una hipótesis razonable para explicar mi irritación.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Adivine, señora Inoue, adivine.

La boca de Orihime se abrió por la sorpresa. Ahora él ya no era sarcástico, se estaba tornando muy cruel. Lentamente, compuso su expresión cuando se dio cuenta de que tres caballeros la miraban con adoración y con su sombrilla les impidió que la miraran.

-Esto es ridículo, Kurosaki. ¿Por qué está tan enojado conmigo?

-Porque llegué a la conclusión de que es muy posible que usted sea la chantajista.

-¿Qué está diciendo? -Orihime se detuvo de repente. Se liberó de la mano de Ichigo que apretaba su brazo y se volvió para dirigirse a él enfurecida-. Ha ido muy lejos, señor. ¿Quién cree que soy?

-Una astuta aventurera llena de maquinaciones que fue más allá de lo previsible. -La voz de Ichigo era suave, pero cargada de una frialdad de acero-. Ayer por la noche encontré toda esta estúpida farsa sumamente divertida.

-Mi lord, por favor...

-Incluso tenía deseos de seguir con la parodia durante un tiempo. Debo admitir que usted es, sin ninguna duda, la mujer más interesante que se ha cruzado en mi camino. Sin embargo, esta mañana cuando supe la verdad, pensé que ya no era tan divertida, señora.

-¿O sea que ya no soy divertida? Qué cosa más estúpida y ofensiva acaba de decirme. Está claro que usted no sabe lo que dice. No me quedaré aquí a escuchar sus acusaciones, señor. - Orihime giró sobre sus talones. Podía oír las risas ahogadas de los caballeros que la estaban mirando.

Ichigo puso una mano sobre su brazo y la retuvo. -No tan rápido, señora. Tengo que hacerle una o dos preguntas.

-Pues yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer que responder a sus insultos.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como encontrar al chantajista -dijo entre dientes Orihime-. Déjeme marchar, mi lord; le advierto que si no, gritaré.

-Que el diablo la lleve, no estamos en Drury Lane. Por favor, deje de hacer teatro. -Ichigo la obligó a volverse, de tal modo que ella quedó frente a él-. A menos, por supuesto, que desee que las noticias de esta pequeña escena se conozcan esta noche en toda la ciudad.

-¿Y por qué iba yo a preocuparme de eso? Ya todo el mundo habla de nosotros, mi lord.

-Debe creerme cuando le digo que las murmuraciones pueden ser mucho peores de lo que ya son. Si usted insiste en pelearse conmigo en medio de la calle, le anticipo que sucederá lo que yo digo.

Orihime se sonrojó.

-¿Es eso una amenaza, Kurosaki?

-Lo es. Si usted no se comporta como una dama, yo no actuaré como un caballero. Lo juro, si trata de alejarse de mí, me la echaré al hombro y la llevaré a algún lugar donde continuemos nuestra conversación en privado.

Orihime sentía como le hervía la sangre. -No se atreverá.

-¿Quiere apostarse algo, Orihime? -le preguntó con demasiada calma-. Una cosa fue escoltarla para salir anoche de la casa de los Arisawa. Otra muy distinta será llevarla esta tarde como si se tratara de una bolsa de carbón.

Orihime consideró las opciones que tenía durante unos segundos. Tenía plena conciencia de la cantidad de miradas que estaban atrayendo. Más de una cabeza se había vuelto. Más de un oído se había inclinado discretamente para intentar escuchar el fascinante intercambio de opiniones que tenía lugar entre Kurosaki y su amante.

Era obvio por la cruel tensión de su mandíbula y por la línea rígida de los labios de Ichigo que estaba en un estado de ánimo peligroso. Si Orihime no accedía a sus deseos, iba a llevar a cabo una humillante escena para entretenimiento de los comerciantes de Pall Mall.

-Muy bien, mi lord -le ofreció una brillante sonrisa, mientras posaba levemente su mano enguantada en el brazo de Ichigo-. Si usted insiste en hacer el papel de gnomo malvado, que así sea.

-Excelente decisión. A menudo me han obligado a hacer el papel de malvado y le aseguro que soy capaz de realizar una estupenda actuación.

-No lo he dudado ni un momento. Querría que supiera, señor, que durante mis viajes al continente el año pasado, jamás me vi obligada a enfrentarme con una conducta tan indecorosa por parte de un caballero. Hubo un horrible ladronzuelo en las calles de Roma, que creo tenía mejores modales que los suyos.

-Tal vez un día tendré la oportunidad de tomar lecciones. Se dice que viajar amplía nuestros conocimientos. Venga, ya hemos atraído mucho la atención. -Los dedos de Ichigo apretaron más fuerte el brazo de Orihime, y reanudó su paso apresurado por las calles de Pall Mall.

-La gente nos mira.

-Creía que ya estaba acostumbrada a eso. Deme una razón para pensar que usted no es la chantajista.

-Primero dígame por qué ha llegado usted a esa conclusión.

Ichigo le dirigió una mirada vaga. -Es una mujer muy inteligente. Ha estudiado tan profundamente mi persona que deja a todos por tontos al hacerles creer que es mi amante.

-Todos tenemos nuestras dotes.

-Sus dotes en particular me convencieron de que podría haber hurgado en los antecedentes de muchos otros y tal vez obtener así material para poder extorsionarlos.

Orihime estaba furiosa. -¿Material como el que se está usando para extorsionar a su amiga?

-Precisamente.

-Yo jamás haría algo así. -Orihime se dio cuenta de que se sentía herida, así como también enojada y no sabía muy bien la razón. Las alarmantes conclusiones que Ichigo había sacado sobre ella no carecían de fundamento, dadas las circunstancias. Sin embargo, se sintió herida-. Si me conociera mejor, mi lord, no me acusaría de esto.

-Ah, pero yo no la conozco en absoluto. Ni por asomo tan bien como parece usted conocerme a mí. Y eso, señora, es lo que me preocupa.

-No veo cómo puedo persuadirlo de mi inocencia, ni hasta dónde me puedo rebajar para conseguirlo.

-Entonces tenemos un problema entre manos, querida-. Ichigo inclinó la cabeza a un conocido que le saludaba desde la entrada a un establecimiento.

Orihime simuló concentrarse en unos guantes que estaban en el escaparate. Podía sentir la ávida curiosidad en la mirada del hombre a quien Ichigo saludaba. Es más, podía sentir una docena de pares de ojos que la estaban escrutando.

Había poca intimidad en aquella ciudad. El anonimato era imposible, en especial para una mujer cuyo nombre estaba vinculado al del conde Kurosaki. Era casi tan malo como vivir en Deepford, pensó con resentimiento Orihime. Pero por lo menos aquí en Londres no estaba sometida a los sermones sobre buenas maneras y decoro que le propiciaban el vicario o los padres del marido de su hermana.

En cambio, ahora debía escuchar los sermones de Ichigo.

-Está haciendo de este asunto un problema mucho más complicado de lo necesario –dijo enérgicamente Orihime-. Algo me dice que usted es un hombre muy difícil.

-Independientemente de lo desagradable que este problema sea para usted, señora, puede estar segura de que hasta que se resuelva, usted y yo pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir con eso, mi señor?

-Significa que hasta que yo esté convencido de que usted no está involucrada en las extorsiones, tengo intenciones de tenerla muy cerca. -Ichigo sonrió irónico-. Allí donde la pueda tener bajo mi vigilancia. Es una suerte para mí que haya decidido pretender ser mi amante. Eso proporciona una excusa perfecta para estar cerca de usted.

Orihime se sobresaltó. -¿Qué sucede si yo decido no continuar con esta farsa?

-Ya es demasiado tarde para cambiar de parecer sobre el encantador papel que representa en esta pequeña obra. -Ichigo saludó a otro conocido con una leve inclinación de cabeza-. Usted ya está muy compenetrada con él.

-Si ése es el caso, le advierto que tengo intenciones de seguir adelante con mis averiguaciones. Estoy decidida a descubrir la identidad del chantajista.

-Qué coincidencia. Yo me he fijado precisamente el mismo objetivo.

Fulminándolo con la mirada, Orihime lo estudió en silencio durante un momento. -¿Entonces seguiremos adelante con nuestra parodia?

-Sí. -Ichigo respondió al saludo de una señora mayor, que salía de una librería-. Señora Kusajishi.

-Kurosaki.

Orihime reconoció a la señora de brillantes ojos. Se las arregló para esbozar una sonrisa gentil. -Buenos días, señora Kusajishi.

-Buenos días, señora Inoue. -La señora Kusajishi volvió su penetrante mirada hacia Ichigo-. Un día hermoso, mi lord, ¿no lo cree así?

-Desde luego -dijo Ichigo.

-¿Los veremos a los dos en el baile de Sosuke esta noche? -murmuró la señora Kusajishi.

-Lo dudo -dijo llanamente Ichigo.

-Yo sí tenía intención de asistir -dijo airada Orihime. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que la boca de Ichigo se torcía con desaprobación. Deliberadamente mostró una sonrisa-. Tengo entendido que lord Sosuke posee una excepcional colección de estatuas.

-Sí, creo que sí -dijo la señora Kusajishi-. Mi marido lo mencionó una vez. Yo jamás la he visto. No me siento muy atraída por las estatuas antiguas. Oh, querida, debe perdonarme, tengo que irme ya.

-Sí, por supuesto -dijo Orihime.

-Tengo una cita para entrevistar a una mujer que me envía la Agencia Wycherley. Estoy buscando una nueva dama de compañía.

-No lo sabía -dijo Orihime.

-La última que tuve... una mujer insignificante, a decir verdad, se fugó hace dos días con un joven sin ninguna educación. Imaginen, después de todo lo que hice por ella, la muy desagradecida. Esta vez contrataré a alguien mayor, y más sencilla. Hasta esta noche, querida.

-Buenos días, señora Kusajishi -dijo Orihime.

Ichigo permaneció en silencio hasta que la señora Kusajishi se alejó. -¿Para qué desea ir al baile de los Aizen? Será un aburrimiento.

-Por dos razones -dijo Orihime-. La primera es que me encantaría ver la colección de esculturas de lord Sosuke.

-Sólo se lo permite a sus amigos más íntimos y a ciertos conocedores del tema.

-Espero poder convencerlo de que me la muestre.

-No le van a interesar, son unas copias bastante mal hechas y de pésima calidad.

Orihime por un instante se olvidó de que estaba enojada con Ichigo. -¿Las ha visto usted?

-Sí y debe creerme. No hay ningún estudioso del tema que pueda estar interesado por la colección de Sosuke.

-¡Qué desilusión, deseaba tanto ver esas antigüedades!

-Ahórrese el tiempo en explicaciones. ¿Cuál es la otra razón por la que desea ir a esa casa?

-Para proseguir con mis investigaciones, por supuesto. Aizen está en la lista de hombres que lo conectan a usted con el mundo de mi tía. Y usted desde luego jugó a las cartas con él la noche anterior a su viaje a Yorkshire.

Ichigo la miró con ojos especulativos. -Usted en realidad ha investigado mis actividades a fondo, ¿me equivoco?

-Le dije que estudié detenidamente sus costumbres.

-Sosuke no es un chantajista.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Es muy rico. No tiene razones para recurrir a la extorsión por dinero.

-Quizás haya sufrido algún revés económico en los últimos tiempos.

-No es probable -dijo Ichigo-. Sin embargo, tengo intenciones de cenar en mi club esta noche. Después, iré a jugar a las cartas. Se puede aprender bastante en las mesas de juego. Veré si averiguo algo sobre las finanzas de Sosuke.

Orihime hizo un mohín con los labios. -Desearía poder jugar algunas manos de cartas en los clubes de caballeros. Puedo imaginarme las cosas de que me podría enterar.

-Ni lo sueñe -dijo Ichigo-. Es imposible y usted lo sabe bien. La iré a buscar al baile de los Komamura alrededor de las once. Allí le daré mi informe.

-Intenta disuadirme de concurrir al baile de los Aizen, ¿no es así?

-Señora Inoue, ya que tiene tan claro ese punto, quiero decirle y aclararle que lo que hago es ordenarle que no vaya a casa de los Aizen.

-Mmm… tengo una pregunta, mi lord.

-¿Sí?

-¿Le importaría decirme la razón por la que su amiga está siendo extorsionada?

-No -dijo secamente Ichigo-. No esperará que divulgue algo que es confidencial.

-No, por supuesto que no. Sólo pensé que si conocía la naturaleza del secreto de su amiga, podría compararlo con el tipo de información secreta que se está utilizando en contra de mi tía. No puedo evitar preguntarme si podría haber alguna similitud.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos. En contra de sus principios, él también se sentía intrigado. -Supongo que usted no quiere hablarme de la naturaleza del secreto que usted afirma se está utilizando para extorsionar a lady Nelliel.

-No.

-Entonces sólo me queda preguntarme si ella en realidad está siendo extorsionada.

Orihime esbozó una sonrisa. -No puede esperar que yo le confíe mis secretos cuando usted ha dejado claro que no está preparado para confiarme los suyos.

La fuerte mano de Ichigo apretó más firmemente el brazo de Orihime. -Su falta de fe en mí hará difícil que trabajemos juntos.

-Desde luego que sí -asintió Orihime-. Y su falta de confianza en mí produce igual efecto.

Ichigo le sonrió molesto. -Queda claro que si debemos quebrar las barreras de la desconfianza que se ha instalado entre ambos, debemos conocernos más íntimamente, señora Inoue.

-¿Cómo sugiere usted que nos conozcamos más íntimamente, señor?

-Para comenzar, ¿por qué no me cuenta lo que le sucedió al señor Inoue?

-¿Cómo dice?

Ichigo arqueó una ceja. -Me refería a su difunto marido.

-Oh, a él.

-Obviamente no siente pesar por su muerte.

-Él no habría deseado eso. -Orihime tragó saliva intranquila. «Debería aprender a pensar en este hombre como en un adversario», se advirtió a sí misma-. Mi marido creía que los acontecimientos tristes había que dejarlos atrás. Después de un período lógico de duelo, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto. ¿Y hubo ese período lógico de duelo después de su muerte?

-Uno razonable, considerando las circunstancias. El señor Inoue era mucho mayor que yo - murmuró Orihime.

-Ya veo.

-Tuvo una vida muy plena y activa.

-Imagino que considerablemente mucho más activa después de casarse con usted.

Orihime lo miró aprensiva. -No deseo continuar con este tema de conversación. Estoy segura de que usted comprende, mi lord. Es demasiado doloroso.

-Comprendo -dijo Ichigo.

-Debería hacerlo. Creo que usted tiene una norma en contra de hablar sobre el pasado, ¿o me equivoco?

-Sí, señora Inoue, claro que tengo esa norma.

-Personalmente, a mí no me gusta seguir más normas, pero creo que adoptaré ésta suya en particular. -Orihime miró un cartel discretamente pintado que estaba colgado en la esquina de una callejuela que salía de Pall Mall-. Oh, mire, ahí está el museo del doctor Hardstaff. El señor Ishida mencionó ese establecimiento la otra noche.

-No puedo imaginar la razón.

-Dijo algo acerca de que lord Ikaku hace poco siguió un tratamiento con el doctor Hardstaff.- Orihime estudió el letrero.

DOCTOR HARDSTAFF:

MUSEO DE LAS DIOSAS DEL VIGOR MASCULINO.

APRENDA EL SECRETO

Y LOS AUTÉNTICOS PODERES

DE LAS DIOSAS DE LA ANTIGÜEDAD

Ichigo echó una mirada al cartel. -No creo que a usted le interese el museo del doctor Hardstaff, Orihime.

-Siempre me he sentido profundamente interesada en las antigüedades. -Orihime volvió la cabeza para volver a mirar el cartel, mientras Ichigo la apuraba para seguir adelante. Se mostró molesta-. Sin embargo, no conozco ninguna diosa del período clásico asociada con el vigor masculino.

-Usted me sorprende, señora. Creía que lo sabía todo.

Poco después de las diez de la noche, Ichigo dejó el salón de juego de su club favorito. Estaba de un humor desagradable aunque había ganado, como a menudo sucedía siempre que jugaba a las cartas. No estaba disfrutando de su victoria. No existía un desafío serio en un juego, cuando los jugadores estaban tan sumergidos en sus copas que casi no podían sostener las cartas.

La intranquilidad que se había apoderado de él no tenía nada que ver con el juego. Se había sentido así desde que se encontró con Hannah en el parque. La sensación se había intensificado con la conversación mantenida con Orihime. La lógica le decía que no podía confiar en ella, pero la creciente atracción que sentía por ella le nublaba la razón y el sentido común: la deseaba.

Ichigo echó una mirada al reloj y vio que casi era la hora de ir a buscar a Orihime al baile de los Komamura. Se preguntaba qué habría hecho ella esa noche. ¿Persistiría inocentemente en lo que había llamado sus investigaciones o idearía trampas para otras probables víctimas de extorsión?

Sólo se podía sentir lástima por el difunto señor Inoue, reflexionó Ichigo. Cualquier hombre que se casara con Orihime envejecería sin duda antes de tiempo.

-Pensé que podría encontrarlo aquí, Kurosaki.

Ichigo miró por encima de su hombro. Necesitó voluntad para evitar un insulto en voz alta cuando vio al marido de Unohana, Zaraki, lord Kenpachi. Ichigo a menudo había pensado que, dadas las circunstancias, se podría haber llevado muy bien con Zaraki. Sentía admiración y respeto por aquel hombre que irradiaba solidez e integridad. Era la clase de hombre que uno desearía tener a su lado en el fragor de la batalla. Un hombre con quien se podía hacer negocios.

Ichigo sabía que no existía posibilidad de amistad entre él y Zaraki, mientras Unohana y su secreto se interpusieran entre ellos.

-Buenas noches, Kenpachi. -Ichigo asintió amablemente-. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? Rara vez se molesta en aparecer en este club.

-He venido para verlo a usted. -Los rasgos serios y honestos de Kenpachi, que bien podrían haber sido tallados en piedra, estaban marcados por líneas rígidas.

Ichigo se dijo para sí que aunque no era una sorpresa, había abrigado esperanzas de evitar aquella confrontación. -¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

Las manos enguantadas de Zaraki se abrieron y cerraron a los costados del cuerpo. -¿No puede mantenerse alejado de Unohana, por Dios? Sé que usted se encontró con ella en el parque esta mañana. No lo toleraré.

-Unohana es una vieja amiga -dijo amable Ichigo-. Usted lo sabe.

-Escúcheme, Kurosaki, y hágalo con atención. Sea lo que fuere lo que sucediera entre ustedes dos antes de que yo conociera a Unohana no es asunto mío. Pero ella me escogió a mí, por Dios. Es mi esposa y no permitiré que usted juegue con ella, ¿me entiende?

-Si usted me conociera, Kenpachi, sabría que tengo una norma de hierro en contra de mezclarme con inocentes o con las esposas de otros hombres. Y yo jamás rompo una norma.

-He oído hablar de sus famosas normas -dijo Zaraki rudamente-. Los rumores afirman que usted siempre ha entablado relaciones con las viudas más interesantes y atractivas de la ciudad. Pero también se dice que Unohana es una excepción.

-Sería mejor que no prestara atención a esos chismes -dijo Ichigo.

-Si me entero de que usted se ha encontrado con mi esposa en secreto, deberé retarlo a duelo. No estoy bromeando, Kurosaki. Tengo fama de buen tirador.

-Le creo -dijo con calma Ichigo.

-He oído decir que una vez usted casi mata a un hombre en el campo del honor, pero eso no me da miedo.

-No tengo intenciones de mantener una cita al amanecer con usted, Kenpachi.

-Entonces manténgase alejado de Unohana.

-¿Le contó Unohana que yo me encontré con ella esta mañana?

-Ella no tuvo que contarme nada. Me enteré por un conocido al que otro le dijo que los había visto entrar a ambos en el parque esta mañana.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. -Tiene mi palabra de honor de que no tengo ninguna intención respecto de su señora. Ya veo que usted le presta atención a los rumores, confío en que habrá oído que en este momento paso gran cantidad de mi tiempo en compañía de una viuda adorable llamada señora Inoue.

-He oído hablar de la tal lady Estelar. Parece que es su tipo. Si fuera inteligente, sólo guardaría sus atenciones para con ella.

-Tengo plenas intenciones de no hacer otra cosa que eso. -Ichigo echó una vez más una mirada al reloj-. Si me perdona, debo ir a buscar a esa señora. Ella y yo hemos quedado en encontrarnos en el baile de los Komamura. Buenas noches, Kenpachi. -Ichigo inclinó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Orihime Inoue le había complicado la vida infinitamente, reflexionaba minutos después, mientras subía a su carruaje. Ahora, además, era perseguido por un marido celoso.

Media hora más tarde, Ichigo volvía a bajar las escaleras de la entrada de la casa de los

Komamura. Ya no se preocupaba por las dificultades que Orihime le presentaba. Se sentía furioso.

Jamás se le había ocurrido que ella no acataría sus instrucciones para encontrarse con él en casa de los Komamura. Ichigo no estaba acostumbrado a que sus órdenes no fueran cumplidas. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo que de verdad le molestaba era que tenía la fuerte sospecha de que ella había ido a la mansión de los Sosuke.

Ichigo dudó si debía volver a subir al carruaje. Las calles de Londres estaban atestadas de vehículos. Era medianoche, en el cenit de la temporada social y todos estaban fuera, de baile en baile. Fácilmente le podría llevar al cochero cuarenta minutos abrirse paso para llegar a la mansión de los Sosuke.

-Iré a pie -le dijo Ichigo a Dinks-. Nos encontraremos en la casa Sosuke.

-Sí, mi lord -murmuró Dinks desde el pescante-. Vigile, hay todo tipo de gente a esta hora.

-Tendré cuidado.

Ichigo se abrió paso ágilmente entre la multitud. Su camino estaba tenuemente iluminado por las luces de gas que hacía poco habían sido instaladas en ese sector de la ciudad. Se movía a través de grupos de caballeritos borrachos que se dirigían a los infernales salones de juego de St. James; montones de mequetrefes engalanados de camino al teatro para buscar a los actores o jovencitos consumidos con aire byroniano, que ponían rumbo a las aventuras de los burdeles.

Ichigo esperaba con sinceridad que Hitsugaya no se contara entre estos últimos.

Aquí y allá, las prostitutas se ofrecían a los transeúntes desde oscuros callejones. Un individuo de aspecto sombrío, vestido con gorra y pantalones anchos, miró el corte del fino traje de Ichigo, pero no hizo ningún intento por abandonar su refugio en el callejón.

Casi quince minutos después, Ichigo subía la escalinata de la mansión Sosuke. El lacayo que estaba de turno hizo una reverencia y no le pidió su invitación. Ichigo se dirigió al balcón que daba al atestado salón de baile, apoyó ambas manos sobre la baranda y miró hacia la radiante escena que se desarrollaba abajo. Buscó entre la multitud la brillante figura vestida de blanco.

-Creo que la encontrará en el salón de las esculturas, Kurosaki. Aizen la invitó, ah... digamos a estudiar sus antigüedades-. Uryu Ishida sonrió burlón, cuando apareció detrás de Ichigo. -Yo no me preocuparía, si fuera usted. Ella me aseguró que podía manejar a Aizen.

Ichigo se volvió para estudiar el rostro divertido de Uryu. No lo conocía bien, pero sí sabía a qué clase pertenecía. Ishida era de los inofensivos.

-¿Cómo sabe usted dónde está la señora Inoue en este momento?

Uryu apoyó sus atléticos y esbeltos muslos contra la baranda y bebió un sorbo de champaña de la copa que tenía en su larga mano.

-Porque yo estaba con ella cuando le pidió a Aizen que le mostrara su colección.

-Ya veo.

-La señora Inoue es una autoridad en esculturas clásicas y diseño arquitectónico, como sabrá.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Ella y yo hemos mantenido unas entretenidísimas charlas sobre arquitectura antigua. Hace poco me prestó un ejemplar de las _Ilustraciones de antigüedades clásicas de Grayson. _¿Lo leyó usted, señor?

-No. -Ichigo no estaba de humor para escuchar a otro hombre, incluso al inofensivo Uryu Ishida, mientras hablaba de su buena amistad con Orihime-. Perdóneme.

Uryu lo miró como disculpándose. -Yo desde luego intenté sugerirle que era probable que no le gustara lo que vería en la colección de Aizen, pero se mostró indiferente. Por mi experiencia, deduzco que es casi imposible disuadir a la señora Inoue de hacer lo que desea.

-Eso parece. -Ichigo hizo un movimiento como para dejar a Ishida.

-Lo felicito, señor. La señora Inoue es una mujer extraordinariamente fascinante. Pero debo decir que siempre me siento cautivado por las mujeres que dan la impresión de ser lo que en realidad no son.

Ichigo se detuvo y se volvió de repente. -¿Qué demonios quiere decir con eso, Ishida?

Uryu levantó la copa y sorbió champaña. -Perdóneme. Sin ánimo de ofender, se lo aseguro. Como verá, es el elemento de misterio que ella proyecta. Eso la hace parecer distante y evasiva, ¿no lo cree?

-La señora Inoue sólo es un misterio para algunos -dijo Ichigo, muy suavemente-. Para mí es un libro abierto. Nos comprendemos muy bien.

-Ya veo. -Las cejas de Ishida se fruncieron con gesto perplejo-. Entonces, usted no tenía dudas del interés de ella por la colección de Aizen. Debo admitir que a mí me sorprendió.

Fuera Uryu Ishida inofensivo o no, Ichigo tuvo el deseo incontenible de arrojarlo por la baranda. Lo que Ishida había dicho era lo que pensaban todos los que conocían la visita de Orihime al salón donde Aizen exponía su colección de estatuas.

Ichigo giró sobre sus talones y se alejó sin decir palabra. Sabía dónde encontrar a Orihime. La colección de Aizen era de esculturas eróticas, famosas entre los hombres de la sociedad gentil.

* * *

_aun no entiendo bien porque no se publico para todos la actualización pasada... mmmm creo que estoy aprendiendo :)_

_quiero agradecer a Olivia (una chica no suscrita a la comunidad) porque me hizo una buena observación, juro que hice el cambio pero para cuando termine estaba cerrando otras pestañas y por estar mas dormida que despierta... PUM! cerre la hoja de edición sin guardar los cambios u_u me dio coraje y mejor dormí_

_por si las dudas quiero aclarar que los titulos llevan el nombre de regiones o limitaciones geograficas establecidas (política), que nada tienen que ver con el nombre y apellido de las personas, por eso Ichigo Kurosaki es el Conde de Masters y por lo regular se les hablaba por el nombre de su titulo, en este caso Masters, pero Olivia me hizo fijar que era un poco confuso referirse a él como Masters y que mejor lo sustituyese por Kurosaki..._

**espero les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo**... **see you :3**


	6. Visita a la Galeria

-Ésta se llama _Éxtasis. _Notará usted las modeladas y atrevidas curvas de la forma femenina, mi querida señora Inoue. -Lord Aizen acarició con sus manos el pecho extraordinariamente grande de la figura de piedra-. Sólo los antiguos pudieron invertir en su trabajo tal poder de lujuria. -Dicho esto, pellizcó un pezón de la estatua-. Qué lástima que los artistas de hoy hayan perdido esa vitalidad.

Orihime tragó saliva y observó la estatua. Luchó por ocultar el impacto que ésta le producía. Ella poseía más que un conocimiento pasajero de los trabajos de los escultores de la antigüedad. Pero jamás había visto nada que se comparara con las figuras de la colección de Aizen Sousuke.

Lo que la asombraba no era la desnudez de la estatua de enormes pechos que Aizen acariciaba con tal lascividad. Ella había visto muchas estatuas clásicas desnudas. Era la extraña pose de la figura lo que la dejaba perpleja.

La mujer de piedra estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el sexo de una figura masculina inclinada. Los muslos estaban abiertos de par en par, enfatizando la hendidura de sus nalgas. La columna vertebral estaba arqueada, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta en expresión de lo que sólo podía describirse como aguda agonía. La figura del hombre parecía sufrir igual tormento, mientras elevaba las caderas en movimiento ascendente. En apariencia su miembro de piedra estaba enterrado profundamente en la mujer de mármol.

-De lo más inusitado -pudo decir Orihime débilmente. Esperaba que la luz de la lámpara ocultara su rostro encendido.

-Y tan provocativo para los sentidos de la pasión, ¿no le parece? -Aizen hizo un gesto con su mano para señalar la habitación tenuemente iluminada. Los ojos de color caramelo suave de aquel rostro de apariencia imperturbable, brillaban-. Mi colección está compuesta por piezas exclusivas y fuera de lo común, como puede apreciar. Insisto en que todas las obras de escultura que colecciono estén imbuidas de la verdadera sensibilidad antigua.

Por lo que podía ver, Orihime dudaba si debía o no informarle de que ninguna de sus estatuas estaba hecha según el estilo antiguo. Trató de estudiar objetivamente a algunas de las figuras que tenía cerca. No era tarea fácil. Las lámparas de tenue luz revelaban una habitación llena de estatuas de piedra y mármol que parecían tener una sola cosa en común. Todas eran imágenes de hombres y mujeres posando de una manera asombrosamente íntima y en posiciones terriblemente extrañas.

Una mujer de proporciones voluminosas estaba posada sobre manos y rodillas, con las nalgas arqueadas hacia arriba. La figura del hombre se situaba detrás de ella y la tomaba por las caderas mientras la penetraba.

-Ésa se llama _Pasión desenfrenada _-murmuró Aizen-. Una de mis favoritas.

-Realmente -Orihime no podía pensar qué otra cosa decir.

-Allí tiene _El gusto de la dicha-. _Orihime frunció el entrecejo mientras estudiaba la figura. Al principio, pensó que la mujer estaba orando. Se sonrojó terriblemente cuando vio que en realidad el desnudo tenía un miembro masculino de tremendas proporciones en la boca.

-Santo Dios -susurró Orihime.

-Me siento inclinado especialmente por esta última de mis adquisiciones. -Aizen se abrió camino hacia el extremo final de la galería donde había dispuesto una serie de esculturas. Sonreía con orgullo-. Apreciaría mucho que me diera su opinión sobre éstas, señora Inoue. Todos saben que usted es una experta en arte.

La reacción inicial de Orihime ante la serie de estatuas fue de alivio. Las primeras piezas parecían mucho más decorosas que las demás. Estas figuras por lo menos estaban vestidas. Levemente relajada, Orihime se acercó más para poder mirar de cerca las estatuas que estaban en sombras.

En la primera de las series, una joven cubierta con un púdico vestido estaba sentada en un banco de piedra. Un hombre adecuadamente ataviado se encontraba junto a ella. Parecían estar conversando amablemente. Después, Orihime notó que la mano del hombre estaba sobre la pierna de la mujer, debajo del vestido.

-¿Cómo llama a esto? -preguntó intranquila Orihime.

-Toda la serie se llama _La desfloración de la virgen. _Como verá, a medida que avanzamos en la serie, las figuras entran cada vez más en intimidad, hasta que en la última se produce el clímax. Divertido, ¿no?

Orihime miró de soslayo a Aizen. Observó la expresión de sus ojos claros, que se habían tornado de un inquietante oscuro, expectantes. El porte imperturbable del hombre era atrayente, sino fuese por esa extraña aura de incitación que emanaba. Mientras lo miraba, el hombre se había acercado más a ella. Su corpulencia, digna de un hombre, tocaba su falda blanca.

Definitivamente era hora de regresar al salón. A pesar de que odiaba admitirlo, Ichigo tenía razón. Había sido un error ir allí. Tenía que haber otra forma de entrar en la biblioteca de Aizen esa noche.

Orihime se aclaró la voz de forma autoritaria.

-Como me ha pedido mi opinión sobre sus estatuas, mi lord, temo que debo decirle que estos ejemplos son pobres imitaciones del estilo antiguo.

-Mi querida señora Inoue, ¿cómo puede decir eso? -Aizen se mostró profundamente herido.

-Para serIe completamente franca, el estilo no tiene nada que ver con la manera en que trabajaban los antiguos. No veo ningún rasgo de motivos romanos, griegos o etruscos en ninguna de estas estatuas.

-Pero, señora Inoue, con seguridad se está equivocando.

-No, señor, no me equivoco. Le aseguro que he examinado gran cantidad de esculturas antiguas verdaderas y ninguna tiene ni el más mínimo parecido con estas piezas.

Aizen llevó su mano al pecho en gesto de angustia. -Estoy desolado. -Avanzó para acercarse a Orihime.

-Confío en que no haya pagado mucho dinero por estas estatuas. -Orihime se hizo a un lado para alejarse de Aizen-. Si lo hizo, lo han estafado.

-Señora Inoue, permítame mostrarle el resto de mi colección. -Aizen extendió una mano de dedos largos para tratar de detenerla.

-Desafortunadamente, no tengo tiempo que perder. -Orihime se las arregló para evitar que aquella mano la tocara.

-Pero insisto. -Aizen se lanzó hacia ella con los brazos extendidos para agarrarla.

Orihime se cogió la falda y comenzó a correr. Dio la vuelta a la figura de piedra del hombre que estaba de rodillas entre las piernas de la mujer, pasó presurosa junto al hombre y la mujer que mantenían una relación sexual sobre un pedestal y fue a dar directamente contra un objeto grande y macizo que le cortó el paso.

Esta figura masculina definitivamente no estaba hecha de piedra, pero era tan grande como cualquiera de las esculturas de la galería.

-Ichigo. -Su reacción fue instantánea e instintiva. Sonrió con alegría, mientras se tambaleaba y se cogía del brazo de él para no perder el equilibrio-. No puedo explicarle lo feliz que me siento de que esté aquí, mi lord.

-La he estado buscando, señora Inoue. -Pero Ichigo no la miraba a ella. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Aizen-. Tenía la impresión de que habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en la casa de los Komamura.

-Sí, bueno, tenía planeado ir para allá de inmediato, después de estar aquí, señor. -Orihime se arregló el cabello para ver si las rosas blancas aún estaban en su sitio-. Lord Aizen me ofreció mostrarme la galería de esculturas, de modo que me retrasé.

-Ya veo. Qué mala suerte.

Orihime se sobresaltó ante la inconfundible amenaza que emanaba de aquella voz. Se apresuró a evitar lo que claramente iba a convertirse en una situación difícil.

-Bueno, entonces, ya que usted está aquí y yo estoy lista para retirarme, no veo la razón por la que permanezcamos más tiempo en este lugar.

-Un momento -dijo distraído Ichigo-. Hay uno o dos temas que debo aclarar primero.

Aizen se apresuró a salir en su propia defensa.

-Kurosaki, le aseguro que nada objetable ha sucedido en esta breve visita a mi galería de esculturas. Yo buscaba la opinión intelectual de la señora Inoue sobre mi colección. Nada más.

-¿Nada más? –Ichigo repitió con tono amenazador.

-Absolutamente. -Inmovilizado por los ojos fríos de Ichigo, Aizen parecía haberse vuelto delgado e incluso menos alto. Metió uno de sus largos dedos en el nudo de su corbata y trató de aflojar la tela firmemente almidonada-. Justo ahora terminábamos nuestra visita, Kurosaki. Iba a acompañar a la señora Inoue al salón.

-Ya no habrá más visitas de este tipo -dijo Ichigo.

-No, por supuesto. -Aizen le lanzó una mirada desesperada a Orihime.

-Le di a lord Aizen mi opinión sobre su colección de esculturas -dijo fríamente Orihime-. Me temo que la encontré de una calidad muy pobre. Nada más lejos de la verdadera sensibilidad de los antiguos.

-Fascinante -dijo Ichigo con la mayor de las gentilezas-. Creo haberle advertido que la colección no era de mucha calidad y que a usted no le interesaría en lo más mínimo.

-Ah, sí -se apresuró a responder Orihime-. Sí, usted lo hizo, mi lord, pero yo soy de la clase de persona que prefiere sacar sus propias conclusiones.

-Tal vez sería más sensato si aprendiera a escuchar los consejos que se le ofrecen.

Orihime se mostró molesta, pero decidió no decir nada. Algo le dijo que ése no era el mejor momento para informarle de que ella rara vez seguía los consejos de la gente. En Deepford, ya se había visto obligada a soportar demasiado.

-Si me perdonan. -Aizen pasó entre dos estatuas que estaban haciendo el amor y se dirigió a la puerta-. Debo regresar con mis invitados.

Orihime lo miró con asco al tiempo que salía. Cuando hubo desaparecido como si se tratara de una culebra, se volvió hacia Ichigo.

-No recuerdo que usted me ofreciera ningún consejo, mi lord. Creo que dijo algo de una manera un poco más contundente. Se podría decir que su llamado consejo era más bien una orden.

Ichigo dio un paso y se acercó. Su rostro parecía cruel a la luz de la lámpara. -Fue su elección pasearse por todo Londres como mi amante, ¿o me equivoco?

Orihime se sobresaltó y retrocedió un paso. -Bueno, sí, en principio se supone que se podría decir que fue mi idea. Sin embargo...

-Permítame dejarle algo bien claro. En tanto usted se siga mostrando por la ciudad, pretendiendo ser mi amante, será mejor que actúe como tal.

Alarmada por la suavidad peligrosa del tono de voz de Ichigo, Orihime volvió a retroceder otro paso.

-Ahora, mi lord, debe comprender que esto es simplemente un papel que estamos representando. Se podría decir que sólo actúo como su amante.

-Si usted espera que yo continúe representando ese papel, deberá seguir mis consejos al pie de la letra.

Ella levantó el mentón. -Querrá decir sus órdenes.

-Sí, señora. Quiero decir mis órdenes.

Orihime volvió a retroceder. Su pierna chocó contra la estatua de mármol de las dos figuras entrelazadas. -No estoy acostumbrada a obedecer las órdenes de ningún hombre, señor.

-Eso está claro. El difunto pobre señor Inoue obviamente se dejó morder y usted se volvió salvaje. Pero si cree que yo le permitiré hacerme quedar como un tonto delante de todo el mundo, está completamente equivocada.

Orihime se sintió momentáneamente asaltada por un sentimiento de culpa. -Mi lord, no se puede negar que con esta farsa yo lo he colocado en una situación un tanto desafortunada, pero le aseguro que jamás tuve intenciones de humillarlo.

-Sólo porque usted actuaría basándose en la equivocada suposición de que yo estaba muerto.

-Bueno, sí, es así. Sin embargo...

-Ayer por la noche pensé que su audacia era divertida. Esta noche, sin embargo, usted se ha pasado de la raya y ya no me divierte.

La leve sensación de culpa que Orihime había experimentado un momento antes se evaporó de pronto. La rabia ocupó entonces su lugar.

-Yo no hago todo esto para divertirlo, mi lord.

Ichigo dio otro paso hacia ella con gesto amenazante. -Hasta que llegue el momento en que usted y yo terminemos con esta parodia, usted se comportará como hace la gente, señora.

-¿Como la gente? -Orihime ya no podía retirarse más. Estaba atrapada por los miembros inferiores de piedra de la pareja que estaba haciendo el amor detrás de ella-. Señor, cumpliré mi parte como lo crea conveniente.

-No, señora, no será así. -Ichigo extendió un brazo y tomó el pie y un hombro de la estatua que estaba detrás de Orihime, quedando ella entre sus brazos-. Yo soy el director de este guión. Si no fuera por mí, su papel ni siquiera existiría. ¿No es eso así?

-Supongo que se podría aceptar ese argumento, pero...

-Yo soy el que hace el argumento. Yo fui el creador de su papel. Por lo tanto, yo seré el que lo dirija.

Bajó la boca para posarla sobre la de Orihime y la aprisionó contra el muslo de piedra. Lo que debería haber sido un ahogo sin aliento, emergió de la boca de Orihime como un suspiro. Se prendió de los hombros de Ichigo, más para mantener el equilibrio que para separarlo de ella. El peso era embriagador y la aplastaba contra el mármol.

Igual que la noche anterior, la embargó la excitación como si se tratara de una lluvia que hacía que todos sus sentidos florecieran de golpe. Oyó el gemido de Ichigo. Era rudo, oscuro, provenía de las profundidades de su pecho. Él se recostó más sobre ella. Su cuerpo era duro como el de la estatua, pero infinitamente más cálido.

Se suponía que estaba representando un papel, pensó para sí. Pero de pronto todo le pareció muy real. Se estremeció y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, tal como había hecho la noche anterior. Ahora podía sentir cada milímetro del cuerpo de él que se apretaba contra el de ella. Se sentía tan bien, tan fuerte, tan perfecto.

Orihime estaba dichosa, consumida por un profundo deseo que la asombraba por su intensidad. Se dio cuenta de que había estado anhelando sentir eso durante toda su vida. Ichigo separó su boca de la suya. Sus ojos se veían brillantes y llenos de deseo.

-Me volverá loco. -Introdujo los dedos en el elegante peinado, tomó un mechón de cabellos y suavemente la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y le besó el cuello.

Orihime temblaba debajo de aquel asalto sensual. Y fue entonces cuando descubrió que ella lo besaba con una feroz pasión que no sabía de dónde venía. Deseaba sentir su sabor, tocarlo, amarlo. Amaba el contacto con sus labios. El perfume de él que embriagaba su cabeza. La fuerza de aquellas manos que la llenaban de dicha.

-Ichigo...

-Le dije ayer por la noche que tenía necesidad de una amante.

Deslizó una mano por su talle y después la tomó por las caderas. La acarició aplastando la seda de la falda. Cuando ella gimió, él deslizó más abajo la palma de la mano, tomó en el puño un montón de seda y levantó el vestido hasta el muslo.

Orihime estaba asombrada por la sensación que le provocaba el contacto directo de la piedra contra la parte trasera de su pierna. Abrió los ojos, confundida y desorientada.

-No...

-Silencio. -Ichigo le cubrió los labios con los suyos, sellando aquella protesta a medio camino. La abrazó contra la estatua que tenía detrás. Deslizó una mano a lo largo de la media que cubría su pierna, pasó la liga y apretó sus dedos sobre el muslo desnudo. Orihime se estremeció por la reacción. Para su asombro, él se quedó quieto. -¿La ofendo con mis caricias? ¿Cree que mis manos son demasiado ásperas para su piel tan suave, señora Inoue?

-No -pudo decir ella en voz baja a la vez que se aferraba más a él-. Adoro sus manos, señor-. Le besó la mandíbula-. Son tan... tan... -No pudo encontrar las palabras.

-¿Sí? -Él acariciaba con su palma áspera la parte interior de su pierna.

Orihime quedó sin aliento y hundió el rostro contra el hombro de Ichigo. -Tan excitantes -susurró.

Él pareció relajarse. -Me siento complacido de que esté excitada. -La besó levemente en una oreja. Los dedos se flexionaron sobre la pierna.

Orihime casi no podía respirar. Ningún hombre jamás la había tocado tan íntimamente. Estaba anonadada por las sensaciones que la embargaban. Se recordó a sí misma que Ichigo creía que ella era una viuda con experiencia, no una joven inocente. No debía permitir que él notara que estaba cerca de sentirse sobrecogida por hacer el amor.

-Señor, no estoy segura de si es éste el momento y el lugar apropiado para hacer esta clase de cosas. Alguien podría venir. -Orihime sabía que en realidad no deseaba que se detuviera. Lo que ella deseaba era que él avanzara más lentamente. Pero no podía explicarle que necesitaba tiempo para estas nuevas y desconcertantes exigencias de la pasión.

-Cálmese, Orihime. Estamos solos. No es probable que venga nadie.

Sin aviso, Ichigo le levantó la pierna y la apoyó sobre un brazo de piedra. Las faldas del vestido cayeron por detrás del muslo, dejándola completamente a la vista. La palma de Ichigo fue directa a la entrepierna caliente y húmeda.

Orihime profirió un grito suave de asombro. -Mi lord.

Ichigo la besó profundamente, cortándole aquel sonido que salía de su boca mientras la acariciaba de forma deliberada. Orihime quedó paralizada. Clavó sus dedos en uno de los hombros de Ichigo. Ella era una mujer experimentada, una mujer de mundo.

-Dios mío, me siento tan bien con usted -susurró Ichigo a su oído. Parecía complacido y de alguna forma asombrado-. ¿Responde siempre tan pronto?

Orihime trató de contestar, pero no podía hablar. Su rostro caliente estaba apretado contra el hombro de él y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-¿No? ¿El señor Inoue no la hacía sentir así, entonces?

Orihime no podía levantar la cabeza. Frenética volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-No-. Ichigo introdujo uno de sus dedos lentamente entre los delicados pliegues carnosos del sexo de Orihime.

-¿Y sus otros amantes? ¿Se sentía mojada y caliente tan rápidamente con alguno de ellos?

Orihime casi estaba fuera de sí ahora. Sus dedos se clavaron con fuerza en la tela de la chaqueta de Ichigo, tanto que se sorprendió de no rasgarla.

-¿Me oye, Orihime? -Ichigo tocaba un lugar increíblemente sensible.

-No -dijo Orihime sin aliento, con la voz ahogada-. No, mi lord. En realidad, yo no...

-¿Fueron muchos?

Orihime casi no podía pensar. -¿Muchos qué? -preguntó distraída. Oh, Dios, él estaba haciendo algo en ese lugar especial. Frotándola, penetrándola suavemente, haciendo girar el dedo. Todo el interior de sus entrañas se retorcía.

-¿Hubo muchos amantes después de que su esposo fuera por su recompensa? –Ichigo penetró con el dedo una pequeña distancia en el interior de la vagina.

-No. Oh, no.

-Eso explica la razón de que esté tan cerrada. -Probó suavemente con el dedo-. Muy apretada, realmente. Usted me vendrá tan ajustada como un par de pantalones de montar nuevos.

Orihime sabía que si él no la estuviera sosteniendo, abrazándola contra la estatua, ella se desplomaría en el suelo, como la cera al derretirse.

-Dios mío -susurró. Jamás se había sentido tan malvada, tan sensualmente abandonada en su vida. Por fin estaba al borde de rendirse a la sensibilidad artística indomable que todos siempre asumieron que ella había heredado de sus padres. Durante sus años en Deepford, muchísima gente le había advertido que tales inclinaciones estaban en su sangre y que debía estar siempre en guardia contra ellas. Pero hasta que Ichigo llegó a su vida, se había sentido molesta al descubrir que no tenía ninguna inclinación de que cuidarse.

-Me siento complacido de que no haya habido una serie de amantes después de su marido. - Ichigo tomó el lóbulo de la oreja de Orihime entre los dientes-. No me gustan las mujeres sin experiencia, pero confieso que tengo una gran preferencia por aquellas que de alguna manera fueron exigentes a la hora de escoger amantes.

-Yo he sido terriblemente exigente, señor.

-Algo me dice que el fallecido señor Inoue no era muy exigente.

-Ah, no. -Se quedó sin aliento por completo por un instante, cuando él comenzó a acariciarla más rápido-. No, él no era. Él era... un caballero de lo más considerado-. Cualquier cosa que esto quisiera decir.

-¡Qué desperdicio! -Ichigo volvió a introducir el dedo y la penetró deliberadamente-. Le aseguro que yo no cometeré el mismo error.

Orihime gritó. Todo su cuerpo pareció asirse de la mano de Ichigo. Se abrazó a él y presionó el rostro más en su hombro, mientras la sensación más inexplicable que jamás había conocido la traspasaba.

-Maldición -Ichigo respiraba mientras ella se estremecía en sus brazos-. Así es como uno se siente al tocar las estrellas.

Orihime ya no pudo hablar. Luchaba por respirar mientras se entregaba sin resistencia. La risa suave de Ichigo tenía la nota ronca de la satisfacción masculina. Lentamente retiró su mano de entre las piernas de Orihime, la acomodó con cuidado y comenzó a abrirse los pantalones.

Orihime casi no se daba cuenta de lo que él iba a hacer. Estaba demasiado concentrada en la deliciosa sensación de libertad que poco a poco se mitigaba en la distancia.

-Fue verdaderamente asombroso, señor.

-Sí. Muy significativo. Y será aún más interesante estar dentro de usted cuando suceda la próxima vez.

-¿Dentro de mí? -Orihime trató de concentrarse en lo que él decía.

-No se preocupe, señora. He traído un preservativo. Francés, por supuesto. Son los mejores, ¿no lo cree usted así? Fue hecho con especificaciones precisas que yo instruí. Después de estudiar el tema, decidí modificar el diseño original, para, de alguna manera...

-Por el amor de Dios, señor.

Ichigo se detuvo. -Perdóneme. No es éste el momento ni el lugar para tener una conversación técnica. A veces, mi interés por los temas mecánicos y científicos me absorbe. Quédese tranquila que yo cuidaré mucho de usted.

Orihime no tenía palabras. Había oído hablar de preservativos. Una encantadora condesa en Italia una vez los describió para ella y para Amelia mientras tomaban el té. Estaban hechos de tripa de oveja y se aseguraban con unos pequeños hilos color rojo.

Un sonido casi imperceptible se produjo en la puerta de la galería. Éste fue seguido por la risa nerviosa de una mujer. Un hombre la hizo callar y después se oyó la risa característica de un ebrio.

-Maldición. -Ichigo con rapidez volvió a abrocharse los pantalones.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ya no estamos solos. -Ichigo le bajó la falda y se la acomodó.

-¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿En este lugar?

-Sí. ¿Se siente bien? -La miró con algo de preocupación.

-Sí, por supuesto. -Orihime se sentía extrañamente lánguida, casi como si no le importara la posibilidad de ser descubierta en una situación tan comprometedora.

La realidad y el recuerdo de la razón por la que ella había animado a lord Aizen para que le mostrara la galería de esculturas de pronto volvieron a su mente. Dudó y luego echó una mirada hacia el extremo de la habitación que estaba en penumbra.

-No hay necesidad de esconderse. -Ichigo habló con tono divertido-. No se nota que a usted la hayan tocado. -Dicho esto pasó un dedo a lo largo de la curva del hombro desnudo y sonrió-. No parece para nada que usted hace sólo unos instantes estuviera imitando a una de estas estatuas.

-Pero yo vine aquí por una razón.

La expresión de Ichigo se ensombreció. -¿Sí?

-Sí. No puedo perder esta oportunidad. Es posible que no tenga otra. Por aquí, señor. Aprisa.

Desde la puerta se volvió para oír otra risotada con notas de alcohol. Los recién llegados hicieron una pausa para examinar la primera de las estatuas eróticas.

-¿Qué diablos va usted a hacer, Orihime?

-Al final de la galería hay otra puerta. Aizen me dijo que da directamente a su biblioteca.

-¿Por qué razón en el nombre de Dios usted... -La conciencia volvió a tomar fuerza en él-. No. Absolutamente me niego. No tengo intenciones de seguir adelante, esta noche, con sus ridículos planes.

-Tal vez, no tenga otra oportunidad.

-Maldición, Orihime, esto es una tontería. Salgamos de aquí y encontremos un lugar tranquilo donde podamos terminar lo que habíamos empezado.

Ella se sonrojó y lo miró con sorpresa. -¿Quiere decir que hay más?

Ichigo sonrió. -Esto no es divertido, señora. Es terrible lo que estoy sufriendo.

-Usted parece estar muy compuesto, señor. Venga por aquí. -Orihime lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr entre la maraña de estatuas.

Ichigo se dejó arrastrar hacia la parte trasera de la galería. -Me voy a arrepentir de esto.

-No sea tonto. -Ella encontró la puerta justo cuando la otra pareja rompió en otra risotada y después se quedó en silencio. -Llegamos -susurró Orihime. Hizo girar el picaporte. Éste giró lo suficiente como para abrir la puerta.

La pequeña biblioteca de Aizen, en realidad no más grande que un estudio, estaba inmersa en la oscuridad, pero había suficiente luz de luna como para distinguir una vela sobre el escritorio.

El gemido áspero de un hombre hizo eco a lo largo de la extensa galería. -He dicho que quiero como la maldita estatua, por Dios. Como la estatua.

-Maldición -murmuró Ichigo-. No podemos regresar por ese camino-. Empujó a Orihime para entrar en la biblioteca, la siguió y cerró la puerta enseguida, impidiendo que se escuchase el fuerte gemido de la mujer.

-Está bien, Ichigo. No saben que estamos aquí.

Ichigo se volvió de golpe. -Muy bien, señora. Usted nos trajo aquí. ¿Ahora qué?

-Sólo quiero echar una mirada al escritorio de Aizen. -Orihime encendió la vela y la sostuvo en alto.

El rostro de Ichigo estaba sombrío. -¿Busca usted cera negra y el sello con el ave fénix, Orihime, o simplemente algo que poder robar?

Ella le clavó la mirada, herida por la acusación. -Usted no tiene una opinión muy elevada de mí, ¿verdad, señor?

-Debe admitir que esta situación me parece de lo más reprochable.

-Y usted, por supuesto, me la reprocha de inmediato.

-Dadas, digamos, las normas sociales, creo que tengo el derecho a opinar sobre sus actos.

-Usted tiene deseos de hacer el amor conmigo, pero no confía en mí, ¿no es cierto?

-Orihime...

-No importa, mi lord. -Orihime levantó el mentón orgullosa-. Comprendo muy bien. Quédese tranquilo; no vine aquí para robar plata. Sigo adelante con mis investigaciones.

-Le dije que es altamente improbable que Aizen sea el chantajista.

-Sí, sé que usted ha expresado su opinión, señor, pero yo tengo la mía propia. -Orihime revisó el escritorio, en busca del recipiente de cera. Lo descubrió de inmediato.

-Ya veo. -Ichigo se apoyó en una de las esquinas del escritorio y se cruzó de brazos. Observó con intensidad mientras ella estudiaba el diseño del sello y los restos de cera roja-. ¿Siempre ignora las opiniones de los demás?

-Me vi obligada a escuchar opiniones de los demás durante años, mi lord. Además fui obligada a someterme a ellas. Pero ahora soy una mujer independiente.

-Una mujer independiente, ¿eh?

-Sí. ¡Maldición! Hay una especie de flor grabada en el sello, no un ave fénix.

Ichigo miró sin interés el sello. -¿Qué esperaba encontrar? Sólo un tonto usaría su sello y cera personales en una nota extorsiva. La gente lo reconocería.

Orihime lo miró con odio. Él tenía razón. No deseaba que él creyera que no había ya tenido en cuenta todas las posibilidades. Ichigo ya era de por sí demasiado arrogante.

-Se me ocurrió que el chantajista puede tener dos sellos, uno que usa exclusivamente para esas horribles notas -le informó-. Incluso puede tener dos colores de cera diferentes, uno para su correspondencia de rutina y otra para las cartas extorsivas.

-¿Y?

-Y yo tengo esperanzas de encontrar el segundo sello, el que sin duda oculta, o descubrir rastros de cera negra en el recipiente.

-El recipiente. Por supuesto. -Ichigo la miró con reticente respeto-. Es muy poco probable que tenga dos recipientes para derretir cera.

-Precisamente. Incluso si usa dos colores diferentes de cera, sin duda derretiría las dos en el mismo recipiente. -Orihime examinó el recipiente para derretir la cera que había en el escritorio de Aizen. Sólo pudo ver rastros de cera roja.

-¿Bien? -Ichigo preguntó suavemente. -No veo ningún rastro de cera negra.

-Creo que yo le indiqué antes que no lo encontraría. Aizen tendrá su idiosincrasia, pero no es un chantajista.

Orihime dejó el recipiente de cera. -A nadie le gusta una persona que dice todo el tiempo «ya se lo dije», mi lord.

La boca de Ichigo se torció levemente. -Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Hágalo.

Ichigo la estudió. -¿Tiene algo más que hacer que buscar la cera y el sello del chantajista?

-No. -Le echó una mirada de recelo-. Y aun si lo tuviera, no estoy tan segura de que compartiría la información con usted, ahora que sé que no confía en mí.

-Es obvio que nuestra sociedad es un tanto engañosa, señora Inoue.

-Así me parece a mí también.

-¿Es cierto eso?

-Sí, muy cierto -dijo fríamente Orihime-. Tenemos un solo interés en común. Ambos deseamos descubrir la identidad del chantajista, aunque en su caso creo que sólo busca pruebas de que yo soy la culpable.

-Por el contrario, Orihime. Hay algo más que nos une tanto como la búsqueda del chantajista.

Ella lo miró preocupada mientras trataba de abrir uno de los cajones. -¿De qué se trata?

-Pasión, mi querida señora Inoue. Pura, desenfrenada y honesta pasión. ¿O ya se ha olvidado de lo que sucedió en la galería de esculturas?

Orihime se sonrojó. -No me he olvidado. Debo admitir que fue una experiencia muy interesante.

-Gracias. -Inclinó la cabeza con una expresión burlona.

-Sin embargo, he comenzado a pensar que sería mejor evitar tales experiencias en el futuro.

Los ojos de Ichigo brillaban a la luz de la vela. -¿Qué la hace creer que podrá evitarlas?

-Usted descubrirá, mi lord, que yo soy una mujer de una voluntad muy fuerte. En general, logro lo que me propongo. -Dejó la vela sobre el escritorio-. Vamos, salgamos de aquí. No hay nada que me interese.

-No estoy de acuerdo. -La voz de Ichigo era suave pero desafiante. La tomó del brazo-. Me ha estimulado el interés, mi querida señora Inoue. Y como le sucede a usted, en general, yo logro lo que me propongo.


	7. Inoue Place

Dos días más tarde Orihime se encontraba sentada ante el escritorio de su biblioteca estudiando el bosquejo de un diseño que estaba preparando para la primera planta de una casa. Éste formaba parte de un conjunto aún por completar para la construcción de un nuevo proyecto que ella y Tatsuki estaban organizando.

Ese conjunto de casas señoriales se conocería con el nombre de Inoue Place en honor a la memoria de sus padres. Dicho nombre era aún un secreto sólo conocido por el pequeño círculo de parientes de Orihime y por su hombre de confianza, Keigo Asano. Hasta que terminara con toda aquella simulación que estaba llevando a cabo, Orihime no deseaba que el nombre del proyecto se hiciera público. Temía los rumores. Lo menos que podía suceder era que fuera perseguida en todas las fiestas por los posibles inversores. O, incluso, peor, alguien podría hacer preguntas que a su vez llevarían a alguien a hacer averiguaciones sobre su pasado.

Las casas de Inoue Place no serían nada parecidas a las que se construían en las ciudades inglesas en esos días. No se había propuesto recrear ningún diseño clásico en particular. Orihime era más ambiciosa, deseaba crear una mezcla armoniosa de los mejores diseños, tanto antiguos como modernos.

Estaba interesada en los elementos interiores tanto como en los exteriores. Sus esfuerzos tomaban en cuenta factores tales como el espíritu de los ingleses y el clima del país. La calidad de los materiales de aquellos edificios iba a ser excelente. En términos de diseño técnico, planeaba incorporar algunos de los elementos que había aprendido durante su incursión en las teorías que tenía Ichigo sobre las bases de la construcción.

No sería una esclava de la tradición clásica de la misma forma en que lo había sido su padre, de eso estaba segura. Pero tampoco permitiría dejarse guiar por los osados impulsos artísticos que había, a su vez, heredado de su madre. El secreto consistía en llegar a crear una síntesis, que sobre todo tuviera gracia. Por supuesto, recurriría a los conocimientos que su padre le había enseñado: la perspectiva, el detalle arquitectónico y el conocimiento de elementos clásicos. Pero también utilizaría algo del atrevido estilo con que su madre la había dotado.

Sabía que el secreto de su éxito en Morning Rose Square había sido el no haberse permitido jamás olvidar que todo lo que diseñaba no debía contraponerse al paisaje inglés. Estaba decidida a no repetir el error de tantos arquitectos. No trataría de imponer edificios diseñados para los climas cálidos y secos de Grecia y Roma en el escenario de Inglaterra. Los posibles compradores necesitaban casas que pudieran soportar el clima húmedo y el frío de los largos inviernos.

Miraba su último diseño con ojo crítico. Todas las habitaciones tenían techos altos y majestuosas ventanas bien proporcionadas. Aquellos elementos fueron el legado de su padre, que había sido un enamorado de la tradición de Palas Atenea.

El nuevo diseño incorporaba características clásicas, así como también escaleras llenas de estilo y luz, y un aire de libertad que no tenía contacto alguno con la pesada tradición antigua. Los instintos artísticos de Orihime le decían que la mezcla de efectos creaba armonía.

Dejó la pluma y miró por la ventana. En general, cuando estaba concentrada en los diseños, sus pensamientos eran claros y organizados. A menudo, se dedicaba a realizar el diseño de una biblioteca o de una sala de estar para distraerse. Pero aquella mañana, aquella técnica no funcionaba.

Sus pensamientos eran una especie de torbellino. Lo mismo le había sucedido la mañana del día anterior. En realidad, lo que la irritaba era darse cuenta de que había estado sufriendo esa falta de concentración desde que Ichigo había irrumpido en el salón de los Arisawa y la había sacado prácticamente en brazos de allí.

Apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y dejó descansar su mentón sobre la palma de la mano. En su vida, había tenido que enfrentarse a muchos problemas serios, desde los que se relacionaban con la educación de Lisa, hasta las dificultades con las que se encontraron Tatsuki y ella en el último viaje a Europa. Pero jamás se había visto obligada a relacionarse con alguien como Ichigo.

Aún sentía un fuego que la quemaba en su interior cuando recordaba la forma tan íntima en que él la había tocado en la galería de estatuas eróticas de la casa de los Sousuke. Orihime se preguntaba si Ichigo prestaría alguno de sus pensamientos a aquel encuentro o si para él resultaba un acontecimiento normal del que ya seguramente se habría olvidado.

Desde luego, no lo había mencionado durante los últimos dos días. En realidad, había sido un ejemplo de conducta desde que la había reducido a aquella criatura etérea y temblorosa que casi se había desmayado en sus brazos. Quizá pensara que era mejor no hacer el amor con una mujer en la que no confiaba.

Miró con enojo al vendedor de verduras cuyo carro recorría la calle en aquel momento. No tenía absolutamente ninguna intención de permitir que Ichigo volviera alguna vez a tocarla de una forma tan terriblemente íntima. No, a menos que él comenzara a tener confianza, respeto y algún grado de afecto hacia ella.

No creía estar pidiendo demasiado. Después de todo, estaba enamorada de aquel hombre. Lo menos que él podía hacer era demostrar algún sentimiento amable. Desafortunadamente, no creía que Ichigo pudiera reconocer el amor cuando lo viera. Era obvio que su experiencia de la vida lo había hecho ser demasiado cruel, demasiado cínico y con un control de sí mismo demasiado estricto como para permitir dejarse rendir fácilmente ante el amor. Siempre mostraba una gran cautela antes de abandonarse a cualquier emoción que temiera que podía llevarlo a ser vulnerable.

Hasta el presente ella no había podido descubrir los acontecimientos precisos de su pasado que tanto habían influido en su temperamento, pero no podía negar los hechos: Ichigo había sido cruelmente lastimado.

Hasta cierto punto ella deseaba ser comprensiva. Incluso estaba dispuesta a hacer algunas concesiones. Pero si él creía que ella lo aceptaría como amante, cuando le había dicho claramente que ni siquiera confiaba en ella ni la amaba, estaba desde luego muy equivocado.

Orihime se preguntaba si él reconocía su determinación al respecto. Después de todo, era un hombre muy inteligente. Tal vez, era ésa la razón por la que él no había intentado presionarla con sus atenciones desde la otra noche. No era la clase de hombre que no pensaba detenidamente las acciones que iba a llevar a cabo antes de dar el siguiente paso.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió.

-¿Orihime? -Tatsuki entró en la habitación. Con un vestido gris de cuello alto, parecía mucho mayor de los veintiséis años que tenía-. La señora Sano ahora traerá el té.

-Me vendrá bien una taza. Debo poner en orden mis ideas antes de que llegue el señor Asano.

-Llegará de un momento a otro -Tatsuki miró el reloj-. Es una persona puntual. Por cierto, he preparado una lista de las viudas y solteras que podrían estar interesadas en participar en esta nueva empresa.

-¿Son las mismas que participaron en el fondo de inversión que nos permitió hacer Morning

Rose Square?

-La mayoría sí, pero hay dos que son nuevas. Una tal señorita Kiusi y la señorita Nanami. Las conocí en el museo la semana pasada. Ambas trabajan de damas de compañía y han podido ahorrar una pequeña suma con que hacer una inversión.

-Excelente -A Orihime se le ocurrió una idea-. Eso me hace recordar que el otro día me encontré en Pall Mall con la señora Kusajishi. Ella mencionó que estaba entrevistando a una nueva dama de compañía que le enviaba la agencia Wycherley.

Tatsuki hizo una mueca de disgusto. -No me sorprende. La agencia Wycherley abastece a familias como los Kusajishi, muy exclusivas.

-Creo que ese nombre me suena. Ésa es la agencia que te empleó a ti, ¿o me equivoco?

-Sí. -La boca de Tatsuki reflejó disgusto-. Lleva en el negocio muchos años.

Un golpecito discreto se oyó en la puerta de la biblioteca. Orihime dirigió su mirada hacia ella. -¿Qué sucede, señora Sano?

La señora Sano, una mujer de constitución sólida, casi una majestuosa ruina clásica, abrió la puerta. -El señor Asano desea verla, señora Inoue.

-Hágalo pasar, por favor.

La señora Sano se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al visitante. Orihime y Tatsuki le dieron la bienvenida con sendas sonrisas.

-No oí llegar su carruaje, señor Asano -dijo Orihime.

-Es un día tan agradable que decidí venir a pie. -Keigo Asano sonrió a las dos mujeres.

Los ojos se posaron cálidos sobre Tatsuki, que se mostró indiferente. Keigo era un hombre nervioso, de mente sobria, y tenía alrededor de veintisiete años. Era el hijo menor de un hacendado que poseía tierras en el norte. Sin la esperanza de heredar la propiedad de su padre, Keigo se había visto obligado a forjarse un camino en el mundo. Poseía una excelente cabeza para los números y los detalles, lo que le había conducido a su presente trabajo como secretario y hombre de confianza.

Hacía tres años, Orihime y Tatsuki se habían convertido en sus jefes exclusivos. Él estaba plenamente dedicado a ellas. La alianza se había establecido desde el principio sobre el hecho de que ellas lo habían contratado después de que Keigo comenzara a desesperarse por encontrar una buena posición. Su juventud y falta de conexiones le habían hecho difícil conseguir clientes seguros.

La lealtad incondicional de Keigo hacia Orihime y Tatsuki ahora se basaba no sólo en la gratitud, sino también en un sólido interés financiero. Había juntado hasta el último chelín que había caído en sus manos para unirse a ellas en el proyecto Morning Rose Square. Hacía un año había llegado a tener sus ganancias junto con las viudas y solteras que formaron el fondo de inversión.

Aunque Orihime tenía plena confianza en Keigo, ella no le había contado nada sobre su plan de atrapar al chantajista. Se le habían dado instrucciones precisas sobre mantener en absoluto secreto su identidad. Keigo suponía que ella deseaba mantenerse en el anonimato y mantener en secreto su fondo de inversiones para evitar ser molestada y perseguida en las fiestas y reuniones sociales a las que acudía.

Keigo no se movía en los círculos sociales y tenía muy poco interés por los chismes. Tenía plena conciencia de qué lugar ocupaba en la sociedad, sin embargo, y eso era lo más importante, sabía mucho de todo lo relacionado con asuntos financieros.

-Por favor, tome asiento, señor Asano.

Orihime simuló no darse cuenta del color rojo de las mejillas de Keigo mientras fijaba su atención en Tatsuki y tuvo deseos de sacudir a su prima. ¿No podía Tatsuki ver que ella y Keigo formaban una pareja perfecta?, se preguntaba. Orihime había reconocido de inmediato, unas pocas semanas atrás, cuando Tatsuki conoció a Keigo en persona por primera vez, que ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Hasta entonces, las transacciones con él se habían hecho todas por correspondencia.

La personalidad honesta y abierta de Keigo hacía fácil leer sus reacciones. No cabía duda de que se había desarrollado en él un sentimiento de ternura con respecto a Tatsuki, aunque aún no había tenido el valor suficiente para realizar un acercamiento.

-¿Cómo están las cosas con Inoue Place? -preguntó Orihime mientras Keigo se sentaba frente a ella en el escritorio.

-Me complace decir que los planes iniciales están casi concretados. -La expresión de Keigo se hizo intensa. Se inclinó hacia delante y extendió una serie de papeles pulcramente escritos sobre el escritorio de Orihime-. Los arreglos finales se hicieron para asegurar la propiedad. Firmé también un contrato con el mismo constructor que se hizo cargo de Morning Rose Square. Sólo nos resta completar la lista de inversores.

-Yo he confeccionado una lista inicial de la gente interesada -dijo Tatsuki.

-Excelente. -Las mejillas de Keigo subieron aún más de color-. Las mismas personas, ¿supongo?

-Sí, y dos nuevas.

Keigo la miró con admiración. -Muy bien. Por cierto, ahora que hemos asegurado la propiedad, circulan muchos rumores. Muchos caballeros de fortuna me han hecho algunas consultas, ya que se han enterado de las ganancias que hicieron los inversores de Morning Rose Square. Me expresaron su interés por la nueva empresa.

Orihime le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

-Ellos no saben que la señorita Tatsuki y yo somos las principales accionistas de este proyecto, ¿no es así?

-No, no, por supuesto que no -le aseguró Keigo sin pérdida de tiempo-. Usted sabe que yo jamás abusaría de su confianza al respecto. Siempre que me hacen preguntas sobre el tema, explico que las dos personas que organizan esta empresa prefieren permanecer en el anonimato.

Orihime se sintió más tranquila. -Bien. No deseo ser perseguida por inversores en todas las reuniones sociales a las que asisto, es de lo más desagradable.

-La comprendo -dijo Keigo.

Tatsuki golpeteó con la pluma sobre el montón de hojas que tenía en la mano. -¿Quiénes son los caballeros que deseaban invertir en este nuevo proyecto?

-Aquí tengo los nombres. -Keigo tomó una hoja de papel del montón que había puesto sobre el escritorio de Orihime-. A ver, veamos: Urahara, Hirako, Kira, Yumichika...

Tatsuki se quedó paralizada.

Orihime miró fijamente a Keigo. -¿Yumichika, dice usted?

Keigo levantó la vista confundido. -Sí. El señor Ayasegawa Yumichika. Corren rumores de que sus finanzas no están muy bien en el momento presente y está ansioso por encontrar una solución, haciendo alguna inversión beneficiosa. ¿Lo conoce?

-No. -Orihime miró con cautela el rostro pálido de Tatsuki-. Jamás lo he visto. Pero he oído hablar de ese hombre. No es el tipo de persona con quien nosotras deseamos asociarnos. ¿No es así señorita Tatsuki?

-No. -La voz de Tatsuki era casi inaudible. Tragó saliva de forma muy visible y volvió a tratar de hablar-. No, desde luego que no.

Orihime miró a Keigo directamente a los ojos. -Le puede informar al señor Yumichika que no es bienvenido en esta empresa. Podremos considerar otros nombres de su lista, pero, personalmente, prefiero mantener a los hombres con fortuna alejados de esta aventura. Ese tipo de personas tienen la tendencia de intentar hacerse cargo de todo. Nosotros nos organizamos muy bien solos.

-Muy bien -Keigo miró el rostro descompuesto de Tatsuki y después volvió a observar la expresión preocupada de Orihime-. ¿Puedo preguntar la razón de excluir al señor Yumichika? Con toda seguridad, me pedirá una explicación.

Orihime concentró su atención en las páginas que contenían las perspectivas arquitectónicas de Inoue Place.

-Puede informarle al señor Yumichika de que la mayoría de los inversores involucrados en este proyecto son mujeres viudas o solteras.

-Sí, yo ya le he dicho eso -dijo Keigo.

-Puede también recordarle a Yumichika que muchas viudas y solteras de este grupo se vieron en algún momento de su vida obligadas a trabajar de damas de compañía o de niñeras. Como el señor Yumichika tiene la reputación de tratar a estas empleadas de una manera profundamente carente de todo principio moral, ellas no desean hacer un negocio con él.

-Ya veo. -Los ojos claros de Keigo se entrecerraron-. No me había percatado de que fuera un sinvergüenza. Tendré un gran placer de decirle que los miembros del fondo de inversión no desean contar con él.

Tatsuki se relajó levemente. Los papeles que tenía en la mano aún se movían por el temblor que la había embargado.

-Entonces eso está solucionado. -Orihime se inclinó sobre los dibujos-. Pongamos manos a la obra.

.

.

.

Ichigo hizo detener elegantemente el carruaje negro delante de la casa de Orihime. Le dio las riendas al lacayo y saltó a la acera.

-Regreso en unos minutos.

-Sí, mi lord. -El lacayo hizo calmar a los ansiosos caballos.

La puerta de la casa se abrió justo cuando Ichigo comenzaba a subir la escalinata de la entrada. Un hombre sobriamente vestido y de rostro serio apareció delante de él.

-Discúlpeme. -El hombre se detuvo cuando vio a Ichigo. Parpadeó ante la luz del sol. Luego, su mirada se dirigió brevemente hacia el penacho grabado en oro que estaba sobre uno de los costados del carruaje-. Mi lord. -Con amabilidad, inclinó la cabeza y después se apresuró a bajar los escalones.

Ichigo se detuvo en el escalón superior. Se volvió y observó al otro hombre que desaparecía presuroso. Apretó su mandíbula. "Maldición", pensó. No se trataba de celos lo que sentía. Jamás se había permitido sentirse celoso. Sólo estaba desconcertado al encontrarse con otro hombre en la puerta de la casa de Orihime.

«Es una reacción perfectamente normal -se dijo a sí mismo-. Cualquier hombre en mi situación se sentiría irritado en tales circunstancias.» Suponiendo que pudiera existir otro hombre en la ciudad que se encontrara en tan particular circunstancia. Pero aquello era totalmente improbable.

Las estadísticas decían que él era el único hombre en toda Inglaterra que tenía una amante ficticia. Ichigo sin darse cuenta se quitó los guantes de un tirón. Las únicas veces que usaba guantes era cuando conducía un carruaje o montaba a caballo. En las demás ocasiones, no prestaba atención a aquella moda. Suponía que había algo en su naturaleza que le impedía ocultar sus manos tan poco refinadas, aquellas manos de trabajador, ante los ojos de toda la sociedad gentil.

-¿En qué puedo servirle, señor? -le preguntó el ama de llaves desde la puerta.

Ichigo se volvió lentamente para dirigirse a la mujer. -Por favor, informe a la señora Inoue de que Kurosaki ha venido a verla.

-Sí, mi lord. Por favor, pase. La señora Inoue está en la biblioteca.

Ichigo observó la puerta cerrada que estaba a la izquierda de la entrada. -Pensándolo mejor, no se moleste en anunciarme. Yo me encargo de ello.

-Pero, mi lord...

Ichigo no prestó atención a la asustada ama de llaves. Abrió él mismo la puerta de la biblioteca y a grandes pasos entró en la habitación. Orihime estaba sentada en su escritorio. Vestía un traje de muselina blanca, con un pequeño sombrerito de encaje, por supuesto, del mismo color. Su prima estaba sentada delante de ella. Las dos mujeres levantaron la mirada sorprendidas.

-Kurosaki. -Los ojos de Orihime se iluminaron por un brevísimo instante, como expresión cálida de bienvenida. Un segundo después, su expresión cambió en repentina alarma. Con prisa, tomó todos los papeles y los arrojó por debajo de un enorme libro de diseños-. Oí que llegaba un carruaje, pero no me di cuenta de que era el suyo. No lo esperaba hasta la una.

-Buenos días, señoras. -Ichigo cerró la puerta y fue directo al escritorio. Desafortunadamente, llegó tarde para ver los papeles que Orihime acababa de ocultar debajo del libro de muestras-. Creí que sería una buena idea salir más temprano, así tendríamos suficiente tiempo para recorrer el museo.

-Sí, por supuesto. -Orihime miró a Tatsuki-. ¿Te importaría acompañar al señor mientras yo subo a buscar mi abrigo y mi bolso?

-Por supuesto que no -dijo en un murmullo Tatsuki. Orihime se puso de pie y se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

Ichigo y Tatsuki intercambiaron miradas especuladoras. No hay razón para sutilezas, pensó Ichigo. A esta mujer él no le gustaba.

-¿Quién era el caballero que se iba cuando yo llegaba?

-El señor Asano.

-Creo que no lo conozco.

-Dudo que él se mueva en su círculo, mi lord. -Tatsuki le dirigió una mirada de desconfianza-. ¿Quiere tomar una taza de té mientras espera?

-No, gracias. Parecía tener prisa.

-¿Quién?

-El señor Asano.

-¿Oh, él? -Tatsuki tomó un montón de papeles y los acomodó-. Tal vez tenía una cita de negocios.

-Tiene aspecto de ser un secretario o un hombre de confianza.

Tatsuki dudó. -Sin duda, sí que es un hombre de confianza. ¿Está seguro de que no desea una taza de té, mi lord?

-No, gracias. -Ichigo hizo una pausa y posó su mirada en los títulos de algunos tomos que estaban en los estantes de las librerías. Obras respetadas y reediciones sobre temas de arquitectura, tales como _Les Edifices Antiques de Rome _de Desgodetz y _Arquitectura antigua_ _restaurada y mejorada _de Langley, estaban junto a _Muebles y decoración para la casa _de Hope y _El arte de la construcción lógica _de Halfpenny-. ¿Cuánto hace que vive usted con su prima, señorita Tatsuki?

-Casi cinco años. -Tatsuki hablaba con cautela, como si sopesara cada palabra.

-Entonces, usted vivía con ella cuando su marido vivía -dijo Ichigo con soltura.

-Ah, sí. Sí, así es.

-Tengo una vaga idea de haber conocido alguna vez a una familia Inoue. -Ichigo hizo una pausa breve como si estuviera reflexionando sobre aquel recuerdo lejano-. Creo que en la región de los Lagos.

Tatsuki lo miró con enojo. -Dudo que haya alguna conexión. El marido de la señora Inoue no tenía parientes en la región de los Lagos.

-Entonces debió de estar emparentado con los Inoue de Yorkshire -dijo con presteza Ichigo.

-No -contestó de la misma forma Tatsuki-. Son de Devon.

-Conocí a unos Inoue de Devon. Vivían cerca de Plymouth.

-Entonces no son ellos -le aseguró Tatsuki-. El señor Inoue tenía su familia en el norte.

-Barnstaple, entonces.

-No, Deepford -dijo rápidamente Tatsuki-. Un pueblo muy pequeño.

-Creo que no lo conozco.

Tatsuki se mostró aliviada al oír aquello. -Los Inoue de Deepford eran una familia muy pequeña -dijo ella con decisión-. El señor Inoue era el último descendiente.

-¡Qué desafortunado! ¿Entonces no tienen herederos?

-No.

-¿Le gusta Londres, señorita Tatsuki?

-Lo encuentro interesante. -Tatsuki se mostró casi patética al darse cuenta de que habían cambiado de tema-. Muy instructiva.

-Muy diferente de la campiña.

-Desde luego que sí.

-¿Debo creer que usted y la señora Inoue no podían venir a la ciudad muy a menudo cuando el señor Inoue vivía?

-El señor Inoue estaba muy enfermo. No tenía interés por viajar.

-Ya veo. -Esto no lo estaba llevando a ningún lugar, decidió Ichigo. Tenía que intentar una táctica diferente-. Quizá, tomaré una taza de té, después de todo.

Tatsuki se puso de pie. -Le pediré a la señora Sano que traiga una tetera caliente-. Se hizo un silencio en la biblioteca, cuando Ichigo y Tatsuki esperaron a que trajeran el té.

Cuando éste llegó, Ichigo aceptó una taza, la tomó y se dirigió hacia un lateral del escritorio de Orihime. Desde allí, estudió la escena bañada por el sol de la calle.

-Un hermoso día para salir. –Ichigo, sin que Tatsuki lo notara, inclinó la taza y por casualidad derramó té sobre una copia del _Morning Post _que estaba en uno de los extremos del escritorio.

-Oh, Dios mío-. Tatsuki abrió la boca.

-Maldición. ¡Qué torpe soy!

Tatsuki se puso de pie. -Estropeará la madera.

-Llame al ama de llaves -le ordenó Ichigo en aquel tono de voz reservado para aquellas ocasiones en las que deseaba ser obedecido. Siempre parecía dar resultados y él había aprendido a esperar aquellos resultados que invariablemente tenían lugar. Esto sucedía con todos, a excepción de Orihime, reflexionó sombríamente. A ella no le gustaba mucho cumplir órdenes.

-Llamaré a la señora Sano. -Tatsuki se apresuró hacia la puerta.

Ichigo tomó un pañuelo del bolsillo y comenzó a secar el té derramado. -No creo que sea mucho el daño si usted se da prisa.

-Espero que no. -Tatsuki lo miró con ojos llenos de desaprobación por encima del hombro-. Orihime quiere mucho ese escritorio. Su padre lo diseñó. -Abrió la puerta-. ¿Señora Sano? Por favor, venga rápido. Se ha derramado algo de té.

Ichigo por casualidad levantó el borde del libro de diseños y echó una mirada a la hoja de encima. Se dio cuenta de que estaba ante lo que parecía ser el diseño arquitectónico de una hilera de casas. Las palabras «Inoue Place» estaban escritas debajo de la figura. Volvió a colocar el libro de muestras en su lugar, cuando Tatsuki se volvió hacia él.

-La señora Sano viene hacia aquí -dijo Tatsuki.

-Creo que mi pañuelo absorbió la mayor parte del té. El diario se encargó del resto. –Ichigo dobló su pañuelo manchado.

La señora Sano se apresuró a entrar en la habitación. Llevaba un paño en la mano. -Aquí estoy, ¿dónde se ha derramado el té?

-Aquí -Ichigo retrocedió-. Ha sido por mi culpa. Creo, sin embargo, que pude secar la mayor parte.

Orihime apareció en la puerta. Tenía puesta un abrigo de piel blanco sobre su vestido de muselina. Llevaba un sombrero de paja en una mano y un gran delantal en la otra. Frunció el entrecejo al ver el revuelo que había en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

Ichigo la miró un breve instante. Parecía tan casta y pura como la nieve recién caída. Qué lástima que existiera algo tan engañoso como la inocencia. Rápidamente se recuperó.

-Un pequeño desastre. Vertí algo de té. No produjo ningún daño en su escritorio.

-¡Qué alivio! -Orihime se puso el sombrero y se lo ató con unas tiras. Sonrió feliz-. Bueno, entonces, ¿nos vamos, mi lord? Estoy ansiosa por ver la colección de jarrones griegos del museo.

-Por cierto -dijo Ichigo. Echó una mirada al delantal que ella llevaba en la mano-. ¿Para qué es eso?

Orihime hizo una mueca. -El blanco es un color muy efectivo para ciertos fines, pero tiene sus desventajas.

.

.

.

Media hora más tarde, Ichigo se hallaba junto a Orihime en la sala del museo, tan sombría y vasta como un mausoleo. La estancia de altos techos estaba abarrotada de estatuas, trozos de piedra y un conjunto de piezas tomadas de viejas ruinas. Las motas de polvo revoloteaban en los rayos de luz que se filtraban a través de las ventanas superiores. Un aire a antigüedad llenaba el lugar. Orihime, ataviada con su delantal, se movía en aquella atmósfera sepulcral con claro desinterés por todo lo tétrico que la rodeaba. Su entusiasmo resulta contagioso, pensó Ichigo.

Aunque una vez él había realizado un estudio superficial de los detalles intrigantes de construcción del estilo clásico, las antigüedades nunca habían representado un tema de particular interés para él. Él pertenecía a la era moderna. En términos generales, prefería dedicar su atención a cosas tales como la astronomía y las máquinas de vapor.

Hoy, sin embargo, se encontraba atrapado por una extraña fascinación por los temas arqueológicos. Observaba a Orihime estudiar los diseños de un conjunto de vasijas antiguas. Estaba hermosa, absorta en aquella contemplación intelectual. Casi tan hermosa como la otra noche, al encontrarse en sus brazos, en la galería de arte de la casa de los Sousuke.

De saber que no era así, pensaría que era la primera vez que ella había llegado a tal excitación sexual con un hombre. Sin quererlo, un deseo urgente, cálido, dulce se apoderó de él. Lo dejó tembloroso y excitado. Pero también tristemente molesto.

Últimamente esos bruscos ataques de pasión feroz se hacían más frecuentes. Cada vez que se apoderaban de él, lo hacían con mayor intensidad. Esa misma mañana se había despertado al amanecer para encontrarse con una erección tal que parecía una estatua de mármol.

Ahora, por la tarde, sentía cada vez mayor excitación con sólo observar a Orihime en el museo. Habría sido todo muy absurdo, de no resultar tan terriblemente incómodo. Las expectativas que crecían en su interior eran casi insoportables por su intensidad. Pronto, pensó, muy pronto debería hacer el amor con Orihime. Debía ser pronto o sería candidato a un manicomio.

Se obligó a sí mismo a contemplar un gran jarrón que llamaba la atención de Orihime. -Etrusco, ¿no le parece?

-No. Definitivamente, es griego. -Orihime levantó la mirada hacia la otra fila de jarrones que estaban cubiertos de polvo-. ¡Son maravillosos! Las formas tan perfectas, tan exquisitamente correctas. ¡Hay en estos jarrones una combinación tan impresionante de intelecto y arte!

-De lo más impresionante -estuvo de acuerdo Ichigo, su mirada recorría las suaves curvas de los pechos de Orihime.

Ella volvió la cabeza y lo vio observando su busto. Sintió que el rubor le teñía las mejillas. -¿Ha aprendido algo útil, mi lord?

-¿Sobre los jarrones griegos?

-Por supuesto. De eso es de lo que estamos hablando, ¿no?

Ichigo se apoyó contra unas viejas piedras, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y contempló el jarrón. -He aprendido muchísimo, mi querida señora Inoue, pero no lo suficiente.

Ella sonrió con aprobación, como si se tratara de un alumno precoz. -Está en su naturaleza esa sed de saber cada vez más, mi lord. Las pasiones del intelecto son difíciles de satisfacer, ¿no le parece?

-Desde luego que sí. Afortunadamente no todas las pasiones son imposibles de calmar, Orihime. Algunas simplemente requieren el momento y el lugar adecuados.

.

.

.

Ikkaku, el hombre de confianza de Ichigo, de cuerpo fornido y con anteojos, se apresuró a entrar a la biblioteca de su superior poco después de las cuatro de la tarde. Estaba sin aliento. El sudor cubría su cabeza calva.

-¿Mandó llamarme, señor?

-Sí. -Ichigo levantó la vista de las notas que había estado haciendo-. Gracias por venir tan pronto.

-De nada, mi lord. -Ikkaku se sentó agradecido, tomó un pañuelo de bolsillo y se enjugó la frente-. Usted sabe que siempre me complace ayudarlo. ¿Qué desea que haga por usted?

-Dos cosas. Primero, que haga algunas averiguaciones sobre una propiedad llamada Inoue Place. No sé mucho de eso, pero creo que es posible que sea un nuevo plan de inversión.

-¿Está en Londres esa propiedad?

-No estoy seguro. Supongo que podría ser en Bath. -Ichigo recordó las elevaciones que había visto en el escritorio de Orihime-. Los dos lugares son probables, aunque supongo que la propiedad podría estar situada también en alguna otra ciudad importante. Los dibujos que vi eran de edificaciones que claramente estaban diseñadas para la ciudad, si comprende a lo que me refiero.

-Ya veo. -Ikkaku emitió un leve suspiro, se ajustó los anteojos y tomó nota.

-Segundo, deseo que busque cualquier información que pueda encontrar sobre un cierto señor Inoue.

Ikkaku levantó la mirada con asombro. Se aclaró la voz con cautela. -Ah, ¿se refiere al difunto señor Inoue?

-A él.

-¿El difunto marido de una cierta señora Orihime Inoue de Morning Rose Square?

Ichigo sonrió con frialdad. -Una de las cosas que hace que usted sea para mí inestimable, Ikkaku, es que siempre está al tanto de los últimos chismes.

Ikkaku pasó por alto aquello. -¿Desea usted que yo averigüe lo que sea sobre el difunto, mi lord?

-Precisamente. -Ichigo se recostó sobre el respaldo de su asiento. Tomó su pluma, cuyo tanque hidráulico acababa de modificar y examinó la punta de acero con cuidado-. No hay señales de que pierda tinta. Deberá guardar discreción, naturalmente.

-Naturalmente. -Ikkaku se secó la frente con el pañuelo una vez más-. ¿Dónde sugiere usted que comience a buscar información sobre el difunto señor Inoue?

-Creo que debería comenzar en Devon.

-Devon es un lugar algo grande, mi lord. ¿No tiene alguna idea más precisa de qué lugar de Devon se trata?

-Podría intentar en un pueblo pequeño llamado Deepford.


	8. Cementerio, Templo y Virgenes

Apenas pasaban diez minutos de las tres de la tarde del día siguiente, cuando Orihime entró en el salón de la casa de Nelliel, seguida por Tatsuki.

-Vinimos tan pronto como pudimos. -dijo Orihime, echando primero una mirada a su tía, que se encontraba sumergida en el nuevo sofá de terciopelo rojo, de estilo romano. Luego miró al otro lado de la habitación y vio a lord Ukitake, que se servía una copa de coñac.

-Gracias a Dios que has venido -dijo Nelliel en un tono de voz con estilo de tragedia griega. Ukitake, hombre alto de estatura, delgado y de rostro amable que a veces aparentaba un poco de debilidad, de un peculiar cabello plateado y largo para su edad, miró a Orihime y a Tatsuki con gesto desesperado.

-El desastre ha vuelto a golpear.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? -Orihime desató las cintas de su sombrero de copa alta lleno de volantes-. Tu nota decía que había sucedido algo terrible, tía Nelliel.

-He recibido otra exigencia del chantajista -dijo Nelliel. Tomó una hoja de papel que tenía doblada y se la ofreció a Orihime-. Léela tú misma.

Orihime la tomó, miró el sello de cera negra que había sido roto con el emblema ya tan familiar del ave fénix y luego leyó en voz alta el contenido.

Señora:

Si desea seguir contando con mi silencio sobre cierto asunto muy personal, debe traer cinco mil libras al monumento de una nueva tumba construida para la señora Katagiri en el cementerio de Reeding. Venga esta noche cuando den las doce y coloque el dinero sobre la piedra en el centro del monumento.

Debe venir sola, señora, o el precio será el doble para la próxima vez.

Atentamente. El Fénix

Tatsuki se dejó caer en una silla. -De modo que estábamos en lo cierto. La primera nota era sólo el comienzo.

-Te dije que esto sucedería -murmuró sombrío Ukitake. Cruzó la habitación y se sentó junto a Nelliel rodeando con un brazo los hombros apesadumbrados de la mujer-. Los chantajistas siempre regresan por más. Ésa es la naturaleza de la bestia.

-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer? -gimoteó Nelliel-. Pude hacer el primer pago y supongo que puedo hacer el segundo. Este malvado parece ser lo suficientemente consciente como para mantener exigencias razonables. Pero no puedo continuar pagando un chantaje durante el resto de mi vida. Tarde o temprano llegará el momento en que agotará mis finanzas.

-Encontraremos a ese bastardo -juró Ukitake-. Y cuando lo hagamos, me encargaré personalmente de ahorcarlo con mis propias manos.

Nelliel levantó una mano para tocar los dedos de Ukitake con gesto agradecido. Miró a Orihime. -¿Has descubierto algo nuevo?

Orihime se dejó caer lentamente en una elegante silla. -Creo que he eliminado a tres de los hombres que jugaban a las cartas con Odelschwanck hace dieciocho años y que también se mueven en el círculo de Kurosaki.

-¿Quiénes son? -quiso saber Ukitake.

-Sousuke, Yasutora y Kan'onji. Pude introducirme en los estudios y bibliotecas de sus casas y examinar sus sellos. Ninguno parece usar cera negra. Tampoco descubrí ningún sello con el grabado del ave fénix.

-Tal vez oculten los sellos y la cera -le señaló Tatsuki.

-Sí, lo sé -dijo Orihime-. Kurosaki también habló de esa posibilidad. Pero yo busqué en sus escritorios con mucho cuidado. De cualquier modo, no tenemos otra alternativa que seguir en esta línea de investigación. La cera negra y el sello del fénix son las únicas pistas con las que contamos.

-Hasta aquí no nos han conducido a ninguna parte. -Nelliel se dejó caer contra la curva del sofá y dejó escapar un suspiro bastante dramático-. Estoy perdida. ¿Qué es lo que haré?

-Bueno, bueno, mi amor, no te tomes esto tan a pecho. -Ukitake le dio una palmada en el hombro-. Ya buscaremos una forma de salir de esta situación.

Orihime volvió a doblar la nota y miró con atención el sello. -Me pregunto si la amiga de Kurosaki también ha recibido una segunda nota del chantajista.

Tatsuki frunció el entrecejo. -Excelente pregunta.

-No sé nada de las exigencias que su conocida puede haber recibido -murmuró Nelliel-. Pero puedo decirte que nosotros debemos actuar de inmediato. La nota dice que el dinero debe ser llevado al sitio señalado exactamente esta medianoche.

-Un cementerio a medianoche -murmuró Orihime-. ¡Qué melodramático! Me parece que nuestro chantajista ha leído algunas novelas de la señora Soi Fong.

-Eso, o se divierte de esta manera tan extraña -dijo en voz muy baja Nelliel.

-Sí. -Orihime tomó la decisión-. Yo llevaré el dinero esta vez.

Nelliel, Tatsuki y Ukitake la miraron llenos de asombro.

-De ninguna manera -dijo Nelliel-. Ukitake puede arreglar esto, como lo hizo la última vez.

-Tú no puedes llevar a cabo una tarea tan peligrosa, Orihime -le dijo Tatsuki.

-Tienen razón -anunció Ukitake-. Yo me encargaré de esto.

Orihime levantó una mano para pedir silencio. -La nota da instrucciones precisas sobre que sea Nelliel la que lleve el dinero. Eso significa que el villano sin duda estará observando desde algún lugar oculto entre las sombras, para ver si se cumplen sus órdenes. Él espera ver a una mujer. De no ser así, es muy posible que la próxima vez pida diez mil libras.

-Diez mil libras. -Nelliel miró a Orihime como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse.

Ukitake tomó su frasco de sales. -Ven, querida, toma esto.

-Gracias. -Nelliel olió levemente el frasco que le ofrecía.

Ukitake miró con severidad a Orihime. -No puedes hacer este encargo. Alguien puede reconocer ese pequeño carruaje blanco y preguntarse para qué haces una visita nocturna a un cementerio.

-No te preocupes. Estaré bien segura. -Orihime pareció sumergirse en sus pensamientos mientras continuaba hablando-. Usaré un coche de alquiler y le pagaré al cochero para que me espere. Me vestiré con otra ropa y usaré una capa con capucha para ocultar mi rostro. Si el villano me ve, supondrá que se trata de Nelliel.

-Pero Orihime... -Nelliel la miraba horrorizada-. Es un cementerio, por el amor de Dios. Y nada menos que a medianoche.

-Después de un año de estar recorriendo y pisando ruinas en Italia, creo que estoy bastante acostumbrada a tumbas y sepulcros.

-Esto no se parece en nada a nuestra visita a Pompeya -murmuró Tatsuki-. Nelliel tiene razón. Es demasiado peligroso.

-No puedo permitirlo -dijo Ukitake con tono autoritario.

-Tonterías -dijo Orihime-. No hay ningún peligro. Es casi improbable que el chantajista vaya a asesinar a la persona que lo provee de dinero. Sería como querer matar a la gallina de los huevos de oro.

Nelliel miró sin aliento. -Asesinar. Dios mío. Creía que por lo menos habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que ese malvado no era un asesino.

-Me he expresado mal -dijo Orihime rápidamente-. Lo que quería decir es que no hay razón para que el chantajista desee lastimarme.

-Yo iré contigo -dijo Tatsuki.

Las cejas de Ukitake subían y bajaban. -Yo también iré.

-Yo debo ir también -dijo Nelliel.

-No, no y no -Orihime meneó la cabeza con impaciencia-. Imposible. El chantajista podría veros a los tres y decidir aumentar las exigencias de dinero. No, debemos seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Tatsuki mostró un gesto de preocupación. -¿Por qué te sientes tan decidida a hacer la entrega esta vez, Orihime?

-Tengo esperanzas de poder enterarme de algo útil -admitió Orihime.

Los ojos de Nelliel se abrieron de asombro. -No me digas que esperarás para observar al chantajista tomar el dinero. No puedo permitirte que corras ese riesgo.

-No, por supuesto que no -dijo Orihime-. No haré algo tan irresponsable. Sin embargo, eso era precisamente lo que tenía intenciones de hacer. La visita de esa noche al cementerio Reeding bien podría ser la oportunidad para descubrir una pista útil que diera con la identidad del villano.

.

.

.

Faltaban diez minutos para la medianoche cuando el coche de alquiler traqueteó hasta detenerse frente a los portones envueltos en niebla del cementerio de Reeding.

Orihime, ataviada con un viejo vestido gris y una larga capa del mismo color, trató de vislumbrar algo en la oscuridad de la noche. Una niebla fría se levantaba en espirales alrededor de las tumbas y monumentos que poblaban el pequeño cementerio. La pálida luz de los faroles del carruaje penetraba tan sólo una corta distancia a través de la tupida niebla. Orihime se estremeció al tomar la bolsa de lona llena de billetes junto con la linterna, y se dispuso a descender del coche.

El chantajista no podía haber elegido un escenario más espeluznante que éste, pensó mientras abría la portezuela. Quedaba claro que había pensado deliberadamente en asustar a su víctima. Se preguntaba si había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para predecir la niebla.

Bajó los escalones del carruaje, levantó la linterna para alumbrarse y miró al cochero.

-Regresaré enseguida.

El rostro del cochero estaba cubierto por las sombras que proyectaba el ala ancha de su sombrero. -¿Está segura señora de que quiere ir a presentar sus respetos a un muerto a esta hora no santa?

-Es una promesa -dijo Orihime-. Significaba mucho para la pobre mujer saber que yo llevaría a cabo su último deseo.

-Si quiere saber lo que pienso, creo que quien fuera ni siquiera se imaginó que usted cumpliría su estúpido deseo. Bueno, vaya ahora. Yo la espero aquí.

-Gracias.

Orihime se dirigió hacia los portones del cementerio. No estaba segura de qué debería hacer si éstos estaban cerrados con llave. Pero las pesadas puertas de hierro se abrieron lentamente hacia dentro cuando las empujó. Orihime entró al cementerio. Mantenía en alto la linterna y trataba de mirar a través de aquella espesa niebla. La luz iluminó la primera fila de tumbas.

Así fue avanzando y adentrándose cada vez más. Leía los nombres sobre la piedra, a medida que iba pasando junto a las sepulturas.

KOKORO ITAKUMI,

TRES AÑOS Y UN MES DE EDAD.

TOUSEN SONAMI,

AMADA ESPOSA Y MADRE.

NARUTO UZUMAKI, N. 1785, M. 1815.

VALIENTE SOLDADO. UN BUEN AMIGO.

Un peso opresivo se cernió sobre el espíritu de Orihime. Su alma se vio sacudida por un estremecimiento helado que le recorrió el cuerpo. Tatsuki tenía razón. Ésta era una experiencia considerablemente distinta al viaje que habían hecho a las ruinas de Pompeya.

Pero no había tenido elección. Orihime sabía que Nelliel no habría tardado más de dos minutos en abandonar ese fantasmagórico lugar. La dramática imaginación de su tía se habría visto dominada por aquella atmósfera. No podría haber hecho la entrega del dinero, y los resultados sin duda hubieran sido mayores exigencias por parte del chantajista.

La ancha entrada a una gran gruta de piedra se marcaba en la niebla, directamente delante de Orihime. Las dos mitades de hierro de un portón ricamente decorado estaban abiertas. El interior, oscuro y sombrío, invitaba a entrar.

Orihime contuvo la respiración y levantó más la linterna. Jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que poseía un temperamento impresionable o una sensibilidad melodramática, pero esto era ya demasiado, incluso para ella.

La linterna en alto iluminó el nombre que había sido tallado en la piedra sobre el arco de la entrada:

KANAE KATAGIRI, N. 1771, M. 1817,

MALTRATADA POR LA VIDA,

QUE DESCANSE SU ALMA EN PAZ.

Orihime dudó al pisar el borde del umbral del mausoleo. La linterna sólo iluminaba los primeros escalones de un pasadizo de piedra. Una ráfaga fría y húmeda parecía emanar de las profundidades de la gruta sepulcral.

El pulso de Orihime se aceleró de tal forma que por un momento sintió un profundo mareo. El deseo de darse media vuelta y salir corriendo hacia el carruaje que la esperaba casi se apoderó de ella. Apretó contra el cuerpo la bolsa con el dinero, respiró profundamente y avanzó por el pasadizo. Era como si estuviera introduciéndose en una cueva. La oscuridad era tan profunda que incluso la luz de la linterna parecía palidecer ante ella. Orihime pudo observar que quien hubiese construido y dedicado aquel monumento no había escatimado en gastos. Las paredes de piedra estaban profusamente talladas. El diseño era una extraña combinación de vides y libros abiertos.

Levantó la linterna para leer unas palabras que habían sido grabadas sobre uno de los libros de piedra: «El camino de la venganza tiene muchas curvas y desvíos, pero es seguro y cierto.» El rugir terrible de unas bisagras de hierro se oyó desde la entrada a la gruta.

Orihime se dio media vuelta y un grito quedó grabado en sus labios.

-¡No!-. Dejó caer la bolsa del dinero y corrió hacia la entrada. Era demasiado tarde. Una figura envuelta en una capa apareció durante un brevísimo instante en medio de la niebla. Los portones de hierro se cerraron de golpe. El sonido metálico de una llave que giraba en la cerradura resonó en el pasadizo.

Orihime luchó por dominar el terror que la embargaba, mientras corría hacia los portones.

-Espere. Por favor, espere, estoy aquí.

Llegó ante las puertas cerradas justo a tiempo para ver que la figura de la capa desaparecía en la niebla. Agarró los barrotes de hierro y comenzó a sacudir las puertas con toda su fuerza, pero éstas no cedieron.

Se encontraba atrapada en la gruta sepulcral. Abrió la boca para pedir ayuda. Con seguridad el cochero que la había traído podría oírla. Pero mientras pensaba esto, oyó las ruedas de un carruaje y las herraduras de acero de los caballos que se alejaban al trote por la calle.

El coche se estaba alejando.

-¡Ayúdeme! -Orihime gritó en la oscuridad-. ¡Estoy aquí, en la gruta! ¡Por favor, regrese!-. No había otro sonido en el cementerio. La niebla parecía espesarse en las puertas de la cueva, como si se preparara para ingresar en el interior.

Una sensación de furia dominó el pánico que sentía Orihime. -¡Maldición!

Fue entonces cuando vio un pequeño trozo de papel a sus pies. Se inclinó y tomó la nota. La luz de la linterna iluminó la cera negra del sello.

«Se lo advertí. La próxima vez que interfiera, el castigo será mucho más grave.»

-Maldición. -Orihime miró la linterna. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más duraría la luz con el combustible que le quedaba.

Y fue entonces cuando se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Ichigo y si se habría dado cuenta o no de que ella no había aparecido en el baile que daban en la casa de los Koukaru.

.

.

.

Ichigo dejó de pasearse por la biblioteca de Orihime cuando oyó que se abría la puerta. Se volvió al instante para enfrentarse con Tatsuki. Ésta llevaba puesta una gorra de dormir y una bata de algodón floreada. Tenía el rostro pálido y descompuesto.

-¿Dónde rayos está ella, señorita Tatsuki? Y antes de que me conteste, será mejor que me diga la verdad, ya que no estoy de humor para mentiras. Orihime debía encontrarse conmigo a la una en el baile de Koukaru. Son casi las dos ahora.

-Mi lord, no puedo decir que yo sea una fiel amiga suya, pero quiero que me crea pues me siento agradecida de que usted esté aquí esta noche. -Tatsuki cerró la puerta y entró en la habitación. Echó una mirada al reloj-. Desde la medianoche que me he sentido cada vez más intranquila.

-¿Intranquila por qué? -Ichigo apretó los dedos contra el borde de la repisa de mármol de la chimenea. La sensación de intranquilidad que había comenzado a experimentar durante la hora pasada crecía cada vez más. Algo malo sucedía.

-Es Orihime, mi lord. Estoy muy preocupada.

-¿En qué anda ahora? Si me dice que se le ha metido en la cabeza explorar el estudio de otro señor para ver si encuentra la cera negra y el sello del fénix, le juro que no responderé de mis acciones. Ya he tenido suficiente con esta forma imprudente de actuar.

Tatsuki se cogió de las solapas de su bata y miró a Ichigo con ojos sombríos. -Se encuentra en el cementerio de Reeding.

Ichigo la miró sin habla. -¿En un cementerio? ¿A esta hora? Por el amor de Dios, ¿para qué?

-Lady Odelschwanck ha recibido otra nota de chantaje.

-¡Maldita sea!

-Las instrucciones eran dejar el dinero en un monumento nuevo que hay en el cementerio de Reeding. Orihime decidió llevar adelante esa tarea en lugar de su tía.

Ichigo sintió como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio. Por un instante un miedo terrible se apoderó de él. Pero después fue la furia la que tomó aquel lugar.

-¿Cómo se ha atrevido a hacer una cosa así sin antes consultarme?

-Orihime sabe que usted no confía en ella. ¿Por qué debería ella confiarle sus secretos?

-Esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos. -Ichigo, a grandes pasos, se dirigió a la puerta.

-Mi lord, ¿adónde va?

-¿Adónde cree usted? Al cementerio de Reeding.

-Gracias -dijo en un susurro Tatsuki-. Estaba tan preocupada.

-Ahórrese las gracias. Dudo que Orihime esté contenta de verme. Con el humor que tengo, seré una compañía mucho menos divertida aún que los fantasmas del cementerio.

.

.

.

Los portones de la entrada del cementerio de Reeding estaban abiertos. Las lápidas de las tumbas y los monumentos que se levantaban más adelante eran casi invisibles debido a la niebla.

Ichigo bajó del carruaje, con una linterna en una mano y una pistola en la otra. Miró a Dinks.

-Espérame aquí.

-Sí, mi lord. ¿No necesita mi ayuda?

-No. Cuida las puertas. Si alguien intenta salir antes que yo, detenlo.

-Sí, mi lord. -Dinks buscó en la cajuela que había debajo de su asiento y tomó una pistola que escondía entre las herramientas-. Me haré cargo del asunto por usted.

Ichigo entró en el cementerio y contempló durante un momento lo que le rodeaba. La niebla gris era tan espesa que no se veía mucho más allá de la fila de tumbas más cercana. Bajó la mirada. La luz titilante de la linterna dejó ver que el césped estaba aplastado entre dos hileras de tumbas. Alguien más había estado caminando por allí hacía poco. Era imposible decir si la persona había entrado o salido del cementerio.

Ichigo avanzó con agilidad, siguiendo el rastro por el tupido césped. No prestó atención a las tumbas más pequeñas, buscaba entre los monumentos más grandes, más importantes que mucha gente había levantado en honor de algún ser querido fallecido.

La oscura boca de la gruta apareció de repente en la niebla. El presentimiento que invadía a Ichigo se hizo más intenso. Las pisadas que seguía llevaban directamente a la entrada y desaparecían al otro lado.

Una luz muy débil proveniente del interior del monumento indicaba la presencia de una linterna a la que le quedaba poco combustible.

-Orihime.

Ichigo se dirigió hacia el portón de entrada y descubrió al instante que estaba cerrado con llave. Bajó la linterna al suelo, pero sostuvo la pistola en la otra mano. Agitó los barrotes de hierro con la furia de una bestia enjaulada. La pesada puerta hizo chirriar las bisagras.

-¿Orihime, se encuentra ahí? Por el amor de Dios, conteste.

-Ichigo. -La luz de la linterna se fue acercando. Las pisadas en la piedra de la cueva se oyeron apresuradas. -Gracias a Dios que es usted.

-Maldición. -Ichigo observó cómo Orihime aparecía al final del pasadizo-. Mataré a quien sea responsable de esto, lo juro.

Orihime se apresuró a ir hacia la verja de entrada. Se detuvo de golpe al otro lado de los barrotes de hierro. La pesada capa de color gris giraba a su alrededor. Sus ojos aparecían enormes entre las sombras de la capucha.

El estómago de Ichigo se revolvió cuando vio la expresión de pánico que se dibujaba en aquel delicado rostro lleno de tensión. La boca suave temblaba. Respiraba demasiado agitada. Era claro que el miedo había llegado casi a consumirla pero que de alguna manera había podido mantener el autocontrol.

Ichigo sabía que sólo una voluntad de hierro había evitado que Orihime sucumbiera al pánico. Una intensa admiración por el coraje de aquella mujer le embargó el espíritu.

-Vi la luz de la linterna. -La voz de Orihime sonaba trémula, pero las palabras eran asombrosamente firmes. Se agarró con fuerza a los barrotes de hierro de la puerta-. Rezaba para que fuera usted, pero no podía estar segura, de modo que decidí quedarme dentro de la gruta.

Ichigo pasó una mano a través de los barrotes y le tomó el mentón.

-Iré a buscar a mi cochero. Seguramente él tendrá algunas herramientas en el carruaje que podrán usarse para abrir esta cerradura. Quédese aquí, no se mueva. En un momento regreso.

Orihime sonrió débilmente. -No iré a ninguna parte.

-No -asintió Ichigo sombrío-. Y estoy muy seguro de que no volverá a ir a ninguna parte de noche sin mí.

/

Le llevó a Ichigo casi quince minutos romper la cerradura de la verja del mausoleo. Cuando finalmente se partió en sus manos, le dio el martillo y el cincel a Dinks.

-Toma esto.

-Sí, mi lord. -Dinks se hizo cargo de las herramientas. Ichigo abrió la puerta de un golpe.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasadizo pero se detuvo de repente cuando Orihime salió corriendo de la cueva. Abrió los brazos cuando se dio cuenta de que ella corría directa hacia él.

-Ichigo.

Una satisfacción profunda lo invadió cuando ella se echó en sus brazos. La tomó con ternura y sostuvo muy apretado contra sí aquel cuerpo tembloroso.

-Maldita mujer. Nunca, pero nunca jamás vuelva a hacerme esto -dijo en un murmullo entre los cabellos de Orihime. Después miró a Dinks por encima de la cabeza de Orihime-. Salgamos de aquí.

-No me opondré a eso, mi lord. -Dinks frunció la nariz mientras estudiaba la gruta-. No tengo muchas ganas de pasearme por un cementerio a cualquier hora del día, ni qué decir a las tres de la madrugada.

Orihime levantó la cabeza y miró a los dos hombres. -Gracias a los dos -dijo en un susurro-. Estaré siempre agradecida.

-No tiene por qué, mi lady. -Dinks se tocó el ala del sombrero-. Para nada. Ya hace diez años que estoy al servicio de su excelencia. No es normal que viva esta clase de emociones. Esto anima un poco la vida.

-Vamos. -Ichigo tomó con fuerza a Orihime de un brazo-. Ya hemos perdido demasiado tiempo en este maldito lugar.

Hizo darse prisa a Orihime por entre la larga fila de lúgubres tumbas, salir por los portones de la entrada del cementerio y subir al carruaje. Cuando estuvieron a salvo en el interior, levantó la mirada hacia Dinks.

-Número cinco, Morning Rose Square.

-Sí, mi lord.

Ichigo subió al carruaje y se sentó enfrente de Orihime. Cerró las cortinas y luego se recostó sobre el respaldo del asiento para estudiar el rostro de la mujer a la luz de los faroles. Tenía aún los ojos en sombras, pero de no ser por eso, parecía estar sorprendentemente compuesta, considerando la pesadilla que acababa de soportar.

Por un instante, se permitió a sí mismo volver a saborear la buena sensación que había experimentado hacía unos instantes, cuando ella se había echado en sus brazos pero después volvió a instalarse una vez más en él la furia.

-Orihime, sus actividades de esta noche constituyen, más allá de toda duda, la aventura más inexcusablemente imprudente, ilógica y sin sentido que yo haya tenido ocasión de ser testigo. Usted se considera una mujer inteligente. Por favor explíqueme, ¿qué intelecto la ha involucrado en el trabajo de esta noche?

-Ichigo...

-Maldición, ¿qué demonios creía estar haciendo?

Ella se sobresaltó. -¿Tiene costumbre de echar un sermón a todas sus amantes de una manera tan desagradable?

-No, señora, no es así -dijo Ichigo entre dientes-. Pero debo decirle entonces que jamás he tenido una amante como usted.

Los labios de Orihime se torcieron en un mohín y algo de brillo apareció nuevamente en sus ojos.

-¿Querrá decir que jamás ha tenido una amante ficticia?

-No. Y teniendo en cuenta que usted simplemente está actuando como tal, creo que tengo derecho a sentirme algo enojado. Por Dios, Orihime, usted me ha hecho pasar un mal momento esta noche. ¿Cómo, en el nombre de Dios, llegó a quedarse encerrada en aquella maldita tumba?

-¿Supongo que usted ha hablado con Tatsuki?

-La señorita Tatsuki fue la que me dijo dónde encontrarla.

-Entonces usted sabe que las instrucciones del chantajista eran claras. Yo debía dejar el dinero en el interior de la gruta.

-Sí.

-Alguien vino a la puerta y la cerró con llave después de que yo entrara -dijo tranquila Orihime.

Ichigo quedó paralizado. Después se inclinó hacia delante. -¿Vio de verdad a una persona?

-Para lo que me sirvió... Estaba vestido con una capa con capucha como la mía. No le vi el rostro. Ni siquiera tengo la seguridad de que fuera un hombre. -Orihime buscó en un bolsillo de su capa-. Fuera quien fuera dejó esto en el suelo de la gruta.

Ichigo tomó la nota de su mano y la leyó rápidamente. -Una amenaza.

-Sí. Obviamente él, o ella, sabía que yo no era la tía Nelliel.

-Entonces el bastardo sabe demasiado. -Ichigo volvió a doblar la nota. Levantó la mirada con gesto preocupado, cuando un pensamiento tardío entró en su cabeza-. ¿Qué hizo con el dinero?

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron. -Dios mío, lo olvidé en la gruta.

-Maldición. -Ichigo se levantó del asiento y abrió la trampilla del techo del carruaje-. Regresa, Dinks. Al cementerio, rápido.

Dinks se encogió de hombros. -Sí, mi lord.

Orihime mostró preocupación. -¿Cree que llegaremos justo a tiempo para ver cómo el chantajista se lleva el dinero?

-Lo dudo. No con la suerte que me ha acompañado últimamente.

Ichigo bajó de un salto del carruaje en el instante en que aparecieron ante él los portones del cementerio. Corrió por entre el pasillo de tumbas, directo hacia la gruta. La capa de Orihime se oía detrás. Ésta venía casi pisándole los talones.

Era demasiado tarde. En los pocos minutos en que se habían alejado del cementerio, dieron la vuelta y regresaron, alguien pudo entrar en la gruta y recuperar las cinco mil libras.

Orihime miró alrededor del monumento de la señora Katagiri.

-Debió de estar observando -dijo en un susurro-. Y esperando. Todo el tiempo que yo estuve aquí, casi perdiendo la razón, él estaba ahí fuera.

-Sospechaba que alguien vendría a rescatarla -dijo suavemente Ichigo-. Pero ¿cómo diablos lo sabía?

Orihime se cerró aún más la capa. -Tiene razón, mi lord. Sea quien sea este hombre, sabe demasiado, se puede decir que casi todo de nosotros.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo estaba apoyado contra la repisa de la chimenea de la biblioteca de Orihime mientras pensaba en los pasos que podría dar.

-Comenzaremos con este monumento del cementerio. Este lugar obviamente ha sido elegido con cuidado. Es posible que exista una conexión entre él y el chantajista.

-Tal vez. -Orihime colocó la taza de té en el platillo-. O tal vez, lo haya elegido simplemente porque era distante y daba una atmósfera de terror. Eso provocaría un efecto extremadamente desagradable en la sensibilidad de la persona que llevara el dinero. -Se estremeció al decir eso-. En este punto, le puedo asegurar que no estaba equivocado.

Tatsuki miró el fuego que Ichigo había encendido. -Quien sea el que esté detrás de todo esto disfruta al asustar a la gente, primero con las amenazas de muerte y ahora con fantasmas. Pero ¿qué posible conexión podría haber entre la tumba de esa señora Katagiri y esta situación?

-No lo sé -concedió Ichigo-. Pero vale la pena hacer algunas averiguaciones en esa dirección.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo tranquila Orihime.

Ichigo las miró. Aún le preocupaba la idea de que alguien se hubiera tomado el trabajo de aterrorizar a Orihime aquella noche. Su puño se cerró apoyándose sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Deliberadamente apagó el fuego de la furia que bullía en su interior y trató de tener una visión más racional y objetiva de aquella situación y en especial de la de Orihime.

Se sentía aliviado de ver que ella no mostraba secuelas de las tres horas que había pasado sentada en aquella sepultura. No conocía a ninguna otra mujer que hubiera salido de una experiencia semejante de forma tan digna. Y, tampoco, desde luego, conocía a muchos hombres que hubieran salido airosos de la misma.

Su amante, de nombre solamente, tenía un gran coraje, pensó. Sin embargo, cuando finalmente pusiera las manos encima de la persona que la había encerrado en aquella tenebrosa gruta, sentiría un gran placer de poderse vengar.

-¿Qué intenciones tiene usted con respecto a su manera de proceder? -preguntó Tatsuki.

Ichigo consideró la pregunta con cuidado. -Para comenzar, debemos tratar de descubrir quién era la señora Katagiri y, más importante aún, quién construyó una tumba tan ostentosa para ella.

-Nuestro hombre de confianza, el señor Keigo, puede ocuparse del tema -dijo Orihime.

Ichigo recordó al hombre que había visto cuando se retiraba de la casa de Orihime el día anterior. Keigo disfrutaba de gran confianza en la casa.

-Haré que sea mi hombre de confianza el que se encargue del tema -dijo, y después un pensamiento le hizo cambiar de idea-. Que el diablo me lleve. Eso será imposible. Por lo menos en el presente.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Orihime.

-Ikkaku está, ah… fuera de la ciudad atendiendo un negocio -Ichigo golpeteó con los dedos la repisa de la chimenea. No podía explicar que Ikkaku estaba en Devon averiguando el pasado de Orihime-. Pero no tardará en regresar. Él se encargará del asunto.

-¿Está seguro de que no desea que le pidamos al señor Keigo que se ocupe de él? - preguntó Orihime-. Es muy bueno para obtener información detallada, ¿no es así, Tatsuki?

-Sí -dijo Tatsuki-. Muy bueno.

-No -dijo Ichigo sombrío-. Ikkaku puede manejar esto. -Posó su mirada en Orihime y luego en Tatsuki-. ¿Hace mucho que conocen al señor Keigo?

-Tres años -dijo Orihime-. Es un hombre excelente. ¿Por qué me lo pregunta?

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. -Por ninguna razón en particular. Sólo se me ocurrió que el hombre de confianza sabe mucho de la vida personal de uno.

Orihime lo miró enojada. -Le aseguro que el señor Keigo es enteramente digno de confianza. ¿No sospechará que él esté involucrado en este asunto del chantaje?

-No por el momento. Sólo estaba pensando en voz alta. -Ichigo hizo una pausa-. Se debe tener en cuenta que habiendo estado empleado durante todo este tiempo, el señor Keigo podría saber lo suficiente sobre su tía como para extorsionarla.

-En absoluto -dijo Tatsuki con una rabia inesperada-. El señor Keigo es un caballero, señor. Su conducta está lejos de todo reproche. Jamás haría algo así.

-Tatsuki tiene razón. -Las cejas de Orihime se arquearon-. El señor Keigo es un hombre hoRukiable y decente.

Ichigo pudo ver de inmediato que no podría explicarles que algunos hombres se forman una especie de fachada hoRukiable a fin de poder ocultar su falta de integridad.

-Muy bien, él es su hombre de confianza -dijo Ichigo amablemente-. Aceptaré la opinión que tienen de él.

-Creo que así debe ser -murmuró Orihime.

-De cualquier modo -continuó Ichigo, pensando con cautela las palabras-, aun cuando él fuera el que extorsionaba a lady Odelschwanck, no sé cómo podría conocer el secreto de mi buena amiga.

-Por supuesto que no. -Orihime sonrió de pronto demasiado dulcemente-. Mi lord, ¿significa esta nueva sospecha en el señor Keigo que usted está listo para considerar que puede haber algún otro malvado en esta historia que no sea yo?

-También es posible que usted haya puesto en escena toda la historia de esta noche con el único fin de hacerme creer que usted es inocente, pero creo que eso es improbable.

La sonrisa de Orihime se desvaneció. -Muchas gracias, señor. ¿No se le ocurre a usted, mi lord, que yo podría interpretar toda esta cadena de acontecimientos de tal manera que usted apareciera como el culpable?

-No sea ridícula -dijo Ichigo irritado.

-¿Qué hay de ridículo en ello? -dijo Orihime desafiante-. Usted podría muy bien ser el chantajista.

Hablaba en serio. Ichigo estaba asombrado. Sabía muy bien que a lo largo de los años se habían dicho muchas cosas malas de él. Los rumores se relacionaban con el duelo y la muerte de Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Pero nadie se había atrevido a expresar en voz alta tales especulaciones. Ninguno tenía el suficiente valor.

-Orihime, o es usted muy tonta o muy atrevida. De cualquier manera, ha ido demasiado lejos.

-O no lo suficiente -le respondió ella sin amedrentarse.

Tatsuki la miró con ojos intranquilos. -De verdad, Orihime no creo que esto nos conduzca a ninguna parte.

-Por el contrario. -Orihime mantenía los ojos clavados en Ichigo-. Quiero aclarar algo. Te ruego que tengas en cuenta los hechos. Nos dicen que usted es bastante cruel, mi lord, y yo sé que es muy inteligente. Con seguridad que es lo suficientemente inteligente como para haber aprendido toda clase de secretos a lo largo de los años.

-Suficiente, Orihime -le advirtió Ichigo con gentileza.

Ella actuaba como si no lo hubiera oído. -Usted podría haber enviado las notas del chantaje. Incluso podría haber sido la persona con la capa que me encerró esta noche en la sepultura.

-Eso es un maldito insulto, señora -dijo Ichigo furioso.

-Usted me ha estado insultando de una forma insoportable durante estos últimos días.

-Sus acciones fueron sospechosas desde el comienzo. Paseándose por todo Londres fingiendo ser mi amante, entrando a escondidas en los estudios de las casas de otros caballeros para espiar los contenidos de sus escritorios, haciendo una visita a la galería de estatuas de Aizen, escapando de un cementerio a medianoche con cinco mil libras que desde entonces han desaparecido.

-Por favor -dijo Tatsuki con un susurro-, esto no nos llevará a nada.

-Oh, sí, sí nos llevará -dijo Orihime-. Le probaré a su excelencia que sus acciones pueden considerarse tan sospechosas como las mías.

Ichigo habló con tono autoritario. -Maldición, yo no soy el chantajista.

-Jamás pensé que lo fuera -dijo airosa Orihime-. Simplemente estaba presentando una hipótesis.

Ichigo se separó con gesto deliberado de la chimenea. Cruzó la habitación hacia donde se encontraba sentada Orihime y se plantó delante de ella.

-Han muerto hombres por haber formulado hipótesis como la suya.

-Tal vez, pero yo no creo que hayan muerto por su mano, señor. Usted es demasiado inteligente como para desafiar a alguien por cuestiones tan triviales.

-¿Usted cree que el honor de un hombre es una cuestión trivial?

-No, por supuesto que no. Y tampoco lo es el honor de una mujer. Pero no se puede probar el honor de una persona en un campo de duelo, ¿no le parece? No se llega a la verdad colocando una bala en el cuerpo de alguien.

Ichigo se inclinó hacia ella, colocó una mano en un brazo del sofá y la otra sobre la curva del respaldo. Orihime quedó atrapada en una esquina.

-Sea como sea, una bala bien colocada provoca el efecto innegable de acallar rumores.

-Lo dudo. Lo que simplemente hace es que sigan escondidos. Pero ¿a quién le importan los chismes? Usted y yo tenemos la virtud de ser inmunes a ellos, ¿no lo cree así, mi lord?

-Existen límites para todo, señora Inoue, y usted ha llegado al límite de mi paciencia. Una amante sólo de nombre puede llegar hasta un punto pero no más allá de él.

-¿Cómo lo sabe, señor? Usted ya admitió que nunca antes había tenido una amante sólo de nombre.

Tatsuki levantó una mano. -Creo que sería una idea excelente poner fin a esta tontería antes de que la pelea se vuelva ridícula.

Ichigo le echó una mirada. -Usted tiene razón, señorita Tatsuki. Gracias por poner una nota razonable en esta situación.

-De nada.

Ichigo se incorporó y comenzó a recorrer la estancia como si fuera una fiera al acecho. -Ahora, volvamos a asuntos más importantes. Hay otra interesante posibilidad que me ha impactado.

Orihime se incorporó en el sofá y se alisó la falda de su vestido como si fuera una gatita que se acicala después de haber sido groseramente molestada.

-¿De qué se trata, señor?

-He estado pensando en lo que desató toda esta discusión.

-¿Se refiere a su observación sobre que un hombre de confianza puede a menudo estar en posición de acceder a muchísima información privada? -Orihime lo miró curiosa-. ¿A qué se refiere?

-Se me ocurre que hombres como éstos no sólo tienen acceso a información extremadamente personal. Hay otra gente que trabaja en las mejores casas y que conoce cosas que son muy privadas.

Tatsuki lo estudió con interés. -¿Usted se refiere a la servidumbre? Yo no creo que este chantaje provenga de las manos de un sirviente.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo rápidamente Orihime-. Quien quiera que sea se siente muy cómodo en sociedad. No se olvide que esta persona tenía pleno conocimiento de sus planes personales para pasar un mes en el campo, señor.

-Y todo ese asunto del fénix indica que tiene alguna familiaridad con los temas clásicos -agregó

Tatsuki-. Es improbable que un sirviente haga tales asociaciones.

-Las notas están escritas con una letra fina, bien estudiada -señaló Orihime-. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo desde el principio en que esa escritura está bien hecha y el lenguaje que posee indica que se trata de una persona de cierto intelecto.

Ichigo la miró. -Un ama de llaves o una dama de compañía poseería dichos antecedentes.

Orihime y Tatsuki lo miraron con expresión de asombro.

-¡Buen Dios! -dijo en un susurro Tatsuki-. Tiene razón, Orihime. Las amas de llaves y las damas de compañía ocupan un lugar entre las dependencias de la servidumbre y el salón de la casa. Tienen buena educación como sus amos, pero sin embargo permanecen anónimas como sirvientas en la mayoría de las casas.

Orihime comenzó a considerar las posibilidades.

-Y mientras no asiste a bailes y fiestas, un ama de llaves o una dama de compañía tendría acceso a los detalles más íntimos de la vida de sus señores. No sólo oiría sino que también vería cosas.

Ichigo frunció el ceño. -Mi hipótesis nos llevaría a decir que estamos detrás de una mujer que sabría la mayoría de los secretos más íntimos de dos casas por lo menos.

-Tiene que ser alguien que trabajó en casa de tía Nelliel y después en casa de su amiga. –Orihime miró a Ichigo-. ¿Cuánto hace que su amiga mantiene el secreto, mi lord?

Ichigo dudó, debatiéndose sobre qué podría divulgar sin llegar a delatar el secreto de Unohana.-Los hechos por los cuales está siendo extorsionada ocurrieron hace siete años. Creo que usted mencionó que el secreto de su tía tiene dieciocho años.

-Sí. -Orihime pasó una mano a lo largo del brazo tallado del sofá. -Es una teoría interesante, mi lord, pero dudo que descubramos que la misma mujer haya trabajado en ambas casas.

-Sin embargo, vale la pena tenerlo en cuenta -dijo Ichigo-. Mi hipótesis es mucho más coherente que la suya. Este asunto de ir hurgando en los escritorios de las casas de otros caballeros en busca del sello y de la cera negra jamás tuvo mucho sentido para mí.

Orihime lo miró con enojo. -No estoy de acuerdo, señor. Mi teoría es infinitamente más razonable y lógica que la suya. Y a diferencia de usted, yo tengo algunas pruebas. Después de todo, hemos determinado que existe un grupo de hombres que estaban conectados con su círculo y con el de Odelschwanck. Su idea, por otra parte, es pura conjetura.

-Tal vez no es demostrable -dijo Ichigo-, pero es mucho más recomendable que la suya.

-Eso no es cierto. Además, quisiera señalar...

Tatsuki levantó una mano pidiendo silencio. -Otra vez, ¿puedo pedirles que eviten estos entuertos inútiles? No nos hacen ningún bien.

Ichigo sonrió fríamente. -Señorita Tatsuki, usted es la voz del sentido común. Orihime no tiene pensamientos muy claros esta noche. Ello era de esperar, si tenemos en cuenta por el trauma que ha pasado.

-No estoy de acuerdo -dijo Orihime-. Mis pensamientos están muy claros esta noche, Kurosaki.

-Debe admitir que nuestras áreas de experiencia difieren bastante -dijo Ichigo con cortesía-. Lo suyo es el campo de las antigüedades clásicas, tema bastante alejado de lo que aquí estamos tratando. Mis propios intereses, por el contrario, siempre han sido de naturaleza científica y técnica. En pos de dichos intereses yo, obviamente, he desarrollado mucho más que usted la lógica y la capacidad de razonamiento.

Orihime se puso de pie de un salto. -¡Qué cosa tan arrogante, autocomplaciente y presuntuosa!

-Por favor -suplicó Tatsuki-. Si no dejan estas peleas absurdas, jamás llegaremos a ninguna parte.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo con eso -dijo Ichigo tranquilo-. Procederemos de una manera lógica. Tal como dije, tan pronto como regrese a la ciudad haré que Ikkaku haga algunas averiguaciones sobre quién es el dueño de la gruta sepulcral en el cementerio de Reeding. Mientras tanto, usted le preguntará a su tía quién podría sospechar de su secreto. Yo le haré a mi amiga la misma pregunta.

-Mmm -murmuró Orihime.

Ichigo no tomó en cuenta su fulminante mirada. -Veremos qué es lo que descubrimos en esa dirección. Mientras tanto, creo que lo mejor será sacarla a usted de Londres por unos días, señora.

-Desde luego que no -dijo ofendida Orihime-. ¿Por qué debería yo abandonar Londres? Tengo mucho que hacer aquí.

Ichigo meneó la cabeza. -El chantajista obviamente se está haciendo peligroso. Sus acciones de esta noche indican que no está lejos de hacerle a usted daño.

-Él no me hizo ningún daño. Simplemente me dio un susto.

-Su excelencia tiene razón. -Tatsuki cruzó las manos sobre su regazo-. Su nota decía que el haberte encerrado en la gruta era sólo una advertencia, Orihime. ¿Quién sabe qué hará la próxima vez?

-Precisamente -dijo Ichigo-. Creo que sería mejor que yo vigile a Orihime hasta que Ikkaku tenga la oportunidad de hacer las averiguaciones.

-Tonterías -dijo Orihime.

Tatsuki no le prestó atención. Miró con interés a Ichigo. -¿Y cómo se propone usted hacer eso, mi lord?

Ichigo consideró una lista muy corta de posibilidades que tenía en mente. -Supongo que Orihime podría permanecer en su casa de campo por un tiempo.

-De ninguna manera -dijo Orihime en voz muy alta-. Absolutamente imposible. Yo no regresaré a mi casa, y esto está decidido.

Ichigo insistió en el tema. Sería interesante ver lo que Ikkaku había averiguado en Devon.

-En ese caso, sugiero que aceptemos la invitación de lady Matsumoto para pasar unos días de esta semana en su casa de campo en Hampshire.

Orihime consideró la idea. -Eso me daría la posibilidad de registrar el escritorio de Gin.

Ichigo se contuvo para no proferir una blasfemia.

-De eso me encargaré yo. Usted examinará el Templo de Vesta de lady Matsumoto, tal como prometió.

-¿Está seguro de que usted sabrá examinar a fondo el escritorio de Gin Ichimaru? –preguntó Orihime con duda.

-Creo que me puedo hacer cargo de esa tarea. Observé cómo usted revisaba el escritorio de Aizen, ¿no se acuerda? ¿Cómo puedo equivocarme después de haber visto cómo una experta en la materia lo hacía?

Orihime hizo un mohín con los labios. -Muy bien, mi lord. Iremos a Hampshire, de acuerdo con lo planeado.

Ichigo exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Por lo menos, Orihime estaría segura bajo su cuidado mientras estuvieran en Hampshire. Para cuando regresaran a Londres, Ikkaku ya habría concluido su viaje a Devon. Ichigo tenía intenciones de investigar a quién pertenecía la sepultura de la señora Katagiri tan pronto como fuera posible.

Algo le decía que existía una conexión entre aquella gruta sepulcral y el chantajista. Casi podía sentirlo. Estudiaría el problema hasta obtener las respuestas que deseaba. El chantajista se había convertido en algo más que una molestia. Lo de aquella noche había sido demasiado. Había amenazado a Orihime e Ichigo no se detendría hasta atraparlo.

.

.

.

Tres días más tarde, Ichigo se paseaba junto a uno de los estantes de la biblioteca de Ichimaru y estudiaba los títulos con profundo interés.

-Cicerón, Virgilio, Newton. _Transacciones filosóficas de la sociedad real. _Lo felicito por su excelente y variada colección, Ichimaru. No me había dado cuenta de que usted estaba interesado en tantos temas y tan diferentes.

Gin Ichimaru, un hombre austero, cuyo temperamento sombrío y retraído era exactamente el opuesto del de su esposa, hablaba con una autoridad aún más feroz de lo habitual.

-Un hombre debe leer algo más que los diarios, si no desea que su mente se pudra.

-Bien dicho. -Ichigo tomó un volumen reciente de las _Transacciones filosóficas _y recorrió con la vista el índice del contenido-. ¿Le importaría prestarme este libro?

-Por supuesto, tome lo que quiera. -Gin se sirvió una copa de vino-. ¿Le importa si le pregunto por cuánto tiempo tienen ustedes intenciones de quedarse, señor?

Ichigo simuló no prestar atención a la falta de hospitalidad de Ichimaru. Se había hecho evidente, apenas llegaron el día anterior, que la fiesta que se daba en aquella casa era una idea exclusiva de lady Matsumoto. Su insociable marido no tenía interés alguno en recibir invitados.

-Creo que estaremos aquí sólo unos días. Su esposa le ha pedido a la señora Inoue su opinión sobre el Templo de Vesta que tienen construido aquí. Sin duda, eso requiere que mi amiga tenga el tiempo suficiente para hacer las mediciones y compararlas con las originales que ella vio en Italia.

-Un Templo de Vesta perfectamente bueno. –Ichimaru sorbió su copa de vino-. Yo no veo la razón de contar con la opinión de la señora Inoue. -Miró de reojo a Ichigo-. Sin ánimo de ofender, señor. Me doy cuenta de que su señora Inoue es una amiga muy íntima.

-Sí. -Ichigo examinó sin interés el índice de contenido del ejemplar de _Transacciones filosóficas. _El libro había sido publicado hacía un año. Vio un artículo sobre observacionesastronómicas que llamó su atención.

Por supuesto, había leído el tema en _Transacciones _hacía unos meses, cuando recibió él mismo un ejemplar. Siempre conseguía la última edición de los trabajos de la Sociedad tan pronto como aparecía. Pero nueve meses atrás había mirado sólo con curiosidad el trabajo referido a astronomía. En aquel momento estaba concentrado en investigar las propiedades de la luz y las superficies reflejas, y aún no había prestado atención a las estrellas.

-¿Hace mucho que la conoce?

-¿A quién? ¿A la señora Inoue? -Ichigo levantó la vista-. Hace muy poco que la conozco.

-Ya veo. Una mujer fuera de lo común.

-Sí, tiene razón. Ella y yo hemos descubierto que tenemos muchas cosas en común.

Ichimaru frunció el ceño en gesto de confusión. -¿A usted le interesan las antigüedades y esas cosas?

-Sí, estoy interesado en ellas. -Ichigo cerró el libro de _Transacciones-. _Por cierto, mi ayuda de cámara olvidó coger mis objetos de escritorio. ¿Le importaría prestarme algo de papel? Tengo que escribir algunas cartas.

-¿Qué? Oh, sí. Por supuesto que sí-. Ichimaru señaló hacia su escritorio que estaba colmado de cosas-. Tome lo que necesite.

-Necesito también algo de cera para el sello. ¿Le importa a usted?

-Está ahí, cerca del globo terráqueo.

-Muy amable por su parte.

-Tal vez desee usar mi escritorio para escribir sus malditas cartas. -Ichimaru dejó escapar un sombrío suspiro-. Sabe Dios que yo no tendré mucha oportunidad de usarlo con toda esta multitud en mi casa. No sé por qué mi esposa tiene que traer a tanta gente desde Londres, durante la temporada social. Ya le dije que si quería organizar actos sociales, tenía la libertad de usar nuestra casa de la ciudad.

-Tiene razón de estar orgullosa de esta propiedad. No hay muchas casas que puedan preciarse de poseer un Templo de Vesta.

-Sería diferente si uno pudiera hacer alarde de que hay en él algunas vírgenes -dijo Ichimaru-. Pero en estos días las vírgenes son tan raras como los unicornios y las aves fénix, ¿no le parece?

Ichigo estudió el extenso parque que se veía por la ventana de la biblioteca. -¿Fénix?

-Usted conoce el ave mitológica que se suponía volvía a renacer de las cenizas.

-Perdí interés en criaturas mitológicas casi al mismo tiempo en que lo perdí en las vírgenes - dijo Ichigo.

/

-¡Qué día más hermoso! -Orihime levantó la mirada para observar el cielo estrellado de la noche.

Había llevado a Ichigo a la terraza con el pretexto de admirar la tranquila noche de invierno, antes de irse a dormir. A decir verdad, tenía intenciones de hacerle preguntas acerca de lo que había pasado en la biblioteca de Ichimaru aquella tarde. Había estado ansiosa por hablarle en privado durante todo el día, pero no había tenido ninguna oportunidad de hacerlo.

Ahora que lo tenía para ella sola aquí debajo de las estrellas, ya no sentía aquella ansiedad por hacerle preguntas sobre sus averiguaciones. Se daba cuenta de que todo lo que ella deseaba era compartir algunos momentos tranquilos y privados con él.

Era casi medianoche. Después de la cena y de las cartas, la mayoría de los invitados de Lady Matsumoto se habían retirado a sus habitaciones para descansar. Aunque era el cenit de la temporada social en la ciudad, allí en el campo, no existía una ronda infinita de bailes y fiestas hasta el amanecer. Pasar unos días en el campo se consideraba como una buena forma de retomar las fuerzas para enfrentarse al ritmo enloquecedor de la vida de la ciudad.

Una brisa suave y tranquilizadora movía las hojas de los árboles cercanos. El perfume de las flores flotaba en el aire. Orihime respiró profundamente para saborear las fragancias de la noche.

-Es sin duda una noche clara. -Ichigo se apoyó contra la ornamentada balaustrada del balcón. Tenía la mirada fija en el cielo-. Daría todo por estar en mi casa de Yorkshire.

-¿Por qué desearía estar en Yorkshire?

-Porque allí es donde tengo mi nuevo telescopio.

-¿Telescopio? ¿Está interesado en la astronomía?

-Sí.

Orihime se sintió intrigada ante tal revelación. No importaba cuánto ella averiguara sobre aquel hombre, parecía que siempre había nuevos descubrimientos que hacer sobre su persona.

-No tenía idea de eso, mi lord.

La boca de Ichigo se curvó levemente. -¿Creía usted que había averiguado todo acerca de mí cuando me estudió para llevar a cabo su papel de amante?

-No, por supuesto que no. -Sintió que en su interior crecía una sensación de calidez-. Pero creía que había hecho un estudio bastante profundo de sus intereses pasados y presentes.

-No se preocupe. -Ichigo mantenía su atención fija en el cielo nocturno-. Sólo se trata de algo sin importancia. Sin duda no se enteró de mi interés por la astronomía porque es un pasatiempo bastante nuevo. Me introduje en él a partir de los estudios que realicé sobre las propiedades de la luz y de los espejos.

Orihime dejó de lado por el momento sus averiguaciones sobre si Ichimaru poseía el sello y la famosa cera negra. Sentía algo más que curiosidad por saber nuevas cosas sobre el hombre que amaba.

-¿Cómo fue que eso lo llevó a interesarse en un tema como la astronomía?

-Muy fácil. -Ichigo la miró un instante antes de volver a concentrar su atención en el cielo-. Cuando se estudian las estrellas, esencialmente se está estudiando el fenómeno de la luz. Los espejos pueden usarse para enfocar la luz de tal manera que uno puede llegar a ver en el cielo hasta una gran distancia.

-¿Se refiere usted al tipo de espejos que se usan en los telescopios?

-Sí. Los espejos pueden también usarse para concentrar en ellos la luz, de modo tal que ésta pueda ser estudiada. He trabajado en un proyecto de ese tipo-. La miró de pronto de reojo, extrañamente dubitativo-. He diseñado una pequeña máquina que me permite el estudio de la luz.

-¿Cómo funciona?

-Cuenta con un prisma y un pequeño telescopio... -Se interrumpió de repente con una expresión sombría-. Perdóneme. Como estudiosa de las antigüedades, creo que debe encontrar este tema algo aburrido.

-Oh, no, en lo más mínimo -le aseguró-. Da la casualidad que los antiguos estaban interesados en el estudio del cielo. En realidad, las mismas estrellas y los planetas tienen nombres de héroes y heroínas de la antigüedad.

-Verdad.

-Dígame, ¿qué espera aprender de su investigación de las estrellas?

-No estoy seguro. -Ichigo mostró indiferencia-. Pero hace un par de años el señor William Herschel escribió algo que me intrigó muchísimo.

-¿De qué se trata?

Ichigo extendió una mano, la tomó con la otra a ella y la condujo hacia los escalones de piedra que descendían al jardín. -Señaló que cuando nosotros miramos las estrellas, estamos mirando el pasado.

-No comprendo.

-La luz de las estrellas tarda miles de años en llegar a nosotros, según todos los cálculos modernos que se han hecho.

-Sí, por supuesto. Ya veo a lo que se refiere. La luz que vemos debe haberse proyectado hace millones de años -dijo en voz baja Orihime-. Jamás lo había pensado así. ¡Qué idea tan fascinante!

-Yo también lo considero así. -Ichigo le sonrió-. Pero he descubierto que existen muy pocas personas a las que les interese escuchar una conversación detallada sobre el tema.

-Comprendo. -Orihime disfrutó de la sensación de tener su mano encerrada en la enorme mano de Ichigo. Se sentía como si ella e Ichigo estuvieran unidos mental y físicamente aquella noche. Era bueno saber que él ya no sospechaba que ella fuera una chantajista-. A menudo yo tuve que ser acusada de aburrida, señor.

-Creo que es difícil de creer.

-Oh, pero es verdad. Me temo que, hasta el año pasado, me vi obligada a llevar una vida muy pacífica.

-Por la edad y las enfermedades de su marido, supongo.

-Ah, sí. El señor Inoue no salía mucho.

-Y, por lo tanto, tampoco lo hacía usted.

-No.

-Dígame algo, Orihime- Ichigo hablaba muy suavemente-. ¿Le fue usted fiel al señor Inoue?

Orihime quedó sin aliento, pero de alguna forma se las arregló para patear una pequeña piedra que estaba enterrada en el césped. -¡Qué pregunta tan ridícula, mi lord!

Él la ayudó a no perder el equilibrio. -¿Qué hay de raro en ello? Usted ha estado lo suficiente en sociedad como para saber que son pocas las esposas que son fieles.

-Por lo que he podido observar, la cantidad de esposas infieles sólo es excedida por la cantidad de maridos infieles -le respondió Orihime.

-Supongo que eso es cierto.

Al haber cogido el hilo de la conversación, Orihime de pronto se sintió más atrevida. -¿Fue usted un marido fiel, mi lord?

Ichigo se quedó en silencio por un momento. -Tengo una norma acerca de hablar sobre mi pasado. Más concretamente, nunca hablo sobre mi matrimonio...

La contestación dejó paralizada a Orihime. -Sí, por supuesto. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de sus famosas normas? Dígame, ¿le gusta a usted vivir según reglas tan rígidas, señor?

-Me sirven mucho.

-La vida es corta -dijo en un susurro Orihime-. Yo creo que demasiadas reglas pueden hacer que la existencia sea triste y solitaria.

-Yo creo, sin embargo, que pueden proteger la intimidad de uno.

-Pero ¡se pierde tanto de las emociones de la vida cuando se vive con reglas tan estrictas!- protestó Orihime.

-Yo no vivo según las normas de la sociedad, Orihime. Yo tengo las mías propias.

Pasearon sin rumbo por la zona de los extensos jardines de la casa Ichimaru más llena de vegetación. Las luces de la casa principal se veían ahora lejanas. Cuando Orihime miró por encima de su hombro, se dio cuenta de que casi no podía ver la casa. Un grupo de árboles se alzaba frente a ellos en el camino.

La noche estaba iluminada por estrellas y el brillo de una luna casi llena.

-Es como si estuviéramos solos en el mundo -dijo Orihime.

-Una sensación muy agradable. -Ichigo miró la enorme estructura que se alzaba en una gruta cercana-. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Orihime vio las altas y elegantes columnas del Templo de Vesta.

-Ésa es la réplica de las ruinas. Concluí mis mediciones esta tarde mientras usted estaba en la biblioteca de Gin. Por cierto, ¿descubrió algo de interés allí?

-No. Ichimaru usa cera roja. No hay señales de cera negra y su sello tiene el emblema de un ciervo.

-¡Qué desilusión! ¿Revisó con cuidado su escritorio?

-Sí. Créame, Gin Ichimaru no es el chantajista. -Ichigo cambió el rumbo de su paseo, dirigiéndose hacia la estructura circular-. ¿Cree que este Templo de Vesta es una buena copia del original que está en Tívoli?

Orihime dejó escapar un leve suspiro de desilusión por la noticia de que Ichimaru no estaba en la lista de sospechosos. Contemplaba la réplica con toda su gracia y personalidad. La luz de la luna caía en cascada a través de la abertura del techo, otorgándole a las ruinas una calidad mística y un encanto que no habían estado presentes a la luz del día.

-No está mal, en verdad -dijo con seguridad-. Da la sensación de libertad que uno encuentra en el original. Usted podrá observar las finas proporciones de las columnas. El círculo se construyó con las medidas precisas del original.

-¡Qué interesante!

Orihime se dio cuenta de que Ichigo la miraba a ella y no al templo. Los ojos le brillaban en las sombras. Algo en su voz profunda y grave hizo que el interior de las entrañas de Orihime se llenara de calor.

Respiró profundamente y trató de hablar con tono casual y erudito.

-Uno casi se puede imaginar a las vírgenes vestales cuidando la llama sagrada enmarcada en este escenario clásico.

-Su imaginación desde luego es mucho más rica que la mía. -Ichigo la condujo entre dos altas columnas de piedra. La hizo detenerse en el centro de la estructura circular y se quedó allí mirándola con divertido interés-. No puedo imaginarme conjurando aquí el espíritu de ninguna virgen, pero creo que, de todos modos, el escenario es muy inspirador.

Orihime sintió que se le secaba la boca. -¿Sí?

-Sí. -Ichigo le tomó el rostro con ambas manos-. El nombre de lady Estelar le va muy bien, Orihime. Usted nació para caminar por un sendero de estrellas.

Orihime se estremeció. «Yo nací para amarte», pensó. Una tristeza profunda la invadió. Era improbable que alguna vez pudiera pronunciar aquellas palabras en voz alta, ya que él no deseaba oírlas.

-¿Se divirtió haciendo el papel de mi amante, Orihime?

-Oh, sí. Muchísimo. Como su amante, considero que he cautivado la atención de todos. A decir verdad, lo echaré mucho de menos cuando todo esto termine.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, no del todo -confesó-. La verdad es que resulta una gran molestia ser el centro de atención en todo momento. Pero debo admitir que ha sido una gran aventura. Casi tan emocionante como mi reciente viaje a Italia.

Ichigo arqueó las cejas. -¿Casi tan emocionante? Me siento destrozado de oír que ser mi amante ha sido menos atractivo que su viaje para visitar antigüedades.

Orihime se sintió horrorizada al darse cuenta de que podría haberlo insultado. -Yo no quise ofenderlo, mi lord. En verdad, creo que ser su amante ha sido infinitamente interesante.

-¿Pero no tan interesante como recorrer las ruinas de Pompeya?

-Bueno, Pompeya es Pompeya, después de todo, mi lord -dijo ella alegre pero con gentileza-. Pocas cosas existen sobre la faz de la tierra que se puedan comparar con aquello.

-No, supongo que no. Pero permítame intentar agregar algo de emoción a su presente aventura.

La boca de Ichigo se cerró sobre la de ella. Orihime no sabía si era la luz de la luna o el calor del cuerpo de Ichigo lo que hizo que sus sentidos se encendieran.

Era éste el lugar perfecto, el momento correcto, el hombre indicado. Orihime se sintió maravillosamente perdida al tomar conciencia de todo aquello. Era como si todo lo que había hecho desde que rompiera con las cadenas de su vida tranquila y proscrita en Deepford el año pasado hubiera sido la preparación para aquel momento.

Era libre. Libre de sus obligaciones para con su hermana, libre de las reglas asfixiantes de su pequeño pueblo natal, libre de los ojos mezquinos de todos los vecinos que desaprobaban otra conducta que no fuera la que ellos mismos imponían.

Durante el último año había sido ella misma y ahora era libre de amar por primera vez en su vida. Debía aprovechar el momento, pensó. Más tarde, llegaría el tiempo de preocuparse por las consecuencias. Era aquélla la aventura más grandiosa que nunca había vivido, una aventura que ella había comenzado a temer que jamás tendría la oportunidad de experimentar. Orihime permaneció de puntillas, envolviendo con sus brazos el cuello de Ichigo.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ichigo. Dejó escapar un gemido grave y hondo que se ahogó en aquel beso. La tomó con fuerza, sosteniéndola bien quieta mientras sus labios exploraban la boca de Orihime.

Orihime suspiró suavemente y se apretó más contra aquel cuerpo fuerte; sus sentidos estaban llenos de calidez y fuerza.

-Mi dulce lady Estelar. -Ichigo acarició lentamente con su larga mano la garganta de Orihime. Abrió el chal blanco que la cubría, dejando a la vista sus hombros desnudos-. No sabes cuánto he soñado volver a tocarte.

-Sí. Por favor, tócame. Por favor, Ichigo. -Orihime volvió su cabeza y le besó la mano. Sintió la suavidad del chal de cachemir, que desde sus hombros se deslizaba hasta caer a sus pies.

Estaba como embrujada por la luz de la luna y el contacto de aquel abrazo. Nada parecía real, y sin embargo, sus sentidos jamás se habían sentido tan profundamente vivos. Los dedos de Ichigo la estudiaban con delicadeza, buscando abrirle el vestido.

Una emoción breve, clara la recorrió cuando Ichigo encontró los broches, los abrió y lentamente, le bajó el corpiño. El aire suave, perfumado le envolvió los pechos desnudos. Ella escondió el rostro contra la corbata de Ichigo.

-Hermosos. -Ichigo cubrió sus pezones con las palmas de la mano-. ¡Eres tan bella!

Orihime sintió que sus pechos se hinchaban y se sintió increíblemente sensible bajo aquella mano cálida. Tembló al darse cuenta de que, aunque él la había tocado con gran intimidad la otra noche en la galería de las estatuas de Aizen, Ichigo jamás la había visto desnuda. En realidad, hasta esta noche ningún hombre la había visto desnuda jamás.

La admiración sensual que había en el tono de voz de Ichigo la hacía sentirse exquisita e irresistible. El deseo incontenible de explorar el cuerpo de aquel hombre mientras él hacía lo mismo con ella echaba por tierra cualquier duda que pudiera haber existido. Levantó las manos y con dedos temblorosos comenzó a deshacerle el nudo de la corbata.

-Sí -susurró Ichigo. Un momento más tarde los extremos de la corbata estuvieron sueltos. Orihime lo miró. Los rasgos duros de su rostro estaban enmarcados por la luz de la luna y las sombras de la noche. Los ojos le brillaban. La boca estaba levemente curvada en una pequeña sonrisa que reflejaba su deseo sexual.

-¿Ichigo? -Ella no sabía cómo hacer la pregunta que cruzaba por su mente en ese momento. Sólo sabía que deseaba algo más que ser besada allí bajo la luna.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó él, como si le hubiera leído la mente. Con el pulgar le recorrió lentamente la línea de su barbilla-. Había pensado en esperar hasta que regresáramos a la intimidad del dormitorio, pero algunas cosas no pueden posponerse.

Inclinó la cabeza y le besó la curva de los hombros. Ella se estremeció en sus brazos e introdujo las manos entre los pliegues de su camisa. Deliberadamente colocó las palmas contra los músculos fuertes y sudorosos de su pecho.

-Eres maravillosamente fuerte, mi lord -respiró profundamente, asombrada por la sensación de sentirlo tan cerca-. Todo es magnífico. Me haces recordar la estatua de Hércules que una vez vi en Venecia.

Ichigo rió sordamente hasta que aquel sonido se volvió un gemido profundo.

-Tenga cuidado, señora, yo no soy una estatua, aunque en este momento cierta parte de mí está, desde luego, tan dura como la piedra.

-Me doy cuenta de eso -dijo Orihime en un susurro. Podía sentir el bulto de su masculinidad presionando contra ella. Esto la intrigaba tanto como la llenaba de alarma.

Ichigo se liberó sin ganas de su abrazo para quitarse la chaqueta. Tendió la prenda en el suelo de las ruinas. Orihime lo observó y luego levantó los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada llena de brillo de Ichigo. Sabía sin que le dijera nada que él la colocaría sobre aquella chaqueta para hacerle el amor.

Todos los misterios del cosmos estaban a punto de serIe revelados. Sabía que si deseaba detenerlo, ése era el momento de hablar.

Sonrió a Ichigo y no dijo palabra. Ichigo pareció un momento embrujado por aquella sonrisa y por un instante no se movió. Después, con una exclamación áspera, la tomó en sus brazos y la hizo recostar sobre la prenda.

Orihime le tendió los brazos y él se acostó sobre ella. La atrajo hacia sí, sosteniéndola muy fuerte como si siempre hubiera sido así.

-Orihime...

El contacto de Ichigo ya no era deliberado o limitado. Con su boca urgida de deseo le cubrió los pechos de besos cargados de pasión. Sus manos fuertes temblaban mientras se movían por el cuerpo de Orihime. Con los dientes tomó uno de sus pezones y lo mordió con delicadeza, mientras introducía las manos por debajo de su falda.

Una sensación dichosa de anticipación por lo que vendría recorrió el cuerpo de ella cuando sintió que los dedos de Ichigo la tocaban entre las piernas. Iba a volver a tocarIa de la forma en que lo había hecho en la galería de arte de Aizen. Orihime casi no podía esperar a sentir las fascinantes sensaciones que aquella vez la habían embargado.

-¿Te sientes lista para mí? -Ichigo hablaba como si estuviera corriendo una carrera-. Cuando te toco de esta forma, te derrites en un líquido sublime.

-Oh. -Orihime cerró fuertemente los ojos. Las piernas se apretaron como pinzas encerrándole la mano.

Ichigo la penetraba con delicadeza, lo suficiente como para hacerla estremecer de placer.

-Ichigo. Oh, Dios mío, Ichigo. -Deseaba más de él. Debía tener más de él. Pero no sabía cómo describir lo que necesitaba. En lugar de hablar, levantó las caderas arqueándose contra el cuerpo de él.

-Más caliente que el mismo sol. -Ichigo la abrió delicadamente.

Orihime emitió un grito de placer. Los dedos se clavaron en la tela de su camisa, penetrando en los músculos de sus hombros. Casi no se dio cuenta cuando él comenzó a retirar la mano de entre sus piernas. Tuvo conciencia de que nerviosamente trataba de desabrocharse sus pantalones.

Sabía lo que vendría. Después de todo, había visto aquellas estatuas en la galería de Aizen. Orihime trató de prepararse. El problema era que no sabía lo que debía esperar.

-Bésame -le ordenó Ichigo con su boca puesta sobre la de Orihime.

-Oh, sí. Sí, por supuesto. -Ella lo tomó con ansiedad. Esta parte era fácil. Sabía exactamente cómo besarlo, cómo abrazarlo para mantenerlo cerca de sí.

-Dios mío -murmuró Ichigo dentro de aquella boca ardiente-. Me quitas la respiración.

Sintió que él se movía en su entrepierna y luego que algo más grande y duro que un dedo comenzaba a penetrarla. De inmediato, ella pudo darse cuenta de que jamás entraría.

-Eres tan sorprendentemente estrecha. -Habló con la voz casi estrangulada.

-Señor, pareces ser de alguna forma más grande que las estatuas de la galería de Aizen - dijo Orihime desesperadamente.

-No es éste el momento para hacerme reír. -Ichigo se retiró levemente.

Orihime comenzó a emitir un suspiro de alivio. Pero sin advertirlo, Ichigo volvió a encajar su miembro en aquel blando pasaje y penetró nuevamente en ella en un solo movimiento, largo y poderoso.

-Ichigo. -Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron asombrados por la emoción. Se quedó totalmente paralizada. No podía respirar.

Pero su reacción no fue nada comparada con la de Ichigo. Hundido bien en las entrañas de Orihime, se quedó rígido.

-Maldita sea. Maldición.

Un terrible silencio se apoderó del Templo de Vesta.

-¿Es siempre así? -pudo finalmente articular Orihime-. Tenía esperanzas de que fuera la misma sensación que tuve la otra noche cuando me tocaste.

Ichigo levantó la cabeza y la miró con ojos brillantes y acusadores. -Eres virgen.

Demasiado tarde Orihime recordó la farsa cuidadosamente preparada de su viudez.

-Oh, no. No, por supuesto que no. -Orihime pasó la lengua por sus labios-. Es sólo que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que el señor Inoue murió. Y aun cuando estaba vivo, no era lo que uno llamaría un entusiasta de los privilegios propios del esposo. Y no era ni por asomo tan bien proporcionado como tú, mi lord, tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Eres una maldita virgen. Me mentiste.

La desesperación la golpeó. No estaba segura de lo que debería decir. Obviamente él había adivinado la verdad. Buscó la forma de suavizar su ira.

-Pero nadie sabe eso salvo tú, mi lord. ¿Seguro que no importa? ¿No? A los ojos del mundo yo soy viuda.

-¿Cuántos otros papeles interpretas, Orihime?

Los ojos de Orihime se llenaron de lágrimas. -No estoy representando ningún papel en este momento.

-Por el amor de Dios, no llores. -Se apoyó en los codos al Iado de ella y le tomó el rostro entre las manos-. No toleraré lágrimas. No después de lo que me has hecho.

La furia y el ultraje la hirieron profundamente.

-No estoy llorando. -Se sonó la nariz-. Y si va a usar ese tono de voz conmigo, señor, puede muy bien alejarse de mí y dejarme levantar. No tengo por qué estar aquí tendida escuchando estos comentarios llenos de odio y tan desagradables.

-Orihime...

-He dicho que se aleje de mí. -Con los brazos empujó los hombros de Ichigo con todas las fuerzas de las que fue capaz. Era como estar empujando una montaña.

-El daño está hecho, pequeña tonta.

-No, no considero que se me haya hecho ningún daño, mi lord. -Lo miró con odio-. Yo deseaba que usted me amara. Por lo menos, creo que fue eso lo que deseaba.

-¿Para qué? Dime la razón, maldita sea. ¿Era ésta otra de tus grandes aventuras? ¿Algo similar al viaje para visitar las ruinas de Pompeya, tal vez?

-Sí, así es. -Orihime se dejó caer llena de furia. Intentó una vez más separarlo de su lado-. Pero usted lo ha arruinado todo.

-¿Por qué tuviste que elegirme a mí? -La voz de Ichigo sonaba cruel-. ¿Por qué no elegiste a Ishida o a Aizen o algún otro para hacer este particular viaje esta vez?

-Porque yo lo elegí a usted, pedazo de gran idiota. Ahora aléjese de mí.

Ichigo la miró anonadado. -Orihime.

-Fuera, he dicho.

Se estremeció como si ella lo hubiera golpeado. A la luz de la luna, Orihime vio el sudor que cubría la frente de Ichigo. El cabello húmedo también brillaba. Tenía la mandíbula apretada. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tan duro como si hubiera sido esculpido en mármol.

Ichigo apretó los dientes y lentamente comenzó a retirarse del cuerpo de Orihime, ésta se contorneó impaciente.

-Quédate quieta -dijo con urgencia Ichigo-. Maldición. -Repentinamente sintió como si se arrancara de ella para separarse.

-¡Ay! -gritó Orihime casi desmayada-. Eso duele.

Ichigo no le prestó atención. Sus rasgos estaban contorsionados en una expresión que parecía de insoportable angustia. Contuvo la respiración, se estremeció profundamente y luego cayó, con el rostro hacia abajo, junto a ella. Un gemido terrible lo hizo temblar por entero y después quedó allí tendido completamente quieto.

-Oh, Dios mío. Ichigo, ¿te encuentras bien? -Orihime se olvidó de su propio malestar. Se levantó impulsándose con los codos, horrorizada por el desmayo repentino y misterioso de Ichigo.

Un miedo terrible, desgarrador sacudió hasta su fibra más íntima. Ichigo estaba muerto por su culpa. Orihime se puso de rodillas. Frenética, lo sacudió por los hombros. No se movía. Se inclinó sobre él para observar su rostro, que estaba mirando hacia el otro lado. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Dios mío, ¿qué he hecho? Mi lord, ¿estás vivo? Háblame, por favor, háblame.

Se esforzó en levantarlo y apoyarle la cabeza sobre su regazo. No era fácil. Pesaba increíblemente. Con la mano despejó el cabello de su frente.

-Lo siento mucho, Ichigo. -Las lágrimas corrían ahora por sus mejillas-. Jamás tuve deseos de hacerte daño. Eso sería lo último que haría. Por favor, Ichigo, no debes morir. No ahora, después que finalmente te he encontrado. No podría soportarlo. Te amo, Ichigo.

¡Maldición! Había perdido el autocontrol por primera vez desde la noche de su boda. Había eyaculado como un torpe jovenzuelo con la primera mujer, como la primera vez que se había acostado con Rukia. En algún lugar oscuro de su recuerdo, creía oír las palabras enojadas e hirientes de la mujer.

«Tienes las manos de un granjero, eres un grandísimo patán.»

.

.

.

-Ichigo, Ichigo, por favor, perdóname. Abre los ojos. No puedes morirte.

Ichigo abrió un ojo.

-No estás muerto. -El rostro de Orihime se iluminó de esperanza y alivio-. Gracias a Dios-. Comenzó a levantarle la cabeza de su regazo-. Espera aquí, mi lord. No te muevas. Iré a la casa en busca de ayuda.

Ichigo abrió el otro ojo, extendió la mano y la tomó de la muñeca. -No.

-Pero es obvio que necesitas un médico. Has sufrido una especie de ataque.

-Para bien o para mal, creo que voy a sobrevivir. Mis felicitaciones, señorita Inoue. –Ichigo hizo una mueca de disgusto-. Usted tiene la capacidad de hacer que un hombre de treinta y seis años se sienta otra vez como un joven de veinte.

Ella lo observó con ansiedad. Sus dedos acariciándole la mejilla se sentían increíblemente suaves.

-¿Seguro que no necesitas un médico?

-Absolutamente seguro. Es posible, sin embargo, que necesite una chaqueta nueva. -Pensó en cómo había eyaculado en aquel finísimo traje, una de las creaciones más costosas de su sastre-. No sé si mi ayuda de cámara podrá salvar ésta.

-Yo pagaré otra chaqueta -dijo Orihime con ansiedad-. Esto es todo por mi culpa. Me doy cuenta de ello, mi lord.

Ichigo se tragó el juramento que tenía ya en los labios. -Debería haber adivinado que serías muy original en el papel de la inocente ultrajada, tanto como en el de la notoria viuda.

-Pero Ichigo, yo no me siento ultrajada. Ni tampoco soy una colegiala que acaba de salir de la escuela. Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar mis propias decisiones.

-Eras virgen. -Ichigo se sentó agotado-. Yo jamás me he relacionado con mujeres vírgenes. Tengo una norma contra eso. Jamás la he quebrantado hasta esta noche.

-Debes mirarlo desde el lado positivo, mi lord. -Orihime sonrió feliz-. Yo ya no soy virgen, por lo tanto, ya no violas ninguna regla.

Un sentimiento de rabia lo tomó por sorpresa. -Maldita mujer, esto no es un concurso. Juro que hay veces que tu boca llevaría al límite de la locura a cualquier hombre cuerdo. Si no hubiera ya tomado tu virginidad, me sentiría muy tentado de colocarte sobre las rodillas por ese comentario tan estúpido.

La sonrisa de Orihime se desvaneció. -Señor, comprendo que te sientas enojado porque has quebrantado una de tus preciosas reglas. Pero verdaderamente, no debes culparte por ello.

Ichigo se concentró en abrocharse los pantalones. -Una virgen haciéndose pasar por viuda. -Sentía como si su intelecto hubiera sido pulverizado-. Debería haberlo imaginado.

-Eso es ridículo. ¿Cómo podrías haberlo imaginado?

Ichigo se puso de pie y se quedó mirándola. Por un momento se sintió transportado ante la visión de Orihime sentada en el centro de aquellas ruinas, bañada por los rayos de luna. Su falda blanca se ciñó a su cuerpo cuando se ajustó el corpiño del vestido para tapar sus grandiosos pechos. El cabello lo tenía todo desarreglado y se le había salido uno de sus pequeños zapatos. Un aura de inocencia aún la envolvía, de la misma forma que la primera vez que la vio.

-Creo que lo sospechaba -dijo con tranquilidad-. Pero me negué a reconocer la verdad porque no deseaba ver la realidad.

Orihime habló autoritaria. -¿Eres siempre tan duro contigo mismo cuando rompes uno de tus preceptos, señor?

-No lo sé. -Ichigo extendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie-. Es ésta la primera vez que rompo uno. Ven.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-A la casa. -Ichigo ayudó a Orihime a ajustarse las cintas del vestido-. Debemos tener cuidado de que nadie nos vea.

-¿Por qué debemos tener cuidado, mi lord? -Orihime lo miró profundamente exasperada-. A los ojos del mundo nada ha cambiado. Todos están convencidos de que yo soy viuda y todos ellos creen que soy tu amante. No hay forma de que nadie en la casa pueda saber la verdad.

-Saber la verdad. -La verdad era que él había quebrantado una de sus reglas y debería pagar el precio.

Bueno, por lo menos un matrimonio con Orihime sería un cambio, pensó sombrío. Su primera esposa había sido una mujer de experiencia que pretendía pasar por una inocente. Esta vez se casaría con una inocente que se había hecho pasar por una mujer de experiencia. Debería seguir el consejo de Orihime y mirar el lado positivo, se dijo Ichigo. Esta vez se casaría con su propia amante en lugar de hacerlo con una mujer que había pertenecido a otro hombre.

Ichigo tomó la chaqueta y la miró preocupado. En las últimas semanas había arruinado unas cuantas, gracias a los experimentos con el nuevo depósito hidráulico de sus plumas estilográficas. Pero ésta era la única que había manchado de una forma tan particular. Había perdido totalmente el autocontrol. Ni siquiera recordó emplear el preservativo especialmente diseñado con tripas de oveja que todavía guardaba en el bolsillo.

Ichigo no prestó atención a la inquisidora mirada de Orihime. La tomó de la mano y la condujo fuera de las ruinas del Templo de Vesta. La noche los envolvía mientras se dirigían hacia la casa. Las estrellas se veían claras y brillantes en el cielo.

Ichigo consideró cómo su vida estaba a punto de cambiar. Se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría Hitsugaya ante la noticia de su intempestiva boda. Por lo menos era improbable que Orihime objetara la cantidad de tiempo que él pasaba en su biblioteca o en el laboratorio, pensó con filosofía. Ella comprendería.

Era posible que tuvieran hijos. Tal vez incluso un varón que heredara el título. Raro, jamás antes se había preocupado por tener un heredero de su propia sangre. Esa noche, sin embargo, el proyecto de que Orihime le diera un hijo le provocaba una extraña sensación de posesión, una conciencia de un futuro que jamás hasta entonces había previsto.

Era un sentimiento perturbador.

-¿Ichigo? -La voz de Orihime sonaba sin aliento. Ichigo se dio cuenta de que caminaba con paso tan acelerado que ella casi se veía obligada a dar saltos para seguirlo.

-¿Sí?

-Me doy cuenta de que estás enfadado conmigo, mi lord. Deseo que sepas que sinceramente me arrepiento de mis acciones.

-Silencio, Orihime.

-No debería haberte engañado con respecto a mi pasado.

-Mañana hablaremos de todo eso. Debo pensar en todo esta noche.

-Sí, mi lord. Comprendo. Te sientes muy molesto y no hay duda de que deseas abandonar esta farsa de ser mi amante.

-No veo otra alternativa. -Iba a sustituir el papel de amante por el de esposo.

-Nada de eso -dijo Orihime con ligereza-. Existen todas las razones por las que deberíamos continuar con nuestra farsa.

-Eso ya no es posible, Orihime.

-Vamos, señor. Eres un hombre muy inteligente.

-¿En serio crees eso? Yo, por mi parte, tengo serias dudas al respecto.

-Tonterías -dijo Orihime haciendo un gesto con las manos-. Eres muy inteligente. No puede haber ninguna duda sobre los poderes de tu intelecto.

-Mmm…

-Y aunque te sientas enojado, sé que no permitirás que tus emociones dominen ese fino sentido de la razón.

-Aprecio la confianza que tienes en mi cerebro -dijo él serio.

-Sí, bueno, lo cierto es que quisiera recordarte que yo tuve una buena excusa para fingir tanto ser viuda como tu amante.

-No es éste el mejor momento para recordarme tus talentos de actriz. -Ya iban casi a llegar a la terraza. Ichigo vio que la mayoría de las luces de los pisos superiores estaban apagadas. Los invitados se habían ido a dormir. No debería existir dificultad alguna para que Orihime regresara a su dormitorio sin ser vista.

-Señor, debo pedirte que recuerdes que mi razón para representar el papel de amante sólo de nombre aún existe. Debo mantener esta farsa hasta que descubramos la identidad del chantajista. ¿Confío en que no harás nada apresurado?

-¿Apresurado?

Los ojos de Orihime estaban bien abiertos e iluminados en las sombras. -Te ruego que no termines nuestra relación en lo que a la sociedad se refiere. Me permitirás seguir adelante con la farsa, ¿no es así?

La incapacidad para comprender las consecuencias de lo que acababa de suceder en el Templo de Vesta hizo que Ichigo perdiera lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia.

-Señorita Inoue, quisiera recordarle que usted tiene un problema nuevo entre manos y potencialmente más significativo de lo que era hace una hora.

Ella parpadeó ante la incertidumbre. -¿Cómo dices?-. Lo miró sin expresión durante un momento. Después se dio cuenta. -Oh, ya me doy cuenta de lo que quieres decir.

-¿Te das cuenta?

-Sí, por supuesto. -Bajó los ojos, aparentemente fascinada con los pliegues de su vestido-. Pero no veo que un brevísimo interludio imponga la necesidad de cambiar la naturaleza de nuestra asociación.

-Maldición, Orihime...

-Ichigo, por favor. -Ella levantó una mano como para tocarle la mejilla y luego aparentemente cambió de parecer-. Sé que tú no disfrutaste de lo que ha sucedido.

-Mi placer o la falta de él es lo que menos importa en esta situación -dijo con rudeza-. Yo no creo que puedas comprender la gravedad del problema.

-Pero, sí que lo comprendo, mi lord. Quiero decir, me doy cuenta de qué molesto, en realidad, qué alarmante debe haber sido ese desmayo para ti. Cielos, por un momento creí que habías muerto o que habías sufrido un ataque de apoplejía.

-Apoplejía. ¡Cristo! Me volveré loco. Ya no puede haber duda de ello.

-Debes creerme cuando digo que no tenía noción alguna de que el descubrir que era virgen provocaría un efecto tan devastador en ti. Realmente lo siento, señor.

Ichigo alcanzó la balaustrada que rodeaba la terraza. Se detuvo y miró a Orihime. La conversación que mantenían estaba rozando el límite de lo extraño y demencial. Literalmente se sentía fascinado.

-Muy bien -consintió-. ¿Cómo podías haber sabido lo que tu virginidad le causaría a mi delicada sensibilidad?

-Precisamente. -Ella volvió a sonreír feliz-. Pero ahora me aseguras que te sientes perfectamente bien. Dices la verdad, ¿no es así?

-Parece obvio que me he recuperado muy bien, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

-Excelente. Sé que todo este asunto debe haberte causado una gran emoción.

-Una emoción. -Asintió una vez-. Sí, eso lo describe muy bien.

-Y sin duda te atemorizó. Pero no te preocupes, señor. Puedo asegurarte que no hay necesidad de que sigas preocupándote.

Ichigo colocó una mano sobre la baranda y la agarró bien fuerte. -¿Por qué no?

-Porque tienes mi palabra de honor de que no exigiré nada más respecto de... de... -hizo una pausa para aclararse la voz- ... respecto al amor.

Él la contempló con rostro expectante por un instante. No podía recordar a otra mujer que le hubiera privado tanto del habla.

-Eso es muy generoso de su parte, señorita Inoue.

-Oh, en absoluto -dijo con gracia. Después, se inclinó hacia delante y bajó la voz con tono más confidencial-. Para serte franca, no encuentro que nuestro pequeño interludio haya sido para nada placentero y te aseguro que no tengo ninguna intención de repetirlo.

Ichigo se quedó paralizado. El «interludio», tal como ella lo llamaba, había sido un desastre, y para colmo, él había arruinado la primera experiencia de pasión que había tenido aquella mujer.

A pesar de la rabia que sintió al principio y de lo devastador que resultaba saber que su vida había cambiado irrevocablemente debido al engaño de ella, Ichigo se sintió culpable. Su único objetivo esa noche había sido darle placer, aun cuando él también lo tuviera. Había fracasado.

-Orihime, siento mucho lo desagradable de la experiencia. Si yo hubiera sabido...

-No, por favor. -Ella colocó sus dedos sobre la boca de Ichigo para acallarlo-. No debes disculparte. Si yo verdaderamente pretendía ser lo que era, una viuda experimentada en las intimidades del matrimonio, hubiera sido mejor que hiciera mis cálculos previamente.

-¿Qué cálculos?

-Claro, la clase de cálculos que yo hago cuando estudio la perspectiva y las elevaciones de las ruinas -explicó-. Me hubiera dado cuenta de que tú serías, bueno, majestuosamente proporcionado, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¿Proporcionado?

-Me temo que de alguna forma me equivoqué por mi anterior experiencia con las estatuas clásicas. -Frunció el entrecejo-. Y aun por aquellas de la colección de Aizen, ahora que lo recuerdo.

-Orihime...

-Sin embargo, en mi defensa debo decir que en todos los estudios realizados de las esculturas antiguas, jamás me encontré con un ejemplo que tuviera precisamente tus proporciones.

Ichigo la interrumpió deliberadamente. -Es ésta sin duda una de las conversaciones más interesantes que jamás he tenido. No obstante, se está haciendo algo tarde y yo estoy decidido a que tratemos este asunto en otro momento.

-Después de que hayas recuperado la compostura, ¿no es así?

-Ésa es una forma de hablar. Subamos a nuestras habitaciones, señora. Tengo algo en que pensar. -La tomó del brazo y la condujo hacia la puerta.

-Ichigo. -Ella se prendió de la manga de su camisa-. Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie que yo no soy en realidad tu amante.

-Cálmate, Orihime. -Ichigo abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar al salón oscuro-. Tu pequeña ficción ya no será más una simulación, tal como acordamos. No hay secretos que guardar. Esta noche de verdad te convertiste en mi amante.

Ella lo miró con ojos cargados de intención. -¿Tampoco le dirás a nadie que no soy viuda?

-Créeme, no tengo más ganas que tú de que la sociedad se entere de eso.

-No, por supuesto que no. -Ella aparentemente pareció más tranquila-. Tú tampoco deseas que nadie se entere de que has quebrantado una de tus propias reglas, ¿no es así?

-No -dijo Ichigo-. Las cosas ya son lo suficientemente extrañas tal como están.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No importa, señorita Inoue. Te lo explicaré todo en un momento más conveniente.

-Señora Inoue -lo corrigió con presteza-. Debemos mantener nuestra farsa en privado o podríamos descubrirnos en público.

-Perdón, señora Inoue.

.

.

.

Ichigo se apoyó en el marco de la ventana de su habitación y miró las estrellas. Jamás había pensado en volver a casarse.

Estaba a punto de quebrantar otra de sus normas. Esa noche con el perfume y la sensación de Orihime aún tan fresca en su mente, no parecía poder pensar de forma lógica sobre el tema del matrimonio.

Lo único transparentemente claro en su mente era el recuerdo de Orihime arrodillada junto a él, aterrorizada de que de alguna manera lo hubiera matado con su virginidad. Aquellas palabras aún sonaban en su cabeza.

«Te amo, Ichigo.»

Por supuesto que estaba histérica, frenética por la idea de haberlo matado por accidente. Ésa había sido la única razón por la que ella había pronunciado aquellas palabras.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, lady Matsumoto se refirió a la partida de sus invitados con sincera tristeza.

-Realmente desearía que ustedes dos pudieran quedarse otro día o más. Disfrutamos tanto de su visita, ¿no es cierto, Gin?

-La visita estuvo bien -murmuró Gin. Tenía serios problemas en ocultar su alivio de que por lo menos dos de sus invitados estuvieran a punto de irse.

Lady Matsumoto se volvió hacia Orihime, que esperaba en el umbral de su casa, mientras aprestaban el carruaje negro de Ichigo.

-Señora Inoue, no puedo expresarle lo dichosa que me siento de saber que mi Templo de Vesta es de verdad una réplica excelente del original. Gracias, muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para estudiarlo y medirlo.

-Fue todo un placer hacerlo -Orihime tenía plena conciencia de que Ichigo estaba junto a ella. Su impaciencia resultaba palpable.

-¿Realmente cree que nuestra réplica es bien precisa? -insistió lady Matsumoto.

-Sí, así es -murmuró Orihime. Podía sentir la mirada lacónica de Ichigo sobre ella.

-Es sorprendentemente precisa en cada detalle -dijo Ichigo-. Yo mismo la visité ayer por la noche. Le juro que con un poco de imaginación, uno podría percibir la presencia de una virgen verdadera en ese lugar.

Lady Matsumoto brilló de placer. -¿En serio?

-Es bastante improbable -murmuró Gin-. Y usted no puede decirme que deseara que apareciera una, Kurosaki. Todo el mundo sabe que tiene una regla en contra de enredarse con mujeres que sean vírgenes.

Orihime se sintió molesta. -Algunas normas se han hecho para ser quebrantadas, en lo que a mí respecta.


	9. ¿Matrimonio?

A la mañana siguiente, Ikkaku fue conducido a la biblioteca de la casa de Ichigo en la ciudad.

Se sentó dejando escapar un suspiro que denotaba cansancio, se acomodó los anteojos en su lugar y tomó varias hojas de papel de un portafolio de cuero. Ichigo se recostó contra el respaldo de su sillón y trató de refrenar su impaciente curiosidad, mientras Ikkaku consultaba sus notas.

-¿Y bien? -dijo Ichigo después de lo que parecieron interminables minutos pero que, en realidad, fueron apenas unos segundos.

Ikkaku se aclaró la voz y miró a Ichigo a través de los anteojos enmarcados en oro. -Para comenzar, mi lord, parece que jamás ha existido un señor Inoue. Por lo menos el que alguna vez se casara con la actual señora Inoue.

-Ya sé bastante de eso. -El doloroso recuerdo de la cita de medianoche en el Templo de Vesta reapareció una vez más en la mente de Ichigo.

Por milésima vez revivió la gloriosa sensación de sumergirse en el cuerpo caliente y apretado de Orihime. Y por lo que debía ser la milésima vez, sintió que volvía a sentir una gran excitación sexual. Casi podía sentir la exuberancia sedosa de su entrepierna. El recuerdo de sus pechos exquisitamente formados brillaron tentadores en su mente. Los pezones tan frescos y maduros tenían el sabor de algo que jamás había conocido. Sus nalgas hermosamente redondeadas le hicieron recordar una fruta exquisita y exótica que una vez cultivara en su invernadero. Y su perfume perduraría para siempre en su memoria.

Las cejas hirsutas de Ikkaku se unieron en una línea por encima de la nariz. -Perdóneme, mi lord, si usted ya sabía que la señora Inoue, es decir la señorita Inoue, no era viuda, ¿le importaría decirme la razón de haberme enviado a Devon?

-No conocí ese hecho hasta poco después de que usted partiera hacia Devon.

-¿Cómo lo descubrió? Juro que nadie más lo sabe aquí en la ciudad.

Ichigo se las arregló para dar una respuesta vaga. -Me enteré de la no existencia del señor Inoue usando los mismos métodos científicos que empleo para descubrir otro tipo de hechos.

Ikkaku se mostró confundido. -¿Usó un telescopio o un microscopio?

-Usé la observación y el razonamiento deductivo. -Ichigo se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en el escritorio. Entrecruzó las manos y estudió a Ikkaku con una combinación de premonición y expectativa-. ¿Qué más ha averiguado?

Ikkaku consultó las notas. -La señorita Inoue nació y se crió en el pueblo de Deepford. Un lugar muy pequeño. Le aseguro que me costó mucho trabajo poder hallarlo.

-Sin embargo -dijo Ichigo-, lo encontró.

-Sí, mi lord.

Y si Ikkaku había descubierto dónde estaba Deepford y la inexistencia del difunto señor Inoue, otros podrían hacer lo mismo, pensó Ichigo. Si alguien más, el chantajista tal vez, tuviera curiosidad por investigar su pasado, pronto sabría que Orihime no era viuda y por lo tanto no inmune a las reglas que la sociedad imponía a las mujeres solteras.

Ichigo no sabía qué era lo que más le molestaba, el hecho de que Orihime fuera tan vulnerable o el rechazo de ella a reconocer su propia vulnerabilidad. -Continúe, Ikkaku.

-Sus padres, los dos aparentemente con temperamentos de alguna forma no convencionales, murieron en alta mar cuando ella tenía casi dieciocho años. Entonces se hizo cargo de la educación de su hermana menor, Lisa.

De la misma forma que yo me hice cargo de la educación de Hitsugaya, pensó Ichigo. -¿Cómo se pudieron mantener ella y su hermana? ¿Recibieron algún tipo de herencia?

-No. Simplemente algo de dinero proveniente de la venta de las pinturas de su madre y uno o dos libros de diseño que su padre había creado.

Ichigo tomó el sello de cera y lo hizo girar entre sus dedos. -Por lo tanto, no era una gran suma de dinero.

-No, mi lord, pero la señorita Inoue parece ser una persona emprendedora en asuntos de finanzas.

Ichigo sintió frío en sus entrañas. -¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

-Lo primero que la señorita Inoue hizo después de recuperarse del impacto de encontrarse sola en el mundo con una hermana menor que mantener fue vender las pinturas de su madre muerta y los libros de diseño de su padre. Usó el dinero para abrir una academia para señoritas.

Ichigo casi dejó caer el sello sobre el escritorio. Clavó la mirada en Ikkaku. -¿La señorita Inoue enseñaba a señoritas?

-Sí, mi lord.

-¿Conducta, modales, comportamiento social? ¿Esa clase de instrucción?

-Entre otras cosas, parece que la academia de la señorita Inoue tenía una reputación excelente. Una buena cantidad de familias respetables de la vecindad enviaban a sus hijas a ella.

-Buen Dios. -Ichigo casi no podía contener el deseo de reírse a carcajadas. La idea de Orihime, notoria, de espíritu libre, la atrevida Orihime, ganándose la vida enseñando reglas oscuras y rígidas a unas jovencitas resultaba divertida.

-Su prima, la señorita Tatsuki, fue a vivir con ella un año después de que la señorita Inoue perdiera a sus padres: Ella enseñaba matemáticas y ciencias naturales, creo.

-¿Ha dicho usted que la escuela tenía una reputación excelente?

-Sí, mi lord. Tal como era la reputación de la misma señorita Inoue. Puede bien comprender que en un pueblo del tamaño de Deepford, cualquier falta, cualquier transgresión o cualquier conducta indecorosa habría sido debidamente castigada.

-Un solo desliz habría sido suficiente para destruir su fuente de ingresos.

-Más que suficiente. La maestra de un grupo de señoritas debía mantener los más altos niveles de conducta. No podía siquiera mostrar la más mínima falta de educación.

-¡Pobre Orihime!

-¿Cómo dice, señor?

-Nada Ikkaku, continúe

-Veamos. -Ikkaku repasó algunas hojas-. Hace tres años, la señorita Inoue hizo otro movimiento financiero que rindió grandes ganancias.

-¿Qué clase de movimiento?

-Parece que ella y su prima formaron un fondo de inversión. El fondo está compuesto sólo por viudas y solteras, mujeres que estaban casi en la misma situación que ellas. Cada una puso una pequeña cantidad para formar el fondo. El dinero luego se invirtió en una constructora.

-¿Una empresa de inversión de riesgo?

-Sí, mi lord.

-¿De qué propiedad?

-Morning Rose Square.

-Maldición. -Ichigo sonrió con aprobación-. Ha hecho un buen dineral con eso.

-Así es -dijo Ikkaku secamente-. Utilizó algunas de sus ganancias para darle a su hermana una buena dote.

-¿Qué sabe de su hermana? ¿Dónde está?

-Aún en Deepford. El año pasado se casó con un tal Shunsui Kyōraku, el único hijo de una familia bien establecida del condado.

-Ya veo. Presumiblemente los Kyōraku no saben absolutamente nada sobre la farsa que lleva a cabo Orihime al hacerse pasar por viuda aquí en Londres.

-No saben nada. Nos podríamos imaginar que todo el pueblo se sentiría totalmente horrorizado si supiera la verdad. Todos en Deepford, incluida la hermana, creen que la señorita Inoue aún está viajando por Italia en compañía de su prima.

-Me pregunto qué pensó la gente de Deepford sobre la decisión de la señorita Inoue de hacer un viaje al continente.

-Puede estar seguro de que consideraron el viaje con visible desaprobación.

-Pero ¿no lo consideraron como un escándalo?

-No, aunque hubo bastantes habitantes que predijeron que la señorita Inoue tendría un mal final cuando cerró la academia de señoritas y partió hacia el continente.

-Apuesto a que fue así. -Se puso de pie y se paró junto a la ventana-. Ha hecho un trabajo excelente, Ikkaku.

-Gracias, señor, hice lo que pude.

-Sé que puedo continuar confiando en su absoluta discreción con respecto a este tema.

-Por supuesto. -Ikkaku de pronto pareció profundamente dolorido de que Ichigo se hubiera tomado el trabajo de mencionar la discreción-. No saldrá una palabra de mi boca.

-Gracias, Ikkaku.

Ikkaku dudó. -Hay otro hecho insignificante que tal vez pueda tener algo de importancia para usted, señor.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Le he mencionado que la hermana de la señorita Inoue, Lisa, se casó con Shunsui Kyōraku.

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-Parece que hace un par de años se hablaba de que el señor Kyōraku se iba a casar con Orihime y no con Lisa.

Ichigo quedó paralizado. -¿En serio?

-Parece que hubo algo de confusión en el tema. -Ikkaku hizo una pausa-. Incluso se dice que la misma señorita Inoue, digamos que se sintió sorprendida de que Kyōraku mostrara interés por Lisa.

-¿Es cierto eso?

-La gente del pueblo llegó a la conclusión de que a la señorita Inoue se le rompió el corazón cuando el señor Kyōraku se decidió por la señorita Lisa.

La noticia de que Orihime había amado a otro hombre y de que era aún posible que lo amara se clavó en Ichigo como si fuera un cuchillo. ¿Eso le rompió el corazón a Orihime? ¿Fue por lo que rompió con las cadenas de la conducta estricta y decidió no prestar atención a las reglas? ¿Aún lo ama? ¿Fue Shunsui Kyōraku el hombre en quien estuvo pensando la otra noche cuando él la sostenía entre sus brazos y ella le decía que lo amaba?

Ichigo miró el jardín unos minutos. Caía una lluvia muy fina, apagando las tonalidades brillantes de las flores y humedeciendo el verde follaje de los árboles. El día se había tornado inesperAsanoente triste. Se volvió para dirigirse a Ikkaku.

-¿Hay algo más que deba contarme?

-No, mi lord, creo que éste es todo el resumen de mis investigaciones.

-Gracias por el gran trabajo que ha hecho.

-De nada, señor. -Ikkaku se puso de pie-. Fue un viaje muy ajetreado. Deseo regresar a casa y poner los pies delante del hogar.

-Hay una cosa más.

-¿Señor?

-Mañana quisiera que hiciera otras indagaciones.

-¿Relativas a qué?

-Quisiera que descubriera quién hizo construir hace poco un monumento funerario para la señora Kanae Katagiri en el cementerio de Reeding.

Ikkaku lo miró lleno de preguntas. -¿Un monumento funerario?

-Sí, Ikkaku. Una especie de gruta.

Ikkaku le miró resignado. -Muy bien, mi lord. Veré lo que puedo averiguar. ¿Desea algo más?

-No, Ikkaku, puede retirarse-. Ichigo esperó a quedarse solo en la biblioteca. Luego, fue despacio hacia el escritorio y tomó el mensaje que había recibido de Unohana hacía una hora.

M:

Debo verte. Urgente. A la entrada del Jardín Botánico. Dollanger. Dos en punto. Tuya.

U.

Ichigo estrujó la pequeña hoja de papel. Temía saber la razón por la que Unohana estaba tan ansiosa como para correr el riesgo de pedirle que se encontraran.

.

.

.

A las dos en punto de aquella tarde, Ichigo subió al coche de alquiler que estaba estacionado en la calle, fuera del Jardín Botánico Dollanger.

Unohana llevaba un velo que le cubría enteramente el rostro y vestía un traje marrón. Había cerrado las cortinas del carruaje. El interior estaba sumido en la penumbra. Ella confirmó de inmediato la desagradable hipótesis de Ichigo.

-Recibí otra nota de chantaje mientras estabas fuera de la ciudad, Ichigo. Otras cinco mil libras. -La voz normalmente suave de Unohana estaba quebrada por la ansiedad-. Me vi obligada a empeñar un adorable brazalete que Kenpachi me regaló para mi último cumpleaños. Temo que jamás pueda recuperarlo. Vivo aterrorizada por el día en que me pregunte por qué no me pongo esa joya.

-¿Dónde te ordenaron dejar el dinero? -preguntó Ichigo.

-Las instrucciones fueron las mismas que las de la última vez. Dejé el dinero en un coche de alquiler en Pall Mall. Ichigo, esto no puede continuar. Yo no puedo seguir empeñando mis joyas. Tarde o temprano, Kenpachi se dará cuenta.

-Supongo que sería inútil tratar por enésima vez de convencerte de que le reveles a Kenpachi la verdad.

-Tú bien sabes que no puedo decirle la verdad. -Unohana levantó el velo, dejando al descubierto una expresión desesperada-. Se apartará de mí con asco, sé que lo hará.

-Es un hombre razonable. Dale una oportunidad, Unohana.

-Lo amo demasiado como para correr ese riesgo. No espero que tú comprendas mis temores, Ichigo. Jamás has tenido miedo de nada ni de nadie en la vida. Y es obvio que jamás has amado a una mujer de la forma en que yo amo a mi marido. Si alguna vez experimentaras la profundidad de ese sentimiento, me comprenderías.

Ichigo se preguntó si Orihime había amado a Shunsui Kyōraku con la intensidad y el fervor con que Unohana amaba a Kenpachi. Apartó de su mente aquella idea.

-Te daré las cinco mil libras, Unohana. Recupera el brazalete antes de que el joyero lo venda.

Ella se dejó caer sobre el respaldo con alivio. -Gracias, Ichigo. Eres un buen amigo. Te devolveré ese dinero. Lo juro.

-No hay necesidad. Ambos sabemos que yo no lo necesito.

Ella sonrió melancólica. -No, pero ésa no es la cuestión. Hay mucha gente rica como tú que no le daría a un amigo ni un solo penique.

Ichigo no le prestó atención. -Este maldito chantajista cada vez se arriesga más. Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Dime.

-Me parece recordar que cuando murió Kurotsuchi, tú habías empleado a una joven. Yo la vi sólo una o dos veces, pero creo que era pelirroja.

-Satome Urika. -Unohana sonrió con disgusto.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de ella?

-Muy poco. Kurotsuchi se negaba a dejarme salir a ninguna parte sola, ni siquiera para ir a visitar a mi familia a Hampshire. Decía que me protegía, pero la verdad era que sospechaba que yo decidiera escaparme. Temía un escándalo.

-Bastardo.

-Cuando me quejé de que estaba siempre encerrada en casa, contrató a Satome Urika como dama de compañía. Jamás me gustó aquella mujer. Era muy astuta. La envió una agencia muy respetable y trajo consigo todo tipo de referencias, pero hasta el día de hoy, creo que en realidad era la amante de Kurotsuchi.

Hubiera sido típico de Kurotsuchi instalar a su amante bajo el mismo techo donde vivía su esposa, reflexionó Ichigo. -¿No sabes lo que fue de ella?

-Desapareció a la mañana siguiente de... -Las manos de Unohana apretaron su manguito-. La mañana después de que yo asesinara a Kurotsuchi. Pero ella no estaba en la casa aquella noche, Ichigo. Había salido. Tú sabes eso. Tú entraste justo después de que yo apretara el gatillo. Yo estaba sola con Kurotsuchi.

-Dijiste que fue enviada por una agencia respetable. ¿Recuerdas el nombre?

-La Agencia Wycherley, que es considerada como la más refinada de todo Londres.

-Tal vez el dueño de la agencia sepa lo que sucedió con ella.

Los ojos de Unohana se abrieron bien. -¿Acaso crees que Satome pueda ser la chantajista?

-¿A dónde crees que fue ella aquella noche?

-No tengo ni idea. -La boca de Unohana se torció en una mueca-. Satome no era el tipo común de dama de compañía. Entraba y salía a su antojo. ¿Por qué razón de pronto tienes interés en encontrarla?

No era fácil esconder tantos secretos. Ichigo eligió con cautela las palabras antes de hablar. -Me he formado una teoría sobre que el chantajista en cuestión podría ser una dama de compañía. Alguien que hubiera tenido oportunidad de conocer los secretos de tu casa y de la casa de la otra víctima.

-¿Y que ahora extorsiona a quienes la emplearon? Dios mío, jamás pensé en eso. –Unohana frunció el ceño-. Desde luego que puedo imaginarme a Satome haciendo una extorsión. Pero ¿por qué ha esperado tanto tiempo para hacerla?

-Ni siquiera sabemos si ella está detrás de todo esto. Pero es una hipótesis para empezar. - Ichigo sacó su reloj de bolsillo y miró la hora. Eran las dos y media. A las tres tenía una cita con Orihime-. Debo irme ahora, Unohana. Haré que tengas las cinco mil libras lo antes posible. Mi hombre de confianza se encargará de hacerte llegar el dinero.

-Es muy amable por tu parte volver a ayudarme después de todos estos años -dijo en voz baja Unohana-. No sé lo que haría sin ti.

-Somos amigos, no necesitas darme las gracias. -Ichigo extendió la mano para abrir la puerta del carruaje.

-Ichigo, espera. -Unohana lo tomó por el brazo-. Perdóname por preguntártelo, pero ¿vas a encontrarte ahora con la señora Inoue?

Ichigo hizo una pausa. -¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Te hablo como amiga y debo decirte que he estado oyendo rumores de lo más extraño. ¿Son ciertos?

-Los rumores respecto de mi vida son siempre extraños, Unohana, tú lo sabes.

-Sí, pero éstos son diferentes. He oído que tu nueva relación es bastante peculiar.

Ichigo tuvo que luchar por acallar el violento deseo de decirle que Orihime no era su amante, que ella ocupaba un lugar mucho más importante en su vida. Pero no había nada que pudiera contar en relación con ese tema, ni siquiera a Unohana. Se contuvo siguiendo una de sus bien conocidas reglas: nunca dar explicaciones.

-Unohana, sabes que no me gusta hablar de esos temas -dijo Ichigo-; como la persona que me enseñó a comportarme en sociedad, tú serías la primera en condenarme por mostrar una conducta indecorosa, si yo hiciera algún comentario sobre mi relación con la señora Inoue.

Unohana retiró rápidamente su mano de la manga de la chaqueta de Ichigo. -Te enseñé cómo comer con cubiertos en una mesa, cómo bailar el vals, pero desde luego no te enseñé a transformarte en una figura de leyenda. Tú actuaste según tus propias reglas, ya famosas, y con tu enigmática conducta.

-No te preocupes por mis asuntos, Unohana. Sé cuidarme solo.

-Sí, por supuesto, lo siento, no quise ser una entrometida. Eres el mejor amigo que tengo, Ichigo. No puedo remediar preocuparme por ti.

-Ahora es tu marido el que debería ser tu mejor amigo, no yo. -Ichigo abrió la puerta y bajó del carruaje.

.

.

.

Asano Keigo colocó los papeles sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca de Orihime y se sentó. Miró intensamente a Tatsuki.

-Antes de darles los resultados de mis investigaciones respecto de la vieja dama de compañía de lady Odelschwanck, primero debo decirles que hablé con el señor Yumichika.

Tatsuki se puso tensa. -¿Confío en que usted le informó de que no era bienvenido a formar parte de este fondo de inversión?

-Sí. -La expresión de Asano era sorprendentemente lúgubre-. Y también le comuniqué la razón.

-Excelente -dijo Orihime. Miró a Tatsuki y creyó ver un breve destello de satisfacción en los ojos de su prima.

-Le informé a Yumichika de que el fondo de inversión estaba formado principalmente por viudas y solteras, muchas de las cuales habían trabajado como institutrices o damas de compañía - dijo Asano-. Le dije que sin duda comprendía la razón por la que tales señoras no deseaban hacer negocios con un hombre de una reputación tan desacreditada.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? -preguntó Orihime.

Asano se encogió de hombros. -Se mostró impasible, naturalmente. Dijo que había sido insultado e insistió en reunirse con las principales accionistas para poder explicar el malentendido.

Tatsuki bajó la mirada y la clavó en las manos que tenía entrelazadas sobre su regazo. -¿Qué fue lo que le dijo usted?

-Simplemente que las accionistas principales no tenían intención de reunirse con él -dijo Asano- Entonces, él dijo que no recordaba haber sido el causante de algún incidente indecoroso que hubiese involucrado a alguna señorita que hubiera trabajado en su casa.

-¿Dijo él eso? -preguntó suavemente Tatsuki.

Asano arqueó las cejas. -Después prosiguió sosteniendo su defensa al mostrar un ataque de ira que podía haberle ocasionado un ataque de apoplejía. Dijo que todos sabían el tipo de mujeres que trabajaban como institutrices, que todas deseaban seducir a los hombres de las casas en las que estaban empleadas. Dijo que no eran personas de fiar.

Tatsuki miró a Orihime con una mirada dura. -¿Mencionó él a alguna institutriz?

-Sí -dijo Asano-. Lo hizo.

-Entonces está claro que sí que lo recuerda -dijo en un susurro Tatsuki.

-Obviamente. -Orihime se apresuró a cambiar de tema-. Es suficiente con eso. Hablemos de la dama de compañía de la tía Nelliel.

Asano, reticente, volvió su atención a los papeles. -En cuanto a eso, me temo que descubrí muy poco que pueda llegar a sernos útil. La señorita Keiko murió hace cinco años.

-¿Murió? -Orihime se enderezó de repente. Estaba tan concentrada por el reciente descubrimiento de Asano que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que en la calle se oía la llegada de un carruaje.

Asano levantó la mirada de sus notas con ojos interrogantes. -Tenía casi setenta años. ¿Conoció usted a la señora?

-No, no la conocí. -Orihime recuperó el aplomo-. Pero una amiga mía tiene la impresión de que aún está viva. Esta noticia que nos da es una sorpresa. ¿Averiguó algo más?

Asano miró sus notas. -La señorita Keiko murió soltera. Nació en un pequeño pueblo de Sussex y trabajó como institutriz y dama de compañía la mayor parte de su vida.

-Un final cerrado -murmuró Orihime-. Se lo dije.

Asano la miró. -¿Perdón, dijo usted?

-No importa -dijo-. ¿Es esto todo?

-Sí, sólo otra cosa más: ella pasó la mayor parte de su carrera con la...

Un golpe en la puerta de la biblioteca interrumpió a Asano, antes de que pudiera completar la frase. Orihime miró el reloj. Faltaba un minuto para las tres. Miró por la ventana y vio el carruaje negro que estaba estacionado delante de la puerta. El pulso se le aceleró. La anticipación puso en vilo todos sus sentidos.

«Esto es una locura», pensó. No podía permitir que Ichigo le provocara un efecto tan agudo. Luchó por hacer que su voz sonara con un tono despreocupado. La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y apareció la señora Sano.

-¿Sí, señora Sano? -preguntó Orihime.

-El conde Kurosaki desea verla, señora. ¿Le digo que está en casa?

-Por supuesto que está. Cualquier idiota puede comprobar eso. -Ichigo entró en la biblioteca sin esperar a que el ama de llaves terminara de anunciarlo de la manera correcta-. Buenas tardes, señora Inoue. Señorita Tatsuki.

-Mi lord -dijo Orihime con tono muy frío-. Ha llegado temprano.

-Un minuto. Confío en que sabrá disculparme. -Ichigo se dirigió hacia el escritorio, le tomó la mano y se la llevó a la boca. Había diversión en sus ojos, mientras tenía plena conciencia del estado caótico en que se encontraban los sentidos de Orihime.

-Permítame presentarle a mi hombre de confianza, el señor Keigo -dijo Orihime.

Ichigo miró a Asano con detenimiento. -Keigo.

-Señor. -Asano se puso de pie educadamente-. Ya me iba.

-¿Oh, sí? -Ichigo hizo la pregunta con tono desafiante-. Entonces no le detendré.

Asano se ruborizó.

Orihime consideró con desagrado la rudeza mal disimulada de Ichigo. -El señor Keigo no ha terminado, ¿no es así, señor Keigo?

Asano juntó sus notas. -Como dije, no hay nada más que agregar, salvo que la señorita Keiko estuvo asociada con la Agencia Wycherley durante la mayor parte de su carrera profesional.

-¡Maldición! -exclamó Ichigo en voz muy baja.

Orihime lo miró sorprendida. -¿Sucede algo malo, mi lord?

-No. -Ichigo se dirigió hacia la ventana-. Ya se me había ocurrido, eso es todo.

Orihime se volvió hacia Asano. -Muchísimas gracias, señor Keigo. Ha sido usted de gran ayuda, como siempre. Eso será todo por hoy.

Ichigo habló sin darse la vuelta. -Un momento, Keigo.

-¿Sí, mi lord?

-¿Hizo usted averiguaciones en la Agencia Wycherley sobre la señorita Keiko?

-Sí. -dijo Asano-. Hablé ayer con la señora Wycherley. Ella es la dueña y ha estado al frente de la agencia durante alrededor de veinte años. Ella fue quien me informó que la señorita Keiko había muerto hacía cinco años.

-Ya veo.

Orihime miró con odio la ancha espalda de Ichigo. Asano era su hombre de confianza, no el de él.-¿Puedes acompañar al señor Keigo, Tatsuki?

Tatsuki se puso de pie rápidamente. -Sí, por supuesto.

Asano se ruborizó. -No es necesario. Puedo ir yo solo, señorita Tatsuki.

-Me sentiré feliz de acompañarlo hasta la puerta, señor Keigo -dijo Tatsuki.

-Si insiste...

Orihime esperó hasta que se cerrara la puerta de la biblioteca. Después, sonrió con satisfacción. -Sabes, esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro.

-¿Qué dos?

-Mi prima y el señor Keigo. Tengo todas las esperanzas puestas en que pronto los dos se den cuenta de que son la pareja ideal. Tienen tanto en común, tanto en personalidad como en intelecto.

-¡Qué grandísima tontería! -Ichigo giró sobre sus talones con aire impaciente-. ¿Te divierte ser una casamentera?

-Ya verás -dijo Orihime con tono de superioridad-. Tengo instinto para esas cosas.

-Tonterías. Tienes talento para crear problemas.

Ella lo miró con enojo. -¿Qué es lo que sucede hoy contigo? ¿Aún piensas en lo que sucedió en la casa de Ichimaru? Ya te lo dije, nada ha cambiado. Todo va bien.

-No, maldición, no estoy preocupado por aquella situación. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Lo que está hecho, hecho está.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que te afecta tanto?

Se dejó caer sobre un sillón con las patas en forma de garra y miró a Orihime con expresión meditativa. -¿Crees en las coincidencias?

Orihime se encogió de hombros mostrando indiferencia. -Desde luego suceden cosas extrañas. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Porque se ha dado una coincidencia interesante respecto al problema del chantaje.

-¿De qué coincidencia se trata?

-Mi amiga, la otra víctima, tuvo una dama de compañía en su casa cuando sucedieron los acontecimientos por los cuales está siendo extorsionada.

-Un momento -Orihime levantó una mano triunfante-. Si piensas decirme que el nombre de la dama de compañía era Keiko y que crees que es la chantajista, puedes ahorrarte la saliva. La señorita Keiko murió hace cinco años.

-El nombre de la dama de compañía de mi amiga era Satome Urika -dijo Ichigo sin emoción -La coincidencia que resulta interesante es que ella también estaba conectada con la Agencia Wycherley.

Orihime consideró aquello con cautela. -No es una gran coincidencia, ¿no crees? Después de todo, la Agencia Wycherley ha estado trabajando hace años. En un momento u otro ha enviado sin duda institutrices y damas de compañía a muchas de las mejores familias.

-No obstante, hay una conexión. -Ichigo echó una mirada al reloj-. Son las tres recién pasadas. Tengo intenciones de hablar personalmente con la señora Wycherley esta tarde.

-Pero la señorita Keiko murió y dijiste que la dama de compañía de tu amiga había desaparecido. ¿Qué esperas averiguar con la dueña de la agencia?

-Aún no estoy seguro, pero tengo intenciones de hacerle algunas preguntas sobre la señorita Keiko y sobre Satome Urika.

Orihime se sintió intrigada. -Iré contigo a ver a la señora Wycherley.

-No hay necesidad -dijo simplemente Ichigo-. Luego te informaré de cualquier cosa que descubra en el curso de la entrevista.

-Nada de eso, mi lord. -Orihime fijó en Ichigo una mirada llena de determinación-. Somos socios en esta empresa y no deberías olvidarlo.

Ichigo la observó un momento. -Muy bien. Supongo que tú la visitarías luego sola si hoy no vienes conmigo.

-Supones bien. -Orihime sintió placer por su pequeña victoria. Tomó un pequeño sorbo de té. La forma de manejar a Ichigo, se dijo para sí, era mostrar una firme determinación. Era la clase de hombre que asumía con naturalidad la responsabilidad en cualquier situación. Una mujer con un espíritu débil sería como arcilla blanda entre sus poderosas manos.

-Iremos juntos a ver a la señora Wycherley, entonces -dijo Ichigo-. Pero primero hay otros asuntos que desearía hablar contigo.

-¿De qué se trata? -Orihime colocó la taza sobre el platillo.

-La no existencia del fallecido señor Inoue es el primer tema de la agenda.

La delicada taza que sostenía Orihime se resbaló del asa y fue a golpear contra el platillo, se volcó y derramó el té sobre el escritorio de nogal. -¡Santo cielo! -Orihime se puso de pie de un salto, tomó un pañuelito de encaje de su bolsillo y comenzó a secar el té derramado-. Creí que ya habíamos dejado de lado ese tema, señor.

-Desde luego que dejamos de lado algo en conexión con el tema, pero no fue justamente el difunto señor Inoue.

Orihime trató desesperadamente de controlar el rubor que sabía debía poner al rojo vivo sus mejillas. -En realidad, Ichigo, no sé.

-Sí, de verdad, Orihime. -Ichigo sacó un pañuelo de lino grande de su bolsillo, se puso de pie con lentitud y secó todo el té derramado de una vez-. Más aún, después de haber pensado en el tema más en profundidad, por decirlo de alguna forma, encuentro que hay mucho más que hablar de lo que parecía al principio.

Orihime sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella. -¿Como qué?

Los ojos color chocolate de Ichigo brillaron. -Como que hubo una cierta academia de señoritas, un pueblo llamado Deepford y una hermana que se casó con el único hijo de una importante familia del lugar. En resumen, Orihime, lo sé todo.

Orihime sintió como si se quedara completamente sin aire. Se dejó caer contra el respaldo de su sillón. -¿Cómo descubriste todo eso sobre mí?

-No tiene importancia. Lo que es importante es que si yo pude descubrir la verdad, hay otras personas que podrán hacerlo también.

Orihime se sintió sorprendida por aquellas revelaciones tan categóricas. Había descubierto la verdad sobre ella y en muy poco tiempo. La situación era preocupante. -Señor, creo que me lo dices porque tienes intenciones de presentarme dos opciones para que yo pueda escoger.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja. -¿Dos?

-Sí. -Orihime levantó el mentón-. Me dirás que debo dejar Londres de inmediato antes de que cualquiera pueda descubrir la verdad, o que deberé considerar la oferta de matrimonio que tú me hiciste. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

-Te equivocas, Orihime.

Orihime lo miró con renovada esperanza. -¿Sí?

-Bajo estas circunstancias, existe sólo una opción, no dos. La opción es el matrimonio.

-Jamás -dijo Orihime en voz alta, con decisión y con tal fuerza que supo que Ichigo no podía adivinar que su corazón se hacía trizas-. Absolutamente imposible. Está fuera de toda consideración. Esa idea no puede ni siquiera ser tomada en cuenta.

Ichigo sonrió sombrío. -Una de las cosas más interesantes que he aprendido en el curso de mis estudios científicos es que existen pocas cosas que sean verdaderamente imposibles.

-Tú y tus malditas reglas -dijo Orihime furiosa. Se inclinó hacia delante y puso ambas manos sobre el escritorio. Sus ojos grises brillaban de rabia-. Sólo se trataba de eso, ¿no es así? Crees que has quebrantado tus endemoniadas reglas y por lo tanto debes pagar el precio.

-Cálmate, Orihime. No permitas que te domine la ira.

-No me calmaré y no me casaré siguiendo las normas Ichigo Kurosaki. ¿Me oyes?

-Te oigo. -Ichigo apretó las mandíbulas y mantuvo el rostro impasible mientras volvía a doblar el pañuelo manchado de té. En ese momento se le ocurrió, que por una u otra razón, pasaba gran parte de su tiempo limpiando té derramado sobre el escritorio de Orihime-. Pero creo que no has tomado aún el tiempo suficiente para considerar este tema.

-No tienes por qué darme lecciones como si fuera una colegiala. Soy una mujer racional, educada e inteligente, no una niña tonta. Por supuesto que me he tomado el tiempo suficiente para considerar el tema como tú dices-. Ella pelearía cada centímetro del camino. La rabia bulló en Ichigo cuando se dio cuenta de lo ardua que iba a ser su tarea.

-¿Crees que hacerte pasar por una viuda y por mi amante es la acción que llevaría adelante una mujer racional, educada e inteligente?

-No te sentías tan disgustado sobre esto antes de que descubrieras que no era viuda. En realidad, si la memoria no me falla, estabas deseoso de seguir adelante con el plan. En realidad disfrutabas de la idea de tener una nueva amante, fuera de lo común, ¿o me equivoco?

-Eso fue antes de que hiciéramos nuestra breve excursión al Templo de Vesta de Ichimaru y descubriera que esa maldita antigüedad era tan auténtica que incluso había en ella una de las vírgenes vestales.

Orihime lo miraba ahora con desesperación. -Ichigo, ese es un detalle de menor importancia. No debes dejarte influir por tus acciones.

-Yo seré el que juzgue qué es lo que afecta a mis acciones.

-Maldita sea, Ichigo, nada ha cambiado.

-Eso no es cierto. Hay un elemento en esta farsa que sí que ha cambiado.

-No es una farsa. -Lo miró con odio-. Es un plan muy inteligente que posee todo lo necesario para dar resultados. Todos creen aún que soy viuda y están convencidos de que soy tu amante. Todos los elementos del plan permanecen intactos.

-Pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

-Todo el que nosotros deseemos -le contestó-. Nadie, a no ser tú, ha cuestionado la autenticidad del plan.

-Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que otro decida ir a Devon a hacer preguntas.

-Tonterías. ¿Para qué se molestaría alguien en hacer eso? Mi lord, seamos honestos en eso. La verdadera razón por la que tú complicas tanto la situación es porque sientes que has quebrantado una de tus normas.

-Tengo plena conciencia de que tú no crees mucho en mis reglas, pero yo he vivido de acuerdo con ellas mucho tiempo y no las quebranto por conveniencia.

-Ichigo, escúchame. Yo siento un profundo respeto por tus normas y por tu sentido del honor. Pero en este caso, tú no has quebrado ninguna.

-¿No? Me parece recordar claramente que fui yo el hombre que estuvo entre tus piernas hace dos noches. ¿O me equivoco?

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron de emoción. Las marcas brillantes en sus mejillas se tornaron de color escarlata. -No hay necesidad de ser vulgar -dijo con bastante pudor.

-Hablas como si fueras la directora de un colegio.

-Yo soy una maldita directora de colegio. O, mejor dicho, lo fui hace un tiempo. Repito, mi lord, tú no violaste ninguna de tus preciosas reglas; lo hice yo. Esto establece la diferencia, ¿no lo crees así?

-No -dijo Ichigo.

-No eres responsable de lo que sucedió. Lo soy yo.

-No trates de torcer la lógica de esta situación. Es perfectamente razonable.

-Pero Ichigo, no puedes casarte conmigo y tú lo sabes.

-¿Por qué no?

Orihime extendió los brazos con gesto desesperado. -Porque a los ojos de la sociedad, yo soy la amante más famosa de Londres, sobre todo tuya, mi lord.

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?

-Ambos sabemos que un hombre de tu posición no se casa con su amante.

Ichigo apoyó las manos en el escritorio y miró a Orihime directamente a los ojos. -Yo soy el que crea mis propias reglas. No te olvides nunca de eso.

Ella parpadeó, se irguió en su asiento y se echó rápidamente hacia atrás. -Pero seguramente en un tema como este...

-En todo, Orihime.

-A mí no me gustan mucho las normas.

-Eso es bastante obvio.

Orihime volvió a echarse hacia atrás, chocando con el respaldo de su asiento. -Me vi obligada a vivir según las reglas que los demás imponían durante demasiados años. Creo que los preceptos oprimen el espíritu de las personas. Pensaba que tú, más que nadie, comprenderías mi deseo de ser libre.

-¿Libre? Por Dios, Orihime, ninguno de nosotros es verdaderamente libre. Todos vivimos según un conjunto de normas, sean nuestras o de otros. Si tú misma aún no has razonado eso, eres mucho más inocente de lo que pretendes ser.

Orihime levantó la barbilla con orgullo. -Muy bien, entonces. Si yo debo tener mi propio conjunto de normas, las haré yo misma.

-¿Y puedes tener la amabilidad de decirme qué dicen tus reglas sobre la situación en la que te encuentras hoy?

-Dicen que no estoy obligada a casarme con ningún hombre. Para serte franca, Ichigo, no encuentro ningún beneficio para la mujer casada. En realidad, ni siquiera veo atractiva la relación amorosa. Por lo que pude deducir la otra noche, no tiene nada que ver con la dicha que los poetas desean hacernos creer que es.

Ichigo sintió como si un boxeador le hubiera propinado un puñetazo en el estómago. Sintió que se ruborizaba. -Te dije que eso fue por mi culpa, fui torpe y apresurado.

-Oh, Ichigo. -El fuego de la batalla se desvaneció en los ojos de Orihime. Rodeó su escritorio-. No debes culparte por eso tampoco. No fue tu culpa, fue mía.

-¿Tuya? -Ichigo la miró sin comprender mientras Orihime se acercaba. Le impactó la idea de que ella pareciera desear arrojarse en sus brazos.

-Sí, por supuesto. Lo que sucedió la otra noche fue por instigación mía. Yo te confundí. Sabía todo sobre esa tonta regla tuya de no involucrarte con mujeres inexpertas, pero yo deseaba que me hicieras el amor. Yo te animé. En realidad, prácticamente te rogué que lo hicieras.

-Orihime...

Orihime se abalanzó sobre él de golpe. Él la tomó en sus brazos y la mantuvo apretada contra sí antes de que pudiera cambiar de parecer.

-Yo te seduje, señor -dijo en un susurro que quedó encerrado contra su pecho.

-No, lo hice yo. Yo te seduje. Deseaba hacerte el amor. -La voz se hizo ronca-. Que Dios me asista, incluso de haber sabido la verdad, no creo que hubiera podido detenerme. Mi único remordimiento es que tú no disfrutaras del contacto.

-Pero, sí. -Las palabras de ella se acallaban contra el hombro de Ichigo-. Por lo menos, así fue hasta la última parte. Como te dije esa noche, no calculé ciertos factores. Pero eso fue todo por mi culpa, no por la tuya.

Ichigo profirió un gemido. Por increíble que pudiera parecer, Orihime no lo culpaba por su torpeza en el acto sexual. Insistía en cargar con toda la responsabilidad por el desastre que había tenido lugar en el Templo de Vesta. Tal vez otro hombre se habría divertido con esa inocencia. Ichigo se sentía profundamente asombrado y conmovido.

-Escúchame, Orihime. Tú eres una mujer con mucha educación y sé que sin duda has estudiado muchas esculturas clásicas de hombres desnudos, pero no sabes todo lo que hay que saber sobre el tema.

-Pero yo estudié las esculturas originales, mi lord. No eran copias.

Ichigo encerró el rostro de Orihime entre sus manos y la obligó a que lo mirara. -La próxima vez, será mucho más agradable, Orihime. Te lo juro.

Ella fijó en él una mirada sobria e interrogante. -¿De verdad crees eso?

-Debes confiar en mí. -Con sus labios rozó la boca de Orihime.

-Te creo, Ichigo. Oh, claro que te creo. -Se alzó, lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó con el mismo entusiasmo que había demostrado desde el comienzo de aquella relación.

La boca de ella se sentía blanda, caliente, llena de excitación. Sus pechos se aplastaban contra el pecho de Ichigo. Él podía sentir las deliciosas curvas de sus muslos que presionaban contra sus piernas. Ninguna otra mujer jamás lo había hecho sentir tan bien. Más importante aún, resultaba evidente que la pasión que ella sentía por él aún brillaba en su interior, como si se tratara de un prisma de cristal que reflejaba luz y calor. Él no había logrado romperlo la otra noche.

Un profundo alivio lo invadió. Ella aún lo deseaba. Su torpeza en el acto sexual no había arruinado el ardor dulce ni disminuido el deseo de ella por su contacto físico. Todo funcionaría bien. Levantó la cabeza, sin mucho deseo al principio y la miró.

-Entonces, esto resuelve el problema, ¿no te parece?

Ella sonrió temblorosa. -No me opongo a que hagas otro intento, si de verdad crees que funcionará.

-Así será. -En silencio se juró que todo sería perfecto para ella.

-¿Eso significa que permitirás que nuestra relación continúe? -le preguntó con ojos llenos de esperanza.

-Significa que -dijo deliberadamente-, nos casaremos lo antes posible.

Orihime quedó paralizada. -Te he dicho que eso es imposible.

-Y yo te digo que nada es imposible.

La boca de Orihime se tensó con obstinación. -Ichigo, si te hago una pregunta, ¿me contestarás con honestidad?

-Jamás te mentiré, Orihime.

La boca de ella se curvó mostrando una expresión más de deseo que de esperanza. -¿Otra de tus reglas?

-Sí.

-Muy bien, entonces, te haré la pregunta. ¿Estarías aquí hoy, insistiendo en que me case contigo, si hubieras descubierto la otra noche que en realidad soy viuda y que tenía alguna experiencia en relaciones carnales?

Ichigo se dijo a sí mismo que debería haber previsto aquella trampa, pero no lo había hecho. La encerrona lo tomó por sorpresa. -Por Dios, Orihime, eso es completamente irrelevante.

-No, Ichigo, es muy importante.

Ichigo vio el agujero oculto que se había abierto debajo de sus pies. Hizo un desesperado esfuerzo por recuperarse. -¿Quién sabe qué habría sucedido si tú hubieras sido quien decías que eras? Jamás había conocido a una mujer como tú, Orihime. No sé cómo habría reaccionado.

-Si tú hubieras visto que yo era exactamente la persona que decía que era, te habrías sentido complacido en permitirme continuar siendo tu amante. ¿Me equivoco?

-Maldición, Orihime, ¿cómo puedo contestar eso? Soy un hombre de ciencias. Manejo hechos, no fantasías ni conjeturas.

-Por favor, contéstame, Ichigo. Es muy importante.

-La respuesta a tu pregunta puramente hipotética es que no sé qué responder.

-Bueno, yo sí -dijo ella con gentileza-. Y la respuesta es no. Por lo tanto, mi respuesta para ti ahora debe ser no.

-Maldita mujer, ¿no comprendes la situación? No tienes elección.

-Si tuviera dieciocho años, fuera incapaz de mantenerme sola y estuviera preocupada por la opinión de la gente, eso tal vez sería cierto. Pero tengo veintisiete años, soy económicamente independiente y me importan un bledo las normas de la sociedad.

-Orihime...

-He pasado demasiados años de mi vida según las normas que me imponían en un pueblucho. No tengo intenciones de ser gobernada por las normas de la gente de dinero. -Se estremeció-. A veces, me despierto en medio de la noche y recuerdo cómo tuve que morderme la lengua cuando el vicario me visitaba para darme lecciones de conducta decorosa.

Un sentimiento de comprensión invadió a Ichigo. -Yo también me crié en un pueblo pequeño. Sé lo que debe de haber sido para ti en Deepford.

-Nunca terminaba -dijo en un susurro Orihime-. Había ojos por todas partes. En realidad, tampoco nadie aprobaba la conducta de mis padres. Ellos poseían un temperamento artístico.

-Lo sé.

-Mis padres siempre decían que yo podría prescindir de las conductas groseras que interferían en la vida de los demás, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo después de que ellos murieron. Tuve que ganarme la vida para mantenerme a mí y a mi hermana. Y después Tatsuki apareció en mi puerta, sola y sin un penique.

-Entonces fueron tres las que debías mantener.

-Sí, y para hacerlo, tuve que someterme a todas las malditas y estúpidas normas impuestas por los buenos hombres de Deepford. -Orihime miró por la ventana-. El hacendado Ukinaro y su esposa siempre me daban consejos sobre mi conducta. La señora Taimaru, que era vecina de la academia, parloteaba hasta el infinito sobre cómo una maestra de señoritas debía ser un parangón de propiedades. El vicario y su esposa estaban siempre presentes, esperando a que yo tropezara y cayera en lo que ellos consideraban una conducta indecorosa.

Ichigo dio la vuelta al escritorio y la obligó a volver a sus brazos. -Comprendo.

-Había ojos por todas partes. Tenía que tener cuidado. Las tres dependíamos de los ingresos de la academia. Y la existencia de la academia dependía de la buena voluntad de los Ukinaro, del vicario y de toda la gente de Deepford que establecía las reglas por las cuales el resto de nosotros debíamos guiarnos.

Ichigo la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos y respiró el perfume a flores del jabón que ella usaba para lavarse el cabello. Se dio cuenta de que una extraña sensación de conciencia se abría en su ser y que eso lo hacía sentirse más cerca de aquella mujer de lo que jamás había estado de otra en toda su vida.

-Sé lo que es estar atrapado entre responsabilidades -dijo Ichigo hablando con su boca apoyada en el cabello de Orihime-. Y entre las reglas que otros nos imponen.

-Hace un año, abandoné Deepford para siempre. No tengo intenciones de regresar salvo en las raras ocasiones en que visite a mi hermana. Estoy decidida a seguir tu ejemplo, Ichigo. Si debo vivir según ciertas reglas, serán según las mías y no las de nadie más.

Ichigo acarició con una mano la tensa espalda de Orihime. -Comprendo tus sentimientos más de lo que tú crees, pero no puedo permitir que continúes con la farsa de ser mi amante.

-¿Por qué no?

Ichigo buscó un argumento racional y carente de emoción. -Es demasiado peligroso.

-No, no lo es. -Orihime levantó la cabeza y la separó del hombro de Ichigo-. Ambos estamos interesados en conocer la identidad del chantajista y estamos de acuerdo en combinar nuestras fuerzas para lograrlo. ¿Qué mejor manera de llevar a cabo esta tarea que seguir adelante con nuestra comedia?

Ichigo la estudió pensativo. Sabía que tendría una batalla entre manos, pero no había comprendido hasta ese momento lo obstinada que sería su contrincante. -Uno de los problemas que tú sigues sin ver, Orihime, es que esta comedia ya no es, estrictamente hablando, una comedia.

Orihime se sobresaltó. -Por amor de Dios, Ichigo, si la idea de hacer el amor te asusta tanto, simplemente nos reprimiremos.

Ichigo decidió que había tantas posibilidades de refrenar su deseo de amar a Orihime como de construir una nave que pudiera llevarlo a él a las estrellas. Cuando alguien se encontraba ante un problema que parecía imponderable, Ichigo había aprendido que a veces era mejor acercarse a él por caminos secundarios en lugar de hacerlo directamente. Contaba con algo de tiempo, pensó para sí mismo. Cuánto tiempo, no lo sabía. Pero Orihime hasta ahora no había quedado expuesta. No había razón alguna para suponer que alguien pudiera descubrir la verdad en un futuro cercano. La situación presente no se podría prolongar de forma indefinida pero, por lo que él había podido evaluar, no había ninguna amenaza inminente.

Orihime aún lo deseaba, pensó Ichigo. Tomaría ese conocimiento, lo estudiaría, lo analizaría. Finalmente, encontraría la forma de usar la debilidad de ella para poder vencerla. La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió. Tatsuki entró en la habitación.

-¿Orihime? El señor Asano me recordó que debemos... -Se interrumpió de pronto, cuando vio que Orihime se encontraba en los brazos de Ichigo-, Perdón.

-No se preocupe. -dijo Ichigo mirando a Orihime-. Terminaremos nuestra conversación enseguida. Ya nos íbamos, ¿no es así, Orihime?

-Sí, ya nos vamos. -Orihime se separó rápidamente de Ichigo y le sonrió a Tatsuki-. Vamos a ir a la Agencia Wycherley para ver qué podemos averiguar.

-No os molestéis en darle mis saludos a Constance Wycherley -murmuró Tatsuki-. Jamás me gustó esa mujer.

.

.

.

Veinte minutos después de un viaje silencioso y pensativo hacia una de las calles laterales a Oxford Street, Orihime aún sentía los efectos de la discusión.

Se encontraba en un momento desesperado, debido a las normas de Ichigo y a su propia falta, pensó mientras él la ayudaba a bajar del carruaje. Debería haber sabido que Ichigo se sentiría obligado a casarse con ella después de haber descubierto que no era viuda. Ella había creído que podría engañar a Ichigo, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho con todos. Debería haber sabido que no sería así.

Ahora debía encontrar la forma de convencer a Ichigo de que él no estaba obligado a casarse con ella por aquel rígido código de honor. Orihime sabía que no sería fácil. En muchas cosas, él era casi igual a ella. Era muy testarudo y estaba decidido a hacer su voluntad.

-Estamos en el número once. -Ichigo mostró preocupación cuando vio las ventanas de la Agencia Wycherley con las cortinas cerradas. La agencia parecía estar cerrada aquel día.

-¡Qué extraño! -Orihime contempló las cortinas cerradas que tapaban tanto las ventanas como la puerta-. Aún no son las cuatro de la tarde.

-Tal vez la señora Wycherley se vio obligada a cerrar temprano por razones personales.

-Creo que tendría que tener personal para poder mantener la oficina abierta.

-Cierto. -Ichigo fue hasta la puerta y giró el picaporte para probar-. Cerrada.

Orihime levantó la mirada. Los dos pisos superiores del edificio de la agencia también estaban a oscuras-. Me pregunto si la señora Wycherley vive arriba.

-Es muy probable. -Ichigo retrocedió para poder estudiar los pisos superiores-. Pero si no está en casa, está claro que no recibirá visitas.

-Tal vez esté enferma.

-Asano nos dijo que habló con ella ayer. ¿Mencionó si parecía estar enferma?

-No. Pero eso no significa que no haya enfermado durante la noche -dijo Orihime-. Tal vez, salió a hacer una visita o se fue al campo.

-En ese caso -dijo Ichigo con una expresión especulativa-, es muy posible que la oficina y las habitaciones de arriba estén vacías.

Orihime lo miró interrogante. -¿Estás a punto de sugerirme lo que yo creo que vas a hacer?

-Me conoces muy bien, Orihime. -Ichigo la tomó de la mano. Miró hacia ambos lados de la calle para asegurarse de que nadie les prestaba atención-. Ven. No haremos ningún daño si echamos un vistazo rápido por la parte de atrás.

Orihime no protestó mientras él la conducía hacia el final de una calle que terminaba en un callejón. -Pero ¿qué esperas encontrar?

-¿Quién sabe? Una de las primeras reglas de la investigación científica es hacerse muchas preguntas.

-¿Qué preguntas te haces en este preciso instante?

-¿Por qué un negocio tan próspero desde hace mucho tiempo cerraría hoy tan temprano?

Orihime tuvo una sensación de intranquilidad. -¿En especial un día después de que mi hombre de confianza entrevistara a su dueña y le hiciera preguntas sobre una de sus ex clientas?

-Precisamente.

Ichigo caminó por el callejón al que daba la parte trasera de varios establecimientos. Se detuvo delante del número once y golpeó suavemente. No hubo respuesta. Tomó el picaporte y trató de girarlo con delicadeza.

-Esta puerta también está cerrada con llave.

Orihime miró las pequeñas ventanas que flanqueaban la puerta y vio que una de la derecha estaba entreabierta. -Mira, Ichigo.

Ichigo siguió la mirada de Orihime. -Es como si alguien la hubiera dejado abierta en un apuro y se hubiera olvidado de asegurarla.

-Así es.

Ichigo abrió la ventana sin traba, movió la cortina hacia un lado y miró hacia el interior. Orihime se quedó detrás de él.

-¿Puedes ver algo?

-No mucho. La habitación está a oscuras. Las cortinas están cerradas. Espera un minuto. - Abrió la ventana de par en par y después retrocedió para estudiar la situación-. Maldición. No creo que yo pueda pasar por esa abertura.

Orihime también estudió la situación. -Yo sí puedo.

Ichigo la miró. -Si crees que permitiré que tú pases por esa ventana...

-Ichigo, sé razonable. Simplemente pasaré por la abertura e inmediatamente abriré la puerta para que tú entres. Tú estarás dentro conmigo.

-Mmm…. -Dudó un momento, sin saber qué hacer-. Muy bien. Pero no pierdas ni un momento cuando te encuentres dentro. Ve directamente a la puerta.

-Lo haré. -Orihime se paró delante de la ventana abierta. Estaba demasiado alta para poder entrar sola por la abertura-. Tendrás que ayudarme.

-Ya veo. -Ichigo la tomó por la cintura y la levantó sin esfuerzo.

Orihime tembló ante el recuerdo de la sensación que tuvo cuando aquellas manos se posaron en su piel desnuda hacía dos noches. Él era tan fuerte, que se sentía segura cuando se encontraba en aquellos brazos.

-Apresúrate, Orihime.

-Sí, por supuesto. -Dejó de lado los recuerdos apasionados y se concentró en el asunto que tenía entre manos. Pasar por la ventana resultó ser inesperadamente extraño. Orihime se vio entorpecida por la larga falda de muselina blanca con volantes y por la chaqueta que hacía juego.

-Dios mío -Ichigo murmuró desde algún lugar debajo de ella-. ¿Cuántas enaguas llevas debajo de este vestido? Estoy a punto de morir ahogado.

-Hoy hacía algo de frío. -Orihime tenía plena conciencia de que la mano de él estaba sobre una de sus caderas.

Unos segundos después se posaba en el suelo de la habitación en sombras. Extendió los brazos para aguantar el equilibrio. Pasó los dedos por una pila de papeles que había sobre una mesa cercana. Varios pliegos de papel estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

-Oh, Dios -murmuró.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó impaciente Ichigo al instante.

-Nada serio. Me he tropezado con unos papeles que hay tirados en el suelo. -Orihime se agachó para recogerlos. Miró con asombro mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra de la habitación-. ¡Santo cielo! Ichigo, hay papeles y anaqueles esparcidos por todas partes. El lugar parece haber sufrido los efectos de un tornado.

-Abre la puerta. Rápido.

Orihime se incorporó y fue hasta la puerta trasera. La abrió. Ichigo entró a grandes pasos y cerró detrás de él. Se quedó paralizado un momento, mirando en la penumbra.

-Maldición -dijo suavemente-. Han saqueado este lugar.

Orihime miró el caos que los rodeaba. -¿Qué crees que ha sucedido aquí?

-No lo sé. -Ichigo se movió hacia la angosta escalera que llevaba a las habitaciones privadas del establecimiento-. Espera aquí. Quiero echar una mirada rápida arriba.

Orihime no le prestó atención. Lo siguió por las escaleras y se detuvo detrás de él ante una puerta que daba a un pequeño saloncito. Allí todo estaba en orden. La mesa plegable que hacía de escritorio de la secretaria estaba cerrada. Los muebles no estaban tumbados. En la alfombra no había papeles.

-En esta habitación parece que no ha sucedido nada -dijo Orihime.

-No. -Ichigo se volvió y caminó por el pasillo. Orihime lo seguía.

Juntos miraron las habitaciones pequeñas y bien amuebladas que estaban una junto a la otra, luego, subieron las escaleras hacia la planta superior. No fue hasta que Ichigo puso la mano en el picaporte del dormitorio cuando Orihime se vio asaltada por una profunda sensación de miedo.

-¿Ichigo?

-Yo iré primero-. Abrió la puerta del último dormitorio y se quedó paralizado en la entrada.

Orihime trató de escudriñar por encima de los hombros de Ichigo. Pudo ver lo que parecían unas faldas grises y un par de zapatos abotinados que yacían en el suelo de la habitación. -¡Dios mío! ¿Es eso...?

-No hay duda. Quédate aquí.

Esta vez Orihime obedeció. Observó a Ichigo que se dirigía hacia el cuerpo. Se detuvo junto a la mujer muerta y se arrodilló para examinarla. -Le han pegado un tiro -dijo Ichigo. Le tocó uno de los dedos de la mano sin vida.

-Está...

-Muerta. Sí. -Ichigo se puso de pie-. Podría estimar que hace ya varias horas que murió.

El estómago de Orihime se contrajo. Retrocedió rápidamente hacia la entrada en busca de aire. Ichigo salió de la habitación. La miró preocupado.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Orihime asintió prestamente. -Sí. Creo que sí.

-Vamos, salgamos de aquí. Lo último que necesitamos es que nos descubran en la habitación de una mujer muerta-. Ichigo la tomó del brazo y la hizo bajar las escaleras.

-¿Crees que esto fue producto de un robo? -preguntó Orihime.

-No -dijo Ichigo. Se detuvo en el primer descanso y volvió a mirar el saloncito-. Si ése hubiera sido el caso, el ladrón se habría llevado esos candelabros de plata y otros elementos de valor.

-Entonces ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?

-No lo sé con certeza, pero puedo formular una hipótesis que explicaría lo que hemos visto.

-¿Qué hipótesis?

-Sospecho que la señora Wycherley era la chantajista y que tu tía y mi amiga no eran las únicas víctimas. Ni tampoco somos nosotros las únicas personas que hicieron una hipótesis sobre la Agencia Wycherley.

-¿Crees que alguien vino aquí después de que el señor Asano hablara con ella ayer?

-Sí. Es muy razonable suponer que la señora Wycherley fue asesinada por una de sus víctimas.

-¿Y después de matarla, buscó en sus archivos las pruebas que ella utilizaba para extorsionar?

-Sí -dijo Ichigo.

-Ichigo, eso es brillante. Explicaría todo. -Orihime frunció el ceño-. También significa que se ha terminado por fin el problema.

-Creo que sí.

Orihime trató de sentir alivio. Después de todo, el secreto de la tía Nelliel estaba a salvo una vez más. Pero el problema del chantaje no era la única cosa que había desaparecido, se dio al fin cuenta. Junto con ella, había desaparecido su excusa de seguir con la comedia de ser la amante de Ichigo.


	10. Reglas Rotas, Pasiones Desbordantes

A las siete de la tarde, Ichigo se encontraba ante la mesa de trabajo de su laboratorio evaluando el dilema de cómo transformar a una amante en esposa. Era un problema sobre el cual jamás había meditado. En comparación, el diseño de los mecanismos de relojería, telescopios y depósitos hidráulicos de las plumas parecía bastante simple.

Apartó el cuaderno de tapas de cuero que hacía unos momentos había abierto, se recostó contra el respaldo de su sillón y apoyó los pies calzados en sus botas sobre la atestada mesa. Sombrío, contempló el mayordomo mecánico que había construido el año pasado. Estaba de pie y en silencio, con la bandeja de plata en una de sus manos de madera. Por capricho, Ichigo había pintado la chaqueta negra y la camisa blanca a este autómata. Jamás tuvo intenciones de capturar la expresión desdeñosa, de aire aristocrático y los fríos ojos de Dan, ni tampoco aquella boca que jamás mostraba una sonrisa.

La vida había sido simple hasta que Orihime irrumpió en su universo cuidadosamente regulado. Como una estrella fugaz que surcaba el cielo oscuro de la noche, así Orihime había iluminado el firmamento. Pero si él no encontraba la forma de retenerla, bien podría desintegrarse en una lluvia estelar o llegar a caer a la tierra.

Un golpe en la puerta del laboratorio hizo que Ichigo saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante.

-¿Ichigo? -Hitsugaya asomó la cabeza por la puerta-. Pensé que podrías estar aquí. ¿Estás trabajando?

-No, pasa.

Hitsugaya entró en la habitación con paso lánguido y cansado, cerró la puerta y se acercó a la mesa de trabajo de su hermano. Ichigo le echó una mirada e hizo una mueca. Su hermano tenía hoy aquel tormentoso aire de poeta. Se había cepillado el plateado cabello hasta formar a propósito una descuidada maraña. Su camisa estaba abierta y no llevaba corbata ni chaleco.

-Confío en que te pongas una corbata antes de salir -murmuró Ichigo-. Esta noche no podrás asistir a ninguna fiesta con esa cara de sueño.

-Aún no me he vestido para la noche. -Hitsugaya fue hasta la ventana y se apoyó contra el marco, era la personificación del tedio. Se quedó allí observando el jardín con expresión malhumorada.

-¿Deseas hablar sobre algo en particular? -preguntó finalmente Ichigo.

Hitsugaya lo miró con ojos entrecerrados. -He venido para decirte que he tomado una decisión.

-¿Irás de viaje al continente? -preguntó Ichigo sin mucha esperanza.

-Le pediré a Hinamori la mano de Momo en matrimonio.

-Maldición.

-Ichigo, debo hacerlo ahora. Por el amor de Dios, ¿no comprendes? Si espero a regresar de mi viaje por Europa, Hinamori la habrá casado con otro.

-Eso sólo si tiene la suficiente suerte.

-Maldita sea. -Hitsugaya se volvió hacia su hermano con una expresión apasionada-. Sé que no te gusta Hinamori, pero ¿por qué debes también condenar a su hija? Ella no es como él.

-¿Lo crees de verdad?

-Es toda una dama. Una belleza inocente cuyo espíritu es puro y sin mancha, tal... como...

-¿La nieve recién caída quizás?

-Te lo advierto, no toleraré tus bromas absurdas sobre su persona, Ichigo. -Hitsugaya cerró los puños-. Tengo intenciones de pedir su mano, ¿no lo comprendes?

-Dios nos guarde.

-¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?

-Tengo dudas pero tú me dirás cuál es.

-Eres un maldito cínico, eso es lo que eres. Sólo porque has decidido divertirte con esa pequeña aventurera de la señora Inoue no presumas de juzgar a una criatura inocente.

Ichigo ahora se había puesto de pie y se plantó delante de Hitsugaya, incluso antes de que éste se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Con sólo dos pasos rodeó la mesa y cruzó la habitación. Tomó a Hitsugaya por los hombros, lo llevó contra la pared y allí lo mantuvo acorralado.

-No la llames pequeña aventurera -dijo Ichigo suavemente.

-Pero, Ichigo... -Los ojos de Hitsugaya se abrieron llenos de asombro-. Ella no es más que otra de tus amantes, por el amor de Dios. Todo el mundo sabe eso.

-Ella es una buena amiga -dijo Ichigo-. Si la insultan a ella, me insultan a mí. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir, hermano?

-Sí, maldita sea. -Hitsugaya lo miró preocupado-. Sí, por supuesto que lo comprendo. No tenía idea de que el tema te importaba tanto.

Ichigo mantuvo a Hitsugaya contra la pared durante un momento y después lo soltó de golpe. -Tal vez sería mejor que te fueras. Debo trabajar y tú obviamente también tienes planes.

Hitsugaya alisó sus arrugadas solapas y se ajustó los puños de la chaqueta. -Discúlpame si te he ofendido.

-Acepto tus disculpas. Ahora, por favor, márchate.

-No me puedes culpar por haberme equivocado. Tus sentimientos hacia la señora Inoue parecen ser mucho más fuertes que lo que generalmente sientes cuando sales con tus amiguitas -observó Hitsugaya.

-Será mejor que desaparezcas de esta habitación antes de que pierda totalmente mi paciencia.

Hitsugaya lo miró de soslayo. -Sabes que lo haré. Iré a pedir la mano de Momo en matrimonio.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros. -Has dejado claro que nada de lo que yo te diga te hará cambiar de parecer.

-¿No me deseas suerte? -Había una nota de expectativa en la voz de Hitsugaya.

-Me temo que no puedo hacerlo. -Ichigo se quedó de pie mirando al mayordomo mecánico-. No creo que encuentres la felicidad junto a Momo Hinamori.

-¿Qué sabes tú de la felicidad al Iado de una mujer? -le preguntó amargamente Hitsugaya-. Te has impuesto tantas malditas reglas que ya no puedes encontrar ninguna felicidad en la vida.

-Sal de aquí, Hitsugaya.

-Ya me voy. No te pediré que me desees suerte. -Hitsugaya se dirigió altivo hacia la puerta. Se detuvo con la mano apoyada en el picaporte-. ¿Sabes una cosa, hermano? Creo que de verdad siento lástima por ti.

-No gastes tu lástima conmigo. La necesitarás para ti si sigues adelante con el proyecto de casarte con Momo Hinamori.

Hitsugaya salió de la estancia sin decir palabra. Pegó un portazo tan fuerte que el generador de electricidad se estremeció. Ichigo extendió la mano y le dio un golpe al interruptor que soltaba los resortes que había dentro del hombre mecánico. Las ruedas y engranajes chirriaron y traquetearon cuando el mayordomo mecánico se puso en acción.

El autómata tambaleante se dirigió hacia delante con la bandeja de plata extendida. Ichigo observó el avance de la criatura muda mientras cruzaba el laboratorio. Qué fácil era ser un autómata, guiado sólo por resortes mecánicos. El hombre artificial miraba fijo hacia delante, sin girar la cabeza ni a izquierda ni a derecha, impasible acerca de lo que pudiera haber delante o detrás suyo. No tenía pasado ni futuro. Su presente estaba gobernado por las inflexibles reglas del universo mecánico. No conocía el dolor, pero tampoco la alegría.

.

.

.

-Hay un pequeño artículo en el diario de la mañana referente a la muerte de la señora Wycherley -dijo Nelliel-. Por supuesto, no hace mención alguna al tema del chantaje. Dios mío, ¿quién iba a creerlo? -Se dejó caer contra la elegante curva de su sofá de terciopelo de estilo romano-. Realmente es asombroso.

-Es la única conclusión a la que Kurosaki y yo pudimos llegar -Orihime tomó una taza de té.

-Casi no puedo dar crédito a eso -dijo Nelliel-. Simplemente es demasiado fantástico.

Las cejas hirsutas de lord Ukitake se juntaron en un gesto adusto. -Si uno lo medita cuidadosamente tiene algo de lógica.

-Sí -dijo Tatsuki-. Explica por qué Orihime no podía descubrir una vinculación clara entre el círculo de amigos de Oldeshawk y el de lord Kurosaki. No existía tal vínculo.

-Tanto trabajo hecho en esas investigaciones clandestinas en busca de la cera negra y del sello con el grabado del ave fénix. -Orihime dejó escapar un leve suspiro de remordimiento-. Estaba tan segura de que allí habría algo.

-¡Qué brillante la idea de Kurosaki de hacer preguntas sobre nuestras ex damas de compañía! - dijo Nelliel con tono de gran admiración.

Orihime miró hacia el techo. -Su hipótesis original no fue totalmente correcta. Ninguna de las damas de compañía resultó ser la chantajista.

-No, pero su teoría nos condujo directamente hasta el verdadero chantajista -observó Ukitake-. Un hombre de un intelecto excelente.

Orihime hizo una mueca. -Sí, y él tiene plena conciencia de eso.

Tatsuki le ofreció una sonrisa que no era frecuente. -Me parece, Orihime, que sientes algo de celos.

-Bueno, yo fui bastante parcial con mis propias hipótesis -admitió-. La idea de Kurosaki, sin embargo, es fascinante. Y Ukitake tiene razón, es muy lógico todo. Durante todos esos años la señora Wycherley estuvo utilizando a institutrices y damas de compañía para reunir una cantidad infernal de información sobre algunas de las mejores familias.

-Jamás en realidad me preocupé por la señorita Keiko -dijo Nelliel-. Tenía unos ojos que me hacían recordar a una pequeña rata. No la tuve empleada durante mucho tiempo.

-Deberías haberla despedido antes de lo que lo hiciste -le señaló Tatsuki-. Obviamente, estuvo por aquí lo suficiente como para llegar a la conclusión de que Yachiru no era la hija de Oldeshawk.

-Obviamente. -Nelliel meneó la cabeza-. Me pregunto cuántas otras víctimas tenía esa mujer. ¿Están todas las casas de Londres invadidas de espías?

-Lo dudo. -Orihime torció los labios-. Todo indica que la señora Wycherley era de lo más selectiva y cautelosa, al menos hasta hace poco. Sin duda escogía a sus víctimas con sumo cuidado.

-¡Ah! -Las cejas de Ukitake se crispaban-. Hizo algo muy desafortunado cuando decidió ampliar la lista de sus víctimas para incluir a Nelliel y a la buena amiga del conde Kurosaki, desde luego.

-Sí -dijo Orihime-. Así es.

-Bueno, gracias al cielo, todo esto ha terminado.. -Nelliel se sirvió un pastel de la mesita de té-. Ahora podemos seguir con la temporada. Confieso que he tenido algunas dificultades para planificar la boda de Yachiru, con todo este asunto del chantaje en mi cabeza.

Ukitake miró a Orihime preocupado. -¿Está seguro Kurosaki de que es éste el fin de todo el problema?

Orihime dudó. -Parece estar bastante satisfecho con eso.

-Bueno, entonces, es el fin -declaró Ukitake.

-Sí. -Orihime se puso de pie y tomó su sombrero blanco-. Tatsuki y yo debemos irnos. Tenemos una cita con nuestro hombre de negocios. Tal vez nos veamos en el teatro hoy por la noche.

-Muy probable -dijo Nelliel alegremente-. ¡Qué alivio será poder sentarme en mi palco sin preguntarme si los ojos de algún chantajista están clavados en mi persona!

-Hay sólo una cosa más -Orihime miró a cada uno de los tres con una mirada deliberada-. Confío en que todos os daréis cuenta de que a pesar de que el chantaje ha concluido, el resto sigue igual.

-¿De qué hablas, Orihime? -preguntó Nelliel con asombro.

-En la práctica, a los ojos de la sociedad, yo sigo siendo la señora Inoue.

-Maldición -exclamó Ukitake-. Tiene razón. No puede cambiar de identidad. Sería la ruina para ella.

-Estuvimos de acuerdo desde el principio en que cuando el problema fuera resuelto, yo desaparecería discretamente de la escena -dijo Orihime-. Pero he cambiado de parecer.

Nelliel la miró con serio interés. -¿Terminarás la temporada como la amante de Kurosaki?

-Sí.

Nelliel intercambió miradas intranquilas con Tatsuki y Ukitake. Después se volvió hacia Orihime. -¿Kurosaki está de acuerdo con esto?

-Más o menos -dijo Orihime.

No tenía sentido decirles que Ichigo en realidad había insistido en casarse con ella. Temía que todos se pusieran del lado del conde. Y Orihime sabía que ella no podía casarse con Ichigo, a menos que pudiera encontrar la forma de hacer que él se enamorara de ella. Descubrir la identidad del chantajista había sido una cuestión simple si se comparaba con este nuevo problema.

Se enfrentaba ahora con la difícil tarea de persuadir a Ichigo de que cambiara sus tontas reglas.

Orihime tenía conciencia del profundo silencio de Tatsuki mientras bajaban la escalinata de entrada de la casa de Nelliel. Su compañera no dijo nada hasta que ambas estuvieron acomodadas en el blanco carruaje de Orihime.

-Dilo de una vez, Tatsuki. -Orihime se recostó en los almohadones de terciopelo blanco y comenzó a alisarse la falda-. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-. Tatsuki la observó con detenimiento. -Tengo la sensación de que dudaste cuando le dijiste a tu tía y a lord Ukitake que estabas segura de que el asunto del chantaje había concluido. Hay algo que te preocupa.

El pequeño carruaje comenzó a avanzar. Orihime miró por la ventanilla. Eran casi las cinco de la tarde. Las calles estaban pobladas de carruajes suntuosos que se dirigían al parque.

-Lo que a mí me molesta -dijo lentamente-, es que Kurosaki y yo revisamos el escritorio de la señora Wycherley antes de irnos.

-¿Y?

-No descubrimos el sello con el fénix. Ni tampoco encontramos ningún rastro de cera negra.

-Puedo asegurarte que Constance Wycherley pudo haber sido muchas cosas, pero no una tonta. Debía de vivir con un miedo constante de que la descubrieran. No debía dejar ninguna prueba de su culpabilidad a la vista.

-Eso fue lo que Ichigo dijo. Pero si era tan inteligente, lo suficientemente astuta como para llegar a hacer una extorsión, ¿por qué cometió el serio error de extorsionar a una amiga de Kurosaki? Ella debía de saber que corría el serio riesgo de atraerlo a su negocio.

-Tal vez había hecho demasiadas extorsiones y se había vuelto muy confiada -sugirió Tatsuki - O tal vez había crecido su codicia. Es posible que necesitara más dinero para cubrir deudas de juego o algo por el estilo. ¿Quién puede decirlo?

-Supongo que jamás tendremos todas las respuestas.

-Vamos, Orihime. Acabas de admitir que lo que en realidad ahora te molesta es que fue la hipótesis de Kurosaki la correcta.

-Tú sabes que la mía era bastante buena.

-Lo era. Sólo que era la equivocada. Ahora que el asunto está cerrado, ¿qué intenciones tienes para con tu otro problema?

-¿Qué otro problema?

-Oí lo que dijiste en la sala de la tía Nelliel, pero ambas sabemos que no puedes continuar con esa farsa de ser la amante de Kurosaki para siempre.

-Puedo seguir con ella hasta que termine la temporada -Orihime se aclaró la voz con delicadeza-. Y tú tal vez sepas que esto no es, estrictamente hablando, una comedia.

Tatsuki la estudió con los ojos llenos de interrogantes. -Eso me temía.

Orihime tomó las cintas blancas de su manguito.-No te preocupes por mí, Tatsuki.

-Tú no sólo eres mi única prima, tú eres mi mejor amiga. No puedo sino preocuparme por ti.

-Preocúpate por los negocios que haremos en Inoue Place. Resultará infinitamente más rentable.

-Él te dejará sin ningún remordimiento cuando se canse de ti. Tú sabes eso, ¿no es así?

-Tal vez yo me canse de él primero -dijo con ligereza Orihime.

-Desearía poder creerte. Supongo que no puedo decir nada que te haga cambiar de parecer para no continuar con este asunto tan imprudente.

-No. Pero puedes tener por seguro que cuando finalice la temporada, mi relación con Kurosaki también terminará.

-¿Qué es lo que harás entonces?

-Supervisar la construcción de Inoue Place. Dedicarme a mis planes de hacer un libro de diseños clásicos. -Orihime sonrió melancólica-. Tengo una enorme cantidad de proyectos para el futuro, Tatsuki. Te aseguro que no caeré en una depresión cuando mi relación con Kurosaki concluya.

-Soy consciente de lo fuerte que eres, Orihime. Sin embargo, no deseo que te lastime.

-Es demasiado tarde para salvarme. Estoy decidida a disfrutar de una gran aventura, Tatsuki. No habrá otra ni remotamente similar a ésta, ya lo sabes. Kurosaki es único.

.

.

.

Ichigo inclinó levemente la cabeza cuando aquella noche vio a Unohana y a su marido en el vestíbulo del teatro. Kenpachi lo miró con rencor, asintió rígido para devolver el saludo y después, de forma deliberada, se volvió para saludar a otra persona. No fue un desprecio directo, pero estuvo muy cerca de serIo.

Unohana miró a Ichigo nerviosa. Sus ojos estaban llenos de algo parecido a la desesperación. La brillante multitud de asistentes actuaba como si estuviera a la caza de los palcos. Eso le permitió a Ichigo acercarse a Unohana durante unos pocos segundos vitales sin levantar la sospecha de Kenpachi.

-Todo ha terminado -le susurró Ichigo mientras pasaba junto a Unohana-. El chantajista era la señora Wycherley. Está muerta.

Unohana miró interrogante el rostro de Ichigo. -Vi las noticias en los diarios de la mañana y me pregunté qué había sucedido. -Los ojos de ella de pronto se abrieron-. Ichigo, tú no habrás...

-No. Creo que una de las víctimas lo hizo.

-¡Santo cielo!

-Ven, querida. -Kenpachi tomó del brazo a su mujer. Entrecerró los ojos cuando vio a Ichigo pasar muy cerca de Unohana-. Te iré a buscar un vaso de limonada.

Ichigo simuló no notar cómo alejaba a Unohana entre la multitud. Sentía remordimiento por la animosidad que Kenpachi sentía hacia él, pero en realidad no podía culparle por esa actitud vigilante. Ichigo reconocía que él sentía una sensación de posesión similar hacia Orihime en esos días.

Recorrió el vestíbulo del teatro y subió la escalera alfombrada de rojo. Estaban en el entreacto. El corredor detrás de la primera fila de palcos estaba casi tan atestado de gente como la entrada. Los caballeros caminaban prestos por todas partes en busca de refrescos para sus señoras. Otros caminaban por los pasillos para intercambiar los últimos chismes o hacer breves visitas a los palcos vecinos. Un puñado de jóvenes pasaron junto a Ichigo. Obviamente iban a visitar a las elegantes cortesanas que exhibían todo su esplendor en los palcos más costosos.

Ichigo hizo pequeñas reverencias a unos pocos conocidos mientras caminaba por el pasillo que rodeaba todos los palcos. Cuando llegó al palco del final, hizo a un lado la cortina y entró. Hinamori, su esposa, de mirada aguda, y la adorable Momo se volvieron para mirar con asombro.

-Buenas noches -dijo Ichigo-. ¿Disfrutan de la función?

La expresión de sorpresa de Hinamori se tornó en una expresión de gran cautela. -Kurosaki. No sabía que usted vendría esta noche.

-Mi lord, ¡qué gusto de verlo! -Tomoyo Hinamori se sintió claramente sorprendida por la aparición de Ichigo en el palco, tal como si se tratara de un fantasma-. Momo saluda a su excelencia…

Momo se puso de pie como si hubiera sido impulsada por un resorte. -Mi lord.

-Señora Hinamori. Señorita Momo. -Ichigo las contempló brevemente-. Ambas están espléndidas esta noche.

-Gracias, mi lord. -La señora Hinamori casi se sintió aliviada por la educación de Kurosaki-. ¿No desea sentarse un instante? Por favor, tome asiento junto a Momo.

-Gracias. Creo que aceptaré-. Se sentó con cuidado en una de las pequeñas sillas del palco y ésta crujió.

-Tengo entendido que Kean está excelente esta noche- dijo Tomoyo con animosidad.

-Sí, por supuesto. Ese hombre desde luego sabe actuar, aun con unas copas de más –dijo Hinamori con aire de buen humor.

-Sí, teniendo en cuenta que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo borracho como una cuba –dijo Ichigo.

-Sí, usted bien sabe lo que sucede con esos actores -murmuró Hinamori-. Son muy inestables anímicamente.

-No son los únicos que son inestables. -Ichigo estudió el teatro lleno de público. No prestó atención a la platea ni a las galerías, y se concentró en los palcos. De inmediato, pudo ver a Orihime.

Brillaba con su clásico vestido blanco. Unas plumas blancas adornaban con gracia su cabello, que estaba peinado con raya en el medio y cuidadosamente rizado por encima de las orejas. Un collar de cristal brillaba en su delicado cuello. No estaba sola en el palco. Tatsuki estaba sentada a su izquierda.

Mientras Ichigo observaba, las cortinas del fondo se abrieron. Uryuu Ishida entró, vestido como siempre con una chaqueta azul, un chaleco a rayas y pantalones rectos. Llevaba limonadas para las dos damas en sus manos enfundadas en guantes.

La señora Hinamori comenzó una conversación totalmente trivial. -¡Qué días tan agradables! ¿No lo cree así, mi lord?

-Sí -dijo Ichigo.

-Momo y yo estuvimos paseando por el parque esta tarde, ¿no es así, Momo? -continuó la señora Hinamori con premeditada determinación.

-Sí, mamá. -Momo tomó fuertemente su abanico como si temiera que Ichigo pudiera arrancárselo de la mano-. Fue muy agradable -dijo radiante-. Vimos a su hermano, señor.

-¿Oh, sí?

Momo se estremeció por el tono de voz de Ichigo. La señora Hinamori miró a su marido con alarma. Hinamori, mostrando serenidad intentó cargar con el peso de la conversación.

-Confío en que se encuentre bien, señor.

-Muy bien -dijo Ichigo.

-Excelente, excelente -dijo Hinamori con fingido entusiasmo-. Me alegro de oír eso.

Ichigo observó cómo Orihime tomaba un sorbo de limonada del vaso que le había alcanzado Ishida. -En realidad, me encuentro en un excelente estado de salud. Tan bien que he decidido casarme.

Un pesado silencio siguió a tal comentario. Hinamori abrió la boca. Le llevó varios segundos volver a cerrarla. -Pensaba que estaba decidido a no volver a casarse, señor. Creía que tenía una regla en contra del matrimonio.

-He cambiado de parecer -dijo Ichigo-. Un amigo mío me convenció de que algunas reglas están hechas para ser quebrantadas.

-Ya veo. -Hinamori se recompuso-. Bueno, entonces, reciba mis más fervientes felicitaciones. Yo siempre digo que estas noticias provocan cierto revuelo.

Momo miró a su padre y a su madre y después sonrió trémula a Ichigo. -Le deseo toda la felicidad en su matrimonio, señor.

Ichigo arqueó una ceja. -Gracias, señorita Hinamori.

La señora Hinamori entrecerró sus mezquinos ojos. -¿Anunciará pronto las nupcias, señor?

-Dentro de muy poco -le aseguró Ichigo.

Hinamori habló con autoridad. -¿Quién es la afortunada dama, si puedo preguntarlo y no ser atrevido?

-No puedo anunciarlo todavía. Aún existen pequeños detalles que hay que arreglar. Acuerdos y cosas por el estilo. Usted comprenderá, estoy seguro.

-Por supuesto -dijo Hinamori con debilidad-. Acuerdos... Eso es muy importante.

-Así es. -Ichigo se puso de pie-. Pido que me excusen, debo retirarme. En estos días he estado sumamente ocupado. Los preparativos de boda llevan mucho trabajo.

-¿Sí? -La señora Hinamori lo miró interrogante.

-Sí, por supuesto -dijo Ichigo-. Uno debe volver a rehacer su testamento, por ejemplo, a fin de proveer a la futura esposa y a los posibles herederos.

-¿Herederos? -La señora Hinamori repitió con tono de asombro.

-Se debe cumplir con el deber cuando se tiene un título nobiliario -le recordó Ichigo-. Y también existe el problema de ajustar los ingresos de los otros miembros de la familia.

-¿Ajustarlos de qué manera? -preguntó rápidamente la señora Hinamori.

-Reducirlos, naturalmente -dijo Ichigo-. La fortuna de la familia debe concentrarse en manos de mi heredero, a fin de preservarla y protegerla.

-Creí que su hermano era su heredero, señor -dijo Hinamori.

-Sí, bueno, eso ahora cambiará y soy yo el que se casa, ¿o no? Con suerte tendré un hijo que heredará mi título y mi fortuna.

La señora Hinamori pareció profundamente conmovida. -Ya veo.

-Mi hermano continuará recibiendo una mensualidad razonable, naturalmente. De la forma que siempre ha sido. -Ichigo abrió la cortina y salió del palco. Se volvió para sonreírles a los tres-. A menos, por supuesto, que se case sin mi aprobación.

-¿Perdón, cómo dice? -Hinamori se mostró impresionado.

-Creo firmemente que para salvaguardar su futuro, Hitsugaya debe encontrar una heredera. Después de todo, tendrá que considerar el futuro de su propia descendencia.

-¿Descendencia? -Hinamori se mostraba claramente anonadado.

-Siempre se llega a eso, ¿no es así? -Ichigo salió al pasillo. Las pesadas cortinas se cerraron tras él.

Siguió la curva del pasillo hasta el extremo del teatro donde estaba situado el palco de Orihime. Uryuu Ishida salía justo cuando Ichigo extendía la mano para abrir la cortina.

-Oh, disculpe. -Ishida se apresuró a hacerse a un lado-. Buenas noches, Kurosaki. No tenía intenciones de chocar contra usted. Hay muchísima gente ahí fuera, ¿no es así?

-Sí. -Ichigo se introdujo en el palco y dejó que la cortina se cerrase. -Buenas noches, Orihime. Señorita Tatsuki. -Ichigo tomó una de las pequeñas sillas sin esperar a ser invitado.

-Mi lord -murmuró Tatsuki amable. Se volvió para observar la actividad de la platea.

A Ichigo se le ocurrió que Tatsuki lo despreciaba de la misma manera sutil en que lo hacía a menudo Kenpachi. No era una persona muy popular en la actualidad. Orihime sonrió dándole la bienvenida. Sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad.

-Buenas noches, mi lord. Creí verlo sentado en el palco de los Hinamori hace unos minutos.

-Tuve una pequeña conversación con ellos. -Ichigo extendió las piernas y a continuación protestó levemente-. ¿Por qué diablos siempre me tropiezo con Ishida? Parece que pasa gran parte de su tiempo junto a vosotras.

Orihime se encogió de hombros. Los cristales de su collar destellaban en su cuello. -El señor Ishida es un amigo. Y bastante inofensivo. Usted sabe eso, mi lord.

-Es una verdadera molestia.

Las cejas de Orihime se arquearon denotando sorpresa. -Parece que hoy está de un humor no muy bueno, mi lord.

-Así es. -Ichigo miró hacia el escenario cuando las luces se atenuaban-. Tal vez la actuación de Kean mejore mi ánimo.

-Esperemos que así sea. -Orihime lo miró interrogante antes de volverse para concentrar su atención en el escenario.

Kean estuvo excelente en su papel de Macbeth, pero a pesar de ello no logró mejorar el ánimo sombrío de Ichigo. Lo que en realidad él deseaba hacer era hablar con Orihime. Deseaba hablarle sobre la obcecada decisión de Hitsugaya de casarse con Momo Hinamori. Necesitaba confiarle su intranquilidad, tener su opinión, preguntarle si ella pensaba que había hecho lo correcto al tratar de desalentar a Hinamori aquella noche.

Sin embargo, su capacidad para compartir los problemas con otra persona era una característica que hacía años se había desvanecido. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que pidiera consejo, que confesara incertidumbre o simplemente pidiera la opinión de otra persona que ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo. De cualquier modo, sus reglas no le permitían exhibir debilidad.

En medio de la última escena de _Macbeth _se abrió de repente la cortina del palco. Hitsugaya irrumpió en el lugar. Tenía los puños cerrados a los costados de su cuerpo. Su rostro era la imagen de la furia.

-Maldito seas, Ichigo. Jamás te perdonaré esto, jamás. Sé lo que piensas hacer y no funcionará. ¿Me oyes? No podrás detener mi decisión de casarme con Momo.

Ichigo se volvió lentamente, consciente del asombro de Orihime y de Tatsuki. -Parece que has olvidado tus modales -dijo Ichigo suavemente-. Permíteme presentarte a la señora Inoue y a la señorita Tatsuki.

Hitsugaya echó una mirada de disgusto a Orihime. -¿Por qué debería molestarme con buenos modales en presencia de tu amante cuando tú no te tomas la molestia de ejercitarlos delante de mi futura esposa y de los miembros de su familia?

-Es suficiente -Ichigo se puso de pie-. Te lo advertí, Hitsugaya. Hablaremos de esto más tarde.

-No hay nada de qué hablar. Debería haber sabido que harías cualquier maldad para arruinar mi felicidad. Pero aunque parezca mentira, no se me ocurrió que llegarías hasta este extremo. Entiendo que tienes intenciones de desheredarme.

-Hablaremos de eso cuando estemos en privado -dijo Ichigo en un tono de voz inexpresivo.

-¿Piensas que a mí me importa algo si me desheredas o no? Yo puedo hacerme mi propio camino en la vida, y Momo lo sabe. Ella tiene fe en mí, incluso cuando no esté bajo la tutela de su padre.

-Si has decidido hacer una escena, entonces nos encontraremos en la calle.

-No hay necesidad, ya me voy. -La boca de Hitsugaya se torció en una mueca de odio-. Por cierto, permíteme felicitarte, hermano. Tengo entendido que pronto anunciarás tu propia boda.

Ichigo oyó la leve expresión de asombro que salió de los labios de Orihime. No la miró. Tenía toda su atención concentrada en su hermano. -Así es.

-Ya todo el teatro sabe la noticia. Debes haber estado verdaderamente desesperado para detener mis planes de casarme, para llegar tan lejos como para quebrantar una de tus normas.

-Hitsugaya, ya es suficiente.

-Pero esa parte del plan tampoco funcionará. Momo se casará conmigo, independientemente del hecho de que herede o no tu maldito título. Ya lo verás. Ella me ama, no ama mi herencia. Todo eso es mucho más de lo que tú puedes decir de tu futura esposa, sea quien sea-. Hitsugaya dio media vuelta y salió bruscamente del palco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orihime estaba sentada muy quieta sobre los negros asientos del carruaje de Ichigo. Los farolillos del interior no estaban encendidos. Ichigo ocupaba la mayor parte del asiento con su imponente figura. Tenía una de sus piernas extendidas sobre los almohadones y la otra sobre el piso del coche. Mostraba un aire cargado de tensión y amargura.

No había pronunciado más que una docena de palabras desde que habían abandonado el teatro hacía pocos minutos; la mayoría habían sido órdenes dirigidas a Dinks. Orihime no había podido ver el final de la obra de teatro. Ichigo había mencionado algo sobre evitar el amontonamiento del tránsito, pero ella sabía que aquélla no era la razón por la que quería irse más temprano.

Cuando con brusquedad le había ordenado que lo acompañara, Orihime había visto la duda y la desaprobación reflejadas en los ojos de Tatsuki. Pero había aceptado en silencio. Tatsuki se había quedado en el palco de Nelliel y Ukitake. Se encontraría más tarde con ellos en casa.

También leyó miles de preguntas en los ojos de Nelliel cuando Orihime e Ichigo acompañaron a Tatsuki hasta su palco. Orihime no les prestó atención. Sabía que su tía había oído ya los rumores acerca de la boda de Ichigo, pero no tenía explicaciones ni respuestas que darle.

Cuando el carruaje comenzó a moverse por las calles, Ichigo finalmente rompió el silencio. -Lamento que hayas sido objeto de una escena tan desafortunada en el teatro. -Miró por la ventanilla-. Mi hermano parece estar pasando por una fase turbulenta de su vida.

-Ichigo, creo que me debes una explicación.

-Mmm…

Orihime esperó unos segundos. Ichigo no decía nada. -¿Y bien? -dijo finalmente ella.

-¿Y bien, qué? -Ichigo no apartaba los ojos de la ventanilla.

Orihime hizo un estoico esfuerzo por mantener la compostura y la paciencia. -Bien, ¿qué explicación tienes para lo que acaba de suceder en el teatro?

Ichigo dudó, confundido.

-Soy consciente del hecho de que tienes una norma que te prohíbe dar explicaciones sobre tus acciones -dijo Orihime-. Pero creo que en este caso...

-Hitsugaya cree estar perdidamente enamorado de Momo Hinamori.

-¿Y tú no apruebas esa boda?

Ichigo finalmente la miró. -¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

-No fue difícil.

-Es el más preciado de los deseos de Hinamori sacar a flote la decaída fortuna de su familia casando a su hija con alguien de dinero. El principal objetivo de la señora Hinamori es lograr un título nobiliario para la familia. Hace dos o tres temporadas que han intentado por todos los medios que Momo conquistara a todos los caballeros con fortuna y título de sociedad.

-¿Eso te incluye a ti?

-La temporada pasada fui su objetivo durante algún tiempo. -La luz del carruaje que pasó junto a ellos iluminó por un instante los rasgos marcados y sombríos del rostro de Ichigo-. Hinamori llegó tan lejos como para intentar obligarme a comprometer mi posición con su propia hija.

-Santo Dios. ¿Qué sucedió?

-No entraré en detalles. Fue un plan miserable, mal concebido y transparente en extremo. Por suerte, resultó un intento fallido.

-Ya veo. -El aire era frío. Orihime envolvió sus hombros desnudos con el chal blanco de encaje-. Supongo que pudiste salir ileso de la situación.

-Sí, por supuesto.

-No como la otra noche en el Templo de Vesta de los Ichimaru, cuando descubriste la verdad demasiado tarde.

Se produjo una pausa leve y tensa. Ichigo finalmente se movió de la forma que lo haría un animal de presa en busca de una posición más cómoda. Apoyó la cabeza contra el almohadón del respaldo, cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Le dejé claro a Hinamori que yo no me casaría con Momo, aunque nos descubriera a los dos desnudos en su cama -dijo Ichigo deliberadamente.

-¡Oh! -Orihime no supo qué más decir.

-Le recordé que yo tenía una regla contra el matrimonio. Hinamori aparentemente creyó en mi palabra y dejó de arrojar a Momo en mis brazos. Pero esta temporada parece haber llegado a la conclusión de que mi hermano sería un sustituto adecuado.

-De modo que esta noche tú volviste a intentar disuadirlo de su objetivo -concluyó Orihime-. Pero esta vez te encontraste con un problema adicional: tu hermano está enamorado de

Momo.

-Mi hermano ha sucumbido a los efectos de la atracción física y a la prosa romántica de Byron. Él no está enamorado.

Orihime se estremeció ante el disgusto que percibió en aquella voz. -¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de los sentimientos de tu hermano hacia Momo?

-Por el amor de Dios, si ni siquiera tiene veinte años. Ha caído en las garras de la pasión, eso es todo. Es típico de los hombres jóvenes, desea dignificar ese puro deseo carnal llamándolo amor.

-Tal vez sus sentimientos por Momo sean más profundos de lo que tú crees.

-Lo dudo mucho -murmuró Ichigo.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas lograr anunciando, como has hecho esta noche, una boda ficticia?

-La boda no es ficticia. Nosotros nos casaremos, Orihime.

-Volvamos a ese tema en otro momento -dijo ella-. Por ahora estamos hablando de tu hermano. Tú esperas arruinar los planes de Hinamori haciéndole creer que has cambiado de parecer respecto a volver a casarte.

-Y es verdad, he cambiado de parecer.

Ella no le prestó atención. -Es posible que hayas logrado persuadir a Hinamori de que Hitsugaya ya no es un buen partido para su hija, pero ¿qué sucede con Hitsugaya y Momo?

-¿Que qué pasa con ellos? Los padres de Momo no permitirán que se case con mi hermano si creen que yo lo desheredaré. Su objetivo es poner sus sucias manos en parte de la fortuna de los Kurosaki. Y yo soy el que controla esa fortuna, no Hitsugaya.

-Ichigo, no creo que sea tan fácil como eso. Vi el rostro de tu hermano esta noche. Él cree estar enamorado de Momo.

-Pronto se dará cuenta de que eso no es bueno para él. Hinamori retirará a Momo de la presencia de mi hermano y la lanzará hacia otro objetivo, ahora que yo he eliminado el incentivo principal que tenía.

-Tonterías. Tú y Hinamori sois dos idiotas si verdaderamente creéis que podéis controlar las vidas de los demás de esa forma. Momo y Hitsugaya son jóvenes, pero no tontos. No hay que ser muy inteligente para imaginar lo que podrían hacer si tú y Hinamori vais en contra de su voluntad.

Ichigo la observó desde la penumbra. -¿Qué dices? ¿Que podrían escaparse a Gretna Green?

-Es una posibilidad, ¿no?

-No, admito que Hitsugaya con su estado de ánimo actual podría ser lo suficientemente tonto como para sugerir algo así, pero Momo es una mujer muy racional. Es altamente improbable que haga algo tan poco práctico como casarse con un hombre cuyas finanzas son inciertas.

-¿Quieres decir que ella se casaría por dinero y no por amor?

-Precisamente. No te olvides, la vi actuar la temporada pasada.

-Sospecho que a quienes viste actuar fueron a sus padres. La pobre Momo sin duda simplemente intentaba obedecer instrucciones.

-No hay ninguna diferencia.

-Ichigo, dudo si decirte esto -dijo Orihime-, pero tú no eres un muy buen juez cuando se trata de evaluar cuestiones sobre la naturaleza humana. Por lo menos, no cuando se trata de asuntos del corazón.

-Los asuntos del corazón deben manejarse de la misma forma que los asuntos de negocios. Deben ser abordados con cuidado y seriedad.

-Quieres decir con cinismo, ¿no es así? Comprendo lo que tratas de hacer -dijo Orihime con delicadeza-. Deseas proteger a tu hermano de un matrimonio desdichado. Pero no creo que lo estés haciendo de la manera correcta.

-Eso a ti no te importa, Orihime.

-Tonterías. Tú me has arrastrado a esto. Si deseabas mantenerme ajena a la situación, jamás deberías haberle dicho a Hinamori que estabas próximo a anunciar tu propio matrimonio. Ahora ambos debemos enfrentarnos a muchísimas preguntas de la gente. Todo será muchísimo más difícil.

-Yo no veo el problema. Tengo una regla para no contestar preguntas de orden personal.

-Pero Ichigo, la gente espera que anuncies tu compromiso con alguna de las jóvenes que se presentaron en esta temporada. No con tu amante, por el amor de Dios. Incluso tu propio hermano supone que elegirás a alguna de las candidatas entre las tantas que hay en la sociedad.

-Yo no me casaré con ninguna jovencita que tenga su primera temporada social -dijo Ichigo-, me casaré contigo.

-Eres el hombre más obcecado que jamás he conocido en toda mi vida.

-Es mejor que vayas acostumbrándote a eso porque no tengo intenciones de cambiar.

Orihime respiró profundamente llena de desesperación. -Volvamos al tema que estábamos tratando. Te aconsejo no tomar una posición tan dura e inflexible con respecto a Hitsugaya y a Momo. Me temo que al hacerlo sólo lograrás que los dos se unan todavía más.

-No recuerdo haberte pedido consejo sobre el tema.

-Entonces ¿para qué estamos hablando de esto?

-Maldición, sí, lo sé -murmuró-. No es asunto tuyo. Hitsugaya es mi hermano y yo haré lo que crea conveniente.

-Ichigo, comprendo lo que tratas de hacer. Deseas protegerlo.

-¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

-Nada. Comprendo tus intenciones. Tú lo criaste. Sospecho que de alguna forma tú fuiste más un padre que un hermano para él. Es una situación similar a la que yo tengo con mi hermana. De alguna forma, yo casi fui una madre para ella.

-Soy consciente de eso -dijo él tranquilo.

-Tú y yo fuimos padres antes de que tuviéramos la oportunidad de madurar. Y nos sentimos protectores, como cualquier padre se siente respecto de su hijo. Pero por más que deseemos protegerlos para siempre, no podemos hacer eso.

-Yo sí puedo y protegeré a Hitsugaya de Momo Hinamori.

-Equivocas el camino.

-¿Qué me sugieres que haga? -dijo Ichigo en tono de protesta-. ¿Qué bendiga esa unión?

-Sí.

-¡Jamás!

-Escúchame. -Orihime se inclinó hacia delante llena de ansiedad-. Dile a tu hermano que tú consentirás ese matrimonio si él acepta que pase un período razonable para el compromiso.

-¿Qué es lo que consideras un período razonable?

-Muchas parejas se casan al cabo de un año. Con seguridad convencerás a Hitsugaya de que acepte tal requerimiento. Puedes pedirle por lo menos seis meses.

-¿Y qué sucederá cuando finalice el período del acuerdo?

-Un año es mucho tiempo, Ichigo. También lo son seis meses. Si Momo no es la mujer para Hitsugaya, él tendrá muchas posibilidades para descubrirlo.

-Romper un compromiso no es un asunto ligero.

-Es verdad, pero puede hacerse y se hace. Tú puedes arreglar que todo se lleve a cabo en secreto.

La expresión de Ichigo se ensombreció. -¿Qué sucede si Momo logra casarse con Hitsugaya antes de que termine el año?

-Tú ya te enfrentas a ese riesgo. En realidad, la amenaza es mayor en este mismo momento ya que los dos se deben sentir desesperados. Si a Momo le interesa verdaderamente Hitsugaya, de la misma forma que ella le interesa a él, es posible que se sientan maltratados por el destino. Pueden decidir desafiar a la familia y a la tradición, a fin de poder estar juntos.

-¡Maldición! Lo que dices es cierto, si es que yo estoy equivocado con respecto a los sentimientos de Momo. Pero si estoy en lo cierto, el tema estará concluido. Los Hinamori, con Momo incluida, decidirán que Hitsugaya ya no es un buen proyecto de matrimonio.

Orihime suspiró. -Mi lord, dudo que tengas razón en la evaluación que has hecho de esta situación. Tú eres un hombre de ciencia, probablemente el hombre más inteligente que conozco, pero eres ciego en cuanto a estos temas. El amor hace que las personas hagan cosas desesperadas.

Ichigo la miró de soslayo. -¿Qué es lo que te hace una experta en el tema?

Orihime se contuvo de hacerle ver que ella estaba viviendo un ejemplo de los extremos desesperados a los que el amor puede llegar a conducir a una persona. -Fui testigo de cómo mi hermana se enamoró.

La mirada de Ichigo se hizo más intensa. -¿Del hombre que tú creíste que te amaba?

Orihime contuvo la respiración. -¿Conoces tú a Shunsui Kyōraku?

-Sí. -Ichigo miró por la ventanilla.

-Tú crees saberlo todo, ¿no es así, mi lord?

-He sabido por experiencia que es mejor tener toda la información necesaria antes de tomar una decisión.

-Bueno, entonces, como pareces ser un sabelotodo, no necesitas más explicaciones referentes a mí y a Shunsui.

Los ojos de Ichigo se clavaron un instante en los de Orihime. Después, volvió a mirar por la ventanilla. -¿Lo amabas?

-La respuesta carecería de sentido para una persona que no cree en el amor.

-Evades la pregunta.

-Simplemente estoy siguiendo tu propia regla respecto a dar explicaciones a los curiosos-. Orihime hizo una pausa-. Pero haré un trato contigo, mi lord.

-¿Qué clase de trato?

-Yo aceptaré contestar a tus preguntas si tú consientes en contestar a las mías.

-Muy bien -dijo Ichigo-. Pero tú contestarás primero. ¿Creíste estar enamorada del joven hacendado Kyōraku?

Orihime luchó por dar una respuesta honesta. Era extraño lo difícil que le resultaba recordar las emociones de aquellos días, cuando ella había creído que Shunsui la pediría en matrimonio. Sus sentimientos hacia Shunsui habían sido vagos y poco profundos si se los comparaba con los que ahora sentía hacia Ichigo.

-Creía que podía aprender a amarlo -dijo con calma.

-¿Creíste que podrías aprender a amarlo? -se burló Ichigo-. ¡Qué tontería!

-No creo que sea una tontería. En mi corazón soy una mujer de letras. Ex directora de un colegio. Creo en los poderes del intelecto. Estoy convencida de que donde existen los factores adecuados y donde haya decisión, voluntad e inteligencia, es posible que uno pueda aprender a amar.

-Los poetas se reirían al oírte hablar de aplicar la inteligencia racional al amor.

-Tú no eres un poeta, mi lord. ¿De qué te ríes?

-Es que todo lo que dices es para reírse. -Ichigo le echó una mirada irónica-. Tú dijiste que debían estar presentes los factores adecuados a fin de que uno pueda aprender a amar. ¿Estaban esos factores presentes en Shunsui Kyōraku?

-Así lo creo. Shunsui es un buen hombre. Un hombre amable, fuerte, gentil y fiel. Sí, podría haber aprendido a amarlo.

-Parece un hombre modélico. ¿Honestamente crees que habrías sido feliz con él?

-Sí.

-¿Le habrías sido fiel?

Ella frunció el ceño. -Por supuesto.

-¿Aún cuando hubieras conocido a otro hombre estando casada? ¿Un hombre que te hiciera sentir el fuego de la pasión? ¿Un hombre que te hiciera comprender las obras de los poetas? ¿Un hombre que te alzara hasta las estrellas?

-¿Te refieres a si yo te hubiera conocido a ti, Ichigo?

Ichigo quedó paralizado.

Orihime sonrió melancólica. -Es altamente improbable que tú y yo nos hubiéramos conocido si me hubiera casado con Shunsui Kyōraku. Pero en respuesta a tu pregunta debo decirte que sí. Aun habiéndote conocido, le habría sido fiel. Es posible que no me importen las reglas, pero sí poseo un profundo sentido del honor.

-La pasión no siempre está sujeta a lo que dicta la voluntad, señora.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Y creo, muy profundamente, que tú piensas igual que yo. Somos seres inteligentes. Las tentaciones y las pasiones pueden mantenerse bajo control, si uno está dispuesto a ello.

Ante la sorpresa de Orihime, Ichigo sonrió levemente. -Es posible que tengas razón. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros dos, Orihime? ¿Qué, hay falta de voluntad?

-No. -Orihime abrió lentamente el abanico y luego lo cerró-. Dice que ambos somos libres para consentir nuestras pasiones y hemos decidido hacerlo. Es nuestra prerrogativa, nuestro derecho como adultos independientes. Si no fuéramos libres, el honor nos limitaría a caer en cualquier tentación.

-Ah. Ya veo. Sucede que somos libres de permitirnos caer en la tentación, y así, nos tentamos. Una lógica muy interesante.

-Tal vez deberíamos volver sobre el tema de las pasiones de tu hermano, más que hablar de las nuestras. Tú no puedes ni debes controlar la vida de Hitsugaya, Ichigo.

-¿Y crees que no lo sé? Yo no deseo controlar su vida. Deseo protegerlo.

-Él amará a quien quiera. Todo lo que tú puedes hacer es tener la esperanza de negociar algo de tiempo para que él considere el paso que va a tomar. Con un poco de suerte, él usará ese tiempo para asegurarse de que siente por Momo Hinamori verdadero amor y no una simple pasión pasajera.

-Aún creo que lo que hice sería lo mejor para él -dijo Ichigo-. No me sorprendería en absoluto si no hubiera echado por tierra todo el asunto esta mismísima noche.

-Creo que lo que piensas hacer provocará un desastre.

-Maldita sea, detesto las tonterías emocionales.

-Tú, señor, careces de paciencia para cualquier cosa que no esté conforme con las leyes de la ciencia.

-Las cosas eran mucho más simples cuando Hitsugaya era más joven -dijo Ichigo en voz baja-. Entonces él respetaba mis consejos, me pedía ayuda cuando la necesitaba, buscaba mi aprobación antes de emprender una tarea importante.

-Comprendo. -Orihime le sonrió melancólica-. Fue lo mismo entre mi hermana y yo, cuando ella era niña. Pero todos acabamos creciendo, Ichigo.

-¿Deben ellos destruir la oportunidad que tienen de ser felices durante su proceso de crecimiento?

-A veces.

-El precio de equivocarse es demasiado alto. No puedo permitirlo, Orihime.

Orihime apretó el abanico. -Señor, he enseñado durante muchos años. Descubrí que no siempre los demás aprenden la lección que uno cree estar enseñando. Muy, pero muy a menudo, entienden otra cosa.

-¿Qué es lo que se supone que quieres decirme con ese ejemplo?

-Debes creerme cuando te digo que estás manejando esta situación con mucho riesgo. Hitsugaya aprenderá mucho de cómo manejes tú la situación.

-Le pido a Dios que lo haga -dijo Ichigo con fervor.

-Pero dudo que aprenda la lección que tú crees estarle enseñando. En resumen, mi lord, cuando todo esté dicho y hecho, existirán todas las posibilidades de que él termine siendo como tú, si este asunto tiene un final desastroso. ¿Deseas eso para él?

Ichigo la miró con frío asombro. -¿Qué quieres decir?

-Tú le enseñas cosas que muy probablemente lo transformen en una copia de ti mismo.

-¿Y qué clase de hombre es ése? -preguntó con un tono suavemente peligroso.

-Un hombre que vive según reglas tan rígidas e inquebrantables que no le dejan lugar para el amor.

Un silencio terrible se estableció entre los dos. Ichigo no se movió ni un centímetro, pero Orihime casi quedó encerrada entre las olas silenciosas de su rabia.

-Mi lord, no pretendo saber mucho de tu primer matrimonio. Pero no puedo evitar sino llegar a la conclusión de que fue un matrimonio desdichado.

-Fue un infierno.

-Desearía reclamar la mitad de nuestro trato. Deseo que me contestes a esta pregunta. ¿Pudo alguien que te conoció haberte impedido casarte?

Por un momento ella no creyó que él fuera a responder.

-No. -Aquella única palabra sonó tan pesada como una piedra-. Probablemente no. Creí saber lo que hacía. Creí que estaba enamorado. -Su sonrisa era salvaje-. Creí que Rukia me amaba.

-Tal vez fue así -dijo Orihime.

-No. -La mano de Ichigo se cerró en un puño-. Ella necesitaba un padre para el bebé que iba a tener.

Orihime quedó paralizada. -No me di cuenta...

Ichigo la miró a los ojos. Su expresión era fría. -Nadie se dio cuenta. Yo jamás le conté a nadie que Rukia se acercó a mí después de quedar encinta de otro hombre.

-Oh, Ichigo. ¡Qué terrible debió de ser eso para ti!

Ichigo quedó en silencio por un instante. Orihime no podía pensar qué decir. Se sentía anonadada por aquella revelación que había sido guardada durante tanto tiempo.

-La familia de Rukia vivía en una finca vecina -dijo finalmente Ichigo. Sonaba como si estuviera desenterrando las palabras de la tumba en donde las había sepultado hacía muchísimo tiempo- La conocía de casi toda la vida. Yo era un año mayor que ella y había creído estar enamorado desde el día en que cumplí dieciséis años.

-Ichigo, por favor, no tienes por qué contarme.

Él actuó como si no la hubiera oído. -Ella me encontró divertido, creo. Y útil. Aprendimos a bailar en las reuniones del pueblo. Yo le enseñé a pescar. Ella era la primera mujer que yo había besado.

Orihime no deseaba oír más. -Por favor...

-Pero yo era un simple granjero. En aquel momento el título estaba en manos de un tío lejano. Jamás esperé heredarlo. Rukia deseaba más de la vida que lo que yo podría darle alguna vez. Y era tan hermosa que ella y sus padres se convencieron de que podría encontrar un candidato más encumbrado en la esfera social que un hacendado del lugar. Cuando Rukia cumplió los dieciocho, su familia la llevó a Londres para presentarla en sociedad.

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Orihime, temiendo la respuesta.

-Ella regresó en junio de ese año y todo había cambiado. Ya no era la jovencita encantadora, seductora y feliz que era cuando se había ido. Prácticamente se arrojó a mis brazos y me dijo que finalmente se había dado cuenta de que me amaba.

-Ya veo. -Orihime bajó la mirada. Oleadas de aquella vieja pena, de aquella vieja furia de Ichigo la golpeaban sin cesar.

-Y yo era tan inocente y tan inexperto que le creí. -Ichigo mantuvo la mirada fija en la ventanilla del carruaje-. Me dijo que había descubierto que no le importaba la vida de la ciudad. Deseaba que nos casáramos lo antes posible. Sus padres estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo. Su padre me llevó aparte y me sugirió que nos fuéramos a Gretna Green.

-Supongo que no hubo un compromiso prolongado.

-De alguna manera todos llegaron a la conclusión de que no tenía sentido perder tiempo ni dinero. Y yo estaba tan impaciente por ella que no puse ninguna objeción. Rukia y yo partimos para Gretna Green. Pasamos nuestra noche de bodas en una posada. No podía esperar ni un momento más para tenerla entre mis brazos.

-De verdad, no creo que desee oír más.

-¡Yo la deseaba tanto! Estaba decidido a ser lo más gentil que pudiera. Pero ella lloró toda la noche. Parecieron horas eternas. Me dijo que la había lastimado terriblemente. Me dijo que era rudo, que tenía las manos toscas de un granjero. -Ichigo se miró los anchos puños cerrados-. Era cierto. Sí, tenía las manos de un granjero. Era un granjero.

Orihime se estremeció ante el recuerdo de aquellas manos sobre su propio cuerpo. Eran manos buenas. Manos hechas para hacer que una mujer se sienta deseada, necesitada, y segura. Los ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas.

-A la mañana siguiente había una buena cantidad de sangre en las sábanas. Me enteré más tarde de que su madre le había dado una pequeña botella de sangre que había recogido en la cocina el día que partimos para Gretna Green. No debía haberse molestado.

-No comprendo -susurró Orihime.

-Aun cuando no hubiera habido sangre, yo no habría sospechado jamás que Rukia había estado con otro hombre. Yo era virgen el día de mi boda. Era mucho más igRukiante que ella en ese tema.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de que ella había estado con otro hombre? -preguntó Orihime suavemente.

-Ella perdió el bebé un mes después de casarnos. Casi enloqueció. No tenía noción de lo que estaba sucediendo. Yo pensé que se moría.

-Dios mío.

-Llamé a un médico. Cuando todo terminó él me dijo lo que había ocurrido. Deseaba tranquilizarme. Él suponía que yo era el padre, por supuesto, y que el bebé era la razón de nuestra apresurada partida hacia Gretna. Me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y me dijo que pronto tendríamos otro bebé.

-¿No le dijiste la verdad?

La boca de Ichigo se torció en una mueca. -Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué hombre admitiría que había sido engañado de esa manera? Y después estaba Rukia. Ella era mi esposa.

-Y tú sentiste que debías protegerla también, ¿no es así? -preguntó Orihime.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada.

-Cuidaste de tu hermano durante años. Proteger a alguien más joven y débil que tú era propio de ti. ¿Qué le dijiste a Rukia?

-Cuando me enfrenté a ella con la verdad, volvió a llorar. Después, me contó toda la sórdida historia. Había sido seducida por uno de sus admiradores en Londres, un joven aventurero en busca de una heredera, que no tenía intenciones de casarse con ella. Ni siquiera había dudado en hacer alarde de su conquista.

-¡Pobre Rukia!

-Los chismes fueron su ruina. No había esperanzas de boda. Su familia no tenía el poder social que se necesitaba para forzar una situación.

-¿De modo que regresó rápidamente a su casa y te convenció de que te casaras con ella?

-Ellos llegaron a la conclusión de que era improbable que un palurdo hacendado vecino del lugar descubriera la verdad. -Ichigo volvió a echarse una mirada a las manos-. Tenían razón. Hasta ahora me he preguntado si yo alguna vez hubiera sabido lo estúpido que fui, en caso de que Rukia no hubiera perdido al bebé.

-Con seguridad habrías descubierto la verdad cuando el niño naciera varias semanas antes de lo previsto.

-Lo dudo. Ya te dije que sabía pocas cosas acerca de tales materias. Me hubieran dicho que el niño había nacido prematuro y yo lo habría creído.

-Los rumores que escuché fueron que Rukia murió de una fiebre.

-Así es. Seis meses después de perder al bebé.

-El duelo -dijo en voz baja Orihime-. De eso es de lo que se trata el duelo, ¿no es así? Poco después de que Rukia muriera, tú fuiste a Londres y desafiaste a duelo a su seductor.

-Él me dijo que yo era un tonto, lo que sin duda era cierto. Me preguntó qué diferencia podía haber ahora que la ramera había muerto. No le di ninguna respuesta ya que no la tenía.

-Defendiste el honor de tu esposa aun cuando ella te había engañado. Aun cuando ella ya no vivía. -Orihime sintió que una lágrima corría por su mejilla-. Ichigo, eso te describe perfectamente.

Ichigo habló con enojo. -Maldición. ¿Lloras?

-No. -Se enjugó la nariz.

-Espero que no. El tema no es para derramar lágrimas.

-Pero sí que lo es, Ichigo. Siento pena por los dos, por ti y por Rukia. Ella debió de sentirse aterrorizada cuando descubrió que estaba arruinada y esperando un hijo.

-Sí.

-Era joven y estaba desesperada. Era una niña inocente que se dejó seducir. Había roto una de las reglas más estrictas de la sociedad. Ella sabía que tendría que pagar un precio terrible. De modo que acudió a ti, su amigo de la infancia.

-Lo cierto es -dijo Ichigo- que yo la deseaba tanto que la habría aceptado de todos modos. Le habría dado mi nombre a su hijo y lo habría reconocido como propio. Si ella no me hubiera engañado. Eso fue lo que no pude perdonar.

-Porque cada vez que piensas en su engaño, te ves en el papel de tonto.

-Sí, fui un tonto.

Orihime sintió un frío terrible en la boca del estómago. Ella también lo había engañado. Sin duda Ichigo creía que había hecho el tonto con ella también. Extendió una mano y la colocó sobre su pierna.

-Rukia no te hizo hacer el tonto, Ichigo. Nadie podría hacer eso. Tú te comportaste como un noble caballero. Vengaste su honor y mantuviste el secreto.

-Tenía poco donde elegir. Difícilmente hubiera podido revelar su deshonra sin hacer que yo mismo quedara como un inocentón idiota.

-Sí, creo que era la idea de aparecer como un inocentón ante los demás lo que más te molestaba y te molesta de tu pasado -dijo Orihime-. Creo que fue el hecho de que tú le abriste tu corazón y ella no te amo a cambio. Sientes que ella te usó para salvarse.

-Y así fue.

-No discutiré contigo sobre la conclusión -dijo Orihime-. Rukia era poco más que una niña y sin duda se sintió presa de la histeria y por el miedo en aquel momento. Sus padres debieron de estar asustados y desesperados por salvar a su hija de la ruina.

-Sí.

-Tu matrimonio comenzó bajo una nube de terror. Tú dices que eras virgen el día de tu boda, pero yo creo que eras muchos años mayor que Rukia en los aspectos que importan en la vida. Te viste obligado a crecer rápidamente, después de todo. Rukia, por el contrario, era casi una niña.

Ichigo no dijo nada.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso? -dijo Orihime-. Creo que si ella hubiera vivido, habría crecido y se habría enamorado profundamente de ti. Habría aprendido a amarte cuando fuera lo suficientemente madura como para comprender tus cualidades como persona.

Ichigo la miró fijamente. -Para ser una mujer inteligente, a veces dices las tonterías más inverosímiles. ¿Cómo demonios puedes llegar a creer una cosa tan ridícula?

Orihime sonrió. -Porque yo sé lo fácil que es enamorarse de ti, mi lord. En realidad, eso es lo que a mí me ha sucedido.

Ichigo tuvo la sensación de que el universo había girado a su alrededor, dejándolo en un lugar distinto del que había ocupado hacía sólo un instante. La luz de las estrellas parecía provenir de un ángulo diferente. La luna había cambiado su posición en el cielo.

Orihime había dicho que lo amaba. Nuevamente. Bien claro. Ichigo la estudió con detenimiento. No parecía estar tan excitada como aquella noche en el Templo de Vesta al creer que lo había matado.

-¿Ichigo? -Orihime se mostró preocupada-. ¿Te encuentras bien, mi lord?

-No... -Pero no podía explicar por qué estaba mal, qué es lo que había cambiado o qué es lo que era diferente. Ni siquiera podía formar una frase coherente.

Extendió una mano y tomó a Orihime por la cintura. La acercó a él y la abrazó fuertemente. Ella dejó escapar un leve y delicioso suspiro de sorpresa y después dejó caer su abanico cuando él posó su boca sobre la de ella. El chal cayó también al suelo del carruaje.

-Ichigo. -Los brazos de Orihime lo rodearon. Ella suspiraba suavemente y se acurrucaba entre sus brazos.

Sin quitar los labios de la boca de Orihime, Ichigo cerró las cortinas del carruaje. El coche se llenó de sombras. Ichigo besó a Orihime profundamente, con ardor, con toda la necesidad que lo consumía y que había estado guardando desde aquella noche en el Templo de Vesta.

A Orihime no parecía importarle aquella desesperación ni aquella falta de sutileza. Se abrazaba con fuerza a él. Las manos se deslizaban por su cabello. Apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Ichigo. Él colocó una mano en su pierna enfundada en una media de seda. Deslizó la palma hasta la rodilla, pasó las ligas y prosiguió acariciando aquella piel de seda que había debajo.

Las enaguas delicadas se amontonaron alrededor de su brazo y caían en cascada sobre su pierna. Buscó un camino hasta la entrepierna y profirió un gemido de placer al descubrir que ella ya estaba húmeda. Olía a rosas y a deseo femenino. Era una fragancia embriagadora. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió por la pasión.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos. Luchó por encontrar aliento y controlarse. No se arrojaría sobre ella de la misma forma que la última vez, se juró para sí. No actuaría como un torpe y tosco granjero. Haría que ella sintiera placer.

Deseaba complacerla. Estaba desesperado por complacerla. Debía complacerla. La hizo sentar sobre sus rodillas, abriéndole los muslos. Las blancas faldas caían sobre los almohadones de terciopelo negro. Bajó una mano y comenzó a abrirse los pantalones. Orihime separó sus brazos de los hombros de Ichigo.

-Ichigo, ¿qué haces?

-El amor. -Su miembro erecto quedó a la vista.

-¿En tu carruaje? -Un rayo plateado de luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas dejó al descubierto la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Orihime.

-Debe ser aquí o en el umbral de tu casa. No puedo esperar a que encontremos la comodidad de una cama. Tócame.

-Sí... ¡Oh, sí! -Suavemente ella retiró una mano de sus hombros. Tomó la punta de uno de los dedos del guante y con los dientes tiró de ella. Después siguió con el otro dedo. Lentamente se deshizo del guante de satén blanco.

Observarla cómo se quitaba el guante fue una de las visiones más eróticas que Ichigo jamás había presenciado. Orihime finalizó la tarea. El guante de satén quedó colgado de sus dientes. Se inclinó, se acomodó un poco y después con delicadeza cerró los dedos en torno de su miembro.

-Ichigo. -El guante cayó de entre sus dientes. Por un momento, Ichigo pensó que echaría todo a perder de la misma forma en que lo había hecho la otra vez. Contuvo la respiración y se preguntó si sobreviviría. -¿Ichigo? -Orihime parecía ansiosa-. ¿Te encuentras bien? No volverás a desmayarte, ¿verdad?

Ichigo casi se ahogó de la risa. Le sonrió con debilidad. -No. Por lo menos no todavía. Deseo estar dentro de ti, Orihime. Pero no quiero apresurarme. Esta vez tú debes guiarme.

-Muy bien. Pero te advierto que soy inexperta.

-Será suficiente, te lo prometo. -Con la palma de la mano la volvió a tocar y notó la humedad cálida que lo aguardaba-. Más que suficiente.

-¿Seguro? -Ella recorrió con el pulgar aquel miembro erecto.

Ichigo se puso rígido. -Bien seguro. -Movió los dedos entre el vello suave de aquel sexo caliente hasta dejar al descubierto la vulva inflamada. La acarició con suavidad.

-Dios mío, Ichigo.

Ichigo sintió el temblor que estremecía a Orihime. Era una dulce y poderosa señal de su respuesta a él. Una furiosa alegría se apoderó de él. Los dedos de Orihime se apretaron convulsivamente en su miembro. Ichigo se estremeció y contuvo la respiración.

-¿Te he hecho daño, mi lord?

-Tú serás mi muerte, Orihime.

-Oh, no, lo siento. ¿Te encuentras bien? No tenía intención de lastimarte. -Un leve tono de alarma cubrió la intensidad de la pasión en aquella voz ronca-. Te deseaba y no sabía qué hacer.

-Sólo estaba bromeando -la tranquilizó. Respiró profundamente-. No estoy en ningún lugar parecido a la muerte. -Continuó acariciándola con cuidado, bañando su mano en aquella humedad-. A decir verdad, no sé cuándo me he sentido más vivo que ahora.

Las caricias experimentales y tentativas de Orihime amenazaban con demoler sus defensas y destrozar sus sentidos a los cuatro vientos. Ahora estaba sudando, con cada uno de sus músculos en tensión. Ella se movió levemente en el regazo de él, acomodándose. Apretó las piernas. Su muslo interno rozó aquel miembro tan erecto. El cuerpo de Ichigo se estremeció. Los suspiros y la respiración acelerada de ella le indicaban que su excitación iba en aumento.

Después, cuando comenzaba a preguntarse si alguna vez terminaría con aquellas caricias, ella lo guió torpemente hacia aquel celestial lugar entre sus piernas. Con cuidado, lentamente, con cautela, ella se acomodó sobre él. Era tan estrecha. Ichigo se preguntó si evitaría acabar antes de llegar a su interior.

Orihime se acomodó hacia abajo, conteniendo la respiración en un punto. Después su vagina se cerró apretadamente alrededor del miembro de Ichigo. Ichigo se estremeció y se mantuvo quieto.

Una distante advertencia se produjo en algún lugar de su febril cerebro. Se recordó a sí mismo que debía retirarse antes de que derramara su esperma. No tenía puesto uno de sus famosos preservativos modificados.

Fue entonces cuando Orihime comenzó a moverse sobre él y todo lo que le quedaba de racionalidad desapareció de su atormentada cabeza. Más exigente que cualquier diosa del clasicismo, ella se apretaba a él, susurraba su nombre, suplicaba, rogaba, exigía. Ichigo la acarició con suavidad, atormentándose en el proceso. Y después, de repente, ella se convulsionó en sus brazos.

-Ichigo.

Cayó exhausta sobre él, dejando escapar un grito de sorpresa y placer. La advertencia volvió a repetirse en algún lugar, pero Ichigo no podía responder. Tomó a Orihime de los muslos y la penetró con fuerza. Se tragó el exultante grito de satisfacción que amenazó con salir de su garganta.

Minutos después, se dejó caer en una esquina del asiento. Orihime se tendió sobre él. Se produjo el silencio. Ichigo lo escuchaba mientras respiraba el perfume único y terrenal de la satisfacción sexual que había invadido el aire del coche cerrado.

El carruaje dobló la esquina y se detuvo unos instantes después. Ichigo se movió sin ganas y encendió una de las luces interiores. Se permitió unos segundos disfrutar de Orihime acurrucada contra él para después tomar conciencia de la situación.

-¿Orihime? Hemos llegado a tu casa.

Ella murmuró algo inaudible y se abrazó más a él. Las faldas se movieron suavemente. Ichigo se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida. Sonrió.

-Despierta, rápido, mi amor. -La sacudió con delicadeza, haciéndola sentar. Oyó al cochero bajar del pescante para abrir la puerta del carruaje. Ichigo con presteza extendió una mano y trabó el pestillo. -Orihime.

-¿Qué sucede? -Se cubrió la boca, que se abría en un bostezo, y parpadeó con gran languidez.

Las faldas del vestido estaban levantadas alrededor de sus muslos. Uno de los rulos del peinado se había soltado. La pluma que adornaba el cabello había caído hacia un lado-. ¿Ya ha amanecido?

-No. -Ichigo rápidamente se acomodó la ropa-. Es medianoche y estás descompuesta.

Orihime se rió. Ichigo se detuvo para meter su camisa dentro de los pantalones. La miró; estaba exultante de felicidad. Él era responsable de ello, pensó maravillado. La había hecho feliz. Era aquél un logro infinitamente más satisfactorio que la creación de su mayordomo mecánico o que mirar las estrellas a través del telescopio. El cochero tocó la puerta del carruaje.

-Mi lord, ¿desea usted descender?

-Un momento, Jenkins. -Ichigo se obligó a salir de aquella instantánea fascinación-. Vuélvete -murmuró-. El corpiño de tu vestido está torcido y la pluma parece estar a punto de caerse de tu cabello.

-Sí, mi lord. No puedo imaginarme cómo ha sucedido esto. -Orihime obedientemente le dio la espalda y se sentó paciente mientras él le colocaba el vestido.

-Bueno, ahora, déjame verte. -Ichigo la hizo volverse de nuevo y estudió los resultados con ojo crítico. Miró con enojo el bucle de cabello que caía sobre la oreja derecha de Orihime-. Dame una horquilla.

Ella le alcanzó una que se quitó de atrás. -Aquí tienes, señor. Por favor no te pinches.

-Deja ya de reírte. El cochero pensará que te estoy haciendo cosquillas.

-Sí, mi lord. -La dicha una vez más bulló en su interior. Ichigo colocó aquel bucle en su lugar.

-Con suerte lo mantendremos ahí hasta que entres en tu casa.

-Seguro que así será, señor. Tienes talento para todo lo mecánico.

Abrió la puerta del carruaje. Jenkins esperaba paciente afuera; se volvió con expresión impasible y colocó los escalones. Ichigo ocultó una sonrisa, mientras observaba a Orihime descender con gran dignidad, como si no hubiera estado haciendo nada más que mantener una conversación sobre antigüedades clásicas.

Cuando Orihime posó sus pies en la calle, le sonrió a Jenkins de tal forma que por un momento pareció dejar ciego al hombre. -Gracias -murmuró al cochero.

«Sería perfecta como condesa», pensó Ichigo.

La acompañó hasta la puerta y esperó a que entrara. Necesitó cada gramo de su voluntad para mantenerse fuera. Casi tuvo el deseo incontenible de tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla hasta su dormitorio.

-Tenías razón sobre una cosa, mi lord -susurró Orihime con una voz suave y soñadora mientras le cerraba la puerta. Ichigo se detuvo un momento.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Ha sido mucho mejor esta vez.

Él sonrió. -Sí, es verdad. En realidad, he sobrevivido a nuestro segundo encuentro. No fue necesario llamar a un médico para que me resucitara.

Orihime sonrió con satisfacción. -Obviamente, posees un cuerpo muy vigoroso, mi lord.

-Obviamente.

Ichigo cerró la puerta y bajó los escalones hasta donde esperaba su carruaje. Silbaba y aspiró profundamente el aire de la noche.

-Una noche hermosa, mi lord -dijo Jenkins mientras abría la puerta del carruaje.

-Así es. Dile a Dinks que me lleve a casa.

-Sí, mi lord.

Ichigo entró al carruaje y se tendió sobre el asiento donde él y Orihime habían hecho el amor. El satén blanco brillaba contra el terciopelo color ébano. Tomó el guante de Orihime. Era suave y brillante como las estrellas en su ancha y musculosa palma. Cerró la mano muy fuerte y lo aferró con devoción.

Ichigo fue directo a la biblioteca en cuanto llegó a su casa. Tenía tiempo para meditar sobre la decisión que tomaría mientras esperaba a que su hermano regresara de su noche en la ciudad. Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando el carruaje de Hitsugaya se detuvo frente a la casa.

Ichigo tomó una copa de coñac y esperó a que se abriera la puerta de la biblioteca. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Hitsugaya irrumpió en la habitación.

-Dan dice que deseas hablar conmigo.

-Sí.

Hitsugaya fue hasta el hogar, apoyó un brazo sobre la repisa de mármol y adoptó una postura de serio desafío. -Bueno, ¿de qué se trata, entonces? No puedo imaginarme qué más tenemos que decirnos, hermano.

Ichigo miró el fuego. -Lamento mi intento de interferir en tus planes de matrimonio con la señorita Hinamori.

Hitsugaya lo miró fijamente. -¿Qué dices?

-Lo que oyes. -Ichigo bebió un sorbo de coñac-. No debería haber tratado de asustar a los Hinamori. No tengo derecho a amenazar con desheredarte de la fortuna de la familia, en especial porque jamás he tenido intenciones de cumplir esa amenaza. Fue sólo un alarde.

-Ichigo, ¿qué es lo que dices? ¿Se trata acaso de algún tipo de broma cruel?

-Si decides casarte con Momo Hinamori, quédate tranquilo, que podrás seguir manteniendo un estilo de vida adecuado. Continuarás teniendo pleno acceso a tus ingresos. Mañana haré que mi hombre de confianza se encargue de asegurar de forma documentada tu herencia.

Hitsugaya lo miró completamente alucinado. -No comprendo. ¿Me dices que darás tu aprobación a mi compromiso con Momo?

-Sí. -Ichigo hizo una pausa-. En su momento le dejaré claro a Hinamori que no pongo objeción alguna a que se anuncie el compromiso.

-Pero esta noche tú dijiste que jamás tolerarías eso.

-Dije muchas cosas esta noche. Lamento haberlo hecho. Te pido disculpas.

-Me pides disculpas. -Hitsugaya se mostró literalmente anonadado.

Ichigo levantó la mirada para encontrarse frente a frente con la de Hitsugaya. -Mi única excusa es que yo creí que te protegía de sufrir un destino similar al mío.

-Momo no es como Rukia.

-Tienes razón -dijo Ichigo-, no es Rukia.

Hitsugaya meneó la cabeza como para poner en claro sus ideas. -No sé qué decir.

-Tú eres mi hermano, mi única familia. Me cortaría la mano derecha, antes que separarte de mí. A decir verdad, desearía perder mi mano y no tu afecto y tu confianza.

-En verdad creo lo que me dices.

Ichigo hizo girar la copa entre sus manos y observó cómo las llamas bailaban en el hogar. -Puedes darle instrucciones a Hinamori para que su hombre de confianza se encuentre con el mío para comenzar a trabajar sobre los arreglos del matrimonio. Ya sabes que este tipo de cosas llevan su tiempo. Cuando se trata de mucho dinero hacen falta varios meses para dejarlo todo a punto.

-En realidad, Ichigo, aún no he pedido la mano de Momo.

-¿No? -Ichigo se encogió de hombros-. Bueno, creo que no hay mucha prisa ahora que sabes que no habrá objeciones por mi parte.

-Hablaré con ella de inmediato -dijo Hitsugaya ansioso-. Ella deseará, sin duda, hacer el anuncio antes de que finalice la temporada.

-Sin duda. -Ichigo tomó otro sorbo de coñac. Faltaba un mes y medio para que ésta finalizara.

-Ichigo, no sé qué decir. -Hitsugaya recorrió con los dedos su cabello cuidadosamente peinado-. No esperaba este cambio de actitud por tu parte.

-Ni yo tampoco -masculló Ichigo.

Hitsugaya frunció el ceño. -¿Qué fue lo que ha provocado este cambio?

-Actué con precipitación y desde entonces he tenido tiempo para evaluar mis acciones. Te ruego que me perdones.

-Sí, por supuesto -dijo Hitsugaya, dudando-. Gracias. No tengo palabras para explicarte lo que esto significa para mí. Ya verás que Momo es una verdadera dama, fina y llena de gracia. Será una excelente esposa.

-Supongo que desearás fijar la fecha de la boda para la primavera del año que viene.

-¿El año que viene? -Hitsugaya se mostró desconcertado-. Para eso falta mucho tiempo.

-Podríamos establecer un período de seis meses, pero creo que es mejor un año.

-Bueno, en cuanto a eso, en realidad no he considerado ningún período de compromiso. Para serte franco, Ichigo, deseaba alquilar un carruaje y marcharme con Momo a Gretna Green.

Ichigo casi se atragantó con el coñac. -Ya veo.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí. -Ichigo se recuperó, respiró profundamente y después tomó otro sorbo de coñac-. Olvídate de Gretna. Estoy seguro de que la señora Hinamori deseará planificar una boda suntuosa para su única hija.

-Sin duda. Y Momo trata de ser una hija obediente. Ésa es una de sus virtudes.

-Es cierto.

-Bien, entonces. -Hitsugaya sonrió. Se veía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima-. Hablaré del compromiso con Momo y te haré saber cuánto esperaremos para casarnos.

-Por supuesto. Es tu decisión. Sólo asegúrate de que el hombre de confianza de Hinamori tenga suficiente tiempo para reunirse con Ikkaku.

-Lo haré, Ichigo. No tengo que decirte que me siento sorprendido por el giro que han tomado los acontecimientos.

-¿Sí?

-Debes admitir que no es una de tus características cambiar de parecer, en especial en un tema como éste. Tienes una regla en cuanto a cambiar una decisión ya tomada.

-Tal vez me esté volviendo viejo.

-Y más raro es el hecho de que pidas disculpas.

Otra de las reglas quebrantadas, gracias a Orihime Pensó Ichigo -Tengo conciencia de ello.

-¿Te importaría decirme lo que ha provocado tal transformación?

-He tenido tiempo para reflexionar. Pienso que me equivoqué.

Hitsugaya lo miró con detenimiento. -¿Qué hay del otro asunto?

-¿Qué otro asunto?

-Momo dijo que tú no sólo amenazaste con desheredarme, si yo me casaba sin tu aprobación, sino que también anunciaste tu intención de contraer matrimonio. -Hitsugaya inclinó la cabeza con gesto curioso-. ¿Fue eso también un alarde?

-No.

Hitsugaya sonrió. -Me complace oír eso.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. Hace tanto tiempo que te vengo diciendo que ya es hora de que vuelvas a casarte. Te advertí que si continuabas con tu presente forma de vida, correrías el riesgo de transformarte en uno de tus autómatas.

-Confío en no tener ese final.

-¿Entonces? -Hitsugaya lo miró interrogante-. ¿Quién es ella?

-No estoy preparado para hacer un anuncio formal aún. Existen ciertos, digamos, detalles sobre los que hay que trabajar.

-Sí, sí, lo sé. -Hitsugaya hizo un gesto impaciente con la mano-. Si hay mucho que organizar para mi matrimonio, puedo imaginar cuánto debe de haber para el tuyo. Después de todo, debes considerar el futuro del título nobiliario.

-Sí.

-Pero seguramente podrías confiarme el nombre, Ichigo. Yo soy tu hermano. -Hitsugaya hizo una mueca divertida-. ¿Se trata de la niña Chizuru?

-No.

-Hiyori Sarugaki, ¿quizás?

-No.

-Veamos. -Hitsugaya golpeteó con los dedos de la repisa del hogar-. Ya sé, la hija de Dokugamine. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Riruka?

-Me casaré con Orihime Inoue.

La boca de Hitsugaya se abrió por el asombro. -¡Al diablo con ello!

Ichigo frunció el ceño. -No debes decir una palabra de esto hasta que te diga que puedes hacerlo. ¿Está claro? Por ahora, es un secreto.

Hitsugaya abrió y cerró la boca dos veces antes de encontrar las palabras. -¡Maldita sea, Ichigo! No puedes estar hablando en serio con respecto a casarse con la señora Inoue.

-Pues claro que hablo en serio.

-Ella es tu amante, por el amor de Dios.

-Ella es la dama con la que tengo intenciones de casarme. Te dije que no toleraré que le faltes el respeto.

-Pero tú eres el conde de Masters. -Hitsugaya golpeó con la mano la repisa-. Una cosa es mantener una relación con una mujer como la señora Inoue. Otra muy distinta es casarse con ella.

-Dame una buena razón por la que yo no pueda casarme con ella -lo desafió Ichigo.

-¿Una? Puedo darte docenas. Se espera que un hombre de tu posición se case con una joven, no con una mujer madura. Alguien de buena familia, recién salida del colegio, sin mancha, intachable. Tu novia debería ser una mujer inocente y respetable, virgen, no una viuda de vida disoluta con quien has estado manteniendo una relación amorosa.

-Orihime Inoue tiene la edad perfecta para mí. -Ichigo apoyó los codos sobre los brazos de un sillón y juntó las manos-. Proviene de una buena familia. Es respetable. Puedes tener mi palabra que cualquiera que ose estar en desacuerdo con esto, es libre de hacerlo en el campo de duelo..

-Creo que tus objeciones por mi futuro matrimonio fueron tan irritantes como las mías con respecto al tuyo.

-Pero éste es un asunto diferente.

-No, no lo es.

-Buen Dios, esa mujer te ha embrujado.

-¿En serio crees eso? -Ichigo lo consideró-. Como hombre de ciencia, jamás he creído en los hechizos.

Hitsugaya se mostró furioso. -No lo habría creído si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos.

-Ver para creer. Y eso, mi querido hermano, es la esencia de la investigación científica. Ahora que tú has sido testigo de mi decisión de casarme, puedes tenerlo por seguro. Y no dirás ni una palabra por ahora.

-Has enloquecido, Ichigo, tú heredaste el título. Tienes responsabilidades y obligaciones para con ello. No puedes permitir que la pasión domine tus acciones.

Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa. -¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Podrías repetirlo? Con seguridad que no he oído lo que pienso que has dicho. No esperaba que mi romántico hermano me aconseje darle la espalda a mis pasiones.

La boca de Hitsugaya se frunció. -Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Sí. Deseas que no preste atención a mis emociones y que me guíe por mi pensamiento racional. Hablas exactamente como yo cuando te dije que no te dejaras llevar por los sentimientos hacia Momo Hinamori.

-Mi relación con Momo es muy diferente.

-No lo es. -Ichigo lo miró con dureza-. No debes olvidar que yo no deseo que esta noticia se sepa hasta que hagamos el anuncio formal.

-No te preocupes por ello -dijo Hitsugaya furioso-. No pienso humillarte ni a ti ni a mí diciendo tan siquiera una palabra de tu posible matrimonio con la señora Inoue.

-Gracias. Aprecio tu gesto.

-Es demasiado terrible la sola posibilidad de considerarlo, menos aún el hablar de ello en público. -Hitsugaya se dirigió hacia la puerta-. Ruego porque vuelvas a tus cabales antes de hacer nada apresurado como por ejemplo enviar la noticia a los diarios.

-Si yo fuera tú, no gastaría mis energías en ello.

-¡Maldición!, esto es abominable. -Hitsugaya abrió la puerta. Miró por encima del hombro-. Ella le ha hecho algo a tu cerebro. Sólo espero que te recuperes de esta fiebre tan extraña antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Tú eras el que temías que me convirtiera en un autómata si no me casaba pronto.

-La señora Inoue no era lo que yo tenía en mente como futura esposa para ti. -Hitsugaya salió rápido al pasillo y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Ichigo se sentó tranquilo por un momento. Después se puso de pie, cruzó la habitación y fue hasta la mesa de licores. Se sirvió otra copa de coñac y se quedó junto a la ventana. Lo había hecho, pensó. Había seguido el consejo de Orihime y en consecuencia había violado otra de sus reglas: jamás dar explicaciones, jamás hablar del pasado, jamás cambiar una decisión o abandonar un objetivo.

¡Tantas normas quebrantadas en una sola noche! Tal vez Hitsugaya tenía razón. Orihime parecía haberle inspirado alguna clase de fiebre a su cerebro.

Por el contrario, pensó Ichigo, ya no se sentía como si se estuviera transformando en un autómata.


	11. Pandora

_Antes que nada: MIL GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC!_

_pese a que son pocos review la verdad me siento muy contenta y orgullosa de esta historia, es la primera que adapto y subo; lo mejor de todo es que es un IchiHime y es la primera pareja que me anima a subir una adaptación... _

_este cap es muy corto en comparación de los otros pero pensé que era mejor dejarlo hasta aqui porque es como un relax de tantas emociones fuertes que nos han hecho pasar Orihime e Ichigo... admito que soy muy fanática de las novelas érotico-románticas y tengo más novelas de ese tipo... si les gusta, pidanme otra adaptación y con gusto me pondré a trabajar...  
_

_por cierto... gomene a todas aquellas que leen a escondidas de sus madres pero, esta pareja es excitante y la imaginación es libre!_

_Bleach no me pertenece sino a Tite Kubo y la historia se llama "La Amante" de la autora Amanda Quick_

* * *

La noche siguiente, Nelliel se encontró con Orihime en el baile de los Maito.

-Te he estado buscando todo el día, querida. ¿No recibiste el mensaje que te dejé?

-Lo siento, tía Nelliel. Parece que no me llegó -dijo Orihime en tono de disculpa. En realidad, no había leído la nota que había llegado a su casa por la mañana temprano.

-¿Te has enterado de las últimas noticias? -Nelliel la miró interrogante-. Dicen que Kurosaki anunciará su boda antes del final de la temporada.

-Londres siempre está llena de chismes, tía Nelliel. Como conocedora de rumores, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber eso. -Orihime le sonrió a Uryuu, que se abría paso entre la multitud-. Hay una gran cantidad de noticias circulando en estos momentos. Por ejemplo, he oído que Kurosaki dejó claro que su hermano era libre de elegir a su prometida sin temor a ser desheredado.

-Sí, sí, pero eso casi no importa comparado con el asunto de su propio matrimonio. -Nelliel fijó los ojos en su sobrina-. Si eso es verdad, entonces Kurosaki ha roto una de sus reglas más firmes.

-Es altamente improbable. -Orihime observó cómo Uryuu se acercaba. El la vio y le sonrió feliz y con toda naturalidad. Llevaba una copa en una de sus manos.

-No estoy tan segura de eso. -Nelliel hizo un mohín con los labios-. Después de todo, hay un título de por medio. Y también muchísimo dinero. Es perfectamente natural que un hombre de su posición entre en razones y finalmente cumpla con su deber. Tiene sólo treinta y seis años. No es como para decir que está con un pie en la tumba.

-El título lo puede heredar su hermano.

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo que tener un heredero de su propia sangre, ¿no te parece? Supongo que debe ser así. Pero lo siento tanto por ti, querida. Sé que debe ser muy doloroso. Es obvio que has comenzado a sentirte enamorada de ese hombre. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Nada por el momento. -Orihime se volvió hacia Uryuu, que finalmente había llegado hasta ellas-. Ah, una limonada. Lo necesitaba. Gracias, Uryuu. ¡Eres siempre tan solícito!

-Es un placer. ¡Ay! ¡Qué multitud! -Uryuu le entregó con galantería el vaso de limonada y luego buscó en su bolsillo un pañuelo para enjugarse la frente-. Hace un calor terrible aquí.

-Sí, bastante. -Orihime tomó un sorbo de limonada. Uryuu dobló el pañuelo.

-Buenas noches, lady Odelschwanck. Perdón, no me di cuenta de que estaba aquí o le habría traído también una copa.

-No, gracias, acabo de beber una copa de champaña. Orihime y yo estábamos hablando de los rumores que corren sobre el próximo compromiso de Kurosaki.

-Tía Nelliel, por favor -murmuró Orihime-. Creo que ya terminamos con ese tema.

-Oí algo de eso en el club -dijo Uryuu-. Los cuadernos de apuestas se están llenando en toda la ciudad. Todo el mundo está opinando sobre el tema.

Nelliel frunció el ceño. -¿Intenta la gente adivinar quién será la futura esposa?

-Sí. -Uryuu le echó a Orihime una mirada comprometida-. Nadie tiene la menor idea. Hay mucho dinero apostado a favor de la niña Riruka y también a favor de Hiyori Sarugaki. Para ambas es su primera temporada. Muy agradables, buenas familias, reputación intachable.

Orihime fue consciente de la creciente incomodidad de Uryuu y de la mirada preocupada de su tía.

Ella mostró una sonrisa serena. -Si hay una cosa que todos deberían saber de Kurosaki ahora, es que no tiene ningún sentido intentar adivinar sus intenciones.

-Es el hombre del misterio, eso es -asintió rápidamente Uryuu-. Todos lo saben. Es un enigma. Nadie conoce lo que pasa por su mente.

-No puede ser un secreto total -dijo Nelliel-. Alguien más que Kurosaki debe de saber la verdad de la situación. Después de todo, existe otra persona involucrada.

-¿Se refiere a la novia? -Uryuu arqueó las cejas varias veces-. Si Kurosaki les ha hecho jurar el secreto a ella y a su familia hasta que esté preparado para hacer el anuncio, puede estar segura de que no dirán ni una palabra. Nadie osaría desafiar sus órdenes. No si desean llevarse al mejor partido de la temporada.

-Supongo que no -admitió Nelliel-. Las reglas de Kurosaki...

-Precisamente. -Uryuu le sonrió a Orihime-. Señora Inoue, ¿quiere bailar conmigo?

-Sí, gracias, Uryuu. -Cualquier cosa con tal de terminar con esta charla sobre los planes de boda de Ichigo, pensó Orihime. Dejó la copa sobre una bandeja que encontró a su paso.

Uryuu la tomó del brazo y la condujo a la pista de baile justo cuando los músicos arrancaban con un vals. Estudió a Orihime con una expresión nerviosa mientras decorosamente la tomaba en sus brazos.

-¿Le entristece todo este asunto del compromiso de Kurosaki, querida?

-En absoluto -dijo Orihime con firmeza-. Kurosaki y yo somos muy buenos amigos, como usted sabe. Puedo asegurarle que los chismes sobre su compromiso son sólo eso, chismes.

-Perdóneme, pero yo también soy su amigo, Orihime -dijo Uryuu con gentileza-. De alguna manera creo que somos bastante parecidos. Y a la vez me doy cuenta de que no me gusta el tipo de relación íntima que usted y Kurosaki mantienen, me siento profundamente preocupado por usted.

-Es muy amable por su parte. Pero no hay necesidad de preocuparse.

-Lo cierto es que es un hombre bastante cruel, querida. Es perfectamente capaz de casarse con esa joven inocente que ha seleccionado para ser su esposa y después continuar su relación amorosa con usted.

-No se preocupe.

-¿Seguro que usted no aceptará dicha situación? -le preguntó Uryuu con aire de desesperación-. Sería intolerable para una dama tan orgullosa y de tan alta estima como usted. Significaría que debería compartirlo con su esposa.

Orihime le echó una mirada represiva. -Uno siempre comparte sus amigos con otra gente, Ishida.

-Pero él es su amante, no su amigo. Hay un abismo entre ambas cosas.

-Ya es suficiente, Ishida.

Uryuu se puso rojo de vergüenza. -No quise ser entrometido, pero todos conocen su relación con Kurosaki.

-¿La conocen realmente?

-Bueno, por supuesto que sí. Jamás ha sido un secreto, Orihime. Siento que deba ser sincero. Como su fiel y devoto amigo, debo pedirle que considere sus futuras acciones con sumo cuidado. Usted es la mujer más elegante, más graciosa, más inteligente y admirable que jamás he tenido el privilegio de conocer.

-Gracias, Uryuu. -Orihime se sintió conmovida por aquella declaración tan galante-. Es muy amable por su parte.

-Usted tiene tanto valor como persona, es un ejemplo. Siento que debo urgirla a que piense sobre su futuro. Una cosa es tener... bueno... una relación exclusiva con un hombre poderoso como Kurosaki. Otra muy distinta es ser tratada como un trapo.

-¿Como un trapo? -Orihime se detuvo en medio de la pista de baile.

Uryuu la miró indefenso. -Kurosaki jamás le ofrecerá matrimonio, señora. Todos saben que si está decidido a quebrantar una de sus reglas más radicales a fin de volver a casarse, elegirá a alguna heredera inocente. Eso se espera que haga.

-Ha ido demasiado lejos, Ishida. Usted sabe que yo no hablo sobre los detalles de mi relación con Kurosaki. -Orihime era consciente de las miradas de soslayo que ella y Uryuu recibían de los demás invitados que bailaban allí.

-No fue mi intención ofenderla, señora. -Uryuu se sentía profundamente avergonzado. Miró a su alrededor, a las otras parejas y después tomó a Orihime del brazo. Con rapidez, la acompañó fuera de la pista-. Le ruego que me disculpe.

-Por supuesto.

-Me excedí en mis declaraciones. Pero lo hice sólo porque estoy profundamente preocupado por usted.

-Lo sé, Uryuu. -Le dio una palmada en el brazo-. Pero no soy una joven inocente. Soy una mujer de mundo y soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola.

-Si usted lo dice... -Uryuu volvió a sacar el pañuelo de su bolsillo y se enjugó el sudor de la frente-. Usted es una mujer valiente, querida. Siempre tendrá mi mayor admiración. Por favor, no olvide nunca que si alguna vez puedo serIe de ayuda, no debe dudar en decírmelo.

-Gracias, Uryuu. -Le sonrió-. Ahora, discúlpeme. Debo hablar con alguien que justo acaba de llegar.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto.

Uryuu metió su pañuelo en el bolsillo. Orihime pudo sentir la mirada melancólica que posó en ella mientras cruzaba el atestado salón. Sabía que Uryuu había deseado ser amable y quería protegerla, pero nadie sabía la verdad. Orihime no deseaba ni siquiera intentar explicar la extraña situación en la cual se encontraba.

Ojos curiosos, ocultos discretamente detrás de abanicos, la observaron dirigirse hacia la puerta. Orihime sabía que los rumores sobre el compromiso de Kurosaki habían llegado a su punto culminante.

Todos hablaban de ella una vez más, tal como había sucedido hacía unas semanas cuando había hecho su aparición en escena. Pero esta vez se estaban haciendo especulaciones sobre su destino.

Orihime sabía que nadie esperaba que Ichigo abandonara a su amante. Era aceptado por todos que él podía mantener a la vez a una amante y a una esposa adecuada. El interrogante verdadero en lo que a la sociedad gentil se refería era si aquella amante impredecible e independiente lo abandonaría antes que compartirlo con otra mujer.

La sociedad bullía por los presentes acontecimientos, pero no estaba impresionada. Lo único que de verdad podría asombrar a ese mundillo social sería descubrir que la mujer que Kurosaki tenía intenciones de desposar era su amante.

La gente de dinero se sentiría aún más asombrada si supiera que ella no tenía intenciones de casarse con él. Pero nadie especulaba sobre una situación tan extraordinaria ya que, como siempre, la sociedad estaba a dos pasos por detrás del notorio conde Kurosaki.

Orihime salió para tomar algo del aire fresco en la terraza. Allí fuera había unas cuantas personas. Todos la miraron cuando salió del salón de baile. Orihime no prestó atención a aquellas miradas interesadas y buscó la tranquilidad de una esquina de la terraza. Necesitaba unos momentos de intimidad. Había sido un día agotador y aquella noche lo era aún más.

El sonido de unos pasos detrás de ella y un hombre que se aclaraba la voz indicaron a Orihime que ya no podría encontrar paz en aquella parte de la terraza.

-¿Señora Inoue? -dijo Hitsugaya en voz muy baja. Orihime se volvió lentamente para mirarlo. Logró sonreírle.

-Buenas noches, señor Hitsugaya.

-Vi que venía hacia aquí. -Hitsugaya echó una mirada extraña hacia el salón iluminado. Después volvió a mirarla a ella. Se cuadró de hombros y respiró profundamente. La expresión de su rostro reflejaba una dura determinación.

-Me recuerda a su hermano cuando hace eso -dijo Orihime con tono seco.

Hitsugaya la miró hosco. -¿Cuando hago qué?

-No importa. ¿Qué es lo que desea?

-Señora Inoue, seré franco. Todo el mundo está diciendo que mi hermano tiene intenciones de casarse con una joven respetable de la sociedad. Pero yo sé la verdad.

-¿La sabe?

-Él me dijo que sus planes eran casarse con usted -dijo Hitsugaya sin preámbulos-. Es una idea extravagante, pero yo lo conozco bien y temo que no esté muy lejos la posibilidad de que él haga algo tan... tan...

-¿Tan qué?

-Tan imposible como casarse con la mujer más inadecuada, simplemente porque tiene el capricho de hacerlo. Él no respeta las opiniones de la sociedad, la propiedad ni las tradiciones.

Orihime estudió las facciones cargadas de crispación de Hitsugaya. -He oído que su hermano ya no se opone a su matrimonio con la señorita Hinamori.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi boda con esta situación?

-Kurosaki me dijo que tenía preocupaciones muy serias con relación a una alianza entre usted y la señorita Hinamori. Sin embargo, llegó a la conclusión de que usted ya no era un niño que necesitaba su guía. Siente que usted es ya un hombre maduro que tiene derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Debería sentirlo así. Ya soy un hombre maduro. -Las manos enguantadas de Hitsugaya se abrían y cerraban nerviosas-. Pero mis planes personales de boda no tienen nada que ver con esto.

-Contra sus principios y por respeto a usted, su hermano ha decidido mantenerse al margen de sus asuntos. ¿No le debe usted la misma cortesía?

-¡Maldición!, éste es un tema totalmente diferente. La señorita Hinamori es una dama perfectamente respetable, con una reputación intachable. Es una inocente. Está por encima de todo reproche. Ichigo no tiene derecho a poner objeción alguna a mis intenciones de pedir la mano de ella.

-¿Cree usted que no?

-Sin ánimo de ofenderla, señora, usted difícilmente puede estar en la misma categoría que Momo Hinamori. Usted es una mujer de mundo, si me perdona lo que quiero decir.

-Su hermano es un hombre de mundo.

-Sí, lo es, pero desde luego no está actuando como si lo fuera en este caso -le respondió Hitsugaya-. Parece estar hechizado por usted, señora Inoue. Usted ha operado en él alguna clase de hechizo.

-¿Qué es lo que le lleva a afirmar eso?

-¿Por qué otra razón si no violaría él una de sus reglas de vida más firmes? Una vez él juró no volver a casarse. Le confieso que tenía esperanzas de que cambiara de parecer. Pero jamás soñé que haría algo tan enloquecedor como casarse con su amante.

Aquello fue demasiado. Orihime se sintió al límite de su paciencia. Había estado bajo tensión demasiado tiempo y ahora algo dentro de ella se había disparado.

-Estoy harta de oír hablar de Kurosaki y sus reglas -dijo con fuerza-. Él no es el único que ha decidido vivir según sus propias reglas. Sucede que yo poseo una o dos normas propias también.

-Se puede especular sobre la clase de reglas que una mujer como usted respeta. ¿Tiene una que establece que sólo toma como amantes a hombres ricos?

-No necesito que ningún hombre rico se encargue de mí. En caso de que no lo sepa, Hitsugaya, controlo una pequeña fortuna propia.

-Tal vez ande usted detrás de un título nobiliario.

-Le aseguro que un título es lo que menos me preocupa. Valoro mi libertad y mis derechos como mujer viuda e independiente demasiado como para tener que renunciar a ellos por un simple título nobiliario.

-Entonces ¿qué tipo de reglas sirve usted, señora Inoue?

-Existe sólo una que a usted le importa. Está grabada a fuego y establece que jamás me casaré, jamás lo haré con un hombre que no me ame. Y como su hermano jamás me ha dicho que me ama, no se requiere mucho intelecto para percibir que Kurosaki está seguro y no caerá en mis manos.

Hitsugaya le clavó la mirada. -Señora Inoue...

-Es suficiente, señor. Odio hablar de normas. Deseo estar a solas. -Orihime se volvió bruscamente y con prisa se dirigió hacia los escalones que bajaban al jardín.

Se encontró de frente con Ichigo, que acababa de aparecer por detrás de un cerco.

-¡Oh! -Orihime se tropezó y perdió el equilibrio al chocar contra el ancho pecho de Ichigo.

Ichigo la ayudó a no caer mientras miraba a su hermano. -¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

Orihime elevó rápidamente la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta del tono peligroso de la voz de Ichigo.

-No es nada importante, señor. Su hermano simplemente se mostraba preocupado por su futuro bienestar, del mismo modo que usted lo hace por él.

-Mi hermano deberá guardarse sus opiniones -dijo Ichigo-. ¿Queda entendido, Hitsugaya?

-Ella te hará quedar como un tonto, si la dejas actuar -dijo Hitsugaya, furioso-. Es infinitamente más inteligente que Rukia. ¿No puedes ver eso?

-Cualquier idiota puede verlo. Ésa es una de las razones por las que deseo casarme con ella - dijo Ichigo-. No puedo soportar a las mujeres sin cerebro.

-No puedes pensar en hacerla condesa, Ichigo. Ella sería una desgracia para el título.

En lugar de aumentar su deseo de poner fin a la horrorosa escena, Orihime se sintió ofendida por el comentario.

-Ahora espere usted un momento, señor Hitsugaya. Su hermano era un granjero, un hombre que trabajó la tierra con sus manos durante años antes de llegar a tener un título nobiliario. Pudo manejarse muy bien sin un título. Le aseguro que yo no tendría ningún problema en ejercer mi papel de condesa, si decidiera hacerlo.

-Muy bien -murmuró Ichigo.

-Esto es ridículo -dijo nervioso Hitsugaya.

-Tú eres el que se está comportando de una forma ridícula -dijo Ichigo-. Ahora desaparece de mi vista antes de que pierda los estribos.

-Esto ha sobrepasado cualquier límite. Sólo le pedí que me dijera la verdad sobre sus propias reglas, señora Inoue, y que tenga la decencia de salir de la vida de mi hermano. -Hitsugaya se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el salón.

-Has ido demasiado lejos, hermano. -Ichigo trató de retirar a Orihime de su camino. Ella no pudo dominar el pánico y lo tomó por las solapas de la chaqueta.

-Ichigo, no. No deseo que tú y tu hermano tengáis una pelea por mí.

-No te preocupes, querida. Me haré cargo de Hitsugaya.

-Maldición, Ichigo, juro que si lo buscas, dejaré la ciudad esta misma noche.

Ichigo hizo una pausa y mostró preocupación. -¿Qué dices?

-Lo que he dicho, mi lord. No permitiré que se arme un escándalo con Hitsugaya por mi causa. Él no hizo más que lo que trataste de hacer tú cuando te enteraste de sus deseos de casarse con la señorita Hinamori. Intentaba protegerte.

-Se está comportando como un estúpido engreído. ¿Quién demonios se piensa que es?

-Es tu hermano y está aterrorizado de que cometas un terrible error. ¿No te suena eso familiar, Ichigo? Tú te comportaste precisamente ayer de la misma forma.

-No es lo mismo.

-Es exactamente lo mismo. -Al percibir que había ganado una pequeña batalla, por lo menos momentáneamente, Orihime retrocedió-. Vamos, mi lord. Vamos a caminar por el jardín. Creo que necesito algo de aire fresco.

Ichigo dudó un instante, claramente dividido entre sus sentimientos. Echó una mirada a las puertas abiertas que daban al salón, después se encogió de hombros y tomó a Orihime del brazo. -Muy bien.

Orihime dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. El desastre había sido evitado por el momento, pensó, pero tarde o temprano volvería a aparecer. Podía sentirlo como una carga sobre su cabeza. Había tenido esperanzas de guardar un recuerdo agradable de aquella temporada en la que ella había disfrutado del amor, pero parecía que no iba a ser posible. No podía permitir que la relación entre Ichigo y su hermano se deteriorara por causa de ella.

Había llegado el momento de pensar en abandonar la ciudad.

.

.

.

-¿Qué dirías si te sugiriera hacer un viaje por América? -preguntó Orihime a Tatsuki a la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno.

Tatsuki levantó la mirada del diario que estaba leyendo. -¿Hablas en serio?

-Muy en serio.

-Pero en América no existen antigüedades clásicas. Allí todo es nuevo. He oído que la gente vive en casas primitivas de madera.

-Las ruinas rústicas y primitivas pueden ser bastante inspiradoras, artísticamente hablando.

-Tonterías. -Tatsuki dobló el diario y lo dejó a un lado. Dirigió a Orihime una mirada acusadora-. ¿Piensas escapar de este asunto en el cual te encuentras metida?

-La idea se me acaba de ocurrir ahora.

-¿Debo recordarte que eso no es tan simple como tú lo planteas? Estamos en medio de la organización del fondo de inversión para Inoue Place. No podemos manejar los detalles de un proyecto tan grande, si estamos en América. Se tardan semanas en recibir noticias al otro lado del Atlántico.

Orihime suspiró. -Supongo que tienes razón.

-Si deseas alejarte de la situación, te sugiero que vayas a Deepford.

-Jamás. -Orihime se estremeció ante la idea-. Los salvajes de América serían preferibles a las asfixiantes reglas de Deepford. Jamás regresaré.

-Entonces debes pensar en otro lugar. -Tatsuki extendió la mano y tomó la cafetera-. ¿Por qué te ha entrado este pánico repentino? Tenía la impresión de que creías que controlabas la situación.

-Las cosas se me están yendo de las manos -murmuró Orihime.

-¿De qué manera? -Los ojos de Tatsuki se abrieron con repentina preocupación-. Santo cielo, ¿no estarás encinta?

Orihime se quedó paralizada. -No, por supuesto que no. Por lo menos, eso creo. -Orihime cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa.

Tatsuki frunció el ceño. -Me imagino que Kurosaki, siendo un hombre de mundo, será cuidadoso en ese aspecto.

-Ah, sí. -Orihime tomó una cuchara y removió rápidamente su café-. Sí, por supuesto.

-Dime, ¿usa esos dispositivos franceses que están confeccionados con tripas de oveja? Ésos sobre los que nos habló la condesa italiana.

-¡Tatsuki!

-Siempre tuve curiosidad por ver uno. -Tatsuki la miró con breve interés-. La condesa también mencionó que una mujer podía usar una esponja pequeña sumergida en algún líquido astringente.

-En realidad no deseo hablar de esto en la mesa del desayuno, Tatsuki.

-Oh. -Tatsuki se encogió de hombros-. En algún otro momento, tal vez.

-Tal vez. -Después de que haya hablado del tema con Ichigo, pensó sombría Orihime. Él jamás le había mencionado la posibilidad de quedar encinta. Y ella, que Dios la proteja, jamás había pensado en aquello ni por un momento.

La imagen de ella con un hijo de Ichigo en sus brazos comenzó a formarse en su mente. Fue una visión tan fuerte que casi la dejó sin aliento. El bebé tendría versiones en miniatura de las manos finas y fuertes de su padre. Poseería los ojos brillantes e inteligentes color chocolate y su amplia frente. Sería hermoso y ella lo amaría tanto como a su padre.

-¿Orihime? ¿Has oído lo que he dicho?

Orihime parpadeó y volvió a la realidad. -¿Qué has dicho?

-Te sugerí que si estabas preocupada por tu relación con Kurosaki, podríamos considerar irnos a Bath. Siempre he deseado probar los baños de allí.

-Pensaré en la idea. -Orihime colocó la cuchara en el platillo-. ¿No extrañarás poder trabajar tan cerca del señor Asano?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

-Me impresiona cómo las cosas se han desarrollado de una manera tan eficiente con el tema de Inoue Place, en principio porque el señor Asano está cerca y puede reunirse con nosotras en cualquier momento. Los negocios no serán tan fluidos si nos vamos a Bath. Deberemos depender del correo y de las visitas ocasionales.

-Pudimos trabajar muy bien con él durante nuestros años en Deepford. -Tatsuki tomó el diario y se mostró preocupada por uno de los artículos-. Es cierto que tener al señor Asano cerca hace que las cosas se desarrollen con mayor fluidez. Pero estoy segura de que podremos llevar adelante el negocio desde Bath.

Orihime reprimió un pequeño suspiro. Tal vez se había equivocado en suponer que Tatsuki y Asano estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Sólo Dios sabía que ella no era ni por asomo tan inteligente sobre esos temas, tal como alguna vez había pensado. La situación en la cual se encontraba era un ejemplo perfecto de cuán complicados podían ser los asuntos del corazón.

Hasta ahora ella había supuesto que su problema era que amaba a un hombre que no podía quebrantar sus propias reglas lo suficiente como para admitir que la amaba. Pero tal vez la situación era aún peor de lo que imaginaba. Quizá Ichigo había estado tan atado a sus propias reglas que no podía ser capaz de volver a amar a una mujer.

-Maldita Rukia -susurró Orihime.

Tatsuki levantó la vista del diario.- ¿Qué dices?

-Nada. -Orihime golpeteó la mesa con los dedos. Una cosa era cierta. Ella debía cuidarse de no quedar encinta. Sería la gota que colmara el vaso, ya que entonces Ichigo insistiría en casarse. Y ella no tendría otra elección más que casarse con él por el bien del bebé. -¿Sabes una cosa, Tatsuki? Ser amante de un hombre es algo muy complicado.

-Dicen que ser esposa lo es aún más -dijo Tatsuki.

-Sí, supongo que es cierto.

Pero si de verdad Ichigo la amaba, pensó Orihime melancólicamente, ella correría el riesgo.

.

.

.

Aquella tarde, una nota esperaba a Orihime sobre el asiento de terciopelo blanco de su carruaje, al regresar de un paseo de compras. Tuvo un presentimiento cuando vio el papel doblado.

Esperó a que el cochero cerrara la puerta para tomar el sobre. Vio con alivio que no había señales de cera negra ni de sello con el ave fénix.

Lentamente la abrió y leyó el contenido.

Mí querida Pandora:

Si desea abrir la caja y descubrir la verdad sobre el pasado, presente y futuro, debe venir al número diecinueve de Lamb Lane y Pall Mall, hoy a la medianoche. Venga sola. No le diga nada a nadie y todo se aclarará.

Si no viene o si no lo hace sola, alguien muy querido por usted sufrirá las consecuencias. ¿Tal vez su hermana? ¿O será su tía, lady Odelschwanck?

Suyo. Un amigo.

Los dedos de Orihime temblaban cuando con cuidado volvió a doblar la nota.

Su hermana, su tía. Las palabras parecían quemarla. La amenaza no había tenido la más mínima sutileza. Quien había escrito aquellas palabras conocía la existencia de una hermana y que Nelliel era su tía, sabía todo, se dio cuenta Orihime.

«Mi querida Pandora...» Orihime volvió a abrir rápidamente la nota y estudió la introducción.

Pandora era una clara referencia al mito griego de la dama que había sucumbido a la tentación de abrir la caja mágica y, al hacerlo, había desatado el caos y el dolor. Orihime sintió afinidad con Pandora en aquel momento. Quien había enviado la nota parecía haber percibido aquella afinidad.

Orihime había sucumbido a la tentación en su relación con Ichigo y ahora, en consecuencia, había llenado de problemas su pequeño mundo.


	12. Enseñame a romper esa regla

y como no podía dejarlas a medias... aquí las dejo con mi última aportación de esta historia por esta semana, es como un bono por no haber subido ayer adaptación (domingo 2 de Junio) porque me quede sin inter!

_Gracias a Dios telmex restauró el daño y vuelvo a tener infinitum! wiiiiiii... lo importante, a la historia le queda un solo cap y no tiene epílogo, en este perdiodo de austeridad escribí el epíligo... la pregunta es: ¿les gustaría que suba el epílogo o nos quedamos con el final del libro así como la autora lo dejó?_

_disfruten! _

* * *

El alumbrado público no se había instalado aún en Lamb Lane. La angosta callejuela, flanqueada por pequeños negocios, se hallaba sumergida en la penumbra. El escaso brillo de la luna ofrecía una pálida luz que destacaba el coche de alquiler que llevaba a Orihime como el único vehículo que circulaba por la vecindad.

El coche se detuvo con un traqueteo de ruedas y arneses. Orihime se sobresaltó cuando el cochero golpeó en el techo para anunciar que habían llegado a destino.

-Lamb Lane, número diecinueve -dijo el hombre en voz alta.

Orihime se envolvió en su capa de color oscuro y se echó la capucha por la cabeza. Abrió la puerta del carruaje y descendió.

-No se olvide -le dijo al hombre en el pescante-: le he pagado para que me espere.

-La estaré esperando -murmuró el cochero con voz sombría-. Pero deberá pagar un tanto adicional si trae con usted a algún cliente.

-¿Cómo dice?

-Lo que ha oído. Si tiene pensado usar mi coche como dormitorio esta noche, deberá pagar una renta. Le daré la tarifa que les doy a otras muchachas.

Orihime sintió que ardía de vergüenza y de rabia. -¿De qué diablos habla usted, buen hombre?

-Lo mismo que le digo a las demás mujerzuelas que a esta hora vienen a esta parte de la ciudad. Negocios. Váyase ahora. Sólo recuerde que deberá pagar más si usa mi coche junto a otra persona.

Orihime no tenía tiempo para darle una lección a aquel cochero borracho. Se volvió llena de disgusto y estudió la entrada oscura del número diecinueve. La luz de la luna era suficiente como para descifrar el cartel que estaba en la puerta.

DOCTOR HARDSTAFF:

MUSEO DE LAS DIOSAS DEL VIGOR MASCULINO.

APRENDA EL SECRETO

Y LOS AUTÉNTICOS PODERES

DE LAS DIOSAS DE LA ANTIGÜEDAD

Aparentemente su curiosidad sobre el museo del doctor Hardstaff estaba a punto de ser satisfecha, pensó Orihime.

Echó una mirada por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que el cochero aún esperaba en la calle. Vio que las luces del carruaje proyectaban un brillo tranquilizador. Orihime fue hacia la puerta del número diecinueve. Deseaba tener a Ichigo a su lado. O incluso a Tatsuki o a Nelliel, a cualquier otro con tal de no estar allí sola.

Se sentía mucho más nerviosa aquella noche que cuando tuvo que ir al cementerio de Reeding. Las amenazas de la nota que había encontrado en su carruaje le habían crispado los nervios como nada más podría haberlo logrado.

Cuando Orihime se acercó al cartel del museo del doctor Hardstaff, se dio cuenta de que había pintada una mano en la parte inferior del mismo. Un dedo que invitaba a los visitantes a seguir un angosto pasadizo entre dos edificios. Orihime miró dudosa las sombras del diminuto callejón. Sólo podía vislumbrar unas escaleras que conducían al piso superior del edificio.

Echó una última mirada al coche de alquiler y comenzó a caminar por el pasadizo. Subió las escaleras lo más tranquila que le fue posible, con el pulso que se le aceleraba a cada paso. Cada chirrido de los escalones la hacía estremecer. La oscuridad parecía hacerse más y más densa a su alrededor.

«No debería haber venido aquí sola», pensaba. Pero no había tenido otra elección. En la parte superior de las escaleras se detuvo y estudió la puerta cerrada que estaba frente a ella. Otro cartel, que casi no se podía leer en la penumbra, indicaba que era la entrada al Museo del doctor Hardstaff.

El ruido de las ruedas de un carruaje provoco un sobresalto en Orihime justo cuando colocaba la mano en el picaporte. El coche que la había conducido hasta allí la estaba abandonando.

-No -exclamó desesperada y estuvo a punto de correr escaleras abajo.

Las luces de un segundo carruaje aparecieron. Orihime se detuvo, con un pie en el descanso de la escalera y otro en el primer escalón. Se dio cuenta de que su coche no la había abandonado sino que había llegado otro.

El carruaje se detuvo junto al de ella. Los caballos hicieron resonar los cascos. Unas voces sonaron en las sombras.

-Espérame -ordenó un hombre con tono crispado.

-Sí, mi lord. Tómese el tiempo que necesite. Traje a un señor aquí la semana pasada y pasó casi toda la noche. -El nuevo cochero soltó una risa burlona-. Las diosas del doctor Hardstaff curan, así me contaron. Me pregunto si eso funciona.

-No tardaré mucho -dijo el recién llegado. Se oyeron unos pasos sobre el empedrado de la calle. Luego se detuvieron un momento. Y después, para horror de Orihime, comenzaron a oírse por el estrecho callejón donde estaban las escaleras en cuya parte superior se encontraba ella.

El terror se apoderó de Orihime. En cuestión de segundos el hombre que había bajado del segundo carruaje estaría en el callejón. Era obvio que se dirigía al Museo del doctor Hardstaff. Con seguridad la vería en cuanto comenzara a subir las escaleras.

Orihime no podía volverse atrás sin toparse de lleno con el extraño, de modo que hizo lo único que podía hacer. Giró el picaporte que tenía casi incrustado en la parte inferior de la espalda.

La puerta se abrió emitiendo un leve chirrido de bisagras. Concentrada en observar la escalera, Orihime se introdujo en un pasillo oscuro. Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado.

El brazo de un hombre apareció entre las sombras del pasillo y tomó a Orihime por el cuello. De pronto se vio arrastrada contra un pecho amplio tan áspero como la palma de la mano que le tapaba la boca. El grito incipiente fue interrumpido antes de que pudiera escapar.

-¡Maldición! -murmuró Ichigo-. ¿Orihime?

Ella asintió asustada en extremo. Una sensación de alivio la recorrió dejándola vacía.

-¿Qué haces aquí, en nombre del diablo? -Ichigo le quitó la mano de la boca.

-Alguien viene subiendo las escaleras, Ichigo -dijo en voz muy baja aunque frenética-. En un segundo estará aquí.

-¡Maldición! -Ichigo la soltó y la tomó de la mano-. Por aquí. Apresúrate. No hagas ruido.

Ella no necesitó que se lo repitiera. Los pasos del recién llegado sonaron fuertes en el exterior. Ichigo empujó a Orihime por el pasillo oscuro, abrió una puerta y la hizo entrar en una habitación amplia que estaba escasamente iluminada por un aplique de pared.

-¿Qué es esto? -Orihime miró a su alrededor asombrada-. ¿Qué es este lugar?

La luz de la lámpara revelaba los muebles más raros que Orihime jamás hubiera visto en su vida. Unas cortinas colgaban del techo al estilo de una tienda turca. Una enorme cama dominaba el centro de la habitación. Estaba decorada con colgantes de gasa y una cantidad extraordinaria de almohadas. Todo estaba rodeado por estatuas eróticas como las que le gustaban a lord Sousuke.

Las paredes estaban decoradas con enormes murales que describían dioses y diosas clásicas provenientes de distintas narraciones mitológicas. Las deidades aparecían desnudas. Los hombres se encontraban en un estado de profunda excitación sexual. Las figuras femeninas eran voluptuosas hasta el punto de caer en la lujuria.

-Bienvenida al Museo del doctor Hardstaff -dijo Ichigo mientras la hacía cruzar la estancia-. Una noche en la cama terapéutica garantiza la cura de la impotencia.

-Ichigo, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

-Excelente pregunta. Yo tenía intenciones de decirte lo mismo en cuanto tuviéramos la oportunidad. Mientras tanto, debemos ocultarnos.

-¡Santo cielo! -Orihime miró una pintura que mostraba a varias ninfas en un bosque retozando con tres sátiros bien dotados-. Éstas son las copias más horrorosas de antigüedades clásicas que jamás haya visto.

-Me temo que todo esto es una ofensa para tu sensibilidad de erudita en materia de arte. - Ichigo tomó el borde de una pesada cortina roja que se extendía a lo largo de la habitación-. Luego podrás discutirlo con el doctor Hardstaff.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer ahora?

-Tú te esconderás y no saldrás para nada. -Ichigo abrió la cortina y empujó a Orihime para que entrara en un pequeño escenario. La plataforma estaba ocupada por varias urnas y pedestales de estilo griego. Había una puerta angosta a un lado, detrás del cortinaje.

-Pero, Ichigo...

-Abre esa puerta y escóndete en el pasillo que hay detrás. -Ichigo le tomó el mentón con la mano. Sus ojos estaban sombríos-. No salgas hasta que yo te lo diga. Y pase lo que pase, no hagas ruido. ¿Me comprendes?

-Sí, pero... -Ella se interrumpió cuando oyó que se abría la puerta del descanso. La boca se le secó-. ¡Oh, Señor!

-Silencio. -Ichigo volvió a correr la cortina ocultando a Orihime de la vista de cualquiera que pudiera introducirse en la estancia.

El pesado cortinaje ocultó la luz que provenía del único aplique de la pared. Orihime quedó sumergida en la oscuridad. A tientas avanzó para encontrar la pequeña puerta y se tropezó contra el pedestal. Tragó saliva para no expresar el dolor que sintió en el pie.

-¡Maldito sea, Kurosaki! -La voz del extraño estaba cargada de furia-. Es usted. No lo creí cuando recibí la nota. Me dije que se trataba de una broma terrible. Pero parece que no sólo he sido un tonto sino también un cornudo.

-Buenas noches, Kenpachi. -El tono de voz de Ichigo era frío hasta rozar la indiferencia-. No me di cuenta de que alguien más tenía una cita aquí con el doctor Hardstaff. Yo requerí un tratamiento privado.

Orihime se dio cuenta de que el hombre que había pasado a la habitación era el marido de la misteriosa lady Kenpachi.

-¿Dónde está mi esposa, maldito bastardo?

-No tengo ni idea -dijo Ichigo tranquilamente-. Como puede ver, me encuentro solo. Confieso que me siento desilusionado por ese hecho. Había abrigado esperanzas de lograr ver algo más de la famosa terapia del doctor Hardstaff que unas pocas pinturas de mala calidad, además de unas estatuas tan deficientes.

-Usted arregló una cita para encontrarse aquí con Unohana, ¿no es así? -le preguntó Kenpachi con una voz que bullía de rabia-. Eso es lo que la nota decía.

-¿La nota?

-Alguien sabe de qué se trata, Kurosaki. Esta noche me dejaron una nota en mi carruaje donde me decían que si deseaba descubrir el lugar donde usted y mi esposa se encontraban, debería venir al número diecinueve de Lamb Lane.

-Alguien le jugó una broma desagradable, Kenpachi. Quien quiera que sea sin duda sabía que yo tenía aquí una cita esta noche.

-Una cita con mi esposa, maldita sea.

-No.

Orihime se sobresaltó cuando oyó que la puerta lateral se abría. Miró ansiosa en las sombras y vio que una figura salía al oscuro pasillo. La mujer llevaba una vela en la mano. La llama iluminaba sus bonitas facciones, su cabello rubio y un vestido muy fino de escote muy pronunciado.

La mujer se detuvo bruscamente cuando vio a Orihime. Después se puso las manos en las caderas y la miró con disgusto.

-¿Qué cree que está haciendo aquí? -le exigió en tono alto-. Esta es mi noche para ser la diosa clásica del vigor masculino.

Se produjo un repentino silencio al otro lado de la cortina. Orihime miró a la mujer y desesperada trató de pensar en lo que debía hacer.

-Lo siento -pudo decir en un susurro-. Ha habido un error.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede ahí atrás? -preguntó exigente Kenpachi. Se oyeron pasos resonar en el suelo según se dirigía hacia la cortina roja.

-Creo que va a comenzar la función -dijo secamente Ichigo.

La mujer rubia dejó escapar una protesta aguda y fue hacia la cortina. -¿Qué es esto? ¿Hay dos hombres ahí fuera?

-Sí -murmuró Orihime.

-No te atrevas a tocar la cortina -gritó la mujer rubia. Se volvió hacia Orihime-. Hardstaff no me dijo nada de que habría dos hombres para el tratamiento clásico. ¿Quién se cree que soy? ¿Una diosa verdadera?

Ichigo habló tranquilo. -Si yo fuera usted, Kenpachi, no interferiría.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? -Kenpachi se mostraba confundido.

-He dicho que no te atrevas a tocar la cortina -rugió la mujer. Ésta miró a Orihime-. Espera. ¿Por eso estás aquí? ¿Para tratar al segundo caballero?

-Sí -susurró Orihime-. Sí, creo que sí.

-Bueno, supongo que entonces está bien. Quítate la capa y les daremos a estos tíos lo que merecen. Me llamo Love. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Atenea. -Orihime se quitó lentamente la capa y se colocó encima del pedestal.

-¿Eres nueva en esto? -Love estudió el delicado vestido blanco de Orihime con ojo crítico-. Llevas demasiada ropa encima.

-Estoy segura de que aprenderé esto rápidamente -dijo Orihime-. Soy una alumna excelente.

-Basta ya de tonterías. -Kenpachi puso rumbo hacia la cortina-. Salid las dos. Tengo algunas preguntas que hacer.

-Detente -gritó Love-. Hay reglas en cuanto a entrar aquí atrás antes de la función.

-Ahora escúchame -gruñó Kenpachi-, no tengo intenciones de recibir órdenes de ninguna prostituta barata.

-Esto es un teatro, maldito sea -dijo Love con gran sarcasmo-. Y nosotras somos actrices, no somos prostitutas, ni tampoco mujeres baratas. Nos hará el favor de tratarnos con respeto o simplemente olvídese de recibir ningún tratamiento especial del doctor Hardstaff.

-Yo no estoy aquí para ver su maldito espectáculo -le contestó Kenpachi-. Estoy aquí para encontrar a alguien.

-Aquí no hay nadie más que dos actrices profesionales. Ahora o se sienta a disfrutar de la función o se marcha de aquí.

-La dama tiene razón -dijo Ichigo-. Yo apreciaría su gesto de retirarse, Kenpachi. Pagué mucho dinero para divertirme esta noche.

-¿Divertirse? -Kenpachi se mostró disgustado-. ¿Usted llama a esto diversión?

-Me dijeron que era bastante entretenido -respondió Ichigo-. Incluso que era muy sugerente.

-Estamos a punto de comenzar con esta maldita función -anunció Love desde detrás de la cortina-. Si ustedes dos, señores, desean recibir el tratamiento juntos, es asunto suyo. Pero les advierto, que el precio es el doble.

-A menos que tenga deseos de pagar su parte, Kenpachi -dijo Ichigo-, es hora de que se vaya.

-No me voy -dijo furioso Kenpachi-. No hasta poder saber qué demonios sucede aquí.

-Si se queda, puede hacernos un favor -le dijo bruscamente Love-. Apague la luz que está cerca de la puerta.

-Creo que lo haré -dijo Kenpachi fríamente-. Veamos qué está sucediendo detrás de la cortina-. Sus pasos se oyeron una vez más cuando se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Es la hora. Ya no hay respeto por el trabajo profesional. -Love se inclinó para encender una hilera de luces que estaban en el borde del escenario. Después extendió una mano y tiró con fuerza de un largo y pesado cordón.

El pesado cortinaje rojo se hizo a un lado, dejando en su lugar una cortina muy fina de muselina.

-¡Maldición! -murmuró Ichigo. Orihime se dio cuenta de que las luces que estaban en el escenario reflejaban intensamente tanto su propia silueta como la de Love contra la cortina de muselina. Se quedó paralizada.

-Interesante -dijo Kenpachi lacónicamente-. ¿Cuánto dijo usted que pagó por esto, Kurosaki?

-Muchísimo -dijo Ichigo-. Me temo que me estafaron.

-Al principio son muy críticos -dijo Love-. Pero cambian de opinión muy pronto. -Love se enderezó y miró preocupada a Orihime-. Toma tu urna. Apresúrate.

Orihime respiró profundamente y se obligó a moverse. Tomó una de las urnas grandes que estaban en el escenario. Era sorprendentemente ligera.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?

-Haz una pose. ¿No sabes nada de este negocio? Al doctor Hardstaff no le gusta nada si sus pacientes no logran lo que pagan por su tratamiento. -Love tomó su urna y se puso en una pose que ella indudablemente creía una postura clásica.

Finalmente Orihime cayó en la cuenta de que ella y Love eran actrices de un espectáculo de transparencias.

La cortina transparente actuaba como un velo, ocultando los detalles de sus facciones, en tanto que dejaba ver claramente la silueta de su figura. Las luces, situadas estratégicamente detrás de las dos mujeres, producían una escena fantasmal.

Orihime había visto varias producciones de este tipo, pero todas habían sido de naturaleza artística. La última que había ido a ver con Ichigo mostraba una escena altamente edificante de las ruinas clásicas de Herculano.

Sin embargo, la escena que ella y Love protagonizaban aquella noche estaba claramente diseñada para ser de un tipo más vulgar. Orihime tuvo la horrible sospecha de que sus faldas de seda lograban poca o ninguna modestia. Las luces que brillaban estaban situadas de forma tal que el atuendo de Love se tornaba particularmente transparente. Orihime tomó su urna con más firmeza y la sostuvo directamente delante de ella. Rogaba que fuera lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir una buena parte de su torso. Con algo de suerte sólo se verían sus piernas, la cabeza y los hombros a través de la pantalla transparente.

-La diosa de la izquierda no está mal -Kenpachi expresó con sarcasmo-. Pero la de la derecha es un poco modesta para mi gusto. ¿Qué cree usted, Kurosaki?

Orihime se ruborizó cuando se dio cuenta de que ella era la diosa de la derecha.

-Nunca me han gustado los espectáculos de transparencias -dijo Ichigo-. Si me hubiera dado cuenta de que la famosa producción de Hardstaff consistía en algo tan suave, habría buscado otra forma de divertirme esta noche.

Orihime miró a Love con ojos indefensos. Love se estremeció.

-No te preocupes. Los impresionaremos. -Ella cambió su pose dejando al descubierto gran parte de su pecho-. Personalmente, me gusta mucho este trabajo -le dijo con un susurro-. Mucho más fácil para una muchacha que trabajar echada de espaldas.

-Puedo imaginármelo -murmuró Orihime.

-Haz algunas poses y se divertirán. -Love movió levemente su urna, arqueó la espalda e impulsó el pecho hacia arriba-. Siempre es igual.

Orihime no se atrevía a moverse. Mantenía la urna firme delante de ella.

-¿No ha visto suficiente, Kenpachi? -preguntó Ichigo-. Yo ya tengo satisfecha mi curiosidad. El tratamiento milagroso del doctor Hardstaff no es ni por asomo tan entretenido como creía.

-Ya he visto más que suficiente -dijo con aspereza Kenpachi-. Ahora es hora de hacer algunas preguntas.

Al otro lado de la cortina volvieron a oírse unos pasos. Kenpachi fue hacia el escenario.

-¡Maldita sea! -Las botas de Ichigo resonaron en el suelo al ir tras Kenpachi-. No toque la cortina. Molestará a las actrices.

-¿Cree que a mí me importan algo estas rameras? Yo quiero saber por qué alguien me hizo venir aquí esta noche. Ya estoy harto de juegos.

Orihime vio que la mano de Kenpachi aparecía en el borde de la cortina de gasa, tomaba la fina tela y tiraba fuertemente de ella. La delicada transparencia de la cortina se soltó de los ganchos que la sostenían del techo.

Orihime y Love quedaron a la vista.

-¡Mire lo que ha hecho! ¿Qué se cree? Usted pagará por esta cortina, no nosotras. -Le gritó Love furiosa.

Kenpachi no le hizo caso. Miró fijamente a Orihime, realmente asombrado. -¡Señora Inoue! ¿Qué demonios hace usted aquí?

Ella le sonrió con debilidad. -Buenas noches, lord Kenpachi. No creo que hayamos sido presentados.

-Quédese tranquila, sé quién es usted, señora -dijo sombríamente Kenpachi.

Orihime se ruborizó. -Sí, bueno, tal como usted sin duda ha adivinado, yo soy parte del tratamiento del doctor Hardstaff hecho especialmente para Kurosaki.

-¿Su tratamiento? -Kenpachi le dirigió una mirada de asco a Ichigo, que arqueó levemente las cejas pero no dijo nada. Kenpachi se volvió hacia Orihime-. Perdóneme, señora Inoue, pero encuentro todo esto difícil de creer.

-Pero es verdad -dijo rápidamente Orihime. Ella dirigió una mirada rápida y de alarma a Ichigo, que no le ofrecía ayuda alguna-. El doctor Hardstaff declaró que los resultados serían más inmediatos y mucho más contundentes si yo ayudaba en el tratamiento.

-Hardstaff es un maldito charlatán -dijo Kenpachi-. Todos lo saben.

-Yo no -dijo Orihime. Volvió a mirar con alarma a Ichigo, pero éste parecía estar aburrido de todo el asunto. Orihime comenzaba a sentirse enojada.

-Vamos, señora Inoue -dijo Kenpachi-. Todos los señores de la ciudad saben que los llamados tratamientos del doctor Hardstaff para curar la impotencia no son más que unas funciones de transparencias. Estos espectáculos son hechos por unas bonitas prostitutas que después de la función están disponibles para los clientes.

-Escúcheme usted -le dijo ferozmente Love-. Eso es una maldita mentira. Yo soy actriz.

-Desde luego que es ésa la palabra exacta para definir su profesión -estuvo de acuerdo Kenpachi.

Orihime llegó a la conclusión de que al no haber cooperación por parte de Ichigo, ella no tenía otra elección. Efectuaría un ataque agresivo.

-¿Cómo sabe usted si los tratamientos del doctor Hardstaff son legítimos o no si usted no ha pagado ninguno, mi lord?

-Sí, ésa es una buena pregunta -dijo Love-. Y yo jamás lo he visto en esta habitación de las diosas del vigor masculino. La razón dice que usted no sabe de lo que habla.

-Exacto -dijo Orihime con tono firme-. Usted se ha dejado llevar por rumores, señor.

-Es bien sabido que estos tratamientos son un fraude -respondió furioso Kenpachi.

-Tonterías -insistió Orihime-. Nosotros tenemos todas las esperanzas para una cura, ¿no es cierto, Kurosaki?

Ichigo la miró con ojos amenazantes.

Love colocó las manos en las caderas y miró con odio feroz a Kenpachi. -Conozco a muchísimos caballeros muy finos que milagrosamente se curaron con uno de estos tratamientos.

Kenpachi entrecerró los ojos. -¿Es eso un hecho?

-Sí, es un hecho, ya lo he dicho. -Love levantó el mentón en gesto orgulloso-. He visto caballeros que vinieron aquí y salieron curados.

-¿No lo ve? -dijo Orihime alegremente-. Está el testimonio de alguien que sabe.

-Basta ya. -Ichigo finalmente decidió intervenir. Sacó un puñado de billetes del bolsillo y se los dio a Love-. Nos ha dado una bonita función, señora. Puede hacer sus saludos finales y retirarse. Ya no precisamos de sus servicios.

Love prácticamente arrancó los billetes de la mano de Ichigo. -¿Está seguro?

-Segurísimo -dijo Ichigo.

-Bueno, muy bien, entonces. -Love sonrió alegre a Orihime-. Ha estado bien trabajar con usted, señora Inoue. Usted tiene aptitudes, en mi humilde opinión. Con un poquito de práctica, tengo la corazonada de que hará de esto su profesión.

-Gracias -dijo Orihime amablemente-. Trabajaré mucho para mejorar mi estilo.

-Entonces me retiro. -Love desapareció por la puerta lateral.

Orihime, Ichigo y Kenpachi la observaron mientras salía de la recámara de las diosas del vigor masculino. Un silencio breve se instaló en el lugar después de cerrarse la puerta. Ichigo rompió el extraño encanto que parecía haber invadido la habitación. Subió al escenario y fue hasta la fila de luces; las apagó una por una.

-Como la noche parece haberse transformado en una total farsa, sugiero que nos vayamos, señora Inoue.

-Sí, por supuesto -Orihime dejó la urna que tenía en la mano.

Kenpachi miró autoritario a Ichigo. -No comprendo nada.

-Creo que es atinado decir que todos hemos sido víctimas de una broma desagradable, Kenpachi.- Ichigo dejó encendida la última de las luces del escenario.

-No tiene sentido. -Kenpachi metió las manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación-. ¿Quién haría una cosa así?

-Alguien que sospecha de la larga amistad que me une a su esposa. -Ichigo apoyó un hombro contra la pared, se cruzó de brazos y contempló a Kenpachi-. Hay mucha gente en este mundo que se deleita agitando las aguas. Usted sabe muy bien eso, tanto como yo.

Kenpachi lo miró fríamente y continuó paseándose. -Pero ¿qué esperaba el villano que sucediera cuando yo llegara aquí esta noche y descubriera que usted estaba jugando con la señora Inoue en lugar de Unohana?

Orihime se ruborizó. -Nosotros no estábamos jugando, señor.

La boca de Kenpachi mostró una mueca de disgusto. -Puede llamar a esto una tontería, lo que usted desee, señora. Es asunto suyo.

Ichigo estudió la figura de Kenpachi. -Creo que la persona que lo envió aquí esta noche espera que usted haga saber lo que aquí ocurrió.

-¿Qué quiere decir? -exigió Kenpachi.

-Sospecho que el gran objetivo de la broma no era usted, sino mi amiga la señora Inoue –dijo Ichigo en voz muy suave-. Tengo intenciones de hacer que el culpable pague por esto.

Orihime le clavó la mirada. Era obvio que Ichigo hablaba en serio.

Kenpachi hizo una pausa. Se volvió hacia Orihime y la miró con intensidad. -¿Cree que alguien desearía ver a la señora Inoue humillada?

-Sí.

-Pero ¿por qué? -preguntó Kenpachi.

-Porque quienquiera que sea no desea que yo me case con ella -dijo simplemente Ichigo.

-¡Casarse con ella! -Kenpachi lo miró fijamente-. ¿Se casará usted con la señora Inoue? ¿Su... digamos... amiga íntima?

-Sí. -Ichigo miró a Orihime-. Aún no hemos hecho ningún anuncio formal, sin embargo espero que usted mantenga el secreto.

Orihime abrió la boca para protestar pero la volvió a cerrar cuando se dio cuenta de que cualquier protesta sólo lograría que Kenpachi hiciera preguntas más incisivas.

Kenpachi frunció el ceño. -He oído el rumor de que usted anunciaría su compromiso. Pero naturalmente supuse que pediría en matrimonio a alguna joven... oh, no importa. -Tosió discretamente e hizo una inclinación de cabeza a Orihime-. Por favor acepte mis mejores deseos, señora Inoue.

-Gracias. -Ella miró con furia a Ichigo, por haberla obligado a colocarse en la extraña situación de verificar su boda-. Esperemos que la cura del doctor Hardstaff surta efecto antes de llegar a nuestra noche de bodas.

Kenpachi sonrió. De pronto pareció mucho más joven y de mejor humor. -También le deseo la mejor de las suertes en ese aspecto. No debe temer que yo comente a nadie los acontecimientos de esta noche.

-Aprecio su discreción -dijo Orihime.

-Dudo que incluso alguien lo crea. Todo es terriblemente extravagante. -Kenpachi miró hacia la puerta-. ¿Saben una cosa? Creo que ustedes dos han sido hechos el uno para el otro. Ahora, si me perdonan, me retiraré. -Echó una mirada pícara a las pinturas que cubrían las paredes de la habitación mientras abría la puerta-. A diferencia de usted, Kurosaki, yo no necesito ningún tratamiento terapéutico del doctor Hardstaff.

-¡Qué suerte tiene! -dijo Ichigo. El silencio se hizo una vez más cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de lord Kenpachi.

Orihime e Ichigo escucharon los pasos que se alejaban por el pasillo y la puerta de entrada abrirse. Un momento después oyeron que la puerta se cerraba. Orihime emitió un suspiro de alivio y después se volvió hacia Ichigo.

-Debería sentirse avergonzado. Lord Kenpachi estará esperando que el anuncio de nuestro matrimonio aparezca en el periódico. ¿Cómo pudo usted hacer eso?

-Le di la única respuesta que garantiza tenerlo distraído.

-Pero ¿qué es lo que pensará cuando no vea aparecer el anuncio formal? Seguramente pensará que usted le ha mentido. Tal vez llegue a la conclusión de que fue burlado.

-Me preocuparé por eso más tarde. Mientras tanto, tengo un problema más urgente entre manos.

-¿Oh, es verdad eso? -Orihime se colocó las manos sobre las caderas-. ¿Y de qué podría tratarse, si es tan amable de decírmelo? Tal vez podría explicar qué es lo que hacía usted en un lugar tan extraño como éste, mi lord.

La puerta del lateral se abrió, interrumpiendo a Orihime en su ataque. Ésta miró a la recién llegada con asombro. Jamás había sido formalmente presentada a lady Kenpachi, pero Nelliel una vez se la había señalado en un baile.

Unohana venía cubierta de pies a cabeza por una capa. Le sonrió a Orihime con claro gesto de disculpa.

-Creo que Ichigo se está refiriendo a mí, señora Inoue. Temo que he sido una molestia en su vida.

Antes de que Orihime pudiera responder, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Lord Kenpachi volvió a entrar al lugar. Tenía los zapatos en la mano.

-Kurosaki intente explicar este asunto -dijo Kenpachi en un tono frío como el hielo-, será mejor que lo haga con detalle. Y cuando haya terminado, puede volver a explicármelo al amanecer con un par de pistolas.

Unohana lo miró como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.

-Dios mío, no. -Se llevó la mano a la boca. Y después cayó de rodillas llorando.

-Lady Kenpachi. -Orihime fue corriendo hacia ella.

-Unohana. -Kenpachi dejó caer los zapatos y se acercó a su esposa.

-Quisiera creer -dijo Ichigo mirando hacia la sala-, que tener un simple tratamiento médico con algún grado de intimidad, es imposible.

-Lady Kenpachi, por favor, no debe tomárselo así. -Orihime cogió un pañuelo de su pequeño bolso de satén blanco. Se arrodilló y se lo alcanzó a Unohana cuyas manos temblaban-. Todo saldrá bien.

-Gracias. -Unohana se limpió la nariz y arriesgó una mirada llena de angustia al rostro de piedra de su esposo-. Lo siento, señora Inoue. Jamás quise que esto sucediera. Ichigo tenía razón. No podía ocultarle a mi marido la verdad para siempre.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? -Kenpachi miró a Ichigo, con el rostro convulsionado por la rabia y el dolor-. Y no me hable más de esa basura sobre los tratamientos del doctor Hardstaff, maldita sea.

-Unohana es la única persona que puede decirle la verdad -dijo Ichigo-. Yo le he dado mi palabra de que guardaría su secreto.

-¿Qué secretos comparte usted con mi esposa? -Kenpachi estalló-. ¿La engañó para que viniera aquí y así poder seducirla en esa cama de burdel?

-No -dijo Ichigo con calma.

-Por supuesto que él no hizo tal cosa. -Se irguió Orihime y miró con enojo a Kenpachi-. Realmente, señor, ha ido usted muy lejos. Kurosaki jamás seduciría a la esposa de otro hombre.

Kenpachi se volvió hacia ella, con el rostro aún tenso por la furia que lo embargaba. -¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Porque lo conozco muy, pero que muy bien. -Orihime dio una palmadita en el hombro de Unohana-. Es incapaz de actuar de esa forma carente de todo principio.

Ichigo la miró con una expresión ininteligible. Kenpachi miró a Orihime con intensidad. -¿Cómo llegó usted hasta aquí esta noche, señora Inoue?

-Recibí una nota, de la misma forma que usted, señor -dijo Orihime-. Llegué sólo unos momentos antes que usted y me escondí detrás de la cortina-. Extendió una mano para señalar la cama, las pinturas eróticas y las estatuas-. Obviamente, alguien tenía intenciones de que yo descubriera a Kurosaki con lady Kenpachi en una posición comprometedora. Sospecho que a usted le hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Alguien orquestó todo este asunto? -Kenpachi tensó su mandíbula-. ¿Es eso lo que usted quiere decir?

-Es la única suposición lógica, ¿no es así, Kurosaki?

-Sí. -Ichigo miró pensativo al pequeño grupo-. Unohana y yo también recibimos las notas.

-No pueden ser obra del chantajista -dijo Orihime-. La señora Wycherley está muerta. Además, no hay extorsión de dinero en el asunto de esta noche. Hay otra persona llena de malicia detrás de todo esto.

Kenpachi miró a cada uno de los presentes, más frustrado que nunca. -¿Qué chantajista?

Unohana levantó la cabeza con triste dignidad. -Alguien me ha estado extorsionando, mi lord. Creemos que fue la señora Wycherley de la Agencia Wycherley. Ella también lo hizo con una conocida de la señora Inoue. Otra de sus víctimas aparentemente la asesinó.

-Ésa fue nuestra conclusión inicial -dijo Ichigo.

-Buen Dios -susurró Kenpachi. Miró a Ichigo y después fue hacia su esposa. Tomó a Unohana entre sus brazos-. Cuéntamelo todo, Unohana. Por el amor de Dios, la verdad no puede ser peor de lo que me he visto obligado a imaginar en estos últimos quince días.

Los ojos de Unohana se llenaron de lágrimas. -Me odiarás después de esto.

-Jamás -juró Kenpachi-. Jamás, mi amor. No puedes hacer nada que me lleve a odiarte. La única forma en que podrías romper mi corazón sería que te fueras con otro hombre.

-Oh, Zaraki, yo lo maté. -Unohana presionó el rostro contra el hombro de su marido-. Yo lo maté de un tiro. Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Sólo temía que lo descubrieras.

-¿A quién mataste? -Kenpachi acarició con una mano aquella espalda que se convulsionaba por el llanto.

-Mayuri. -dijo Unohana de repente.

Kenpachi frunció el ceño. -¿Tu primer marido?

-Lo maté una noche cuando regresó a casa borracho y comenzó a golpearme. No podía seguir soportando aquello. -Unohana lloraba amargamente-. No podía seguir viviendo con aquel miedo infinito. La crueldad. Temía por la vida del niño que podría tener. Oh, Zaraki, siempre tuve tanto miedo. Sólo Ichigo descubrió la verdad.

Kenpachi miró a Ichigo por encima de la cabeza de Unohana. -¿Kurosaki? ¿Cómo está usted involucrado en todo esto? Hay viejos rumores que lo señalan como el asesino.

-Yo entré unos minutos después de que ella disparara el arma -dijo Ichigo sin emoción en la voz-. Me deshice del cuerpo. Lo eché al río. Hice que pareciera que Mayuri había sido atacado por un salteador de caminos.

-Eso fue lo mínimo que hizo. -Unohana se enjugó las lágrimas-. Él también cargó con la sospecha y los rumores que vinieron después. Todos creyeron que Ichigo se había beneficiado con la muerte de Mayuri. Pero la verdad fue que mi esposo lo había engañado a él y a otros. El fondo de inversión que ellos habían formado estaba al borde de la quiebra.

-Yo vine a Londres para enfrentarme con Mayuri a causa de su estafa -explicó Ichigo-. Llegué por la noche y fui directo a la casa de la calle Fulton, donde descubrí a Unohana con la pistola aún entre sus manos.

-Yo estaba en un estado cercano al colapso, -Unohana miró a Kenpachi-, embargada por el pánico. Era un alivio que Mayuri estuviera muerto pero me aterrorizaba lo que después pudiera suceder. Kurosaki se hizo cargo de todo.

-Ya veo. -Kenpachi miró a Ichigo con ojos especulativos-. Usted guardó silencio no sólo con respecto a la responsabilidad de Unohana en la muerte de Mayuri, sino también sobre el estado financiero del fondo de inversión, ¿no es así?

-No tenía otra elección -admitió Ichigo-. Había mucho en juego.

Unohana se echó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. -Si se hubiera sabido de la inestabilidad del fondo, habría habido pánico. Los inversores habrían vendido sus acciones con la consecuente pérdida. Mucha gente hubiera quedado arruinada. -Sonrió melancólica-. Ichigo se hizo cargo del fondo de inversión y rescató todo.

-Y se hizo muy rico en el proceso -observó Kenpachi neutral. Ichigo se encogió de hombros, pero no dio más explicaciones.

-Oh, Zaraki, siento tanto que hayas tenido que saber la verdad de esta forma -dijo en voz muy baja Unohana-. Ichigo insistía en que debía contártelo. Decía que era la única manera de eliminar el veneno de las fauces del chantajista, pero yo temía confiarte la verdad. Te amaba demasiado como para arriesgarme a volverte en mi contra.

-Siempre sospeché la clase de hombre que era Mayuri. -Kenpachi la tomó en sus brazos amablemente y la estrechó-. Oí rumores. Pero tú sabes que la sociedad no presta atención a esas cosas.

-Lo sé -murmuró Unohana.

-Escúchame Unohana, me siento feliz de que lo mataras. ¿Me oyes? Sólo desearía haber tenido el privilegio de haberlo hecho yo mismo. Si entonces te hubiera conocido, lo habría hecho.

-Kenpachi. -Unohana lo abrazó más estrechamente.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Unohana, no existe nada sobre la faz de la tierra que pueda separarme de ti salvo que me entere que amas a otro hombre.

-Jamás -juró Unohana-. Tú eres el único hombre al que he amado. Al único que amaré.

Kenpachi le acarició el cabello. -Entonces de ahora en adelante, ¿confiarás en mí?

-Sí. -Alivio y alegría se mezclaron en la voz de Unohana-. Siento tanto no habértelo dicho antes.

Kenpachi miró a Ichigo. -Me parece que estoy en deuda con usted, señor. No sólo por ayudar a Unohana aquella noche, sino por protegerla de todas las sospechas e interrogantes que se suscitaron después.

Ichigo mostró indiferencia. -No tiene importancia.

Orihime sonrió orgullosa. -Éste es el conde Kurosaki para usted, lord Kenpachi: un caballero de pies a cabeza.

.

.

.

-Fue Unohana la que me convirtió en un caballero. -Ichigo extendió las piernas y se recostó contra el respaldo del asiento. Miró por la ventanilla como si pudiera ver su pasado-. Ella me enseñó todo lo que debía saber para poder moverme con comodidad en sociedad.

-No se puede pedir peras al olmo -dijo Orihime-. Es posible que lady Kenpachi te diera cierto lustre social, pero la verdad es que debes haber nacido con el instinto natural de la conducta de un noble.

Ichigo la miró divertido. -Yo nací granjero, Orihime.

Ella lo desechó con un movimiento airado de su mano enguantada. -¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Serías un verdadero caballero aunque tuvieras que ganarte la vida pescando o vendiendo verduras en el mercado.

Ichigo se sintió conmovido por la fe inocente que ella tenía en él. Trató de ocultar aquel sentimiento detrás de una expresión engañosa. -¡Qué democrática eres! Hablas como una americana.

-En lo que a mí respecta, el título de caballero pertenece a aquellos que se lo ganan, no a aquellos que nacen en las familias adecuadas para heredarlo.

-Ésa no es una idea normalmente aceptada.

-Yo no me dejo llevar por las ideas que sean aceptadas normalmente.

Ichigo sonrió brevemente. -Tengo conciencia de ello. Es una de tus cualidades más preciadas.

-Sólo el hombre que posea un punto de vista poco común apreciaría una cualidad de este tipo en una mujer.

-Sin duda. -Ichigo volvió a contemplar la noche. Era un alivio verse liberado de la carga del secreto de Unohana. Normalmente esas cosas no lo molestaban, pero le había disgustado no contarle a Orihime toda la verdad. Ella era la primera mujer con la cual deseaba ser totalmente sincero.

El hecho de tener una confidente era una experiencia nueva para él. Era un placer simple, aunque profundo.

-¿Ichigo?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? La señora Wycherley está muerta. Ella no pudo haber enviado las notas esta noche. ¿Quién está detrás de todo esto?

Ichigo volvió a concentrar su atención en el tema que tenían entre manos. -No lo sé aún, pero tengo la teoría de que cualquiera que haya asesinado a la señora Wycherley pudo muy bien haber encontrado la lista de las víctimas de la extorsión.

-¿Y esa persona ha decidido seguir donde ella lo dejó? -preguntó Orihime.

-Es posible.

Orihime frunció el ceño muy concentrada. -No tiene sentido. Al obligarnos a los cuatro a enfrentarnos esta noche, se arriesgó a arruinar el plan. Unohana le reveló los secretos a su esposo. Ella ya no puede ser extorsionada.

-Tanto tú como Kenpachi nos visteis a Unohana y a mí en una situación muy comprometedora, Orihime.

-Sí, pero supe de inmediato que tú no eras culpable de seducir a Unohana. Y Kenpachi tampoco lo creyó durante mucho tiempo.

-Nadie -dijo Ichigo muy deliberadamente-, menos que nadie la clase de persona que desea continuar con la extorsión, podía haber previsto lo que sucedería.

Orihime lo miró sorprendida. -¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? -preguntó arrugando la nariz-. ¿Piensas que el villano supuso que lord Kenpachi y yo creeríamos lo peor?

-Sí.

-Bueno, estaba bien equivocado, ¿no es así?

-Era la suposición que la mayoría de la gente haría -dijo Ichigo suavemente.

-Tonterías. Sólo aquellos que no comprenden las relaciones basadas en el mutuo respeto, en la afinidad intelectual y en el amor verdadero serían así de idiotas.

-Es posible que esto sea una sorpresa para ti, querida, pero me aventuro a decir que el noventa y nueve por ciento de la población en general y el ciento por ciento de la gente con dinero en particular son incapaces de considerar que tales relaciones entre hombres y mujeres son siquiera posibles.

-¿De verdad? -La mirada de Orihime fue directa-. ¿Cómo habrías reaccionado si hubieras entrado esta noche en una habitación y me hubieras descubierto intentando ocultar el hecho de que un hombre estaba escondido detrás de la puerta del escenario?

-Habría sentido una furia incontenible.

-Pero ¿me habrías creído si yo te hubiera dicho que era inocente?

Ichigo pensó en lo que acababa de oír. Tuvo una gran impresión al darse cuenta de que él sin duda creería la más extravagante de las explicaciones, antes que asumir la posibilidad de que Orihime lo había engañado.

-Sí.

Orihime sonrió con satisfacción no disimulada. -Lo sabía. De verdad, tú confías en mí, señor, ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero aún así me sentiría furioso. Te ruego que no toques más el tema.

-Aún no comprendo qué esperaba el villano lograr al reunirnos a los cuatro esta noche. De cualquier forma en que lo mires, estaba poniendo en riesgo sus futuros ingresos.

Ichigo se quedó en silencio un momento, mientras examinaba la conclusión a la que había llegado antes.

-Tal vez ahora nos encontramos con alguien que nos quiera asustar con una broma maliciosa. Sea quien sea es posible que no necesite el dinero que podría lograr extorsionando a las víctimas de la señora Wycherley.

-¿Pero tal vez disfrute poniendo al descubierto sus secretos?

-Es posible. La sociedad tiene en su seno a tanta gente peligrosamente aburrida, cualquiera podría pensar que sería divertido usar la información de los archivos de la señora Wycherley para provocar un desastre entre nosotros.

-¡Santo cielo! ¡Qué idea tan terrible!

-No es nada agradable, puedo asegurártelo. -Ichigo no tenía intenciones de explicar el resto de su hipótesis.

Lo que realmente le preocupaba era que había percibido un elemento personal en la broma que había sido provocada aquella noche. Era casi como si alguien deseara cobrarse venganza.

Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron de repente. -El secreto de la tía Nelliel puede volver a estar en peligro. Ese malvado puede decidir exponer su pasado.

-Es posible -asintió Ichigo.

-Debo advertirle.

-No existe nada que nosotros podamos hacer ahora para detener al malvado.

-Sí, lo sé, pero pobre tía Nelliel. Se sentiría destrozada si su secreto se viera revelado.

-Veremos si podemos localizarla esta noche y decirle lo que ha sucedido. Es muy probable que el villano no actúe en un tiempo -dijo Ichigo-. Es posible que espere a ver si ha logrado el efecto deseado de la pequeña escena de esta noche antes de tomarse el trabajo de planear otra de sus tan elaboradas maldades.

-El trabajo de esta noche desde luego requirió una cuidadosa planificación ¿no te parece?

-Lo mismo pensaría yo-. Orihime, comienzo a tener algunas dudas sobre nuestras primeras conclusiones de que la señora Wycherley era la chantajista. -Pero Ichigo, eso no tiene sentido. Debía de ser ella.

-Tal vez. Pero por la mañana, intentaré hacer algo que hasta ahora no hemos podido hacer.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Obtener más información que pueda confirmar su culpa.

-¿Qué tipo de información?

Ichigo contempló un carruaje que pasaba. -Le pediré a mi hombre de confianza que investigue otros asuntos.

-¿Como cuáles?

-Como quién es el dueño del edificio que utiliza el propietario del Museo del doctor Hardstaff.

Orihime parpadeó. -Con seguridad es el doctor Hardstaff el propietario o en cualquier caso lo alquila a alguien.

-Creo que es atinado decir que el nombre Hardstaff es un seudónimo -dijo Ichigo con sequedad-. Es un hombre de lo más extraño.

Orihime frunció el ceño. -Verdaderamente es algo fuera de lo común.

-Demasiado adecuado para su oficio.

Orihime se mostró un momento desconcertada. -Hardstaff quiere decir algo que es duro... sí, ya sé a lo que te refieres.

-De cualquier modo, creo que es hora de investigar más a fondo.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas encontrar? -preguntó ella.

-Todavía no lo sé.

Orihime se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos. Ichigo supuso que estaba pensando en los acontecimientos de aquella noche. Pensaba en las instrucciones que por la mañana le iba a dar a Ikkaku cuando ella interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Ichigo?

-¿Sí?

-¿Crees que la diosa del vigor masculino que estaba a la derecha, detrás de la transparencia, era un poco "modesta"?

Ichigo rompió a reír. Extendió una mano y atrajo a Orihime hacia sus brazos. -En absoluto. Creo que es precisamente el tónico que necesito para mantener mi vigor masculino.

.

.

.

Encontraron a Nelliel en el baile de los Mitarashi. Ella y lord Ukitake iban a salir del salón de baile. Ambos estaban excitados por el vals que habían bailado.

-Buenas noches, Orihime. Kurosaki. -Las cejas de Ukitake se arquearon-. No sabía que tenían intenciones de unirse a este tumulto de gente.

Orihime miró a Nelliel. -Debemos hablar contigo de inmediato.

La sonrisa de bienvenida de Nelliel se desvaneció para transformarse en una expresión de preocupación. -¿De qué se trata? ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Quien haya asesinado a la señora Wycherley parece tener cierta información sobre sus víctimas y se está divirtiendo revelando sus secretos -dijo Orihime con calma.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! -Nelliel se llevó la mano a la garganta. Ukitake la tomó del brazo para sostenerla.

-Cálmate, querida. Podremos solucionarlo. Ichigo se hizo cargo de la situación.

-Salgamos al jardín, donde podamos hablar con más intimidad. Hay una única solución a esta situación y usted lo sabe- dijo Ichigo de forma autoritaria

-Debemos decirle la verdad a Yachiru. –Las manos de Ukitake se retorcieron-. Hace semanas que vengo diciendo esto a Nelliel, desde que este asunto comenzó. Le dije que los polluelos siempre regresan a casa.

-Pero nuestra preciosa Yachiru -susurró Nelliel con voz entrecortada-. ¿Qué dirá ella? ¿Qué dirá Hoshigaki? ¿Qué sucederá con los planes de matrimonio?

-Saldremos de esto, querida -murmuró Ukitake, mientras la guiaba para salir hacia el jardín-. Desde el principio supe que algún día nos veríamos obligados a afrontar la realidad.

.

.

.

Una hora y media más tarde, poco antes de las dos y media de la mañana, Ichigo entró en su laboratorio, se sirvió una copa de coñac y se acomodó en el sillón detrás de su mesa de trabajo.

Contempló la habitación bajo la luz de la única lámpara que estaba encendida. Necesitaba pensar y siempre lo hacía mejor en aquel lugar. Apoyó los pies en la mesa, se reclinó hacia atrás y bebió un sorbo de coñac. Tenía la costumbre de dejar que sus ideas vagaran unos minutos antes de comenzar a concentrarse. Aquella técnica lo ayudaba a pensar mejor.

Reflexionó brevemente sobre la conversación que habían mantenido en el jardín de la casa de los Mitarashi hacía una hora. Sabía que Orihime estaba preocupada por la situación de su tía, pero Ukitake se había mostrado bastante satisfecho con los acontecimientos. Ichigo pensó que él comprendía. Después de dieciocho años de verse obligado a hacer el papel de amigo, Ukitake ahora podría reclamar a su hija.

Al final de la conversación, Nelliel pareció resignada a lo inevitable, tal vez incluso aliviada de que por fin el secreto saliera a la luz.

Quedaba por ver cómo Yachiru respondería a la noticia de que Ukitake era su verdadero padre. Los planes de boda quedaban, de manera incuestionable, en peligro, pero ¿quién podía saber lo que sucedería? Ichigo pensó. Hoshigaki era un hombre joven muy independiente, con voluntad propia. Si realmente amaba a Yachiru, no le importarían los chismes.

¿Si de verdad amaba a Yachiru?

-¡Maldición! -Ichigo hizo un gesto de disgusto. Estaba comenzando a pensar como esos idiotas poetas románticos. Obviamente había pasado demasiado tiempo en compañía de su hermano y de Orihime. Las visiones distorsionadas y románticas de los dos sobre las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres estaban provocando un efecto que no deseaba. Debería tener cuidado y no permitir que lo influyeran de manera indebida. Él era un hombre de lógica, no un poeta.

Había aprendido sus lecciones arduamente, había formulado sus reglas de modo tal que lo protegieran de las inclinaciones románticas e inocentes. Un golpe en la puerta del laboratorio lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera volver a concentrarse en sus ideas.

-Adelante.

-¿Ichigo? -Hitsugaya entró en la habitación. Ichigo le echó una mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada. -Hitsugaya dudó-. Aburame dijo que estabas aquí. Iba a subir a mi habitación, pero quería saludarte antes.

-He venido a pensar un rato a solas. -Ichigo bajó la mirada hacia la copa que tenía en la mano-. ¿Quieres un coñac?

-Gracias. -Hitsugaya parecía aliviado por la invitación. Cruzó la estancia y fue hasta la mesita de los licores para servirse una copa.

Ichigo esperó.

Hitsugaya hizo girar la copa de coñac entre sus dedos y miró en su interior. -Te vi con la señora Inoue hace una hora.

-¿En casa de Mitarashi?

-Sí.

-Yo no te vi.

-Había una terrible multitud allí -dijo Hitsugaya-. El salón de baile estaba atestado.

-Sí.

Hitsugaya se aclaró la voz. -¿No has hecho planes aún para la boda?

-La señora Inoue aún no ha aceptado ser mi mujer.

La cabeza de Hitsugaya se levantó llena de asombro. -¿Qué has dicho?

-Bueno, que ella no está precisamente muy entusiasmada ante la posibilidad de ser mi esposa.- Ichigo sonrió melancólico-. Me dice que aunque yo... digamos... le atraigo, no le gusta la idea de casarse conmigo.

Hitsugaya se atragantó con el coñac. -Debe de estar loca. -A pesar de la opinión que él tenía sobre el tema, era obvio que se sentía ofendido por la noticia.

-Tomaré eso como un cumplido -dijo Ichigo-. Pero a decir verdad, ella está muy lejos de estar loca. Tiene un gran espíritu, es orgullosa, independiente y muy original, pero no está loca.

-¿Cómo es que no desea casarse contigo? Tú eres conde, por el amor de Dios. Y además rico. Cualquier mujer en su posición se moriría por casarse contigo.

-La señora Inoue tiene bastante dinero, gracias a las inversiones que ella misma hizo. Además, no parece muy impresionada por mi título. -Ichigo sonrió débilmente-. Posee una idea muy equilibrada de lo que supone ser un caballero. Creo que tiene mucho que ver con la filosofía de Locke, Rousseau y también con la de Jefferson.

Hitsugaya se sintió molesto. -¿No habrá cuestionado tu derecho al título, no?

-No.

-Espero que no. -dijo enojado Hitsugaya-. ¿Me estás diciendo que ella podría llegar a rechazar tu oferta?

-Lo que quiero decirte es que tendré que presionar considerablemente para convencerla de que yo sería un buen marido para ella.

-¡Qué fastidio! -Hitsugaya respiró furioso-. Esto es asombroso. No sé si esta noticia me alegra o me hace sentirme insultado.

Ichigo hizo girar la copa entre sus manos y observó cómo el cristal reflejaba la luz de la lámpara. -Fue la señora Inoue la que me convenció para que no presentara objeción a tus planes de casarte con Momo Hinamori.

Hitsugaya lo miró con enojo. -No te creo. ¿Por qué la señora Inoue debería involucrarse en mis asuntos? ¿Por qué le importaría a ella con quién me caso?

-Ella se preocupa por muchísimas cosas extrañas. Y también por las personas.

-Ichigo, ¿es cierto que cambiaste de parecer sobre mis planes de matrimonio a partir de lo que tu buena amiga, la señora Inoue, te dijo sobre el tema?

Ichigo sonrió melancólico. -¿Te sorprende?

-Me deja anonadado.

-Confieso que tú no eres el único. A mí también me cogió desprevenido.

-No puedo imaginar que nadie, y menos aún que una de tus amantes... -Hitsugaya se interrumpió de repente cuando Ichigo lo miró con ojos de advertencia-. Quiero decir, que una de tus relaciones femeninas influya en ti. Que el diablo me lleve, jamás te he visto cambiar de opinión sobre un tema una vez que has tomado una decisión.

-Eso no es totalmente cierto. Suelo cambiar de opinión cuando se tienen en cuenta nuevas evidencias que garantizan una nueva conclusión.

-¡Bah! Eso apenas sucede porque tú casi nunca tomas una decisión antes de haber investigado todos los aspectos en profundidad.

-Es suficiente con decir que la señora Inoue ha logrado hacer que cambie de parecer en relación a tus planes -Ichigo bebió un sorbo de coñac.

-¡Maldición!

-¿Te preocupa que me haya dejado influir por ella?

-Sí. -La boca de Hitsugaya se puso tensa-. Sí, aun cuando en este caso yo fui el beneficiado con esa interferencia. Ése no eres tú, Ichigo.

-No, así es. -Ichigo estudió el hombre mecánico que estaba en una esquina de la habitación-. Siempre he ordenado mi vida con unos pocos principios simples y directos.

-Desde luego que es así desde que yo era un niño -asintió amargamente Hitsugaya.

-La señora Inoue ha hecho que yo quebrantara algunas de mis propias reglas. Exceptuando la posibilidad de que yo mismo haya enloquecido, ¿qué crees que significa todo esto?

-Sin ánimo de ofenderte, hermano, pero me sorprende que hayas permitido que tus pasiones gobiernen tu cerebro.

-Una vez te acusé a ti de lo mismo.

-Sí. -Hitsugaya se mostró desolado-. ¿De verdad piensas casarte con ella?

-Sí.

Hitsugaya suspiró. -¿Te importaría decirme, Ichigo, por qué sientes que debes casarte con ella en particular?

Ichigo miró pensativo al hombre mecánico. -Cuando estoy con ella, siento que no estoy hecho de engranajes y resortes.

.

.

.

Ikkaku examinó las notas que acababa de terminar. Se acomodó los anteojos sobre la nariz y miró a Ichigo con atención. -¿Qué es lo que espera descubrir?

-Busco algún tipo de vínculo entre el Museo de Hardstaff y la persona que construyó el monumento en el cementerio.

-No comprendo. ¿Qué posible conexión podría haber?

Ichigo sonrió ligeramente. -Ésa es la razón por la que le pago, Ikkaku.

-Sí, mi lord. -Ikkaku profirió una leve protesta cuando se levantó de la silla-. Me pondré a trabajar de inmediato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Le contamos la verdad a Yachiru después del desayuno -dijo Ukitake. -Ella se quedó largo rato en silencio.

Nelliel se limpió la nariz con su pañuelito-. Me daba pánico que pudiera odiarnos para siempre- dijo, y comenzó a llorar.

Orihime, sentada detrás de su escritorio, intercambió una mirada con Tatsuki. Ésta arqueó las cejas pero no dijo nada. Ninguna de ellas interrumpió el relato.

-Y entonces... -Ukitake se sonó la nariz con un gran pañuelo-. Ella me miró y me dijo «papá». Después de todos estos años, ella finalmente me dijo «papá», y se arrojó a mis brazos.

-Juro que fue el momento más feliz de mi vida. -Nelliel rompió a llorar.

-Y el mío, querida. -Ukitake fue hasta ella y la rodeó con el brazo-. No puedes imaginar lo que significa para mí poder reconocerla abiertamente como mi hija.

-Deberíamos habérselo dicho inmediatamente después de la muerte de Oldeschwank, el año pasado- dijo Nelliel a Orihime-. ¡Y pensar todos los problemas que nos habríamos ahorrado!

Orihime cruzó los brazos sobre el escritorio y frunció el ceño. -¿Qué sucederá con el matrimonio con Hoshigaki?

-Yachiru insiste en decirle la verdad -dijo Ukitake, no sin un toque de orgullo-. Será mejor que lo haga, ya que, sin duda, el chantajista lo hará de todas formas.

-Creo que él la dejará. -Suspiró Nelliel-. No hay forma de evitarlo. Los condes de Hoshigaki siempre han sido soberbios. Lástima. Formaban una bonita pareja. Pero Yachiru es tan adorable y tan encantadora que estoy convencida de que encontraremos otro marido igualmente adecuado para ella.

-Haré público que heredará todos mis bienes -dijo con firmeza Ukitake-. Siempre tuve intenciones de hacerlo, por supuesto, pero planeaba mantenerlo en secreto. Ahora puedo hacerlo público. Eso debería ayudar a conseguir una buena selección de candidatos.

-Muy cierto. -Orihime tomó la pluma y jugueteó con ella, considerando la situación-. ¿Sabéis?, me sorprende que no os deis cuenta de que podría haber una forma más simple de resolver este asunto.

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó Nelliel.

-Si tú y Ukitake os casarais -dijo Orihime-, Yachiru sería la hija adoptiva de Ukitake ante la ley.

-¿Casarnos? -se sobresaltó Nelliel-. ¿Casarnos? Pero Ukitake y yo somos muy felices como estamos. ¿No es así, Ukitake?

-Tú siempre has sido la dicha de mi vida, querida -dijo Ukitake galantemente-. Lo sabes. Continuarás siendo mi amiga del alma sin importar el que estemos casados o no.

Nelliel sonrió trémula. -Ukitake, te amo tanto.

-Lo cierto -dijo Orihime en tono práctico-, es que si Ukitake se casa contigo, no habría necesidad de explicar el parentesco verdadero de Yachiru.

-Orihime tiene razón -dijo Tatsuki.

Nelliel frunció el ceño. -No comprendo.

Las cejas de Ukitake formaron una especie de cerco sobre su nariz. -Yo creo que ella tiene razón.

Orihime vio la nueva luz en los ojos de Ukitake y sonrió. -Si tú y Ukitake estuvierais casados, él sería el padrastro de Yachiru. Lo podría llamar papá y nadie se daría cuenta. Él se puede referir a ella como a su hija y la gente simplemente supondrá que posee un afecto genuinamente paternal hacia ella.

-Lo que no es un secreto, de todos modos -señaló Tatsuki-. Más aún, la legalidad de la situación establece bastante bien la unión del dinero de Oldeschwank y de la fortuna de Ukitake.

-Precisamente -dijo Orihime-. Yachiru ya no será una señorita con una herencia respetable, sino una gran heredera.

-Nadie pensará en cuestionar tal situación -murmuró Ukitake-. Es perfectamente natural que yo mire por su futuro.

-¡Buen Dios! -Nelliel se mostró claramente impresionada por las consecuencias que aquello traería-. Podría elegir entre muchos candidatos.

Ukitake le tomó la mano y la besó. -Y yo tendría el gran placer, por fin, de declarar que es mi hija sin provocar un escándalo, pero también podría declararte a ti, mi vida, como mi legítima esposa.

-¡Oh, Ukitake! -Nelliel lo miró-. Siempre has sido tan bueno conmigo. Tú has sido lo único que me hizo soportar la vida junto a Oldeschwank. Pero a decir verdad, tú eres el único hombre que he amado. El padre de mi hija, mi mejor amigo.

-Conseguiré una licencia especial para esta misma tarde -dijo Ukitake-. Podemos casarnos esta noche.

-Algo me dice que Yachiru se sentirá encantada -dijo Tatsuki.

Orihime golpeó con la pluma las cuartillas que estaban sobre el escritorio. -Se ha extraído un poco más de veneno de las fauces del chantajista. Empiezo a comprender que Kurosaki tenía razón. Dijo que la forma más fácil de salir de esta situación era revelando los secretos.

-Desde luego estoy de acuerdo en que tenía toda la razón -asintió Tatsuki.

-La tiene muy a menudo -murmuró Orihime-. Y lo que es peor, él lo sabe y por eso no duda en hacer que uno tenga conciencia de ese hecho. Juro que a veces es muy molesto.

-Supongo que te sientes de esa manera porque estás demasiado acostumbrada a tener la razón la mayor parte del tiempo -dijo Tatsuki.

Orihime recordó con melancolía su plan de resolver el problema de la extorsión si descubría al dueño del sello con el ave fénix y la cera negra. -Hasta ahora no he conocido a ningún hombre que tuviera la razón más a menudo que yo. Es desconcertante -admitió.

Lo que era aún más desconcertante era saber que ella estaba enamorada del hombre que estaba convencido de ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para aprender cualquier cosa, salvo volverse a enamorar.

.

.

.

-¿Cuál es la última hipótesis de Kurosaki, Orihime? ¿Quién cree él que está detrás de este horroroso intento de revelar los secretos de todos nosotros? -Tatsuki preguntaba a Orihime mientras subían las escaleras que las conducían a la oficina de Keigo Asano.

-Aún no conoce la identidad de ese malvado -dijo Orihime-. Su teoría más interesante es que, después de todo, la señora Wycherley tal vez no fuera la mala de la historia.

Tatsuki la miró llena de asombro. -¿En serio? Pero ¿quién más podría haberlo sido?

-Como he dicho, Kurosaki aún no tiene a un nuevo sospechoso, simplemente unas pocas dudas acerca del anterior. -Orihime llegó al descansillo y se dirigió hacia la puerta de Keigo.

-¿Y tú, qué piensas, Orihime?

-Ya no sé qué pensar sobre los acontecimientos. Aún estoy atrapada por la cera negra, los sellos con el fénix y el hecho de que la persona que envió la primera nota a la tía Nelliel sabía que Kurosaki estaría fuera de la ciudad por un período prolongado.

-Sé lo difícil que es para ti abandonar tus propias ideas. Bien, estoy segura de que Kurosaki pronto llegará al fondo de todo esto.

Orihime arrugó la nariz. -Cielos, ¡qué fe tienes en su intelecto y en su talento! No hace mucho gastabas bastantes energías tratando de prevenirme contra él.

-Aún creo que te romperá el corazón, pero mientras tanto, tal vez pueda resolver este enigma.

-Siempre eres tan práctica, Tatsuki. Es una de tus cualidades más preciadas.

Se detuvieron ante una puerta estrecha. Orihime levantó la mano y golpeó. Luego, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta. La voz de un hombre se elevaba con furia y se escuchaba claramente por la abertura.

-Le exijo una reunión de los principales accionistas de esta empresa, ¿me ha oído, Asano?

Orihime abrió la puerta en silencio. Un hombre grande y corpulento estaba inclinado hacia delante sobre el escritorio de Keigo. Su rostro estaba convulsionado por la rabia. Keigo estaba sentado tranquilamente, su expresión era de disgusto. Ninguno de ellos vio a Orihime y a Tatsuki en la puerta.

-Le he dicho que es imposible -dijo Keigo.

-Insisto -rugió el extraño. Golpeó con el puño sobre el escritorio con tal fuerza que el portasellos y las plumas saltaron-. Insisto en que se me permita hablar con ellas. No aceptaré una negativa por respuesta.

Orihime oyó que Tatsuki profería un ahogado grito de desmayo. -¿Tatsuki? -Orihime la tocó en el brazo-. ¿Te sientes bien? -le susurró.

Tatsuki no contestó. Se quedó paralizada, con la atención puesta en el hombre que golpeaba el escritorio de Keigo.

-Le he dicho que las principales accionistas de esta empresa no están interesadas en incluirlo a usted en su fondo, Yumichika. –Keigo se puso de pie, con la mandíbula tan apretada como la de un perro fiero-. Y ya le expliqué la razón.

-Mentiras. Todo son mentiras de una ramera que tuve como institutriz -bramó Yumichika-. No puedo creer que un hombre de mundo pueda creer a una criatura así.

Tatsuki dio un paso y entró en la habitación. Sus hombros estaban rígidos. -No son mentiras. Usted es un hombre vicioso y horrendo, Yumichika. Usted lo sabe y yo lo sé.

Yumichika se dio media vuelta. -¿Quién demonios es usted? -exigió.

-¿Ni siquiera me recuerda, Yumichika? Soy Tatsuki Kinomoto. Una vez trabajé como institutriz en su casa. Pero ahora me gano la vida de una forma muy diferente.

Los ojos de Yumichika ardieron por la impresión que le provocó reconocerla. Miró a Tatsuki boquiabierto. -Es usted. Usted es una de las que aconsejó a los accionistas principales que no confiaran en mí. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Por qué alguien escucharía a una persona como usted?

-La señorita Tatsuki es una de las accionistas principales del fondo de inversión -dijo Keigo con sombría satisfacción.

-No comprendo. -El rostro convulsionado de Yumichika iba de Tatsuki a Keigo-. Esto es imposible.

-No, Yumichika -dijo Keigo sin emoción-. Está lejos de ser imposible. A usted no se le permitiría formar parte del fondo de inversión.

-Oh, lo que tengo que oír... esta cabeza hueca, pequeña tonta. -Rugió Yumichika-. No puede hablar en serio.

Keigo se puso de pie y rodeó su escritorio, llevó hacia atrás el puño y lo estrelló directamente en el rostro de Yumichika. Yumichika gritó de dolor, sorpresa y furia. Retrocedió contra la pared, tocándose la nariz. Keigo avanzó hacia él con los puños cerrados.

-Nadie le habla a una dama con tal falta de respeto en mi oficina.

-¡Maldito sea! -Yumichika examinó la sangre en sus manos con horror-. ¡Malditos sean todos! Esto es una pesadilla. Estoy arruinado por los lloriqueos de una tonta institutriz que debería estarme agradecida.

-He tenido noticias de eso, Yumichika -dijo Keigo con calma-. La ruina económica no es todo lo que deberá afrontar. Nos encontraremos mañana al amanecer en el parque. Nombre a sus padrinos.

Tatsuki quedó sin aliento. Tomó con tanta fuerza el mango de su sombrilla que los nudillos quedaron blancos. Orihime se acercó más a ella.

-¿Padrinos? -Yumichika parecía asombrado-. ¿Usted me está retando a duelo por esa ridícula criatura? Esto es una locura.

-Espero verlo al amanecer -dijo Keigo-. O todo Londres sabrá lo cobarde que es usted.

-Si usted no ha elegido a sus propios padrinos, Asano- dijo Ichigo con firmeza desde la puerta-, sería un honor para mí ser uno de ellos.

-¡Ichigo! -Orihime se volvió rápidamente. Una sensación de alivio embargó su ser cuando lo vio.

Ichigo con su figura ocupaba toda la entrada. Sus hombros anchos casi rozaban el dintel. Era tan alto que se vio obligado a quitarse el sombrero gris que llevaba.

Ichigo estudió la escena con aire indiferente, pero había un potente brillo en sus ojos color chocolate. Keigo hizo una inclinación de cabeza en dirección a Ichigo.

-Gracias, señor. Acepto su ofrecimiento de ser mi padrino.

-¿Kurosaki? -Yumichika miró fijamente primero a Ichigo y después a Keigo-. ¿Han perdido los dos la razón?

-No -dijo Ichigo-. Pero corremos el peligro de aburrirnos con todo esto. Le sugiero que se marche.

-Excelente idea -dijo Tatsuki-. Mis amigos y yo tenemos ciertos negocios de que hablar.

Yumichika se volvió hacia ella con una mirada desesperada. -Tatsuki, por el amor de Dios, no puede hacerme esto. Hay mucho en juego. Por favor, querida, debes aceptar que lo pasado, pasado está.

-Fuera de aquí -dijo Keigo.

Tatsuki miró a Yumichika. -Ya ha oído al señor Asano. Quítese de mi vista. El solo hecho de tener que mirarlo me repugna.

-Tatsuki. -Yumichika fue hacia ella como si quisiera tomarle las manos-. No puedo creer que tengas un corazón tan duro. ¡En otro tiempo fuiste una criatura tan dulce!

-No me toque. –Tatsuki retrocedió rápidamente-. No se atreva a tocarme, Yumichika.

-Ya ha oído a la señorita Tatsuki. –Keigo se situó detrás de Yumichika, lo tomó por el cuello y lo empujó hacia la puerta.

Ichigo amablemente se hizo a un lado. Keigo echó a Yumichika al pasillo y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Se volvió y miró a Tatsuki. -Lamento que se haya visto obligada a enfrentarse con ese bastardo, señorita Tatsuki. Le aseguro que será la última vez.

Tatsuki lo miró fijamente. -Señor Asano, no debe encontrarse con él mañana. Se lo prohíbo.

Keigo le sonrió amargamente. -No piense en eso. Soy muy bueno con las armas. Ya sabe, es uno de mis pasatiempos.

-Pero pueden lastimarlo. Incluso matarlo. Yumichika es un mentiroso y sin duda un truhán. Ni tiene que decir lo que podría hacer en un duelo. No puede confiar en él.

Ichigo se movió para hablar. -No se preocupe, señorita Tatsuki. Como padrino del señor Asano, será un privilegio para mí vigilar a Yumichika. No habrá trampas.

-No -dijo Tatsuki-. No debe hacer eso, señor Asano. -Dejó caer la sombrilla y corrió hacia él-. No puede arriesgar su vida.

Tatsuki se echó en brazos de Keigo. -Está bien, querida -dijo él. La sostenía entre sus brazos-. No me importa lo más mínimo.

-Si hay algo que pueda tranquilizarla, señorita Tatsuki -dijo Ichigo-, creo no equivocarme en decir que Yumichika no se presentará a la cita de mañana. Para entonces ya estará a mitad de camino hacia Escocia.

Tatsuki levantó la cabeza del hombro de Adam. -¿De verdad cree eso?

-Sí. -Ichigo sonrió-. Verdaderamente lo creo así.

-Prefiero que se presente -dijo Keigo-. Casi me deleita la idea de ponerle una bala en la cabeza.

-Eso es muy galante de su parte, señor. –Tatsuki se secó las lágrimas-. Pero temo que me sentiría destrozada si algo le sucediera a usted.

-¿Habla en serio? -preguntó Keigo.

-Sí. –Tatsuki le sonrió trémula.

Los dos se miraron profundamente a los ojos, inconscientes de la presencia de Ichigo y Orihime.

Orihime sonrió para sí. Miró a Ichigo. -Te lo advertí -dijo en silencio-. Están hechos el uno para el otro.

Él arqueó una ceja en señal de asentimiento. De pronto Orihime se dio cuenta de que Ichigo no tenía nada que hacer allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó en voz muy baja.

-¿Tú qué crees? He venido para pedir que se me permita comprar acciones en el fondo de inversión que se está formando para financiar Inoue Place.

Ella lo miró llena de asombro. -¿Sabías lo del fondo?

Él la miró con aire de superioridad. -Por supuesto.

-¿Sabías que Tatsuki y yo somos las accionistas principales?

-Naturalmente.

-Crees saberlo todo, ¿no es así?

Los ojos de Ichigo brillaban divertidos. -Creo que me mantengo informado sobre una gran variedad de temas.

.

.

.

-Se cree muy inteligente -protestó Orihime una hora más tarde cuando ella y Tatsuki bajaron de su carruaje blanco-. ¡Qué arrogante es!

-¿Quién? –Tatsuki la miró distraída mientras subían las escaleras de la entrada de su casa-. ¿Kurosaki?

-Sí.

-Bueno, es bastante inteligente. ¿Qué esperabas de él? ¿Que oculte su inteligencia? Tú rara vez te tomas la molestia de esconder la tuya.

-Podría ser un poco más discreto al respecto.

Tatsuki se mordió intranquila el labio inferior. -Personalmente, ruego porque tenga razón en que Yumichika desaparezca antes de enfrentarse con el señor Asano al amanecer.

Un sentimiento de culpa embargó a Orihime. Se estaba quejando de algo insignificante, mientras que la pobre Tatsuki estaba verdaderamente asustada. Si estuviera en el lugar de su prima, estaría histérica.

-Estoy segura de que Kurosaki tiene razón -dijo Orihime con tono tranquilizador cuando la señora Noitra abrió la puerta principal-. Como te decía, él siempre tiene razón.

-Sí, lo sé. –Tatsuki parecía creer eso de corazón. Su rostro se animó un poco.

Orihime sonrió al ama de llaves. -Buenas tardes, señora Noitra. ¿Va todo bien?

-Sí, señora Inoue. Oh, el muy amable señor Ishida vino mientras ustedes estaban fuera. Le devolvió un libro de antigüedades que usted le había prestado.

_-Las ilustraciones de antigüedades clásicas _de Grayson, sí, por supuesto. -Orihime se desató el sombrero y se lo dio a la señora Noitra-. ¿Algo más?

-No, señora. Todo ha estado muy tranquilo.

-Excelente. ¿Nos podría traer el té a la biblioteca?

-De inmediato, señora Inoue.

-Gracias. -Orihime hizo una pausa en la puerta de la biblioteca-. Por cierto, esperamos al señor Asano y a su excelencia, el conde Kurosaki, que vendrán poco después de las cinco. Nos llevarán a Tatsuki y a mí a pasear por el parque.

-Muy bien, señora Inoue. -La señora Noitra sonrió y fue hasta la cocina.

Orihime siguió a Tatsuki, que ya entraba a la biblioteca. Echó una mirada al ejemplar del libro que le había sido devuelto. Luego volvió su atención hacia Tatsuki.

-Trata de no preocuparte mucho, Tatsuki. Confío en que Kurosaki sabe de estas cosas. Si él cree que no habrá duelo, entonces es muy probable que así sea.

Tatsuki entrecruzó las manos delante de ella y miró por la ventana. -No puedo creer que el señor Asano haya retado a duelo a Yumichika por mí.

-Yo sí. Hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que el señor Asano se había enamorado de ti.

Tatsuki la miró de soslayo con expresión divertida. -Tal como sucedió hace un momento, tú puedes ser tan arrogante en tus conclusiones como Kurosaki.

Orihime sonrió.

-¿Qué es lo que harás al respecto, Orihime? Sabes muy bien que no puedes seguir siendo su amante eternamente.

-Lo sé.

El sonido de las ruedas de un carruaje interrumpió la respuesta de Tatsuki. El vehículo se detuvo delante de la casa.

-Me pregunto quién puede ser -dijo Orihime-. Son sólo las tres. Kurosaki dijo que él y Asano no llegarían hasta las cinco.

Tatsuki miró por la ventana. -No reconozco el carruaje. No puedo ver quién baja de él.

Orihime y Tatsuki esperaron hasta que la señora Noitra abriera la puerta. Se produjo un murmullo de voces en el pasillo. Un momento después se abrió la puerta de la biblioteca.

-El señor Hitsugaya Kurosaki solicita verla, si está disponible para recibirlo, señora Inoue -anunció la señora Noitra.

-¡Santo cielo! -murmuró Orihime-. El hermano de Ichigo. Me pregunto qué deseará. Será mejor que lo haga pasar, señora Noitra.

Hitsugaya, con una expresión sombría e intensa, apareció en la puerta. -Buenas tardes, señora Inoue. Gracias por recibirme.

-Adelante, señor Hitsugaya. –Tatsuki le ofreció una sonrisa de bienvenida-. La señorita Tatsuki, mi prima.

-Un placer, señorita Tatsuki. -Hitsugaya hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

Tatsuki se movió. -Tal vez, prefieran hablar en privado.

-Si... no le importa -dijo dudoso Hitsugaya-. No desearía ser grosero, pero la naturaleza de mi visita es de carácter personal.

-Por supuesto. –Tatsuki salió de la biblioteca y cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Orihime cruzó las manos sobre el escritorio. -¿No desea sentarse, señor Hitsugaya?

-¿Qué? Ah, no. No, gracias. -Hitsugaya comenzó a pasearse intranquilo-. Esto es muy difícil para mí, señora Inoue.

Orihime suspiró. -Permítame hacérselo más fácil. Sin duda usted desea darme una larga conferencia sobre las muy variadas razones por las que yo no debería casarme con su hermano. Quédese tranquilo, señor Hitsugaya, yo ya tengo plena conciencia de todas esas razones.

-No es eso.

Orihime parpadeó sorprendida. -¿Cómo dice?

Hitsugaya dejó de pasearse y volvió su rostro hacia Orihime. -Estoy aquí para decirle que deseo retractarme de todas las objeciones que puse al matrimonio de mi hermano.

-¿Usted, qué?

Hitsugaya hizo una mueca. -No es que a mi hermano le importe algo si yo estoy de acuerdo o no, él siempre hace lo que le place.

Orihime lo miró fijamente con una repentina preocupación. -¿Se siente bien, señor Hitsugaya? Mi ama de llaves le traerá el té en un momento. Tal vez una taza le venga bien.

-¡Maldita sea! Yo no necesito té. Usted debe casarse con mi hermano, señora Inoue.

Orihime lo miró preocupada. -¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que él la necesita.

-¿Que él me necesita?

-¡Diablos! ¿Cómo puedo explicárselo? -Hitsugaya volvió a pasearse con paso vivo-. Señora Inoue, conozco a mi hermano de toda la vida.

-Obviamente.

-Pero jamás llegué a comprenderlo. Tal vez jamás traté de hacerlo. Él no parecía necesitar comprensión de nadie, si sabe a lo que me refiero.

-No, no lo sé.

-Él siempre estaba allí. -Hitsugaya movió la mano, haciendo un movimiento abarcador-. Como una montaña, como el mar o alguna fuerza de la naturaleza. Oh, puede ser muy testarudo y bastante rígido en su conducta. E insiste en vivir según sus malditas reglas. Siempre pareció muy fuerte.

-El ser fuerte no significa que no se necesite algo de comprensión de los demás -dijo Orihime con suavidad.

-Hace poco comencé a comprenderlo. -Hitsugaya llegó hasta la pared donde estaban las estanterías, se volvió y continuó paseándose-. Ayer por la noche, me di cuenta de que Ichigo tenía sentimientos que yo, hasta ahora, no había sospechado que pudieran existir en él. Sentimientos que él cree que sólo usted puede satisfacer, señora Inoue.

-¿Kurosaki le dijo eso?

-De algún modo sí lo hizo. Tuve la impresión de que él la quiere mucho.

-¿De la misma manera que usted quiere a Momo Hinamori?

-¡Buen Dios, no, por supuesto que no! -dijo Hitsugaya ofendido-. Los sentimientos que yo tengo por la señorita Hinamori son bastante extraordinarios. Yo estoy enamorado de ella, señora Inoue. Y ella lo está de mí.

-Ya veo.

Hitsugaya por un momento se dejó llevar por su tema favorito. -Nuestro afecto mutuo se caracteriza por emociones sublimes y una verdadera comunión metafísica de los sentidos.

-¡Qué bueno para ustedes!

-Existe una grandeza noble en nuestro amor que me deja prácticamente sin palabras.

-No me había dado cuenta de ello.

-Ella aviva en mi pecho la más elevada de las pasiones.

-Bastante comprensible.

-Francamente -concluyó Hitsugaya-, es difícil hablar de la exquisita sensibilidad de la señorita Hinamori, de su refinada mente o incluso de sus graciosos modales, sin tener que recurrir a la poesía.

-Sus sentimientos son, en verdad, extraordinarios. ¿No cree a su hermano capaz de tales emociones?

-Si él fue alguna vez capaz de emociones más delicadas y exaltadas, su experiencia de matrimonio las destruyó por completo. -Hitsugaya se mostró indiferente-. Para serIe sincero, no estoy seguro de que él sea un hombre que se deje rendir por sentimientos elevados. Posee una naturaleza intelectual, ¿me comprende?

-Sí. -Orihime apoyó el mentón en la mano-. Perdóneme, señor, pero su cambio de opinión respecto de la boda de su hermano me ha dejado un tanto confundida.

-Es importante que usted se case con él, señora Inoue. Créame, por favor. No estaría hoy aquí si no pensara que es necesario. Creo que debería ser una ceremonia íntima. Preferentemente con una licencia especial. Usted no deseará un compromiso formal como el que intento celebrar con la señorita Hinamori.

-¿Ha pedido la mano de la señorita Hinamori?

-He hablado con ella. Me siento feliz al decir que hemos acordado anunciar nuestro matrimonio para el final de la temporada. Nos casaremos la próxima primavera. La señorita Hinamori y yo deseamos pasar unos meses para conocernos mejor. Y además tenemos muchos planes que llevar a cabo.

-Sí, por supuesto. -Ichigo se sentiría aliviado, pensó Orihime. Había logrado por lo menos algo de tiempo para que Hitsugaya estuviera seguro de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Ella deseaba fugarse conmigo -confió orgulloso Hitsugaya-. Durante un breve lapso, cuando pensó que yo no tendría nada, me dijo que se iría conmigo a Gretna Green. Ella me ama tanto como yo la amo a ella.

-Creo que es así. ¿Sabe que la conozco?

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Y la encuentro encantadora. -La señorita Hinamori era desde luego una joven encantadora, pensaba Orihime, aunque sus padres fueran unos ambiciosos.

Hitsugaya se mostró feliz por el entusiasmo de Orihime. -Es de lo más encantadora, realmente. Es tal vez la mujer más encantadora que haya sobre la tierra.

Ichigo necesitaría algo que lo convenciera de ese hecho, pero Orihime tenía el presentimiento de que todo funcionaría bien entre Hitsugaya y su adorada señorita Hinamori.

-No obstante, nuestra situación es bastante diferente a la suya -continuó Hitsugaya-. Usted y mi hermano no deben molestarse con un compromiso prolongado. Sin ánimo de ofender, señora Inoue, pero usted ya no es una jovencita recién salida del colegio. Y Dios sabe que mi hermano ya no es tan joven.

-Verdad.

Hitsugaya frunció el ceño. -No recuerdo que mi hermano haya sido joven alguna vez. Aun cuando era un muchacho, parecía tener un aire de madurez. Pero eso no es lo importante. Lo importante es su matrimonio.

-Aprecio su preocupación, señor Hitsugaya. Sin embargo... -Orihime se interrumpió al oír el sonido de otro carruaje que se detenía en la calle-. ¿Más visitas?

La llamada a la puerta fue seguida por el sonido de voces familiares. -¡Santo Dios! -susurró Orihime-. Lisa y Shunsui. Y la tía Nelliel con lord Ukitake. ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? Por favor, discúlpeme usted, señor Hitsugaya-.

Se puso de pie, cruzó deprisa la habitación y abrió la puerta de la biblioteca antes de que la señora Noitra anunciara la llegada de sus parientes.

-Orihime -exclamó Nelliel-. Adivina quién acaba de llegar a la ciudad.

Lisa, vestida con un encantador vestido azul que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello castaño y sus ojos celestes adornados por sus finos lentes, se volvió hacia Orihime con una expresión preocupada en su adorable rostro.

-Orihime. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Buenas tardes, Lisa. Shunsui.

Shunsui Kyōraku, cuyas facciones agradables también estaban marcadas por la preocupación, inclinó la cabeza.

-Buenas tardes, Orihime. Partimos hacia Londres tan pronto como recibimos el mensaje.

-¿Qué mensaje?

Lisa se estremeció. -Un mensaje extraño que decía que tú te habías convertido en la... Bueno, no importa. Es demasiado terrible, como para repetirlo. Sabía que no podía ser cierto. Pero debía averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo. Llegamos hace una hora.

-Y vinieron directamente a casa -Nelliel miró a Orihime indefensa-. Ukitake y yo les dijimos que debían preguntarte a ti, no a nosotros.

Los ojos cálidos de Shunsui estaban llenos de preocupación. -Debo ser franco, Orihime. Recibimos un mensaje alarmante en el que se nos informaba de que te habías convertido en la amante del conde Kurosaki.

Nelliel miró hacia el techo.

-Shunsui, realmente ¿debes decir esas cosas? -dijo Lisa ofuscada-. No estamos solos.

-Mis disculpas, querida, pero debemos llegar al fondo de esto -dijo Shunsui con decisión-. No hay tiempo para ser delicado.

Hitsugaya apareció por detrás de Orihime. -Lo que usted ha oído es una burda mentira.

-¿Quién es usted? -exigió Shunsui.

-Hitsugaya Kurosaki, el hermano de Kurosaki. Y estoy complacido de informarle que la señora Inoue no es la amante de mi hermano. Lejos de eso, es su prometida.

Un caos se desató en el pasillo. Todos trataban de hablar al mismo tiempo.

-¡Prometida! –Lisa repitió sin aliento-. Orihime, ¿quieres decirme que estás comprometida?

Shunsui se mostró asombrado. -¿Con un conde?

-Bueno -murmuró Ukitake-. No conocía los acontecimientos. Felicidades, querida.

Nelliel abrazó a Orihime. -¡Buen Dios! ¿Así que Kurosaki ha decidido hacer lo correcto?

-Sí, así es -dijo Hitsugaya con firmeza-. El problema es que Orihime no desea casarse con él.

Tatsuki apareció en escena. -Eso es ridículo. Desde luego que ella se casará con él.

-Por supuesto que lo hará -decretó Lisa-. Si el nombre de mi hermana está vinculado al de Kurosaki por alguna razón que pueda manchar su reputación, ella no tiene otro camino que casarse con él.

Shunsui asintió serio. -Por supuesto. Si él se niega a hacerlo, lo retaré a duelo.

-¿Retar a duelo a Kurosaki? -Ukitake lo miró con alarma.

-¡Silencio! -Orihime levantó una mano para llamar la atención de todos-. Digo que silencio-. Cuando vio que aquello era imposible de lograr, golpeó con un puño la pared-. Por favor-. El silencio por fin se hizo y todos la miraron. -Ahora -empezó a decir Orihime-, que a todos os quede esto claro: mi relación con el conde Kurosaki no es de la incumbencia de nadie, sólo mía y de él.

Nelliel suspiró. -Debes ser realista en este aspecto, Orihime. Si él te ha hecho una oferta, deberás aceptarla.

-Y estar agradecida por ello -agregó Lisa con franqueza-. En especial si tu reputación ha sido, de verdad, mancillada.

-Correcto -dijo Shunsui.

-¡Ya basta! -Orihime se colocó las manos en las caderas y miró con odio a todo el grupo allí reunido-. Diré esto una sola vez. No tengo intención alguna de casarme con un hombre que, tal como aquí ha expresado el señor Hitsugaya, es incapaz de tener sentimientos elevados.

-¿De qué sentimientos elevados hablas? -preguntó Tatsuki.

-¿De qué hablas, querida? -preguntó exigente Nelliel.

-Ese hombre posee una fortuna y un título -señaló Ukitake con lógica-. ¿No crees que eso compensa cualquier otro sentimiento?

-Mi hermano será un marido excelente, señora Inoue -dijo Hitsugaya con lealtad-. No creo que las emociones más refinadas sean de mayor importancia para su matrimonio. Después de todo, usted y Kurosaki poseen una naturaleza eminentemente intelectual.

-¡Maldición!, ¿qué puede importar eso? -Orihime podría haber llorado, de no haber estado tan enojada-. Escuchadme todos. No me casaré con un hombre que tiene una regla contra el amor.

Se produjo un silencio sombrío y breve.

Y después, una figura familiar apareció en la puerta. -Tú me has enseñado a quebrantar otras reglas, Orihime -dijo Ichigo tranquilo-. Enséñame a romper ésa también.

Todos se volvieron, asombrados, hacia Ichigo. Habían estado tan ocupados discutiendo que ninguno de ellos lo había oído entrar.

Orihime se encontró con sus ojos. Un sentimiento de deseo la embargó. «Lo quiero tanto», pensó. Siempre había sabido que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Ella creía que él también podría amarla.

-Oh, Ichigo.

Corrió hacia la puerta y se lanzó a sus brazos. Ichigo la estrechó con ternura.


	13. Noche de Bodas

_Oh por Dios! este es el último capitulo... es un poco nostalgico terminar estos proyectos pero es en serio cuando digo que lo disfrute mucho! mi primera vez fue un IchiHime, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! _xP

_ahorita estoy en un proyecto más largo, es otra adaptación pero ahora es un Sasusaku que desde hace años me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza... el libro es muy bueno, de hecho es mi favorito entre los favoritos, no lo hice IchiHime porque es una historia un poco drámatica y, siendo honestos, el Sasusaku es muuuuuuy drámatico _C=

_espero les guste el final, escribí un epílogo a falta de uno en el libro, esto no es cosa de la autora sino mía... espero que también les guste_

_deseo continuar con las adaptaciones de esta hermosa pareja, pero primero debo encontrar una historia digna de esta pareja..._

_ta ta taaaaaaaaaaaaan quién hubiera pensado que él iba a ser el asesino chantajista!_

* * *

La noticia de que Yumichika había desaparecido silenciosamente poco después de que se hiciera de noche pasó inadvertida prácticamente para todos, excepto para Tatsuki, que lloró aliviada.

La verdadera noticia, lo que interesaba a la sociedad en aquel momento, estaba referida al compromiso del conde Kurosaki con su notoria amante, la señora Inoue. El anuncio de boda y los planes para casarse con una licencia especial corrieron rápidamente entre la gente. Los caminos de los parques aquella tarde estaban llenos de curiosos y asombrados, así como también de una gran cantidad de buenos augurios.

Sentados en el asiento alto del carruaje de Ichigo, Orihime respondió a cada mirada con una fría sonrisa y una elegante inclinación de cabeza. Ella e Ichigo salieron airosos de los comentarios y las preguntas veladas con indiferente cordialidad.

Por la noche, el interrogatorio comenzó nuevamente en todos los bailes y fiestas de la ciudad.

Uryuu se acercó a Orihime en la casa de los Namikaze.

-No puede culparlos -dijo, mirando de soslayo a dos matronas con turbantes que acababan de hacerle preguntas a Orihime-. La noticia de su compromiso ha cogido a todo el mundo por sorpresa. Confieso que hasta yo mismo me sorprendí.

-Yo también. -Orihime le sonrió a Uryuu, aliviada de ver el rostro de un amigo. Nelliel y Ukitake habían desaparecido hacía unos minutos e Ichigo, que se había mostrado divertido y curioso, había ido en busca de unas copas de champaña.

Uryuu le ofreció una sonrisa amable y de apoyo, pero su mirada normalmente despreocupada mostraba preocupación. -Sin ánimo de ofenderla, querida, pero ¿está segura de que sabe lo que hace? Me doy cuenta de que Kurosaki es rico y de que posee un título. Pero el matrimonio es una proposición muy seria.

-Se lo aseguro. Soy consciente de todo.

-Le hablo como amigo y como alguien que la conoce infinitamente mejor que Kurosaki, por lo que le ruego que considere bien la situación antes de dar un paso irrevocable. Hay rumores de que tiene intenciones de casarse con una licencia especial. ¿No puede esperar un poco de tiempo antes de hacer algo tan apresurado?

Orihime lo miró sorprendida. -¿Qué le hace pensar que usted me conoce mejor que Kurosaki?

Uryuu observó el salón lleno de gente. -Así lo sentí desde el principio, Orihime. Usted y yo tenemos mucho en común. Más de lo que usted cree. De alguna forma, creo que pertenecemos a la misma especie.

-Sé que desea ser un buen amigo y yo lo aprecio por eso. -Orihime le tocó la manga de la chaqueta-. Pero no debe preocuparse por mí. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

-¿Lo sabe? -Uryuu la miró-. Espero que tenga razón, querida. La echaré de menos.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Temo que una vez que esté casada con Kurosaki la vea mucho menos que ahora.

-Señor Ishida, usted se comporta como si estuviera a punto de entrar en un convento de clausura.

-O en un harén, creo, sería una descripción más adecuada -dijo Ichigo por detrás del hombro de Orihime.

Ella se volvió rápidamente y le sonrió. -Oh, mi lord. No me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí.

-Lo sé. -Ichigo le ofreció una copa de champaña, pero su mirada estaba concentrada en Uryuu-. Mantenías una conversación profunda con tu buen amigo el señor Ishida.

Uryuu hizo una inclinación de cabeza. -Buenas noches, Kurosaki. Sólo le expresaba a la señora Inoue mis mejores deseos para su inminente boda.

-Gracias, Uryuu -dijo amablemente Orihime.

-Es un placer. -Uryuu tomó su mano enguantada y la besó-. Suceda lo que suceda, señora Inoue, deseo que sepa que guardaré como un tesoro la amistad que hemos compartido.

Ichigo tomó del brazo a Orihime. -Creo que es hora de partir hacia la casa de los Souma. Es casi medianoche y nos esperan allí.

-Sí, por supuesto. -Orihime le ofreció a Uryuu una sonrisa de despedida y se dejó conducir por entre la multitud.

-Ya me estoy cansando de encontrarme con Ishida cada vez que me acerco a ti -dijo Ichigo.

-Lamento que te molestes, pero es mi amigo, Ichigo. Me gusta mucho. -Orihime miró a Ichigo con ojos represivos mientras bajaban la escalinata que los conducía al carruaje-. Espero que seas amable con mis amigos después de que nos casemos.

-Por supuesto, querida -dijo Ichigo con una sumisión poco característica en él y algo sospechosa.

Orihime lo miró con enojo. -¿Qué es esa tontería de encerrarme en un harén?

-Un harén de una sola mujer, mi dulce señora. Te aseguro que serás la única ocupante.

-Eso parece interesante -dijo Orihime.

-Desde luego que lo es.

Para cuando Ichigo la llevó a su casa a las tres de la mañana, Orihime ya se sentía exhausta. La casa estaba en silencio. Tatsuki y el personal hacía tiempo que se habían ido a dormir. Ichigo e Orihime entraron silenciosamente al pasillo y fueron hasta la biblioteca. Ichigo cerró la puerta, se soltó la corbata y encendió la vela que estaba sobre el escritorio de Orihime.

-Santo cielo, ¡qué noche más agotadora! -Orihime se quitó los guantes blancos y se dejó caer en el sillón que estaba detrás del escritorio. Las blancas y vaporosas faldas crujieron a su alrededor-. Cualquiera pensaría que anunciaste tu intención de casarte con una mujer de dos cabezas. Jamás he visto tantos ojos llenos de curiosidad y oído tantas expresiones de sorpresa.

-Lo peor ya pasó.

-Desde luego, así lo espero. -Orihime frunció el ceño al ver su falda blanca-. Lo primero que haré después de nuestra boda será comprarme vestidos nuevos. Ya estoy aburrida del blanco.

-Sirvió para un propósito. -Ichigo se sirvió un poco de coñac.

-Supongo que sí.

-Fue una idea osada e inteligente.

-Gracias, mi lord. Yo misma me siento complacida por ello. -Orihime trató de esbozar una sonrisa indiferente.

A decir verdad, no sentía aquella noche más que tranquilidad. La importancia del paso que pronto iba a dar estaba provocando un efecto poco común en sus nervios.

«Enséñame a romper también esa regla.» ¿Ichigo había hablado en serio al mostrar deseos de enamorarse de ella? Se preguntaba Orihime. ¿O le había presentado un nuevo desafío sabiendo que ella sería incapaz de rechazarlo? Ichigo podía ser terriblemente inteligente, pensó.

-Hablando de boda -dijo Ichigo.

-¿Sí? -Orihime lo observó mientras comenzaba a pasearse por la habitación con su copa de coñac en la mano.

Ichigo se detuvo delante de la estatua de Afrodita. -Deseo conseguir una licencia especial por la mañana. Podremos casarnos mañana por la tarde.

Orihime quedó sin aliento. -¿Tan pronto?

Él la miró por encima del hombro, expresando con sus inteligentes ojos preocupación. -No hay necesidad de demorar más el acontecimiento, ¿no te parece?

Orihime se daba cuenta de que, a su manera, Ichigo estaba tan ansioso como ella aquella noche. ¡Qué extraño que habiendo pasado por tantas cosas juntos, de pronto se sintieran nerviosos!

-No -dijo ella.

Ichigo asintió una vez más, satisfecho. -Haz los preparativos.

-Muy bien.

Ichigo bebió un sorbo de su copa y fue hasta la estatua del centurión romano. -Creo que nos hemos manejado bastante bien esta noche.

-La gente estaba asombrada de que te casaras con tu amante.

-Tú no eres mi amante. -Ichigo apoyó la copa en una mesa que había allí-. Eres mi prometida. Los rumores desaparecerán una vez que nos casemos.

Orihime echó una mirada al ejemplar de _Ilustraciones de antigüedades clásicas _que estaba sobre el escritorio. -¿Estás seguro de eso?

-Desde luego que sí. -Ichigo sonrió sin ninguna nota de humor-. El matrimonio enmienda todo.

Orihime recordó las circunstancias del primer matrimonio de Ichigo y se estremeció. -Sí.

-Echa un manto de silencio sobre el escándalo antes de que pueda florecer. Convierte los rumores de una relación en una conversación aburrida para la mesa del té. Dentro de poco, Orihime, una vez que estemos casados, seremos un tema aburrido para la sociedad.

Orihime lo miró muy seria. -¿Esa es la razón por la que deseas casarte conmigo? Preferiría regresar a Deepford antes que casarme para silenciar un escándalo.

-No -dijo Ichigo-. No es la razón por la que deseo casarme. Deseo casarme contigo porque eres la única mujer que puede evitar que me convierta en un autómata.

-¡Ichigo! -Orihime se sintió impresionada por la analogía-. No puedes hablar en serio.

-Pero si es la verdad. -Dudó, como si tratara de evitar dar un salto al vacío-. Te necesito para que evites que sea víctima de mis propias reglas, Orihime.

Orihime sintió como si su propia carne se desgarrara. Sabía sin ninguna duda que aquel reconocimiento por parte de Ichigo le había costado mucho. Otra regla rota, sin duda, pensó. Se puso de pie, fue hasta la esquina de su escritorio y se echó en sus brazos. Con sus manos tomó aquel rostro de facciones rígidas.

-Ichigo, préstame mucha atención. Tú no corres peligro de convertirte en un autómata. Eres un hombre cálido y apasionado, de una sensibilidad extrema.

-¿En serio crees eso? -La intensidad oscura del tono de su voz pareció desvanecerse. Sonrió tímidamente. -Bueno, en ese caso, sería mejor no demorar la boda. No estoy del todo seguro de que mi refinada sensibilidad pueda soportar la tensión de la espera.

-No. -Orihime se alzó y con sus labios rozó los de Ichigo-. No desearía reprimir tu naturaleza cálida y apasionada más tiempo que el necesario.

-O la tuya. -Ichigo la abrazó profundamente y la besó con pasión.

Aquel beso fue tan profundo que Orihime quedó sin fuerzas entre aquellos brazos fuertes. -Te amo, Ichigo -murmuró contra su piel.

No estaba segura de que él la oyera, pero cuando levantó la cabeza un instante después, sus ojos eran de un color chocolate oscuro.

-Mañana a las tres vendré a buscarte. Confío en que estarás lista.

Orihime sonrió. -¿Tendré que vestirme de blanco?

-Puedes vestirte como desees. -Ichigo se separó de ella sin ganas y tomó el sombrero que estaba sobre el escritorio-. O no ponerte nada en absoluto. Buenas noches, Orihime. Espero ansioso la noche de mañana. ¿Tienes idea de que será la primera vez que hagamos el amor en una cama?

-Será muy adecuado por si sufres otro desmayo después del acontecimiento, mi lord.

.

.

.

-Keigo volverá de nuevo a las cinco de la tarde para llevarme de paseo por el parque –anunció Tatsuki durante el desayuno de la mañana siguiente-. ¿Qué crees que debo ponerme, Orihime?

Orihime frunció el ceño al ver la columna de chismes del diario de la mañana. El artículo que había estado leyendo hablaba de una muy conocida «Señora I.» y de un igualmente obvio «Lord K.» La noticia de las nupcias había sido relatada en prosa. La sociedad da muestras de extrañeza esta mañana al saber que lord K. ha quebrantado su norma más famosa...

-¿Qué decías, Tatsuki?

-Te preguntaba si me ayudarás a buscar algo que ponerme para mi paseo por el parque esta tarde.

Orihime levantó la mirada y vio la esperanza reflejada en los ojos de su prima. Le sonrió. -Tú y yo tenemos casi la misma talla -dijo Orihime-. Te pondrás mi vestido amarillo azafrán y la chaquetilla amarilla que hace juego. El color es perfecto para ti.

Los ojos de Tatsuki se agrandaron de felicidad. -Pero aún no has tenido oportunidad de ponerte ese conjunto.

-Te lo regalo con mi bendición. -Orihime volvió a doblar el diario y lo apartó.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Ambas debemos ir de compras lo más pronto posible. Necesitarás vestidos más alegres y yo estoy cansada del blanco.

-Pero te sienta muy bien.

-Gracias, pero después de un tiempo se vuelve muy aburrido. No sé por qué los antiguos lo usaban tanto. -Orihime hizo una pausa-. Se te ve muy feliz, Tatsuki.

-Soy feliz. -Tatsuki sonrió lentamente, como si ese hecho la sorprendiera-. Sabes, no he sentido esto... esta libertad en años. Pensar que siempre estuve aterrorizada de encontrarme cara a cara con Yumichika. Sin embargo, cuando por fin sucedió, sólo experimenté disgusto y repugnancia.

-Y con toda la razón. Fue muy satisfactorio ver su expresión ayer cuando se enteró de que tenías el poder de negarle el ingreso en el fondo de inversiones.

-¿No crees que es incorrecto por mi parte mostrar satisfacción ante la venganza?

-No seas ridícula. Tú necesitabas una recompensa y justicia. Tienes derecho a pedir satisfacción.

-Keigo dice que Yumichika probablemente no pueda recuperarse de su reciente ruina -le confió Tatsuki-. Al parecer está hundido por las deudas y le será casi imposible salir de ellas.

-No gastaré ningún tipo de compasión en esa persona. Y no puedo explicarte lo feliz que me siento de saber que te importa el señor Asano. Él se ha sentido atraído por ti desde el momento en que te conoció.

-Creo que lo sabía. Siempre sentí un cálido sentimiento hacia él. Pero por alguna razón no me podía permitir admitirlo. Después, ayer, al enfrentarme con Yumichika y ver cómo él salía en mi defensa, de pronto me sentí libre como para volverme hacia él. -Tatsuki sonrió-. Oh, Orihime, hoy me siento maravillosamente bien.

-Excelente. Entonces podrás ayudarme a enfrentarme a estos molestos nervios de la boda.

-¿Nervios? ¿Tú? Orihime, ¿me estás insinuando que te sientes nerviosa por el matrimonio con Kurosaki?

-Sí, creo que sí. No olvides hacerme tomar unas sales esta tarde antes de la ceremonia. Sería odioso que me desmayara a los pies de Kurosaki.

-Estoy sorprendida. No sé qué decir. Tú siempre has sido tan segura de ti misma. Jamás te vi nerviosa.

-Jamás me había casado -le recordó Orihime. Sonrió melancólica-. Pero Ichigo sí se casó. Si yo estoy nerviosa, imagina lo que él debe de estar pasando.

.

.

.

Media hora más tarde, llena de intranquilidad y más ansiosa que nunca, Orihime se paseaba por la biblioteca con la intención de distraerse. Se sentó en el escritorio, abrió un cajón y sacó unas hojas, después cerró el cajón y tomó una pluma.

No estaba inspirada.

Tomó un abrecartas y jugueteó con la punta durante un rato. Después dejó todo sobre el escritorio y contempló varias de las estatuas que había traído de Italia. Era imposible. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en el cambio irrevocable que traería consigo la licencia especial.

«Enséñame a romper también esa regla, Orihime». Ichigo le había pedido tanto como enseñarle a volver a amar. Ella había estado segura de que podría hacerlo. Pero ¿y si estaba equivocada? Orihime se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar sin un objetivo fijo. Necesitaba moverse.

El libro de _Ilustraciones de antigüedades clásicas _le llamó la atención. Sin tener otra cosa mejor que hacer, lo tomó para colocarlo en su lugar. Sin prestar atención a lo que hacía, buscó en él sus pasajes favoritos.

Una diminuta mancha de cera negra estaba adherida a la página doscientos tres. Obviamente había caído en el libro por accidente. Se había secado y había pasado desapercibida. Orihime miró la pequeña mancha durante largo rato.

Alguien que sabe todo y conoce a todo el mundo. Después, por fin, se sintió llena de inspiración.

.

.

.

-¿Está seguro de estos hechos, Ikkaku? -Ichigo se inclinó hacia delante y se obligó a ser paciente.

La investigación científica seria debía hacerse con cuidado y profundidad. No debía permitir que ninguna emoción ni entusiasmo lo hiciera llegar a una conclusión falsa. Había permitido a Orihime que lo persuadiera de abandonar unas pocas normas que habían gobernado su vida personal hasta hacía poco tiempo. Eso no quería decir que hubiera abandonado las reglas serias y razonables de la experimentación científica.

De todos modos, Ichigo sintió placer ante el descubrimiento. Todo tenía sentido, pensó. Era lógico. Con aquella pequeña información, todas las piezas comenzaban a encajar. No podía esperar a decírselo a Orihime.

-Sí, sí, muy seguro. -Ikkaku hojeó sus papeles y estudió las notas con sus anteojos-. El doctor Hardstaff original, cuyo nombre verdadero era William Burn, vendió su propiedad al mismo individuo que construyó el sepulcro del cementerio Reeding. El hombre se llama U. I. Katagiri.

-Y es el hijo de Kanae Katagiri, que está allí enterrada.

-Sí. -Ikkaku levantó la vista-. Parece que dejó de usar su segundo apellido cuando se introdujo en sociedad hace dos años. Fue ésa la razón por la que me llevó tanto tiempo descubrir su relación. En verdad, si usted no me hubiera sugerido que investigara la propiedad del museo, jamás habría llegado al fondo del asunto.

Una llamada a la puerta de la biblioteca atrajo la atención de Ichigo. Echó una mirada impaciente. -Adelante.

Aburame abrió la puerta. Orihime apareció vestida de blanco y con un sombrero de paja adornado con flores e inclinado a un lado sobre su cabeza.

-La señora Inoue desea verlo, señor -dijo Aburame, como si Orihime no le estuviera haciendo unas señas enloquecidas a Ichigo para llamar su atención.

Ichigo sonrió. -Que pase, Aburame.

Aburame se hizo a un lado. Orihime entró como un huracán en la biblioteca. Llevaba consigo el impresionante volumen de ilustraciones. -Ichigo, jamás creerás lo que ha sucedido. Creo saber la identidad del chantajista. Encontré un poco de cera negra en el libro que le había prestado...

-¿Uryuu Ishida? -preguntó suavemente Ichigo.

-¡Santo Dios! -Orihime se detuvo y lo miró asombrada-. ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

-No lo adiviné, querida. Formulé una hipótesis científica.

.

.

.

El angosto callejón estaba bastante oscuro. La luz de la luna no era suficiente como para llegar a ver la ventana trasera del número dos de la calle Thurley. Ichigo tomó el trozo de hierro con su mano y lo encajó con esmero entre la ventana y el antepecho.

-Cuidado -susurró Orihime. Ella miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que estaban solos.

-Tengo cuidado.

-Ichigo, ¿estás enfadado?

-Por raro que parezca, no tenía planeado pasar mi noche de bodas entrando en la casa de Ishida. -Ichigo hizo palanca contra la ventana para abrirla. El marco cedió-. Tenía pensado algo más interesante.

-Cierra las cortinas -le ordenó Orihime en voz baja, cuando encendió la linterna.

Ichigo obedeció. Se volvió para estudiar la habitación a la luz de la linterna que sostenía Orihime. Era una estancia cómoda, bastante adecuada para un hombre soltero de modestos medios de vida. Había un escritorio en una esquina y una fila de estantes de libros a lo largo de la pared.

También se veía una mecedora junto al hogar, ahora apagado. En la mesa que estaba junto a ella, había una botella de coñac y una copa.

-Ishida no parece haber invertido sus mal adquiridas ganancias en la casa -observó Ichigo.

-No, pero se hace los trajes en Weston y hace poco compró su propio carruaje. ¿Sabes lo que cuesta eso? -Orihime investigó rápidamente el escritorio-. Y está ese edificio que compró al verdadero doctor Hardstaff. Debió de pagar bastante.

-Y la sepultura que construyó en el cementerio de Reeding. -Ichigo abrió un cajón de una cómoda y vio una pila de camisas recién lavadas y planchadas.

-Es difícil creer que un hombre tan horrendo como para cometer un asesinato y extorsionar a la gente, sea el mismo que construyera semejante monumento en memoria de su madre. –Orihime contuvo la respiración-. ¡Ah!

-¿Qué quieres decir con esa expresión?

-Quiero decir que el escritorio está sin llave. -Orihime comenzó a buscar en el cajón superior.

Ichigo cruzó la habitación. -Odio expresar lo que es obvio, pero si el escritorio no tiene llave, no hay duda de que es porque no hay nada de importancia.

-Tonterías. No se puede llegar a esa conclusión tan deprisa. Simplemente quiere decir que Uryuu no piensa que la cera negra y el sello puedan ser peligrosos.

-Entonces no es tan inteligente como yo había supuesto -Ichigo frunció el ceño cuando Orihime abrió el recipiente de cera-. ¿Y bien?

-Cera roja -dijo ella desilusionada-. Pero tal vez haya otro recipiente en otra parte. Y el sello también debería estar aquí.

Sin embargo, tras unos minutos de cuidadosa búsqueda, no apareció ni el sello del ave fénix, ni la cera negra.

-No comprendo. -Orihime se quedó parada en el centro de la habitación, dando golpes con el pie claramente frustrada-. Tendrían que estar aquí.

-No necesariamente. -Ichigo estaba impaciente por marcharse. Estaba muy bien darle gusto a la novia, pensó, pero esto ya era más que suficiente-. Tal vez lo lleve encima o esté en algún lugar seguro para que no lo descubran. Hay infinitos lugares en donde se pueden esconder objetos pequeños como un sello o un recipiente de cera.

-Sé dónde guardaría tales objetos. -Los ojos de Orihime se abrieron por la emoción-. El Museo del doctor Hardstaff de las diosas del vigor masculino.

Ichigo profirió una protesta. -En realidad no creo que tenga sentido ir a examinar el museo. ¿Qué sucede si uno de los pacientes del doctor Hardstaff está recibiendo uno de sus tratamientos?

-Vale la pena intentarlo. -Orihime apagó la linterna y se dirigió hacia la ventana-. No te detengas, Ichigo. No tenemos toda la noche y lo sabes.

-Gracias a Dios. -Ichigo echó una mirada rápida alrededor de la habitación en sombras, para asegurarse de que no habían dejado ninguna señal-. Quisiera de todo corazón pasar el resto de la noche en la cama.

Orihime se levantó la capa y la falda y pasó una pierna por el marco de la ventana. -¿Sigues protestando? Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para pasarlo en la cama.

Ichigo se alegró con la idea. El resto de su vida junto a Orihime...

.

.

.

El callejón que estaba detrás del número diecinueve de Lamb Lane se hallaba también vacío y en penumbra aquella noche, tal como había estado la noche anterior. Las escaleras que conducían a la puerta trasera crujieron bajo el peso de Ichigo. Éste subió antes a Orihime. Por alguna razón sentía ahora una sensación de intranquilidad que no había sentido antes en el callejón que daba a la casa de Ishida.

Ichigo llegó al descansillo de la escalera e intentó abrir la puerta, que cedió fácilmente, al igual que la otra noche. Sintió que se le erizaban los cabellos de la nuca.

-¿Ichigo? -Orihime hizo una pausa en el escalón y levantó la mirada-. ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Quédate aquí. Yo iré primero. -Ichigo se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso sobre el hombro. Sintió que un aire frío penetraba en el cuerpo, pero no le prestó atención. Sabía que debía relajarse-. Pásame el farol.

-Pero Ichigo...

-Espera aquí, Orihime. Hablo en serio.

Para su infinito alivio, ella obedeció. Ichigo encendió el farol y anduvo por el pasillo oscuro. El corredor se encontraba misteriosamente silencioso. Aparentemente ninguna de las diosas del vigor masculino daba una función aquella noche. Ichigo caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación que contenía el escenario y la cama.

Abrió la puerta con cautela.

El interior estaba en penumbra. La luz de la linterna dejaba a la vista la cortina transparente que habían roto delante del escenario. No había sido reparada desde que Kenpachi la había arrancado de uno de los ganchos del techo.

-¿Puedes ver algo? -Orihime le preguntó en voz baja desde la entrada.

Ichigo se volvió de repente. -¡Maldición!, Orihime, te dije que te quedaras fuera.

El ruido de una bota que sonaba contra el piso de madera, proveniente del pasillo, hizo que se paralizara. -Orihime, corre. -Ichigo dejó el farol y se lanzó hacia la puerta.

Era demasiado tarde.

El brazo de un hombre salió de las sombras por detrás de Orihime y la cogió por la garganta. Orihime profirió un grito velado que casi de inmediato fue ahogado.

-Ni un solo paso, Kurosaki. -Uryuu sostenía a Orihime delante de sí como si fuera un escudo, mientras se movía por la habitación. La luz del farolillo hizo brillar el cañón de la pistola que tenía en su mano-. O la mataré.

-Déjela, Ishida. -Ichigo se detuvo y retrocedió-. Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos, debe terminar esta noche.

-Estoy de acuerdo. -Uryuu sonrió amargamente-. Pero como soy yo el que ha escrito las otras escenas de esta obra, escribiré también el final. Me imagino algo melodramático que divierta a los hombres de dinero de la sociedad. ¿Qué le parece algo como que la distinguida lady Kurosaki asesina a su marido cuando lo descubre en el Museo del doctor Hardstaff la misma noche de su boda?

-¿Qué le sucederá a Orihime en su obra? -preguntó Ichigo.

-Lamento comunicarle, mi buen amigo, que la ex señora Inoue, o tal vez debería decir la señorita Inoue de Deepford, Devon, sufrirá un desafortunado accidente en las escaleras de atrás. Se romperá el cuello cuando salga huyendo de la escena de su crimen pasional.

-Jamás se saldrá con la suya -le juró Orihime. Estaba claramente asustada, pero aún no había perdido el autocontrol-. Lo colgarán, señor Ishida. Si no es por esto, entonces será por el asesinato de la señora Wycherley.

-¿Usted dedujo todo esto? -Uryuu sonrió con una sonrisa jovial y contagiosa, pero sus ojos eran duros como el cristal-. Muy inteligente, señora. Desde siempre he admirado su intelecto. Tanto que traté de mantenerla apartada de todo eso, pero usted no comprendió mi advertencia.

-Fue usted el que me encerró en el panteón del cementerio de Reeding, ¿no es así? –exigió Orihime.

-Pensé que un buen susto podría persuadirla de no involucrarse en asuntos ajenos, pero me equivoqué.

Ichigo mantenía su chaqueta enganchada en uno de sus dedos por encima del hombro. -¿Por qué asesinó a la señora Wycherley?

-Ah, sí, Constance Wycherley -dijo Uryuu con un tono divertido-. Ella fue la que comenzó todo. Su pequeño negocio de extorsiones funcionó bastante bien durante años. A cambio de un extra, convenció a un buen número de institutrices y damas de compañía que colocaba en ciertas casas para que le ofrecieran información interesante respecto a sus amos.

-¿Y después extorsionaba a toda esa gente? -preguntó Orihime.

-Sí. Fue un plan inteligente, pero yo vi de inmediato que la señora Wycherley carecía de visión para hacer que ese plan alcanzara su verdadero potencial. Ella mantenía exigencias de dinero muy modestas y sólo extorsionaba a los miembros menos ricos de la sociedad. Tenía miedo de perseguir a los hombres más poderosos de su lista.

-¿Por miedo a que descubrieran su identidad y emprendieran acciones para detenerla? - preguntó Ichigo.

-Precisamente. No quería aprovechar las oportunidades. Era muy conservadora. Pero yo insistía en que debíamos ampliar nuestro campo de acción. Ella estaba muy nerviosa respecto a eso. -Uryuu se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo la convenció para que lo aceptara como cómplice? -preguntó Orihime.

-Simplemente la amenacé con descubrirla. En realidad, trabajamos juntos bastante bien durante un tiempo, aunque ella cada vez se ponía más nerviosa. Desafortunadamente, después de que el hombre de confianza de Orihime la visitó para hacer ciertas averiguaciones sobre una tal señorita Keiko, ella se aterrorizó y exigió detener todo aquel plan de inmediato. Me vi obligado a matarla antes de que lo arruinara todo.

-Y entonces usted saqueó su casa a fin de hacer que el hecho pareciera un asesinato cometido por una de sus víctimas, ¿no es así? -preguntó Orihime.

-O por un ladrón. No tenía especial interés en las conclusiones que se pudieran sacar. Después de todo, ninguno me relacionó con su muerte.

-¿Cómo se enteró de los planes extorsivos de ella? -continuó Orihime.

-Mi madre fue institutriz. Ella vendió información a la señora Wycherley durante años y a cambio, la Agencia Wycherley la mantenía empleada en las mejores casas. -La boca de Uryuu se torció en una mueca llena de amargura-. Hasta que mi madre fue seducida por uno de sus amos. Un hombre muy fino la dejó encinta y, por supuesto, fue despedida de inmediato.

-Y la señora Wycherley rehusó colocarla en otro puesto después de eso -susurró Orihime.

-¿Cómo lo supo? -La voz de Uryuu, que hasta el momento había sido jovial, de pronto se tornó furiosa. Su brazo apretó la garganta de Orihime-. ¡Maldición!, ¿cómo supo eso?

-Fue simplemente una hipótesis -susurró Orihime.

Ichigo se puso tenso. -Ishida, la está lastimando.

-No se mueva. -Uryuu mantenía el arma apuntando hacia Ichigo-. Tiene razón, Orihime. La señora Wycherley no deseaba saber nada de una institutriz que fuera tan estúpida como para quedar encinta de uno de sus señores. Mi madre se vio obligada a defenderse sola.

-Usted era el bebé que ella llevó en su vientre, ¿no es así? -preguntó Orihime con sorprendente suavidad.

-Sí. Yo fui el hijo bastardo. El hijo de un vizconde, pero de todos modos, bastardo. Mamá tenía algo de dinero, gracias a las cantidades adicionales que la señora Wycherley le pagó por la información durante años. Y era inteligente. Se estableció como viuda en un pequeño pueblo del norte. Nadie supo nunca la verdad.

-¿Cómo se enteró usted? -inquirió Ichigo.

-Hace dos años en su lecho de muerte mi madre me contó toda la historia. Vine a Londres a buscar a Constance Wycherley.

-¿Y su padre? -preguntó Orihime con delicadeza. Una vez más la expresión de Ishida se tornó violenta.

-Murió, maldita sea su alma. Se rompió el cuello al caer de un carruaje hace cinco años. Jamás tuve la oportunidad... -Uryuu se detuvo con brusquedad y respiró profundamente varias veces-. Fui a la Agencia Wycherley y me presenté a aquella vieja perra.

-Veo que usted amplió su campo de negocios de la extorsión al fraude -dijo Ichigo.

-Sí. -Uryuu señaló las paredes del museo con la punta de la pistola-. No creería la cantidad de dinero que ciertos caballeros de la sociedad pagan para volver a tener vigor masculino, en especial, aquellos que aún no han podido tener un heredero.

-Supongo que existe una cierta ironía en la elección de esta clase de empresa -dijo Ichigo-. El hijo ilegítimo de un caballero noble embarcado en el negocio de defraudar a otros caballeros.

-Siempre están interesados por tener herederos legítimos, ¿no le parece? -preguntó Uryuu-. Un hijo bastardo es despreciado. Son sólo los legítimos los que cuentan.

Orihime se movió para soltarse de aquel mortal abrazo. -Señor Ishida, por favor, escúcheme.

-¡Silencio! -Los brazos de Uryuu apretaron una vez más el cuello de Orihime-. Durante un tiempo tuve esperanzas de que usted y yo fuéramos más que amigos, mi querida Orihime. ¡Teníamos tanto en común! Deseaba que comprendiera eso, pero jamás lo hizo.

-¿Qué demonios quiere decir? -inquirió Orihime.

-Usted y yo somos de la misma clase, querida. Oh, sí. Sí, de verdad. Me di cuenta de eso desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos. Usted era terriblemente atrevida e inteligente. Sabía que debía averiguar más sobre usted. Su amistad íntima con lady Oldeschwank fue la pista, por supuesto.

-Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue examinar los archivos de la señora Wycherley para descubrir que tenía dos sobrinas, una llamada Orihime Inoue y la otra, Tatsuki Kinomoto -dijo Ichigo.

-La señora Wycherley mantenía unos archivos excelentes -dijo Uryuu-. Una vez me di cuenta de que Orihime era su sobrina, supe que ella también era un fraude. Una cosa condujo a la otra y pronto lo tuve todo clasificado.

-¿Qué es lo que le hizo pensar que teníamos mucho en común? -preguntó exigente Orihime.

-Es obvio, ¿no le parece? Ambos nos hemos hecho solos un lugar en los más altos niveles de la sociedad, en virtud de nuestra inteligencia y decisión. Hemos engañado a la sociedad gentil, los hemos convencido para que nos aceptaran como hijos propios. Creí que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, querida. Pero usted insistió en poner sus ojos en el conde Kurosaki.

-¿Pensó que ella se había introducido en la sociedad para establecer una relación conmigo? - preguntó Kurosaki.

-No descubrí que ella trataba de encontrar a la persona que extorsionaba a su tía hasta la noche en que fue al cementerio de Reeding. Hasta entonces, pensé que era usted su único objetivo. No podía culparla por apuntar tan alto. En realidad, la admiraba por su valentía. Pero temía que todo esto no terminara bien.

-Tenía intenciones de estar ahí cuando los planes de grandeza de ella quedaran en la nada, ¿no es así? -dedujo Ichigo.

-Sí. Maldita sea. ¿Quién podía prever que el legendario Kurosaki abandonaría sus reglas para casarse con su amante?

-Usted intentó destruir nuestra relación la noche en que me envió aquí para descubrirme con lady Kenpachi, ¿no es así? -Ichigo mantenía la mirada fija en Orihime, advirtiéndole que estuviera preparada.

-Todos, incluido lord Kenpachi, pienso que creían que usted y lady Kenpachi habían mantenido una relación en secreto durante años. Yo esperaba convencer a Orihime de eso, también.

-Pero ¿por qué envió también aquí a lord Kenpachi? -preguntó Orihime.

Ichigo arqueó las cejas. -Ishida sin duda esperaba que Kenpachi me matara al descubrirme con su esposa.

Uryuu lo miró con ojos de aprobación. -Correcto. Kenpachi quiere mucho a su mujer. Mis felicitaciones, señor. Usted de verdad es tan inteligente como todos dicen.

-Gracias-. Ichigo dejó caer su capa sobre el farol, dejando la habitación sumergida en la oscuridad.

-Bastardo -gritó Uryuu-. No se mueva. -Gritó nuevamente, esta vez con un tono amenazador-. ¡Maldición!, me has mordido, perra.

Se oyó un disparo. Ichigo se echó hacia la derecha con la esperanza de evitar la bala. Se agazapó y avanzó hacia su presa. No veía nada. Se vio obligado a confiar en sus oídos para guiarse.

La pistola de Uryuu disparaba. Las chispas de la explosiones iluminaban momentáneamente su rostro. Sus facciones, normalmente tranquilas y agradables, tenían una expresión demoníaca.

Un instante más tarde, Ichigo le asestó un golpe. Ambos cayeron al suelo, rodando. La pistola también cayó con un crujido. Ichigo oyó a Orihime que a tientas buscaba el farolillo. Esperaba que llegara antes de que su chaqueta se incendiara.

Uryuu gritó y clavó sus dedos en Ichigo, la rabia le daba una fuerza sorprendente. Por un instante pudo liberarse. Ichigo lo oyó tropezar. Orihime apartó la chaqueta del farol en ese momento. La habitación se iluminó.

Ichigo se puso de pie en un solo movimiento. Aprovechó ese repentino regalo de luz para asestarle un golpe al estómago de Uryuu. Éste se dobló en dos pero no cayó. En lugar de eso, fue hasta el farolillo y le dio una fuerte patada. El cristal se hizo añicos. Se derramó el aceite y las llamas comenzaron a esparcirse por el reguero de combustible.

-¡Dios mío! -gritó Orihime-. La cama.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Ichigo la vio tomar su chaqueta y comenzar a apagar las llamas. -Sal de aquí, Orihime -le gritó.

-Si las llamas alcanzan la cama o los adornos del techo, todo el edificio se convertirá en un infierno.

Ichigo sabía que ella tenía razón. Y si el edificio ardía, no se podía calcular el daño que provocaría o cuántas vidas podrían perderse. Con seguridad habría varias familias durmiendo en las habitaciones que estaban encima de los establecimientos de Lamb Lane.

Uryuu aprovechó la distracción. Se lanzó hacia la puerta. Ichigo, instintivamente, fue tras él. Alcanzó la puerta y oyó los pasos de su presa a lo largo del oscuro pasillo. Un segundo después, estaban en la puerta que daba a la calle. Un rayo débil de luz iluminó la abultada figura de Uryuu.

Ichigo corrió a lo largo del pasillo. Llegó al descansillo justo cuando Uryuu comenzaba a bajar por los escalones en sombras.

-Tú no te irás, bastardo. -Ichigo se apoyó en la baranda con una mano y dio un salto para coger a Uryuu por el cuello.

-¡Maldito seas, Kurosaki! -Ishida giró enloquecido para liberarse del brazo de Ichigo.

El movimiento brusco causó el pánico del hombre que perdió el equilibrio. Se golpeó contra la baranda, hizo un giro y cayó hacia la parte de atrás de las escaleras.

El grito entrecortado y angustiado de Ishida se interrumpió cuando golpeó de pronto contra el empedrado de la calle.

Ichigo miró el cuerpo inmóvil. Había luz suficiente como para ver el cuello de Ishida retorcido en un ángulo antinatural: estaba muerto.

-Ichigo -gritó Orihime-. Ayúdame.

Ichigo giró sobre sus talones y corrió por el pasillo. Entró en la habitación y vio que Orihime casi había logrado extinguir las llamas. Sólo quedaba una cinta de fuego que se desplazaba por la alfombra.

-Mantente alejada. -Ichigo tomó el borde de la alfombra y la enrolló, apagando por completo las últimas llamas.

Orihime rápidamente terminó de aplacar el resto con la chaqueta. Una vez más se hizo la oscuridad.

-Gracias a Dios. Ichigo, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí. Ishida está muerto. Se cayó por las escaleras.

-¡Dios mío!

Ichigo encendió el aplique de luz de la pared y estudió la habitación. El fuego sorprendentemente había provocado muy pocos daños. Miró a Orihime.

Ella se encontró con aquellos amados ojos mientras sostenía la chaqueta quemada apretada entre sus manos. Ichigo extendió la mano para acariciar aquel rostro manchado de tizne.

-¿Te has quemado?

-No.

Ichigo sintió el olor a lana quemada. De pronto recordó algo.

-Déjame ver eso.

Tomó la chaqueta y buscó en los bolsillos. Su mano encontró la nueva pluma con el depósito hidráulico. Se sobresaltó al sentir el metal caliente y deshecho.

-¡Maldición!

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada importante. Parece que debe volver a mi mesa de trabajo.

.

.

.

Casi amanecía cuando Ichigo abrió la puerta de su habitación. Una sola vela estaba encendida junto a la cama abierta.

La cama estaba vacía.

Orihime lo esperaba junto a la ventana. Se volvió cuando lo oyó entrar. Estaba vestida con un camisón de tirantes blanco de encaje. Su cabello caía grácilmente sobre sus hombros desnudos. La sonrisa de bienvenida hizo que Ichigo contuviera la respiración.

-Orihime. -No podía pensar en nada más que decir. Abrió los brazos y ella corrió hacia él. La estrechó muy fuerte, la llevó hasta la cama y cayó junto a ella en las sábanas limpias y perfumadas.

Se sentía excitante, no como el hombre hecho de ruedas y engranajes.

-Te amo, Ichigo.

Ichigo la atrajo hacia sí y la besó con apasionada furia. Tomó sus caderas con las manos y con la boca uno de sus pezones dulces y tensos. Ella era tan perfecta, pensó extasiado. Era como si hubiera sido creada especialmente para él.

Había estado esperándola durante todos esos años.

-Abrázame, Orihime. No me dejes marchar jamás.

-Jamás.

Ichigo no estaba seguro de recordar la emoción que le embargó poco tiempo después, cuando se encontró dentro del tenso y cálido cuerpo de su amada. Pensó simplemente que lo que sentía era alegría.

…

Orihime se despertó sola en la desordenada cama. Por la mañana temprano, el sol se colaba por las ventanas y cubría las sábanas.

Cerró los ojos y se desperezó lentamente, saboreando el efecto de haber hecho el amor con Ichigo. Los recuerdos volvieron a su mente, calentando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y recordó la maravillosa sensación de tener un marido fuerte, de sus manos excitantes sobre sus pechos, sus muslos, entre sus piernas.

Un extraño sonido la hizo volver de su ensoñación, parecía un ruido producido por ruedas y engranajes.

Orihime abrió los ojos y vio que la puerta que daba al pasillo estaba abierta. Ichigo estaba allí, con un hombro apoyado en el marco. Tenía puesta una bata de seda negra. El cabello anaranjado aún estaba revuelto. Cruzó los brazos y la contempló con sus brillantes ojos color chocolate.

-Buenos días, Orihime.

-Buenos días. Me preguntaba dónde habías ido. -Orihime se acomodó contra una almohada-. ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Vio que el hombre mecánico venía hacia ella, caminando por la alfombra. Observó asombrada cómo movía las piernas hacia atrás y hacia delante, impulsándose hacia la cama. Tenía un brazo extendido. La mano de madera llevaba una bandeja de plata.

Sobre la bandeja había una hoja de papel doblada.

Orihime observó fascinada al autómata llegar a la cama y encontrar bloqueado su paso. Sus engranajes continuaron girando y las piernas traqueteaban sin cesar, inclinando el rostro hacia el colchón.

Orihime se acercó para tomar la nota que estaba sobre la bandeja. La abrió con cuidado y leyó el mensaje: «Te amo».

-¡Oh, Ichigo! -Orihime apartó las sábanas y saltó de la cama.

No prestó atención al hombrecillo mecánico y corrió, descalza hasta llegar a Ichigo, que la esperaba en la puerta. Se detuvo directamente delante de él.

Ichigo sonrió.

-¿Hablas en serio? -preguntó.

-Con todo mi corazón.

La felicidad la inundó como una lluvia de estrellas.

-Sabía que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Él se rió, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la llevó de vuelta a la cama.

-Tenías razón.

-Como siempre -dijo Orihime.

Lo último que supo de sí misma era que tenía al hombre de su vida sobre ella, besándola con una pasión desbordante que sólo podía compararse con el inmenso amor que transpiraba cada uno por los poros de su piel.

Él la amaba y ella sabía que todo lo que importaba… estaba ahí, con él y nada más.


	14. Epílogo

-Sujétate fuerte y no lo espolees más de lo que te enseñé- la profunda voz de Ichigo tenía una nota de advertencia y consejo, pero a la vez era tan baja, casi un susurro, que solo podía ser escuchada por el pequeño que se encontraba arriba del negro corcel.

-De acuerdo papá, hare todo lo que me digas pero no te preocupes tanto, tengo un excelente maestro de equitación- el pequeño de escasos 8 años sonreía con entusiasmo a su progenitor mientras se aventuraba a galope sobre el lomo de Zangetsu, su regalo de cumpleaños.

Podía apreciar como la mata de cabellos negros se alejaba con maestría sobre el azabache corcel. No pudo evitar sentir el orgullo de ser padre.

Sus pensamientos le hicieron distraerse tanto que no fue capaz de advertir la presencia de una figura tan añoradamente familiar para él. El tierno abrazo por detrás le sorprendió un poco dando paso a una gran sonrisa al descubrir a la causante de esos sentimientos.

-Orihime, ¿cuánto llevas aquí?- se giró para quedar de frente a ella mientras que ella aprovechó su distracción para posar un beso tierno en sus labios.

-Lo suficiente como para decirte que te ves estupendo en tu faceta de maestro-padre - su amplia sonrisa le robó un suspiro a Ichigo.

Poco más de 8 años con esa mujer y aún no encontraba la manera de que no le afectara de la misma manera que desde la primera vez que la vio. Estaba hermosa con ese vestido azul turquesa que le ceñía perfecto en la cintura y dejaba a la vista la abundancia de sus pechos, su cabello jugueteaba con la fresca brisa del otoño, sus ojos gris plata brillaban con la alegría de ser madre y con la dicha de ser amada, pero fueron ellos quienes le advirtieron de una pregunta.

-Pronto regresará, sabe que la cena pronto será servida y no será tan temerario como para enfrentar las reprimendas de su madre- una sonrisa juguetona surcó sus labios cuando la mirada de ella se tornó falsamente indignada.

-Ahora no solo eres muy inteligente, mi lord. Si no que también eres adivino-. Su tono fue sarcástico y juguetón mientras enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de él, obligándola a pararse de puntillas para alcanzarle.

-No, mi lady. A esto se le llama "presentimiento".

-No recuerdo que esa palabra sea conocida en el ámbito científico. Será que ha dejado su naturaleza, estrictamente hablando, "cientificista".

Sus ojos se encontraron, reflejando la mirada del otro en sí mismos. Un mechón se colocó entre ellos y él lo quitó con desusada tranquilidad. Orihime trago saliva, nerviosa, sintiendo como cada uno de sus sentidos le hacía tomar consciencia de la fuerza y poderío que Ichigo ejercía sobre todos, especialmente y deliciosamente, sobre ella.

-Usted es causante de que mi vida no sea igual, todo… desde que la vi en ese baile hace ya tantos años. Cuando me convenciste con respecto a la boda de Hitsugaya y Momo. Me enseñaste a amar y debes de cargar con las consecuencias.

De pronto, todo a su alrededor se detuvo. Su mundo era el hombre de mirada chocolate. Sus labios se posaron delicadamente sobre los suyos, pero la pasión dejó claro que la necesitaba en ese instante. Sus manos no se cansaban de recorrer su cuerpo. Exploraban palmo a palmo los detalles del vestido, pero, era la cinta que trataba de desamarrar para dejarla expuesta ante sus ojos.

El relinchar del caballo los hizo desistir de sus pasiones. El pequeño miraba a sus padres con cara de desaprobación.

-¿No creen que es más sencillo si terminan con sus demostraciones afectivas en la intimidad de su alcoba?- de un salto bajó del caballo, sujetándolo fuertemente de las crines para tranquilizarlo. –Gracias a Dios que Masaki aún es muy pequeña para distinguir estos eventos, y el próximo, o próxima, aún está dentro de ti, madre.

Orihime e Ichigo se vieron con evidente vergüenza. Tarde se dieron cuenta que la unión de sus intelectos, y la falta de preservativos, dieron como resultado un niño astuto e inteligente. Yoshiro Kurosaki poseía la gallardía de su padre, su imponente porte y su cabello rebelde; la temeridad y los bellos ojos de su madre; a sus 8 años era amante de todo en cuanto a ciencia se refería y, a su vez, de la historia de las antiguas civilizaciones, amaba a los caballos y sus padres se habían convencido que fue procreado esa noche dentro del negro carruaje de Ichigo. Masaki apenas cumpliría 2 años y era, sin duda, la misma imagen de Orihime, solo que ella, poseía una bella mirada chocolate y el color naranja del cabello de Ichigo.

-Está bien, joven Kurosaki. Entremos a la casa antes de que pesques un resfriado. Te recuerdo que aún no aceptas del todo los nuevos avances en medicina- la voz de Orihime sonó risueña pero con la nota de autoridad que la caracterizaba cuando le tocaba ponerlo en su lugar.

-Es que mamá, soy fiel creyente que la salud no debe estar peleada con el sabor- la mueca de disgusto que se formó en su pequeña carita les hizo recordar que pese a su madurez, no dejaba de ser un niño.

-Guarda a Zangetsu en la caballeriza, desensíllalo, cepíllalo, aliméntalo, dale agua y coloca una manta sobre su lomo antes de que entres a la casa. No queremos que él también sufra los caprichos de la medicina… ¿verdad?- Ichigo le guiñó con condescendencia, a lo que Yoshiro asintió con vehemencia y cumplió las ordenes de su padre inmediatamente.

-Ichigo, me pregunto, ¿cuándo dejará de sorprenderme Yoshiro con sus ocurrencias?- Orihime aún miraba la pequeña silueta que se alejaba de ellos. Cuando miró a su marido se sorprendió por su mirada -¿Por qué me miras así?

-Te recuerdo que la misma impresión me diste tú cuando te dedicabas a entrar a las bibliotecas de ciertos hombres y me arrastraste contigo en esas experiencias- robándole un beso a la muy apenada mujer, añadió –presiento que eso, también te lo heredó.

-Como sea…- alejando esos recuerdos con un movimiento de mano -por cierto, ¿quieres observar las estrellas conmigo para inspirarnos en el nombre de nuestro próximo hijo?- Orihime se apartó de él y caminó con un bello contonear de caderas hacia la casa.

Por un instante creyó verla bañada de una luz divina. Corrió hacia ella, abrazándola y tomándola en sus brazos para girarla eufóricamente con él.

-Y… ¿eso por qué fue?- preguntó un tanto mareada Orihime.

-Porque la amo, Condesa Kurosaki. Te amo… Orihime Kurosaki.

Antes de ser reprendidos nuevamente por su hijo, la aprisionó con un beso, como un sello de su propiedad. Una sola cosa tenía clara: ella era suya. Su socia, su amiga, su esposa… su amante.

* * *

**se aceptan todo tipo de criticas... espero que en su mayoría sean buenas. Nos leemos chicas!**


End file.
